Healing a Broken Child
by Desperado1102
Summary: Isabelle has spent the past few years of her life, alone, not believeing in love. The reason she doesn't believe is because she's never endured. Can someone change that?
1. Of Pain and misery

It's true, I don't own Jack, Norrington, Will, or Elizabeth. They're just little pawns in my story. I do own Isabelle though. No takies.

She held her side and stayed strong as she received another blow from the man she once called father. The man who brought such joy into her life once. Isabelle squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to hold back her tears and stay unnerved in front of her father. But each time she didn't cry out in pain, her father would kick her harder. And each time he kicked, hit, pushed or slapped her, another little piece of her heart cracked off and shattered into a million little pieces. Although her father would harm her, he would never touch her face. No, he wanted to prance her around like she was the queen herself. He needed to prove to everyone that they were a rich and powerful family. He did it just to prove that he was simply better than the rest. Isabelle knew better, but didn't say it. She dared not to for fear of her life.

"You're worthless, Isabelle!" her father shouted at her in disgust. "Nothing but a useless waste of space," he said and finally tired of kicking and hitting her. He walked out of the room quickly, as though nothing had happened. As soon as he was clear out of sight, Isabelle's favorite maid came rushing in with a warm towel and bandages. She quickly turned on her heel and locked the door, closing them both in, away from her father.

"Oh, Ella! I'm so sorry! Where are you hurt?" Catherine asked, kneeling down next to her. Isabelle was still doubled over with pain, both physical and emotional. Isabelle shook her head and lay back against Catherine's chest while she tended to her little cuts and numerous new bruises.

"I don't know what to do, Kitty," Isabelle whispered in a raspy voice, still obviously hurting. Catherine looked at her with sorrow and pain behind her soft hazel eyes. She knew there was nothing she could do. She watched as Isabelle started to close her deep brown eyes, her black eyelashes fluttering down over them slowly.

"Not just yet, Miss," Catherine said softly and pulled her gently to her feet to stand. "You must go to your room to sleep properly. Your father would be angry if he knew you were asleep on the parlor floor," Catherine cooed and put her arm around Isabelle's waist for support. Isabelle's corset was cutting into her sides and making breathing rather difficult for her. She was never one to faint, but she feared she would if she didn't get to bed soon.

"Where do you think you're going, daughter?" She heard her father's hatred filled voice cut through the silence. She didn't waver or draw back from him when he stepped toward her.

"I am going to my room," she said calmly. All she wanted to do was soak her weak, battered body in a bath of hot water with candles filling the room. She wished the night was over. She wished it was that easy.

"The commodore is coming over to pay us a visit," her father, Richard Thatcher said coldly. "Go clean yourself up and be so kind as to grace us with your presence," he snarled before walking away. Isabelle cocked on a sob, thinking that is never, ever ended. She, Isabelle Thatcher, was a prisoner in her own home.

"Catherine half carried her up the stairs to her room where she quickly changed Isabelle's ripped dress to a new one. She was now presentable. She was wearing a jade colored dress with cream embroidery up the arms, neck, and hem of the skirt. She was absolutely beautiful. Her high cheekbones were well shaped and her lips were a natural shade of pink. Her dark, mysterious Spanish eyes were deep chocolate brown, but they were missing something so important in them. They never seemed to glow anymore with the joy of pure happiness. They were missing the love she deserved as she grew up and now, as a young woman of twenty eight, she was alone. Her dark black hair was piled delicately on top of her head in little curls and twists. When down, it fell to her lower back and curled slightly in loose ringlets. Her skin was tanned with the Caribbean sun as was the rest of her body. She walked with the elegance of a woman in a high place in society, as she was. She talked with the utmost class and politeness. Her movements were delicate and soft, almost as though she was afraid of breaking herself on something she touched.

Catherine looked her over seeing who she really was. A broken, sad young woman. One who could fight with the best of them and be a hellcat in her own right. She had spirit, she had her own wishes and desires, but they were all lost under her father's command. She knew how to use a sword, a pistol, and anything else that would help save her life. She chose not to use those things on her father, fearing the worst. Catherine would often times wake up when she came knocking before the sun breached its borders and the stars were still lingering. She would walk Isabelle to the stables where she would take out her favorite horse, Juniper. Isabelle and Juniper would run, jump, and race nothing in particular. It was Isabelle's method of freedom which she barely ever got to experience. To see her riding her black stallion and dare to take her hands off the reigns and spread her arms wide was a wonderful thing. To see her toss her head back and close her eyes was peaceful, to know she was happy. Even for the shortest amount of time. She would be happy.

Isabelle walked straight past the mirror, not bothering to look at herself and not wanting to see what a person her father had turned her into. Catherine walked her to the door of her room and stopped there. "Thank you again, Katie," Isabelle said sadly and hugged her tightly.

"Always, Miss Elle," Catherine said and opened the door for her. Isabelle tossed her head back and set her shoulders, she had taken a new form. A stronger, more confident form. The maids and butlers watched quietly as Isabelle descended the stairs and walked slowly into the parlor.

"Brave, sweet girl," Tillie said sadly as she folded some linen. The butler next to her nodded and they all turned away, trying to forget and pretend like nothing would happen.

"Ah, daughter. It's nice of you to join us," her father said with feigned happiness. The commodore rose from his seat in one of the chairs as watched her enter the large room. He didn't miss how she favored her right side while she moved. She was cold toward her father and he was far too sweet to her, almost tauntingly sweet. James Norrington took this all under consideration as he sat and listened to Richard talk about things he had no interest in what so ever. Isabelle didn't touch the tea or the food that was set out before her, she kept to herself, and didn't look at either of the men as they talked. She was afraid one wrong move would sot her dearly after the commodore left.

Thoughts of a new and happier life sprang to Isabelle's head as she sat and tuned out her father's voice. She thought how this life might be gained and thought it impossible unless an angel finally took pity on her and let her die in peace. Something she also knew would never happen. She shifted her position and instantly regretted moving at all. A sharp pain shot through her side and she clenched her fingers in a tight fist to keep from screaming out in misery.

Once Richard was done talking, James rose from his seat to go, and offered is arm to Isabelle. She accepted it gratefully, but got up from her seat slowly, minding the terrible pain wracking her body. Once at the door, James didn't release her arm. "I wished to take your daughter for a quick walk. We will be back shortly, I do enjoy her company," James said convincingly.

"Why of course, Commodore!" Richard bellowed and laughed. Isabelle smiled sadly, remembering how he used to laugh and play with her when she was a little girl. James bowed his head to Richard and the two walked down the path, turning sharply when they were out of sight.

"Are you alright, Isabelle? He didn't hurt you again did he?" Isabelle, finally being free from her home, leaned on James and pulled him down to the ground with her, moaning in pain. Her side not only hurt, her head, her legs, her arms, her whole body was taking the toll.

"Oh, James!" she cried. James picked her up and carried her to a house he knew he and she were always welcome.

Elizabeth Turner ran down the hallway and to the front door. Who could it be at this hour? She opened the door and gasped in shock, yelling for Will. Will appeared from one of the back rooms and his eyes grew wide at the sight. He took Isabelle from James and laid her down on the couch. Elizabeth rushed over to her side and brushed away the seat forming on her forehead. "James? What happened to her?" Elizabeth asked, stroking her forehead.

"I went over to the house to discuss things with her father and she acted so strangely, favoring her right side. She seemed to be in such a great deal of pain that I asked her father to take her out for a little while. I had no idea she was this bad." James said concerned, looking down at a now unconscious Isabelle. "I don't know what else to do," James said sadly, looking to Will for an answer he could not provide. It was true, the blacksmith had grown on him during the last year and he liked Will. He fact, Will was his most trusted friend, setting aside one other man.

Elizabeth ran and got a cold cloth. She draped it over Isabelle's head and loosened her corset to help her breath, a little something she had learned from Jack. Slowly, Isabelle came to, looking around frantically and automatically shielding her face from expected blows that didn't come. She lowered her arms and saw Elizabeth's concerned face looking down at her. Isabelle didn't say anything, she reached up and she wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's neck and pulled her into a much needed hug. She needed someone to be her shoulder to cry on. She already had no one. Only these three people and Catherine in the whole, wide world. At that moment, she felt so very alone as she wept into Elizabeth's hair and shoulder. So horribly, inevitably alone.

Alright so that's my first chapter! I hope you guys like it and it wouldn't hurt to comment back.. I'd really like to know what you think, mates. Don't worry, Jack's coming soon, he just had some errands to run before he could join me.

-Desperado


	2. My dear, Quincy

Usual disclaimers

She, James, Will, and Elizabeth talked for the better part of an hour. Isabelle had talked them all into telling her a story of piracy, and they had. A great one. Too bad it wasn't real, she thought ruefully.

"And that's how it happened," Will said wrapping an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Thank you all, but I must be going. My..." she paused, hesitant to sat her next few words. "I am expected back at the house," she said, rising and stumbling but Will caught her around the waist to steady her. "I'm sorry, Will," she said sadly. Will saw the hurt and desperation in his friend's eyes and wondered if they would ever be the same again. Elizabeth rose and walked the two to the door. James slipped his arm around her waist, knowing that holding her hand wouldn't be enough to keep her upright for the walk home.

"We'll go out tomorrow," Elizabeth said happily to Isabelle. "You'll forget all about everything. It will be fine," she said and patted Isabelle on the shoulder. They each said goodbye and James led her down the familiar street to her beautiful house overlooking the bay. He moved her hand to the crook of his arm and she threw her shoulders back and tried to brighten her eyes. They had walked briskly to make it look like they had been out walking for all this time.

"Are you ready, Elle?" James looked down at her and smiled a little. She nodded and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You are a wonderful friend, James. I hope to see you and the Turner's again tomorrow," Isabelle said with a glint of hope in her eyes. James smiled and nodded.

"Of course," he said. He knew she needed someone, a familiar face in all those that were cold and hard. She needed compassion, and he and the Turners were the only people that gave it to her. James knocked lightly on the door, announcing their presence. Catherine opened the door and smiled on seeing Isabelle in gentle hands.

"Evenin' Commodore, Norrington," Catherine said softly and curtsied.

"Good evening Miss Catherine. I trust that you will tend to Isabelle tonight," James said but lowered his voice for the last part so only Catherine and Isabelle could hear him.

"Yes sir," Catherine said and gave him a knowing look. James nodded and smiled at her. Richard appeared out of nowhere and walked up to the three. Catherine moved aside and Isabelle and James stepped into the house.

"James! You're back with my daughter," Richard said pulling his daughter to stand next to him and smiled, not letting go of her hand in the crook of his own elbow. He squeezed her hand tighter and tighter as he talked to James, and James' glance kept falling on her, worriedly. She smiled reassuringly, but she didn't know who she was trying to reassure. Him or herself. "Very well my good man! We will see you again tomorrow," Richard said happily and James bowed, giving her one last look before he left. Rickard dropped his daughter's hand and walked from the room, leaving her and Catherine alone in the foyer. Catherine gathered up her skirts and motioned for Isabelle to do the same, and the two women took off running up the stairs and didn't stop until they were behind Isabelle's locked door. Isabelle pressed her back against the cold door, welcoming the chill that ran through her body. She slipped down to sit on the floor as another wave of pain swept over her.

"Oh, Elle, I'm so sorry," Catherine cooed as she got another hot towel ready for her.

"Katie, I wish to go riding early tomorrow morning before the sun." Catherine turned on hearing her say something she rarely ever said anymore. Isabelle looked up at her with pain and hope searing through her eyes. "Please, Katie?" she said like she was a little girl again and all she wanted was one more cookie before dinner. Catherine rung the towel out in the sink and sat down beside her best friend and employer.

"Of course you may, Isabelle. I will get Juniper ready for you before the sun, and you may meet me at the stables in your riding clothes," Catherine said quietly, so her father was sure not to hear.

"Thank you, Katie," Isabelle said resting her head back against the door, clutching her side. Catherine stood her up and helped her out of her elaborate jade colored gown and corset and into her flowing light blue nightgown. Isabelle pulled the pins from her hair and shook her head a couple of times to make sure none of it was still piled on top of her head. Catherine tucked her weak, exhausted body under the covers and sat by her side.

"Are you sure you want to go riding tomorrow? You look so fragile," Catherine said in a motherly tone. Isabelle nodded and smiled a little.

"I miss Juniper," she said simply and drifted off into a painful sleep. Catherine lingered a bit longer to make sure she would be alright and finally got up to go perform the rest of her duties before bed.

Isabelle woke up early the next morning, just when she planned. She rose just before the sun had a chance to light the starry sky. She felt much better today than she did last night. Her side was terribly bruised, but she had received far worse. She dressed in black tight fitting riding pants and a silk white shirt which she left untied at ht front. She climbed down the lattice underneath her window and dropped gracefully and silently to the ground below. Just as quietly, she made her way over to her horse. She ran the rest of the way with a huge smile on her beautiful face.

"Oh, Katie, thank you for this," Isabelle said happily, petting Juniper's nose and neck. "Hi baby, how are you?" Isabelle asked her horse, mounting. "What a beautiful day?" Isabelle exclaimed as she rode Juniper around the grass to warm her up.

"The sun's not up yet, Elle!" Catherine yelled happily, watching her smile grow.

"Ah, but it will be!" Isabelle shouted. "I'll be back in a little over an hour! Bye Katie!" Isabelle said and with that, she pulled back on the reigns and dashed off into the woods. Catherine stood watching for a little while until the back of the horses caramel tail couldn't be seen anymore. This was the Isabelle that she used to know. The Isabelle that she used to be. The Isabelle she was before her father started to hurt her for no reason. Her childhood was savagely taken from her, leaving her broken. Now, she was nothing more than a ghost of her former self. A mere existence. A woman that had lost the best years of her life. She had lost her childhood, and so she was, in Catherine's mind, a broken child.

Isabelle leaned forward on her horse, urging her to go faster and faster still. Her side hurt a little, but soon after she forgot all about it and enjoyed the only time to be free. She so wished she could be free with the sun upon her face, and the wind nipping at the back of her neck all the time. She wished she could be rid of her horrid father for good and for always. Again, those thoughts of a happier life bombarded her head and she smiled sadly, knowing someone out there was living her dream life. Someone on a ship, with the wind in their face and the sea surrounding them. Somewhere out there where they made their own rules and laughed and loved. Something she knew she could never, ever have.

None of the lights in Port Royal were on this early in the morning, not even Will's blacksmith's shop. She could already smell the fresh bread being made in a little corner bakery that she adored. She slowed her horse down to a canter and looked up between the trees at the lightening sky. The stars were slowly fading away and clear day was replacing them. She was right, it was going to be a beautiful day.

She leaped off her horse and took her by the reigns. Isabelle led Juniper around, deciding to take an nice walk through the forest instead, but felt better having this massive creature accompany her. She would talk to her horse and laugh when she knew she was being plain silly. Her boots crunched on twigs and leaves and she enjoyed every noise, every feeling in the forest. She leapt over mud puddles and balanced gracefully and childishly on fallen tree branches and low rising ones. Isabelle would stray from the trail and make her own path, something she wished she could do in her own life.

Isabelle decided to take a ride on the beach for a little while before she went back home for breakfast. She pulled herself back up on the horse, but stopped, pressing her hand to her side when a horrible pain shot through her. "Damn," she cursed, dropping quickly to her knees. Juniper stopped walking and turned around to see what happened to her master. Isabelle tried as hard as she could not to scream, kick, or cry in fury. What her father was doing to her wasn't right, but where could she go? How could she escape his demeaning hand? Her breathing had quickened and she found it hard to breath at all. They were ragged and came only when she thought she was going to pass out from lack of air. "Oh, damn!" she yelled loudly, venting some of her frustration and pain on the still air of the early morning. Juniper leaned her neck down and nudged her, knowing something wasn't right.

Slowly, so she wouldn't hurt herself even more than she already was, she lifted herself off the ground and onto her horse. Which, in turn, proved to be more difficult than she thought at first. Being the stubborn woman she was, she turned her horse toward the white sand beach and galloped toward it, savoring the wind whipping her long black hair around her face.

Isabelle started at one end of the beach and galloped all the way to the docks where she dismounted and led her horse toward the docks. She could see the merchant sailors unloading their goods and the naval ships floating lightly on top of the little caves from all the commotion this early in the morning. She spotted her favorite person to talk to and slowly made her way over. "Quincy!" she shouted and he turned around to see her. He smiled his roguish smile and stopped what he was doing to run toward her.

"I haven't seen you round here in a quite a while, Miss Isabelle!" Quincy said happily as he skidded to a halt and took her in his arms. She winced when he squeezed her too tight and he noticed. "It ain't your papa again, is it?" Quincy asked, looking into her deep brown eyes. She nodded and Quincy sat her down on the sand. "You look more beautiful than ever though, lass," he said and kissed her cheek in a warm welcome.

"Thank you, Quincy, you always know how to cheer a woman up!" she said happily and leaned into the kiss.

"A woman and not a lady?" he asked her, smiling.

"I wouldn't be much of a lady if I sat here with a pirate on a beach, now would I?" Quincy threw his head back and laughed, shaking his head. "You will tell me a story, won't you? One of your adventures?" Isabelle asked Quincy.

"Aye, lass," he said, his green eyes flashing under his long blonde eyelashes. For someone who wanted to become a pirate, he was unusually good looking. Isabelle didn't think of Quincy like that though. He was her good friend, one of the few she had that she had held onto. "There was a man named Captain Jack Sparrow…" Quincy began, smiling when Isabelle giggled a little at how he said the man's name. Quincy told her the tale and she laughed with him until the sun started to come up and he was called back to work by his own captain. "Someday I do wish to be part of his crew though. A fine ship the Pearl is," Quincy said getting up and helping her stand carefully she he didn't hurt her more.

"You will make a fine pirate, Quincy," Isabelle said happily.

"You don't object to bein' a pirate an' all?" he asked her smiling his roguish smile.

"No, I think piracy is a far better life than that of mine." Isabelle gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and he helped her up into the saddle. "at least pirates are free from their bonds," she said quietly to him as she started to ride away.

"Take care of yerself, Isabelle! Come back soon!" he shouted after her and she turned to look at him over her shoulder. She smiled and waved and was soon just a speck of black on the brightening horizon.


	3. To you i owe my thanks

Third chapter! Sorry it took me forever to upload.. my mom decided to get the wooden floors done over the weekend and we had to live at our neighbors house. Oh, what fun! Here's the next chapter!

She raced down the beach at breakneck speed and didn't allow Juniper to stop until they reached the stables. The sun was almost all the way up and she was determined to be ready for breakfast. Well, she had to be or she suffered the consequences. She found the stableman, Warren, and he understood as soon as he saw her racing into the lawn. "Good day, Warren," Isabelle said quickly. Warren reached up and pulled her out of the saddle.

"You better be off, Elle! Breakfast is in one hour!" he called after her.

"Juniper needs water and food! Thank you Warren!" Isabelle called back to him as she raced up the lattice leading into her bedroom window.

Catherine paced Isabelle's bedroom floor, wishing she would appear soon. Breakfast was being served soon and if Isabelle arrived late of disheveled it wouldn't be too good for her. She decided to go to the armoire and pull out a pale yellow dress and then picked out matching canary diamonds for her ears and one to wear around her neck. She pulled our a pair of riding boots for her to wear under her long gown, knowing that Isabelle would want to make a quick getaway if anything were to happen and didn't fancy high heeled pumps like everyone else.

As she was setting the shoes on the bed next to the dress, Isabelle tumbled into the bedroom from the window with a graceless thud. She felt a sudden pain from her side, but popped back up to get ready. She could deal with the pain at hand, but she didn't think she could handle more pain. She tore off her shirt and yanked off her pants, leaving a trail of clothes to the bed where she pulled on her corset and gown soon after. Catherine started on her hair as she put on her makeup in one of the mirrors adorning the walls. Catherine decided to put her hair in a plain style, half up half down with some twists for effects on the top. Isabelle's hair would naturally regain its curl after she calmed herself down a bit. She slipped on her riding boots while Isabelle put on the final touch of makeup. She stood and grabbed her fan, she was ready. She took a few deep breaths and nodded for Catherine to open the door. As she walked out, Isabelle mouthed the words thank you to Catherine and she nodded gratefully, sweating now, herself.

Isabelle walked slowly and painfully down the steps to the dining room where she found her father and a large group of his business associates. She had hoped to walk in unnoticed and take her place at the table, but nothing seemed to be going right for her today. Everyone grew silent as she entered the room, and they stood for her. 'Shit; she thought to herself, 'I just can't get a break today'. She did her best to smile and make it look like that of happiness not disgust. Her father remained standing when everyone sat down.

"Gentlemen, my daughter, Isabelle," he said motioning for her to stand once again. She did as she was told, even though her side screamed in pain. She wondered why a silly bruise would hurt so much, but it did. It didn't seem to be wanting to go away anytime soon either. She bowed her head in an elegant manner and took her seat at the table near her father. Isabelle ate little, trying her best not to use her right side. She would catch half of the men looking her way and gave them shy elegant glances and made them smile with the slight turn of her head. Her father seemed to go on and on and her condition seemed to worsen the longer she sat.

Her father had his fair share of wine and knocked over an empty glass of water, hitting Isabelle square in her side. Tears leaped into her eyes and all the gentlemen around her stood to help. She clutched the nearest man's hand in an effort to keep the tears and screaming at bay. Other than that, she kept a plain face and shook her head at anyone who asked her if she was hurt. The only person who knew was the young man whose hand she was holding tightly. He was concerned the minute the glass hit her side. She didn't gasp and leap to her feet, she stayed sitting and clenched her jaw and did not speak. Then, to prove all his suspicions correct, she clutched his hand. He didn't know such a little woman could grip so hard as she was doing.

"She'll be fine!" her father bellowed. "Sit! Sit and eat!" he yelled happily at the men around him. The young man, whose name was Paris, looked at her father in confusion. He didn't as his daughter if she was alright; he didn't even bat an eye as she held onto her side, trying futilely to comfort herself. Paris seated himself next to her, and noticed she did not let go of his hand under the table. She was still squeezing extremely hard. He knew there was something else wrong besides the water glass.

Isabelle knew she shouldn't still be holding this young man's hand, but she couldn't let go. She wouldn't It just hurt too much. His hand was the only think keeping her tears from spilling and she didn't even know him. Any hand, any gentle word would have helped her. The pain didn't subside and she didn't know why, she didn't know what else to do. He held her hand back, squeezing it every now and then to let her know he understood something was terribly wrong.

After breakfast, Isabelle slowly let go of the young man's hand. "Sir, I wish for your daughter to accompany me on a little walk. She is fascinating and I wish to know her better," Paris said convincingly. Richard nodded his head and waved his hands at them, turning back to the men he was standing with. Isabelle held onto the man's sleeve and walked quickly from the house, despite her pain. Paris turned a corner sharply where they ran straight into the Commodore.

"James!" Isabelle shouted breathlessly.

"Elle, what happened?" James asked helping Paris steady her now falling body. She had gotten so pale and all the light from her eyes was gone. "Isabelle!" James hissed, concern written all over his face when she didn't respond. She was focusing on breathing, not talking. 'Breath,' she reminded herself over and over again. "What happened, lad?" James asked the young man, pulling them both in the direction of the Turner's house.

"She seemed to be in pain during breakfast and her father knocked over a glass that hit her right side. She, she just…" James cut him off.

"Elle, that's where you were hurting, last night isn't it?" he asked, lifting her up and motioning for the young man to follow him down the street. She nodded and James ran a little faster. "Will!" James shouted not bothering to knock. "Elizabeth!" James shouted again when no one appeared. Elizabeth and Will came running out of the bedroom still in their night clothes and stopped short when they saw Isabelle in pain again. "Her side, the same one," James said and laid her down on the couch in the parlor. Elizabeth ran to get a cloth and left a trail of vulgar, cruel words directed at Richard for doing this. This was the second time in less than two days that Isabelle had to be in such ridiculous pain. If she ever ran into that man on the streets she would kill him. Happily.

"I'm so sorry," Isabelle whispered and black out.

When she came to, Elizabeth was leaning over her and stroking her forehead with a cold cloth. "Oh, Ellie, I thought the worst when I saw you this morning."

"I don't know how to thank you, Liz," Isabelle said sadly.

"Shh, don't worry. I am always going to be here for you no matter what," Elizabeth said and stroked her forehead. "Paris took you out hours ago. I'm sorry to say that you must go back," Liz said hesitantly.

""Who is Paris?" Isabelle asked.

"The man who brought you here from breakfast," Elizabeth said and Will, James, and another fine looking man strolled into the room. James helped her sit and she hissed in pain, sucking the air in through her teeth sharply. "Will!" Elizabeth looked up at her husband as she saw one of her best friends struggle to get off the couch. There was nothing Will could do. All he could do was stand by and watch as Isabelle moaned with pain every time she took a step. James took her to the door, but handed her to Pairs.

"Take care of her on the way home," James said warningly. "Elle, I will be around later tonight, can you hold out until then?" he asked her.

"Yes," she managed. It came out choked because her throat constricted and she lost the rest of what she was going to say. Paris wrapped his arm around her waist and half carried her down the streets and back to her house.

"Your father does this to you?" he said as they were walking.

"Yes," she said sadly. Paris cursed under his breath.

"Why?" he asked after a little while.

"I would like to know that too," Isabelle said quietly.

Paris stopped at the front door and Isabelle straightened herself up so she could look presentable for her father. Paris watched as she took in a few deep breaths and set her shoulders, throwing her head back to make it look like she hadn't been asleep fro the better part of two hours. Isabelle opened the front door and leaned down to kiss Pairs on the cheek. "Thank you for all that you've done," she said and he smiled at her.

"Anytime you need me, Madame," Paris said and began to walk off. Isabelle closed the door and walked slowly and quietly in, hoping that she wouldn't run into her father on the way. She saw Catherine at the end of the hallway and started to walk toward her, but her father came out of one of the rooms near the end. Catherine watched as Isabelle was slowly forced to back up into the room behind her. Isabelle looked up at her father with pleading dark Spanish eyes full of fear and pain. Catherine clutched the knife she was using to chop the meat for dinner, knowing there was nothing she could do to help her friend.

Isabelle stumbled over the rug and watched in horror as her father shut and locked the door behind them. She kept her face plain and calm, rivaling her insides. "And where had you been, daughter," her father asked, spitting out the word daughter like it was venom.

"With Paris. He took me on a walk through the docks," Isabelle lied gracefully.

"Is that so?" her father asked, stepping closer. With that one step, Isabelle knew her father was drunk. She could smell it on his breath and see it in his step. She nodded in response to his question. "Answer me!" he shouted and shoved her hard against the corner of the desk which came in contact with her lower back.

"Yes!" she screamed, hoping to God that he would stop. He didn't. He advanced on her and grabbed her wrists, holding them tightly in his vice like grip. "Stop it," she whispered hoarsely. He brought one of her wrists down on the table hard and she shut her eyes and bit back the tears that threatened.

"Ever since your mother died you have been nothing but worthless!" Richard screamed and threw her aside, laughing when she tumbled to the ground. Her hair fell out of her bun and fell around her face. "Are you listening to me!" he yelled again, this time with hatred behind his eyes. He walked swiftly up to her and kicker her hard in her right side, knowing fully that it had been hurting her. She couldn't contain the piercing scream that fell out of her mouth. She clutched her side and rocked her body slowly, trying to stop the tears that were now flowing. "Don't you dare scream again!" he yelled furiously and pulled her hair, jerking her head to one side.

"Stop please stop!" she begged, tears streaming down her face.

"Admit it then! Admit you are worthless!"

"I am not!" His grip tightened on her hair and she cried out in pain.

"Admit it now, Isabelle!" he reached for her side slowly.

"I am worthless!" she yelled frantically, trying to protect her damaged side. He threw her over to the side, behind the table and looked down on her with disgust.

"You are worthless," he scowled, and walked out of the room. Isabelle lay on the ground crying as more and more maids rushed in to help her aching body. Her father came back in the room but the maids stayed bent down next to Isabelle.

"We are going to Kingstown in the morning. Be ready," he said and walked away. Isabelle didn't hear him, she wanted to block out every memory, every laugh, and every word that had ever been because of her father. She cried until she had no tears left in her eyes and the maids stayed by her side until she stopped, holding her and gently stroking her head and back. Catherine held her hand and cried with her and the others looked around in a shocked state.

Together they carried her up to her bed and tucked her safely beneath the covers. It was only late afternoon, but she needed all the rest she could get. Later in the evening the commodore stopped by and Catherine went to answer the door, knowing that Richard would not show himself until morning. "Catherine, where is Isabelle?" James asked her looking to her left and right. Catherine stepped outside the door and shut it behind her.

"He did it again and this time Isabelle screamed. She never screams. He must have hurt her side again. She is in bed. Asleep for once, peacefully," Catherine said softly, fearing she would cry if she kept talking about it. "The master had ordered her to accompany him to Kingstown tomorrow morning and she must go. She had no other choice. Why is that, James? Why does a beautiful, spirited woman have no control over her life?" Catherine nearly screamed, her voice climbing rapidly. James took her into his arms and quieted her.

"It's alright. Isabelle will be alright. Richard needs an heiress to his fortune and killing the only one would leave all his money to the government," James said sadly. "I'll see her tomorrow upon her arrival back from Kingstown. Send someone for me," James said into her hair as Catherine cried into his shoulder.

That was that! Hoped you like it! JACK'S IN NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE! -desperado


	4. Tragic beginnings beautiful saviors

Alright… chapter number four! Man I'm on a roll. It's hilarious. I love this stuff.

Please comment; seriously your comments keep me writing! Thanks a ton!

The next morning Isabelle was roused gently from her bed by Catherine and she opened her eyes right away. "Oh, Katie, it's just you," Isabelle said sounding relieved.

"You must go to Kingstown today with your father, Elle," Catherine said sadly. Isabelle nodded and seemed to be deep in thought for a moment.

"Then I shall go. But I shall not return," Isabelle said, helping herself out of bed. Catherine stood shocked and finally realized what Isabelle was talking about.

"You're going to run away from your father? How?" Catherine asked, picking out a gold dress from the armoire and plucking a corset from the shelf.

"No corset today. I fear for my side, Katie," Isabelle said and Catherine nodded. "I will throw myself out of the carriage," Isabelle said quietly. "I do not care if I live or die. Either way, I will be away from my father," Isabelle said ruefully.

"I agree," Catherine said, helping Isabelle wash and dress.

"You…agree?" Isabelle said, confused.

"Yes. You must be a free woman. I don't care what route you take. I don't care if you become rich and powerful on a completely different island. I don't care if you become a bloody pirate. I do care about your happiness. I want you to be free and to be happy. How you do it, doesn't matter," Catherine said, adding the last few touches to Isabelle's hair. Isabelle nodded slowly and smiled. She applied the rest of her makeup and turned around to face Catherine.

"I will miss you terribly, Katie," Isabelle said and wrapped her arms around one of her best friend's neck. Once she released her she began to talk. "If you hear any news that I am dead, don't believe it. If I survived living here, I can do anything," Isabelle said and smiled.

"Don't worry," Catherine said and winked. "Now hurry, you'll be late," she said and followed her friend out the door.

There was a carriage parked outside the house with her gather already inside. Isabelle turned to Catherine one last time. "Thank you for everything, Katie," she said and hugged her again. "Tell Elizabeth, Will, and James that I will miss them too and thank them," Isabelle added.

"I will, Isabelle," Catherine said. "Write to me, I will always be here," she said and Isabelle nodded and promised. "Goodbye, dear friend."

"Goodbye, Catherine," Isabelle said and walked toward the carriage, sitting on the opposite side of her father.

Catherine waved to Isabelle from the front steps of the house and knew very well that that was the last time she would see her friend in a very long time.

Isabelle sat in silence, waiting. Her father just looked out the carriage window, not paying any attention as Isabelle checked the handle on the door. Everything was right and all she needed was the perfect place to jump out at. She inched slowly over toward the door and every time her father would look at her she would pretend to be enthralled with something that was outside, allowing her to scoot even further to the door. There was a patch of woods coming up and her side of the street and she figured if she jumped out then, she could roll into the brush.

Now or never.

In one swift motion, she opened up the door and leaped from the carriage, rolling into the woods for cover. At once, she ripped off the barely sewn on skirt and was immensely thankful Catherine had bought her new riding pants yesterday. She tore off the top of the dress to reveal a white silk shirt. She pulled the pins from her hair as she ran, regardless of her aching side. Soon, her hair was tumbling down to her waist in soft black curls, trailing behind her as she dashed through the thick.

When she came out, she knew she had not chosen the best place to jump out at. There were rough looking men everywhere she turned, and ships that didn't look like they were merchant. "Shit," she cursed and walked quickly down the street. She noticed after a little while there were three extra shadows behind her. She turned and one of them grabbed her arm roughly.

"Lookie 'ere boys. Wha' d'we 'ave," one of them said, smiling to show his rotten teeth. She shrugged his hand off her arm harshly and back up. "aw, don' run away 'fore the fun's over," the same man said sarcastically. She eventually backed straight into a wall and her eyes grew wide.

"No way out, kitten," another one of them said in a deep, raspy voice. She cursed herself for being so stupid. Just as they were advancing on her, a tall dark figure stepped out in front of her, his back brushing against her chest.

"Now, now gentlemen. That's not very nice," the strange man said to the three dirty looking men, raising a bejeweled finger.

"Jack, step away from the pretty little girl," one of them said.

"Captain and no. I like the sun I'm getting from this angle," Jack said casually. "Besides, she's already sworn herself te me," Jack said, lying through his teeth. "Savvy?" the men started to grumble about him ruining their fun and turned back to the next pretty thing on legs. He turned to look at the woman, still clinging to him, but she backed up once she saw him turn around. He looked down at her. "What's a lass like ye doin' round here, love?" Jac asked her, looking into her scared brown eyes. Isabelle didn't know what to say. Jack nodded, placing a soft hand on her shoulder. "Keep yerself out of trouble, love," he said and removed his hand, walking away into another tavern.

Isabelle decided to walk around a little, dodging glances from men and keeping her eyes low to the ground. It wasn't long before she was threatened again. This time, she was caught totally off guard. Someone came up behind her and covered her mouth with their hand, dragging her away from where she was standing. They dragged her fighting and kicking all the way to the docks and only let their hand off her mouth when they were climbing onto the ship. There were more behind her, snickering and laughing like dogs. She screamed with all her might, but she knew it was useless, no one would hear. "No!" she yelled again and again. "Let me go! Put me down!" she screamed frantically. All that got her was more snickering and unwanted touches. She felt the ship start to move out to open water and panicked. What would she do? What would happen to her now?

They were just out of port when Isabelle heard a familiar voice. "'Ey!" someone shouted from across the way on another ship, also setting out. "Just what do ye think yer doin'!" Isabelle tired to remember the voice but couldn't. The two ships neared as they became farther away from the port. The man that had saved her before appeared at the ships rail. "Lass, what are ye doing?" he asked her looking at her like she was crazy. She shook her head and he rolled his eyes. Isabelle looked back to the port but could no longer see it. "Trenton!" the man shouted from the other ships rail. "Trenton ye dirty bastard, come out here!" he yelled. A man with a black hat on stepped out on the deck and approached the rail. Isabelle tried to stay standing but her side caused her to hang limp in the pirate's strong hold.

"Ah, Jack Sparrow," the man named Trenton said. Isabelle froze, this was the man from all those stories. So he was real!

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack muttered to himself. "What are ye doin' with that fine young lass there?" Jack asked Trenton, cocking an eyebrow in question. Trenton looked to Isabelle and shrugged.

"A little fun fer me crew," he replied. Jack laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry mate, I be wantin' her back," Jack said with a tone of laughter and grabbed onto a rope. He hesitated, brought his finger up to his mouth and furrowed his brow. "Or, I could blow yer ship into tiny bits and pieces," Jack suggested.

"Alright, alright. Ye can 'ave the lass," Trenton said and grabbed Isabelle by the arm, yanking her upwards causing her side to scream out in pain. Jack swung over to the ship and pulled Isabelle to his side.

"Thanks very much," he said and held her around the waist, his hand pressing against her side. She winced and held onto his neck. Once they landed safely on his ship, Jack let the mysterious woman go. Instead of standing upright, she dropped to the deck like a full sack of gold. He let go of the rope and motioned for Gibbs to steer them away from the other ship and in the direction of Tortuga. Jack knelt down next to her and she struggled to breathe. "What is the matter with you, love?" Jack asked her and he picked up under her arms. She stood, but only leaning against the rail. She choked out a moan of pain and started to fall backwards. Jack caught her and picked her up. Isabelle didn't argue and Jack wondered what had gotten into his young woman.

Jack carried her back to his cabin and laid her down on the bed. He noticed that she was unconscious, but decided to check on her later. He made his way up to the helm and took the wheel from Gibbs. "what's in yer head, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked Jack, standing with his arms folded across his chest. Jack looked at him with confusion at first but then he shrugged.

"She was in trouble once before today and then that? What did ye expect me to do?"

"Leave 'er?" Gibbs suggested. Jack smiled.

"Nah, mate. Let's hear her story first," Jack said and turned the wheel toward Tortuga.

Isabelle woke up to find two chocolate brown eyes staring back down at her. They seemed to be identical to hers so she narrowed her eyes, just to make sure she wasn't looking in a mirror. They eyes next to her didn't narrow, so she figured they belonged to someone else. "Nice of ye to join us," Jack said and walked over to her. She didn't draw back from him but her eyes did widen. "Who might ye be, love," Jack asked her, sitting on the edge of the bed. Isabelle sat up and looked at him. She might as well tell him her name. He did save her twice.

"Isabelle," she said slowly, but soon regretted talking when a sharp pain shot through her side again. She squeezed her eyes closed but reopened them soon. Jack was looking back at her in confusion. "My side…" she said and stopped when he reached down to touch it. He pressed on her left side first and she did nothing. Then he moved his other hand to her right side and pressed. She let out a little moan of pain and tried to move away from his touch but his other hand held her left side. He kept moving his fingers around and poking her side lightly like he was playing the piano. Each time he touched her side she would try to shy away from his touch. He stopped poking her side but let his hands linger, and Isabelle noticed that the hand on her right side was lighten than the hand on her left.

"What happened to you, love?" Jack asked her. Isabelle was silent for a moment, wondering if she wanted to tell this man how her life began and ended years ago.

"Who are you," she asked him quietly, still in a great deal of pain.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, love. Welcome to the Black Pearl," he said proudly. She nodded her head. Yes, she had heard his name countless times. "But what about ye?" he asked her. She looked away from his eyes. He could see pain clearly written across her face and embedded deeply inside her eyes.

"My, my father," she said softly. Jack was silent for a moment.

"Ye mean, yer own father broke yer ribs?" Jack asked her distastefully. Even he himself, and he was a pirate, would never harm another woman. Unless they really, really deserved it.

"My ribs are broken?" she asked, breathless.

"That they are, Isabelle." Jack wrinkled his nose at the use of her name. And smiled a little, he had never heard that name before. And he had heard a lot. "I'm going to have to wrap them for ye. Sit still, I'm going to get some bandages," Jack said. He got up to leave and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He knew how painful broken ribs were, and she seemed to have quite a lot of them broken. That's a lot of pain for such a small woman. He came back a little while later with the said bandages and shut the door behind him. He noticed Isabelle hadn't shifted from her position at all and still seemed to be in immense pain. He sat down next to her. "I know I'm a pirate but yer just gonna have te trust me until yer all bandaged up." Isabelle thought about it for a minute, then thought she would rather dance naked around the ship than be in this much pain. She nodded her head. "This may hurt a little," Jack warned and pulled her shirt off, sitting behind her. Her shiny curly hair covered most of her back. Jack pushed it over her shoulder and began to wrap the bandage around her chest and stomach like he had done so many times before.

Isabelle couldn't stand the pain. It hurt so much she resorted to crying silently instead of crying out every time Jack moved on the bed. Jack brought his arms around her chest and a single teardrop landed on his forearm. He was amazed she wasn't doing more than crying, and he respected her for so much bravery. He tied the bandage off tightly in the back and turned her around so he could help her back into her shirt. He noticed her tear stained rose cheeks and felt for her. He knew how it felt to be bandaged so tightly, but it had to be done. "Ye can stay in me cabin, love. Ye look like ye've just gone through hell and back," Jack said. As he was turning to leave, Isabelle caught his arm.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" she asked him, new tears starting to well up in her big brown eyes. Eyes that should have been so full of life, they should have been glowing with the thrill of life. But they weren't. Even when she was crying they were empty and dull. They had lost their glow and Jack knew it. This wasn't just an ordinary woman. She was hurt and broken, and tossing her aside wouldn't help put her back together again. But did her want to put her back together? Isabelle kept her hold on his arm, and he made no move to shrug it off. She stared up at him with a pain filled face.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Pirate or not," Jack said simply. She looked at him like she was deciding whether or not to believe him.

"Thank you, Captain," she said and her hand dropped from his arm to her side. Jack let her sleep the rest of the day and brought her food that night. He decided she was in no condition to walk and so she would dine with him. He came in and set the plates down on the table, walking over to the bed where Isabelle was sleeping. "Hey, love, dinner," Jack said softly. "Isabelle," Jack said and Isabelle opened her eyes slowly. "Dinner, love," Jack said and helped her out of bed and to the table. She sat opposite him and ate hungrily. Jack watched and ate some of his every now and then. She stopped eating but didn't lean back on her chair. She sat ramrod straight, afraid if she moved she would fall into the hands of pain again. "What happened, love?" Isabelle bit her bottom lip, looking at her empty plate as if asking it for all her answers. She finally looked up and met Jack's dark eyes rimmed with kohl and sighed, nodding her head slowly.

Isabelle started to tell the Captain about her father and how she escaped him. Jack seemed to actually be listening, not just looking at another pretty face. "I'm sorry, Captain."

Jack looked at Isabelle a little confused and caught off guard. "What are ye talking about?" Jack asked, leaning back in his chair and thinking about what she had just asked him.

"This, I don't mean to be a burden." Jack narrowed his eyes like he was thinking about the true meaning of her words.

"It was my decision to save ye, was it not?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. Isabelle nodded. "alright then," Jack said. "But once yer better ye are gonna have te work for yer passage on this ship, love. Savvy?" Jack said suddenly. He watched Isabelle's face and saw no change in it. She wore a very plain, unconcerned face.

"That sounds alright, Captain," Isabelle said shortly and took another drink of her water.

"And yer not afraid of workin' with my crew?" Jack asked, a little worried.

"No, Captain. I've been through worse. I think I can handle myself thank you," she said and put her water glass back down. Isabelle looked as though she was going to drop off to sleep right where she was.

"Alright, love. Let's get you to bed," Jack said and rose from his chair. Isabelle pulled herself out of her chair and walked herself over to bed, albeit with a great deal of pain. Jack respected the way she wanted to do things herself. "I'll be on deck if ye need me," Jack said simply and moved toward the door.

"Goodnight, Captain Sparrow," Isabelle said and rested her head on his pillow. He nodded and walked out the door, shutting it lightly behind him after stealing one last glace of the sleeping beauty in his bed.

Alright, there's some Jack for ye!

Comment pleaseeee!

-Desperado


	5. What the night brings for our Jack

Here's more! Thanks for the comments! I love you guysss!

And you'll just have to wait and see if there's romance… smiles devilishly and giggles Ya'll are great keep the comments a flowin!

As he was at the helm that night, he replayed what ha happened that day over and over again in his mind. In the short amount of time that he had known this woman, she seemed to be two things: stubborn and broken. He saw the pain behind her eyes when she spoke of her father and her late family. He saw the way she looked away from him whenever he asked her a question about them. She was guarded. Isabelle was determined to make it known that she could in face take care of herself without Jack's help. When she spoke, she didn't make sense until bid to go further with the statement. She was an all around confusing woman. Lost within herself most likely.

Jack found himself at the railing watching the sun come up hours and hours later when he heard light feet on the deck behind him. "Beautiful isn't it?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Captain." Isabelle paused. "I didn't know pirates favored things such as this," Isabelle said, looking sideways toward Jack. Jack smiled and nodded.

"What are you doing up so early anyway, lass," he asked her, turning his attention back to the rising sun.

"I wanted to see the sunrise. I wanted to see the difference between the sunrise here and the sunrise on land," she said, leaning heavily against the railing. Jack turned to her and made a motion with his hands, reminding her to continue. "Oh, it's much prettier here, Captain," Isabelle said, not taking her eyes off the amazing colors the sun alone had created. "I love to watch something pure. I like to watch as the Earth gives birth to a new day," Isabelle said turning to Jack and smiling. She nodded her head and went back to his cabin after the sun was fully raised and the magnificent colors were gone.

Jack stood at the rail for a little while longer and finally roused Gibbs to take his place at the wheel so he could get a decent rest. They would be in Tortuga in a little over a week to stock up on run, food, water, and rum.

The day went by in a flurry of activity. Jack was mostly at the helm with little to no sleep and the rest of the crew was dying to know who the mysterious woman was in the captain's cabin. To keep them all occupied, Jack assigned them double the normal chores and then some. Not one person had nothing to do all day even after the sun had gone down.

Isabelle lay awake in bed for a little while, trying to forget about the pain that was still lingering in every raspy breath she took. She knew Jack would be coming to bed in a little while and just like every other night, she would pretend to be asleep and silently twist and turn from the amount of pain her ribs were causing her. Even after Jack was long asleep. It was a miracle she had even gotten up to see the sunrise that morning. She laid her head back further into the soft pillow that smelled strongly of rum and something very sweet. The scent calmed her down a little bit, but nothing rivaled her pain. She tried to imagine her side without any pain. When that failed, she resorted to letting the tears flow freely and silently down her cheeks.

A little while later, Jack stumbled into the room, tired and loudly. He ran into the corner of the table in the dark and cursed profusely. Isabelle, who was already half awake, became more alert as the captain made a great deal of racket. He let out a string of curses when he was trying to pull his shirt over his head and walked into the dresser. He grunted and collapsed into a nearby chair, immediately dosing off. Isabelle watched him for a few minutes, and then decided she, too, would let sweet slumber take her.

"_Yer off the edge of the map, mate! Here, there be monsters!" _Jack watched as Barbossa pushed him away with his sword. Jack made a great effort not to fall down the steep hill of golden coins and triumphed, only to be attacked once again by his mutinous first mate.

"Impossible…" Jack muttered to himself. Barbossa was dead, and Jack remembered killing him with his own hand. This couldn't be happening to him. Still, Jack blocked every blow, every stab, every pass made at his body. He head Barbossa's chilling laugh behind him and his gut instinct was to run. When he turned around, he felt cold metal in his stomach and the sickening sound of punctured flesh echoed through the dark cave. He looked down and it was his own flesh that had made that noise, and it was Barbossa's sword that caused the blood seeping down his stomach. Elizabeth and Will looked up to him and watched their friend and captain fall gracelessly to the cold ground. Barbossa walked calmly away, pulling his sword from Jack's lifeless body. "This is wrong!" Jack screamed, though no words escaped his lips.

"Jack!" Elizabeth shrieked and ran over to him. She was dressed differently than he remembered. Instead of man clothes she wore a light yellow gown. Will came up behind her and placed a hand on her back. "Oh, why did you have to die now? She needs you!" Elizabeth shouted and broke down in tears, dropping to her knees. "She needs you," she whispered. "We all do," jack tried to question her, reach out to her, stop her from crying but he had no control over his body. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, he kept thinking in his mind. He kept reminding himself that he lived, that he killed Barbossa not the other way around. He kept trying to get to his friends, the ones he loved. He couldn't.

"Come on Elizabeth. Let him rest in peace," Will said quietly. Jack watched in awe as the scenery swirled around and changed suddenly. It was no longer a dark dismal cave, but a beach surrounded by red coats an James Norrington. Jack tried to yell out to his old friend, be tried to reach for James' annoyingly red coat. Jack saw the tears lingering in James' eyes as he approached him. James stopped and Jack saw one tear escape his eyes and he didn't miss will wipe his a few times. He wanted nothing more than to jump up and be the Jack Sparrow he was, but this just wasn't normality! He watched his three friends stand shoulder to shoulder and then they were gone as suddenly as they appeared.

ISABELLE was ripped out of her sleep as she head something moving and moaning. She opened her eyes and saw that Jack was twisting and turning in his chair and moaning almost painfully. She pulled herself out of his bed and walked carefully over to him. "Captain," she said quietly at first and then got a little louder. She wondered how many nights he spent tossing and tuning like this. How many nights he spent alone with his horrid dreams. How many things haunted his once peaceful memories. She placed hand on his chest to calm him, but brought it back when she felt his warm skin instead of a shirt. She knew what would get him to calm down but she was adamant about it. Finally she decided she would help him like he had helped her. She laid her hand on his chest and pressed hard, cooing him out of his nightmare the same way her mother had done to her so many years ago.

Jack stopped fussing and opened his eyes slowly, taking in the scene around him. He wasn't dead and his friends weren't mourning his death. The first thought that penetrated his mind were that about what Elizabeth had said to him. 'She needs you,' he thought. Why would she say that? He pulled his mind back to the warm hand on his chest and the soft humming of woman's voice next to him. Isabelle watched Jack look up at her with his big, scared brown eyes. Something she had never seen in anyone's but her own. She took in the endless words his eyes were saying in their own right and then his eyes were back to normal before she could anticipate it.

"Isabelle?" Jack asked and furrowed his brow. Isabelle nodded and removed her hand from his warm chest as soon as she knew he was fully out of his dream.

"Captain, you looked as though you were in pain. I didn't want to leave you alone," Isabelle said and stood, regretting that decision and hissed in pain. Jack climbed to his feet and took hold of her hands, pulling her into a standing position slowly. "Thank you," Isabelle whispered painfully and nodded. Jack led her back over to the bed and laid her down gently. He sat on the edge while Isabelle caught her breath. "Are they supposed to hurt so bloody much?" she asked through her teeth, gripping her side. Jack chuckled a little.

"Yea, love. That's exactly how five broken ribs should feel," he said and patted her ahnds covering her wounded side. She cursed for a little while and Jack just sat and listened to her not so perfect British accent.

"How much longer are they going to hurt like this?" she asked him, looking up at him with dark black eyes.

"Couple of days. It'll get better, love," Jack said and smiled a little. She nodded and looked at his face, studying him as he looked away from her.

"You should have your bed, Captain. It's not right of me to sleep graciously and you to sleep on a chair in your own cabin." Jack looked at her and shook his head.

"How is it that you can think of the well being of others when no one cared about yours for so long?" Jack asked bluntly. He realized what he said and waited for the typical female outburst. Isabelle shrugged and laid her head back down on the sweet smelling pillow, welcoming the rest of her back.

"I promised myself that I would never be like my father. I will never just not care, Captain," Isabelle said simply. Jack nodded.

"Sleep well," Jack said softly and got up and walked back to his chair. He heard Isabelle whisper goodnight to him and smiled to himself. He barely knew who she was and he already respected her decisions and approved of her attitude. She had five broken ribs, but she had cared enough to get up out of bed in the middle of the night to be with him while he was having a night terror. She talked to him as though he was in a higher ran than she. She face him straight forward answers, after little reminders to follow up her train of thought. She had nothing to hide. She had been through so much hatred, so much pain and yet, she still found the peace within herself to help another person. Jack thought all at once before he slept. Why? Why would she care about someone else when no one had done the same for her? He could tell she wasn't a typical female. She has character and a mind of her won. He only knew one other woman like that. His dearly missed friend Elizabeth. With the thoughts of his friends and this strange woman drifting around in his mind, sleep finally claimed him once more.

Jack slept until midday considering he hadn't had much sleep last night. When he finally did wake up, Isabelle was gone. He pulled no a clean shirt and headed out on deck. Squinting as the sun pierced his eyes, he looked around for any sign of the girl. Gibbs approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. Startled, Jack turned around but smiled when he saw his first mate.

"Mornin', Cap'n," Gibbs said happily. "Beautiful day." Jack looked around the perfectly blue sky and the blazing sun overhead. He nodded and smiled, showing his golden teeth.

"Aye, mate. That it is," Jack said and continued to look around for something that simply was not there.

"What you be lookin fer, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, following Jack's intense glare as it swept across the deck. Jack seemed to have not heard the question at all.

"Have ye seen the new lass?" Jack asked, still visually searching the ship.

"Aye. Isabelle's with Ana Maria makin' herself useful as it were," Gibbs said and started to walk off.

"And what, pray, is it that the lass is doing!" Jack called at his retreating crew member.

"Makin' us dinner!" Gibbs called back and disappeared from sight. Jack sighed and shook his head.

"She should be resting her ribs," Jack mumbled under his breath as he made his way toward the galley. He heard feminine voices from the other end of the door. Isabelle must've done something right because Ana Maria hardly liked anyone. Jack was content with standing at the door and listening to their conversations for a little while. He got bored after a little while and walked right in.

"Ah, the man of the moment," Ana said sarcastically. Jack smirked and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "What're ye doing down here, Jack," Ana asked as she helped Isabelle chop and marinate.

"I came fer the lass, here," Jack said turning to Isabelle. She turned and looked at him with her arresting brown eyes. What're ye doing out of bed, love?" Jack asked, taking a seat at the large table.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I felt utterly useless and bored in that cabin. So when Ana came in this morning with breakfast I told her I would help with dinner, that's all," Isabelle said. Jack noticed she sounded the happiest she had ever been while she was aboard. Ana smiled and continued to work on the dinner.

"Ye didn't put her up te this did ye, Ana?" Jack asked, staring at Ana's back. What Jack didn't see and Isabelle did was Ana's small smile and playful flash in her eyes. Isabelle shared the same laughing glare and innocent look. "Ana, love, look at me," Jack said still staring at Ana's back. Ana winked at Isabelle before she tuned around. When she looked at Jack there was no trace of a smile on her face what so ever but her eyes were still dancing with amusement. Before Ana thought that having another woman on board would be nothing but a senseless burden, but now she realized it was actually fun. Isabelle was interesting to talk to, she was fun to be with and understood almost everything Ana said, or didn't say. It was like the woman was a mind reader. She was almost like Jack in that respect. She and Jack could read people but the way they were standing or the way they moved their hands in a certain fashion. Ana herself had never perfected the art, but Jack and this woman seemed to have perfected it a long time ago.

Jack could tell right away that he was missing something that was going on between these two giggle women. "Nothing, Captain," Ana said innocently. She held Jack's glare for a grand total of two seconds and burst out laughing. Jack saw Isabelle's shoulders shake and knew instantly that she was laughing right along with Ana.

"Ana!" Jack shouted happily. He was happy that Ana was smiling and laughing again. She was almost her old self again. He was grateful that Isabelle had once again brought out the best in her. "Isabelle, love, what's so bloody funny?" Jack asked, and Isabelle turned around giving him the best and most convincing serious face he had ever seen.

"Why would you think Ana put me up to cooking dinner for the crew? How do you know I didn't want to make dinner for the crew?" Isabelle asked, looking into Jack's eyes. For the first time she looked at him, she actually looked at him. He had the most beautiful pair of brown eyes she had ever seen and they were rimmed with a fine line of kohl. His face was sun kissed from the countless hours spent in the sun and his hair was a dark black, tied back with a red bandana and complete with trinkets and charms. His smile revealed a few golden teeth amongst white ones, setting off the pirate look from the inside out. She thought she had never seen such a handsome pirate and wondered how she hadn't noticed before.

Jack looked at her and tried to decide the reasons why he couldn't figure her out. Why he couldn't read her. She was even using his tricks against him now, and not even he stood a chance. She was tricky and witty, always on her toes it seemed. But he simply couldn't read her. He couldn't figure out what she was really thinking and feeling beneath that tough outer layer she veiled herself with. Her dark eyes stared straight into his, and for a brief moment, he saw pain and sadness flash through them. He saw her inner child crying out for someone to love and hold her. But in an instant the veil was back up again, protecting her from anyone who would want to hurt her.

"Out, Captain. You wouldn't want to spoil your appetite. Dinner will be ready in a moment," Isabelle said, smiling lazily and turning back to her work. Jack, still sitting dumbfounded, snapped himself out of his daze and noticed how Ana was looking at him. He smiled his golden Jack Sparrow smile to her and rose out of his seat to head for the door.


	6. A different type of family

Alright guys, here's the next chapter! Thanks for commenting… I love them! Lol… alright don't leave me hangin, comment!

-Desperado

Ten minutes later, Jack was back, accompanied by the whole crew for dinner. They moaned and groaned about how the captain had worked them all day and they were hungry and tired. Isabelle appeared carrying a platter of chicken and potatoes and suddenly the mood sky rocketed. They burst out cheering and Jack laughed and clapped right along with them. When Ana came out carrying the two large platters of fish, the crew cheered some more. Ana and Isabelle sat down and ate with the crew and Jack decided he better stay and make sure his crew behaved themselves around Isabelle. She seemed to take a liking to Litler, one of Jack's favorite crew members. Isabelle was introduced to the rest of the crew and she immediately fit right in, thanks to the phenomenal meal that she had thought of and prepared. When the time came to thank the cook, Ana wouldn't let herself take any of the credit and Isabelle was hugged and kissed and slapped on the back by all the crew mates. She had never felt so much at home in all her life.

She watched the last of the crew members leave the galley and go back to their duties. She smiled. For the first time in the longest time, she, Isabelle Thatcher, was truly happy. She didn't care if this was indeed a pirate ship, she was herself and she loved everything about the Black Pearl. The crew welcomed her with open arms and the captain didn't mind having her around. She liked being able to talk with another woman. As soon as her ribs healed, she would prove that she could actually be useful somewhere beside the galley. She knew everything there was to know about a ship. When her family had sailed over from Spain she made the captain explain everything to her, she became so enthralled with it all. She would climb the rigging, sure she got in trouble for that, but she knew how. She would wander aimlessly through the ship, just to see if she could find her way out of the maze of corridors. She would stand at the bow and open her arms wide, feeling the wind whip her loose hair around her shoulders and cheeks. She was never a lady type. She always preferred to do things her way or no way at all. Isabelle was stubborn as the day was long and she always went down with a fight. Being with her father, alone, for all those years took some of the fight out of her. It made her think that maybe there just wasn't a place in society for her and she was better off on a pirate ship.

She and Ana cleaned up the mess the pirates had created and Ana showed her around the huge ship. Jack watched the slight pain in Isabelle's step and wanted her to get back to bed to rest it so it would heal faster. When they were done with their tour, Ana brought Isabelle up to the helm and they stood beside Jack. "Well, Captain, Elle knows the in's and out's of this ship. I'll be retiring to me cabin now. Elle, I'll see you in the morning," Ana said and gave Isabelle a lazy salute.

"Oh, it's Elle now is it?" Jack asked, steering the ship. Isabelle watched him for a little while as he glided the great ship through the darkening waters.

"Yes. Isabelle was a boring name to say the least." Jack watched as she wrinkled her nose. "I never liked it," she said and smiled, looking down and then toward the horizon. Jack watched her.

"Ever steered a ship before, Elle?" Jack asked and Isabelle looked up at him with laughter in her eyes.

"No, I can't say I have," she said and furrowed her brow at him.

"Then I think ye should learn," Jack said and pulled her over to him. He gently placed her hands over the wheel and put his own hands over hers, careful not to give her full control of the massive ship. Isabelle's smile widened and she could feel Jack's soft cheek brush against her own with the sway of the ship. Jack knew Isabelle was smiling by the way her cheeks were set beside his. He could smile widen and then lessen. She usually smiled brighter when the ship hit a sharp wave. She just seemed content with gliding smoothly through the water. "Now, what ye should always think to do while steering a ship is, note the stars," Jack said and tilted his head upwards. Isabelle followed his head and glanced up at the stars.

"Why is that, Captain?" Isabelle asked, replacing her eyes on the horizon. Jack lowered his head and his cheek once again found itself next to Isabelle's.

"Well, love, the stars help you guide the ship at night," Jack said and took one of his hands off hers to point to a star a little to the left and above them. Isabelle knew his hand was gone before she even looked. The cool evening air rushed over the place where Jack's warm hand used to be and reminded her just how cold she actually was. "That star, is the Southern Achilles. Helps me all the time, Elle," Jack said and smile at her as she watched the star as though it was shining brighter and brighter with each passing moment. Jack was content with letting her search for new stars and point out ones she didn't recognize to him. He answered her questions and steered the ship at the same time. In all the time Isabelle was watching the stars, she never moved out of Jack's warm embrace. She never moved her hands out from under his own. She never moved her cheek away from his cheek. She felt safe, like this was the only man on this ship, and maybe even this world that could keep her safe. And for the first time in her life, she knew what it felt like to be completely safe. She just hoped this wasn't the first and last time all in one.

"Last question I promise," Isabelle said after hors of talking about stars and ships. Jack laughed and smiled, almost sad that she wouldn't be talking anymore, but it was late and he would have liked it if she rested her ribs.

"Ask away, love," Jack said and nodded next to her shoulder.

"Can I steer the ship more often?" Isabelle asked in a small voice. Jack was almost surprised at the tone of her voice. She was usually so proud and confident. Not so much this time. Little by little, Jack Sparrow was beginning to understand this strange and beautiful woman.

"Anytime ye want, Elle. I'll always be here." Maybe that's what Isabelle wanted. A solid promise. Maybe she wanted someone to say that they would always be there. Maybe she wanted something more to her life before she stepped foot on the Black Pearl. Maybe she wanted to be more than second best in her father's eyes. Jack Sparrow had said everything she wanted to hear her own father say all her life in one short sentence. She felt her eyes swell with years and bit her lip as the scene swan with the salty years gathering in her eyes.

Jack knew she was crying. She didn't expect the answer he had given her and she was eternally grateful for it. He understood that she only wanted someone to be there always for her, but she was too stubborn to ask someone to watch out for her. He new in one sentence he had volunteered himself, and somehow, he was happy. He didn't care. "Thank you, Captain," Isabelle choked and turned around in his arms. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and he removed his arm reluctantly. Jack watched as Isabelle walked slowly toward his cabin, finally resting her broken heart.

Gibbs found Jack the next morning sleeping on the deck, resting his head back on an old pillow. He had two blankets draped over him, and he actually looked perfectly happy and comfortable. Ana Maria took the wheel as she waited for her captain to wake up or at least Isabelle so she would have someone to talk to. It turned out that Isabelle happened to wake up first and started lunch quickly and efficiently. It would have been faster had it not only been herself. After setting the pre cooked lunch aside, Isabelle made her way up the steps to the helm where she spotted Ana. "Mornin' Elle," Ana said and yawned, leaning heavily on the wheel.

"Morning, Ana," Isabelle said and leaned up against the railing close to her, resting her still healing ribs.

"How are the ribs?" Isabelle smiled thinking to herself how much they still hurt.

"They still bloody well hurt," Isabelle hissed and laughed at the look on Ana's face. "What? Can't a properly raised woman use vulgar language?" Ana laughed and smiled the rest of the conversation.

"Jack woke up with the sun beating down on his face. He would have gotten up right away, had it not been for the extremely comfortable position he worked himself into sometime during the night. Litler strolled by and Jack grabbed his shoe in mid step. Litler jumped and looked down at Jack, startled. Jack laughed and Litler sighed in relief. "Thought we might have rates, I did!" Litler shouted at Jack with his heavy Irish accent.

"Sorry I scared ye, mate. Where's th'lass?" Jack asked pulling himself into a sitting position. Litler looked around and his gaze stopped when he reached helm. He smiled on seeing a laughing Ana Maria and Isabelle gesturing wildly with her hands. He blinked twice, thinking he saw Jack at first, but then finally noticed it Isabelle and Jack was still on the floor.

"Elle's with Ana at the helm. Gibbs said the lass prepared lunch already, then. What say you to that, Captain! A pre cooked lunch!" Litler laughed and saluted as he walked away, still smiling to himself. Jack pushed himself up off the deck and shook his head a few times trying to get rid of the little dots in front of his eyes from getting up too fast. Once all the blood had rushed back to his head, he made his way over to the helm. Ana and Isabelle did see him coming, knew he was there, but carried on their conversation anyway.

Jack stood for a little while and only when they stopped did he butt in. "So everyone's callin' ye Elle now?" Jack asked, walking up to Ana. Ana nodded for Isabelle and smiled.

"Isabelle was hard fer some of the men to say," Ana said almost spilling over laughter. Jack shook his head.

"Whenever ye two are together, it's nothin' but little girls. I feel like I'm babysitting."

"So do I, Captain, what with making your lunch and all," Isabelle said and smiled. Jack watched her for a little while as she talked to Ana. He noticed she said as little as possible, and nothing at times. Her side must be getting to her again, he thought ruefully. Isabelle was very good at deceit. She had Ana believing she was paying attention to the conversation and participating in it to boot. But only Jack noticed the unfaltering pain behind her eyes and the hitch in her breathing and laughter. He mentally kicked himself for allowing her to stay up late last night. He stopped, confused at this last thought. Why should he care what time she stays up at night? But still, he couldn't stop thinking about how much pain her eyes showed.

Isabelle had been good with dealing with her side for days on end. She had hi8dden the pain well and she had concealed her tears. But standing here at helm, trying to keep herself in a constant standing position while the ship rocked every which way, was certainly taking its toll. She tried not to talk a lot, thinking the less she talked the less pain there would be. When that didn't work, she tried to not breathe so deeply, but that just made her dizzy and nauseous. Obviously Ana hadn't noticed so she went on pretending. Jack stood idly by her side. She could almost feel the tension in his body next to her. He knew something was up, but she wasn't about it admit it.

"Ana, love, why don't ye take a well deserved break. Come back fer lunch," Jack suggested. Ana tilted her head to one side and looked at Isabelle.

"Ye'll be alright if I leave ye won't ye?" Ana asked. Isabelle smiled at her thought process.

"Of course I'll be alright. Go, you are about to fall asleep on your feet. Go and rest," Isabelle said and plastered on a smile. To Ana it looked like a warm, friendly smile. To Jack it looked like a smile that was trying to conceal pain and weariness. Once Ana was out of sight, Jack beckoned Litler over to take the wheel. He led Isabelle down the stairs and by the railing where he noticed her leaning against it heavily on her left side so she didn't upset her right side.

"Ye don't look too good, love. Mind tellin' ole Jack what the matter is?" Jack asked and placed one of his elbows on the railing, folding his hands together. Isabelle looked into his deep brown eyes and knew she didn't have to hide her pain any longer. She let it show clearly on her face and jack unfolded his hands to catch her when she swayed alarmingly. "Isabelle?" Jack asked in panicked voice. He furrowed his brown and searched her half closed eyes. She looked as though she was looking straight past him and at something far more interesting. But she wasn't. She was merely protecting herself from the evil she knew to be in men. It was purely instinct for her.

Jack stared at her pale face and found something he never wanted to see on her gain. Her beautiful dark eyes were empty. Jack racked his mind for another word to describe the feeling he got when he looked into her eyes and nothing looked back at him. Suddenly her eyes snapped back on his and she searched his eyes. Startled, Jack tightened his grip on her arms. Her eyes grew wide and she closed them, fearing the worst. Isabelle anticipated a hard hand on her face, a blow to her side, but nothing like that that came. Instead what she felt was long awaited and in some respect, refreshing.

Jack watched as Isabelle shut her eyes and turned her face a little to the side, waiting. Jack opened his mouth, ready to say something, but shut it, not knowing what to say. He was hurt she would think he would hit her. He was hurt, but at the same time he was surprised she would balk at the physical intimacy. A young woman should not be afraid of another person's touch; she should welcome it because it should always be one of grace and love. Jack choked back a tear, never thinking for one second that her life was that bad. A little part of him shattered as he thought about what she must've gone through. What he did next went against all the codes and rules and guidelines of piracy. He, Jack Sparrow, most feared man in the entire ocean, leaned down and kissed her tightly closed eye lids one at a time.

Isabelle opened her eyes and found herself staring straight into a mirror image of her own, except the ones looking back at her weren't over flowing with tears. "I'm so sorry," she said quietly and leaned into him heavily. "So…sorry," she said and closed her eyes, the pain engulfing her.

"Elle, Elle, love, look at me, don't close your eyes, look at me!" Jack insisted. Isabelle opened her eyes slowly and watched him with a worried look. "Just keep yer eyes on mine," Jack said and swooped her off her feet. Her head nestled into his chest as he carried her back to his cabin. He looked down into her eyes the entire time and she did the same. He didn't know why she was so weak by he wasn't going to risk losing her. He knew the way to his cabin by heart and he didn't need his eyes to look around at where he was going and the crew was careful not to run into him and the beautiful woman he carried in his arms.

Jack made it to his cabin and Isabelle managed to keep her eyes on him the whole time. She clung to him, not letting him lay her down on the bed, so instead, he made his way over to his favorite chair and sat down with her nestled into his side. He pushed the hair back from her forehead and smiled slightly. "What's the matter?" Jack asked and looked her over.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired and my side hurts," Isabelle said. She smiled a little, trying to reassure him. Truth was, she was overjoyed and she didn't know how to express it. She was happy someone cared enough to ask her until she responded truthfully. She was happy he was sitting with her, his arms around hers.

"Love, don't lie. Its bad fer a lady like yerself," Jack said. He watched the small smile fade slowly from Isabelle's lips.

"Captain…" she began.

"Jack."

"What?"

"Call me Jack, love." He smiled at her and she nodded.

'I don't want to go…back," Isabelle said finally after a long pause. Jack was a little surprised that she had to ask.

"Wasn't gonna take ye back," Jack said. Isabelle looked up at him with a questioning look. "You thought I was gonna take you back to a father that doesn't care about you? To a man who hits and beats you for no reason?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes. Isabelle noticed all traces of his drunken accent was gone and he sounded proper and gentlemanly.

"You, you weren't…"

"No," Jack said and cocked his head so she would look at him. He expected a thank you, a smile, or the color to come back to her face. She threw her arms around his neck, despite her broken ribs. She kissed whatever part of him was available. He laughed out loud and hugged her tighter to him. She kissed his cheeks and kneeled in his lap, content on staying there for a while.

"Thank you, Jack," she whispered. She was smiling and laughing as Jack tried to keep up with her numerous kisses. Finally he gave up and kissed her square on the lips. To his surprise, she didn't push him away or not respond to the kiss. She leaned into it and kissed him deeply. When they pulled apart lifetimes later, she let out a string of curses. Jack winced at the words she was shouting. She looked up at him and laughed. "I'm sorry. It's my side. I shouldn't have leaped like I did," Isabelle winced. Still her face never left the warm curves her smile created. She kept touching her side, hissing, and pulling her hand away quickly. Finally, Jack placed a hand over her side as softly as he could and she stopped.

"Why don't you rest, love," Jack said and smiled. Isabelle nodded and she laid her head back against his chest when he opened his arms for her to lie back down. He kissed her forehead and they both entered their dreams, sleeping peacefully as their hearts beat in time with each others.

Comment please! can't wait to hear what you guys think about this chapter! lol

-Desperado


	7. Closure at last

Alriiiiight… next chapter.. thanks for the reviews, I love you guys, you know who you are! ;)

Over the next few weeks, Isabelle's ribs healed and she began doing physical labor right along with the rest of the crew. She learned fast and was amazingly efficient. She was no longer the cook, even though on the off occasion she would prepare the meals when asked. Isabelle repaired broken ropes high in the rigging, or mended wood in the sparrow's nest or crow's nest. She was very close to the crew, and as the time went on, she considered them her family. Jack was closest to her, and she loved being around him, but didn't understand the feeling she got when she talked to him. Jack helped her with her daily chores at first, but as the days passed her by, Jack gave her harder things to do and less time to break. Soon, she was considered one of the crew.

Jack watched from the helm as Isabelle climbed her way to the top of the rigging. She had mastered the foot holes and now had no trouble scurrying quickly up to the top. There was something about her. Some spark that didn't ignite when he was around the women in Tortuga. Some kind of feeling that was never there when he talked to Ana Maria. He watched her climb, higher and higher and he decided he would take a break and join her. He handed the wheel to Litler and made his way over to the rigging.

Isabelle looked down, thinking she would only see the hard wooden deck beneath her but she didn't. What she did see was Jack Sparrow climbing the rigging right up after her. "Good evening to you, Jack Sparrow!" she called down to him. He looked up at her and smiled. Jack quickened his pace and Isabelle helped him up to the top. Jack sat and rested while Isabelle repaired what was needed to be repaired and then some. "What brings you up here, Jack?" Isabelle asked, not taking her eyes off the ropes.

"Ah, nothing but curiosity. Just looked like you needed a little company," Jack said and looked out across the ocean where the sun was just starting to set. "Beautiful, inn' it?" Jack asked and pointed when Isabelle finally looked up from what she was doing. She sat down next to Jack, her feet dangling off the edge, bumping into his every now and then.

"Yea, it is," she said, mesmerized by the sunset. "And you get to see this everyday?" Isabelle said and looked at Jack, who had been looking at her the whole time. She smiled, but didn't blush.

"Everyday, love," Jack said.

"You shouldn't have kept be locked up in that cabin for so long," Isabelle said smiling.

"Me?" Jack asked pointing to himself. "You! You could barely walk out of the cabin, Elle!" Jack said and laughed when she furrowed her brow. "How are they feeling though, better I hope," Jack asked, placing a hand on her side. She didn't flinch or look down. She had learned to trust his touch.

"They are thank you, Captain," Isabelle said warmly, leaning into his touch. They sat for a little while, looking out onto the horizon, but Jack had shut his eyes and was leaning against Isabelle. She narrowed her eyes when she saw something on the horizon that looked like a ship. A very familiar ship. A naval ship! Norrington, the HMS Valiant! Isabelle shook Jack. "Jack, a ship, the HMS Valiant!" Isabelle hissed in his ear. At once, Jack was up and looking out to the horizon. He leaned over the edge, letting a river of curses flow from his mouth.

"Gibbs! Litler! HMS Valiant off port side, coming in quick like!" Jack shouted and at once the whole crew was in a flurry. Jack turned back to Isabelle. "Thanks, love. What would I do without ye!" Jack shouted and kissed her deeply on the lips. Isabelle kissed back and followed Jack down the rigging. No time to think about what just happened, they had to get their heads in the fame. Jack jumped on deck first and pulled Isabelle off the rigging, running to the helm with her still in his arms. Gibbs, Litler, and Ana were already there, looking at the ship through Jack's spyglass. "What's the word," Jack demanded, lowering Isabelle to the ground.

"They're probably lookin' fer the lass, Jack," Gibbs said. Even Gibbs, who was the most superstitious of them all took a liking to Isabelle and would be damned if they took her away again. Jack winced at the thought of giving Isabelle back to James. He furrowed his brow and looked out to sea. He had a plan. Granted, it sucked, but there was one and that was all that mattered.

Isabelle watched in horror as the HMS Valiant pulled up alongside the Black Pearl. She grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed tightly. "Please, Jack. Don't let them take me back," she pleaded. Jack nodded and kissed her of the forehead. He pushed her in the direction of his cabin and she went willingly. Jack composed himself, fixing his tri cornered hat and strolled toward the railing where he met James Norrington's glance.

"Ah, Commodore! What a pleasure!" Jack said in mock humor.

"Always, Mr. Sparrow," James said, coldly. Jack saw James' eyes and nodded.

"What d'ye want, Commodore?" Jack asked, clasping his arms behind his back like James.

"Permission to board," James grumbled. Jack looked up to the sky, as if he was asking someone up there to give him an answer.

"Permission granted," Jack said. He saw four or five redcoats move in behind him and James looked at Jack quickly. "But yer little…friends stay behind," Jack said, picking up the hint. James looked as though he too was contemplating Jack's reasoning. He swatted his hand lightly behind him, telling the men to back off. They did as they were told and James swung himself over. Gibbs took the rope from him and held out his hand. James undid his sword belt and gave Gibbs his pistol. "Thank ye, James," Jack said quietly.

"I will be back shortly, men," James said over his shoulder and Commodore and Captain disappeared. "Where is she, Jack?" James demanded once they were out of earshot.

"What, no hello, no how are you doing Jack?" Jack asked, James cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'm fine, Jimmy, thanks." James shook his head and gave up asking questions.

"Jack have you seen her?" James asked finally. Jack sighed.

"Look, Jimmy. I can't let you take her back. I promised I would keep her safe and by givin' her back to ye and her father, that's not keepin' her safe!" Jack said in a raised voice. James blinked a couple of times and looked at his old friend.

"Jack, you can't keep her hostage for the rest of her life!" James complained.

"She's not a hostage, Jimmy. She's a working, eating, efficient part of me crew," Jack said and smiled proudly. James gaped at him for a moment but then regained his composure.

"She's part of the crew of a pirate ship?" James asked calmly. Jack paused wondering if he wanted to deal with the outburst he knew James would throw at him after he gave him the answer.

"Yep," Jack said and turned around and started to walk off toward his cabin. James stood dumbfounded for a moment before following Jack, deciding following Jack would lead him to Isabelle. Jack opened the cabin door and Isabelle was sitting on the bed, but she shot to her feet when she heard someone come in.

"Jack," she breathed a sigh of relief. James came in after him. "James!" Isabelle squealed and leaped into James' arms, suffocating him with her kisses.

"Never were very lady like were you, Isabelle?" James asked her between kisses. When she pulled herself away from James, she walked over to Jack and sat down, looking into his eyes, asking him a silent question.

"I'm not going to make the decision for ye, Elle," Jack said ruefully. Isabelle looked into his deep brown eyes and smiled.

"I'm staying," Isabelle said and kissed him on the lips. James watched and a small smile crept upon his face. He nodded, knowing there was nothing he could do. Well, technically, he could. He had direct orders, but nothing a little lie wouldn't solve. "But how are Will and Elizabeth?" She asked James. Jack smiled at the familiar names.

"They will be fine now, they're on the ship awaiting news. But I must warn you, your father, he is onboard and set on getting you back," James said.

"Yes I am." Isabelle's blood ran cold. She was afraid to look behind her. She was afraid to move, blink, and breathe. Her father was there. She turned her head slowly and looked at him. Nothing about him had changed. There were no new worry lines on his face; there wasn't a single soft emotion in his eyes. In two long strides, Richard was over to Isabelle and grabbed a hand full of her hair in his hand. He acted so quickly that James, nor was Jack fast enough. Richard charged his daughter out the door and on the main deck where every pirate of the Black Pearl drew their swords and made it known that this man wasn't taking Isabelle. James and James ran out of the cabin and stopped dead when they saw a pistol pointed at Isabelle's head.

James watched as Jack clenched his fists and bit down hard on his jaw, just barely containing himself. His fingers tapped the hilt of his sword and so did James'. Will and Elizabeth's faces appeared at the railing of the Valiant. Elizabeth screamed and Will leapt over to the Black Pearl. Richard backed up with his daughter, slowly.

Isabelle felt the hair from her head being tugged until her whole head was numb. She could barely think. She saw every pirate draw their swords and saw Jack and James stop mid step in a futile attempt to save her. She didn't cry out. She knew she had to do something if she ever wanted to be with the Black Pearl. If she ever wanted to be with Jack. In one swift, daring motion, Isabelle elbowed her father in the stomach and ducked, setting off the pistol. Isabelle didn't have time to look and see who was shot; she turned around to face her father. Litler yelled her name and tossed her his pistol. She pointed it at her own father and he dropped to his knees from the pain. Isabelle stared at this man with cold, unforgiving eyes.

Richard reached for his dagger and pulled it out, throwing it at Isabelle. It caught her directly in the shoulder and yet, she didn't flinch. She pulled it out with her free hand, and dropped it to the deck behind her, out of his reach. "What's in your head girl?" her father asked her.

"As far as I'm concerned, your life is over, just like mind was years and years ago when my mama died," Isabelle said, tears welling up in her eyes, though her pistol never wavered. "You killed me, do you know that, father?" she said fiercely. Her father looked at her with no sympathy. "I never understood why. Why I was being hit, why my own daddy wouldn't look at me with the same love and compassion in his eyes like he used to. I didn't know! I was a little girl, and you tossed me aside like a sick puppy! How could you do that to me!" she demanded, looking to her father for answers he could not give her.

"Because you were a worthless little nothing that didn't deserve to live under your mother's roof," Richard spat. In an instant, Isabelle's tears were gone. The scare, terrified look in her eyes was gone wand replaced with hatred and passion.

"How could you say that to me? You put me through hell and back, father. You kept me in line with the back of your hand. And to think that I love you. To think that I still love you. I never stopped believing that once day you would wake up and everything would be back to normal. And that you would look at me like you used to when I was a child. I know better now." She took a deep breath. She searched her father's eyes for something, but they were nothing but cold. "You will never call me worthless again. You will never, ever strike me again." Isabelle felt Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and James behind her and suddenly, she knew that everyone was. The crew of the Black Pearl and the crew of the Valiant.

"You wouldn't dare, do you know why? Because you're a coward, Isabelle! You always were and always will be," her father said and rose to his feet.

"I want you to know one thing before I kill you. I love you. I will never stop even though you are an evil man." Isabelle smiled crookedly and stared at her father's confused expression. Her father took a step closer to her. "And father? I am not worthless." As he was coming toward her she pulled the trigger and watched her own father hit the cold, hard deck below them. Jack turned her around quickly by her shoulders and she buried her head in his shoulder, dropping the spent pistol to the ground and wrapping her trembling arms around him. She sobbed in Jack's arms and drooped against him, causing Jack to drop to the deck. He cradled her back and forth while she calmed down. Will helped Elizabeth over and the couple knelt next to Jack and Isabelle. James tapped Jack on the shoulder.

"Jack, we need to get you cleaned up," James said and Isabelle looked up at Jack, her eyes searching his face She looked in over and her eyes rested on his left shoulder. Her father's pistol must've hit Jack. Jack watched as her eyes swelled up with tears again and he pushed them away before they could spill.

"No, love. Don't ye think fer one second that this is yer fault, do you hear me?" Jack said to her as James and Will lifted him to his feet. "I would have gladly taken a bullet for you, Elle. Know that," Jack said as James and Will led him away to get the wound cleaned. Isabelle wanted to run after him and hug him, kiss him, love him, but Elizabeth tapped her gently on the shoulder. She spun around and a grin spread across her face.

"Lizzy!" Isabelle shouted and fell into Elizabeth's arms, the two women hitting the deck as they hugged.

"I thought you were dead, Isabelle," Elizabeth scolded. "Don't you scare me like that again!" Elizabeth yelled, hugging her best friend tightly.

"How is Katie?" Isabelle asked, curious about her friend.

"She is still working at your home. She said not to worry about your death, it won't happen." Elizabeth paused and looked around. "How did you end up on the Black Pearl?" Elizabeth asked. Isabelle smiled sadly and began to tell her the long tale.

Litler rushed on the deck with the doctor that had been treating Jack. Elizabeth and Isabelle looked up at Litler and the doctor, Harry, confused. "Elle, what are you doing?" Litler asked, looking down at the two women.

"What are you talking about, Litler?" Isabelle asked, looking to Harry and then back to Litler. Litler laughed and knelt next to Isabelle, his green eyes flashing.

"Your father hit you with that dagger," Litler said and touched her shoulder where she was still bleeding.

"Oh, shit," Isabelle cursed casually. Elizabeth laughed a little and Litler took her by the hands to help her stand. Isabelle climbed to her feet and stumbled against him.

"Well, you sure have picked up a colorful vocabulary while aboard the Pearl," Elizabeth said and laughed as Isabelle smiled slyly. Litler looked at her and smiled himself.

"You can thank Jack for that much," he said and winked at the two ladies before leading Isabelle and Harry into Jack's cabin. Isabelle walked in and Jack smiles on seeing her then furrowed his brow.

"When did this happen?" Jack asked and pulled her over to him.

"My father. No one really noticed. Not even me," Isabelle said and Jack smiled a little. Harry came over and sat Isabelle down on the bed so he could treat her as well. Jack came and sat next to her, holding her hand while Harry cleaned off the painful looking entry wound the little dagger had created. She squeezed Jack's hand tightly as Harry applied a burning liquid to her shoulder. Jack laughed and winced at the same time while Isabelle let out a string of curses, openly expressing what she thought about the horrid liquid.

Isabelle couldn't be happier that it was Jack holding her hand and not someone else. He had stood next to her while she finally bested her father. It was something she thought she would never be able to do, and Jack had helped her achieve it. Being able to feel his presence behind her helped her move forward and do something she almost couldn't do. With Jack there, she felt like she could do anything because he would be with her every step of the way. And for this, she was very thankful.

--Okay, chapter like.. seven, man I'm flyin!

Next chapter soon my loves- - - - here's my quote of the day. Sometimes the best way to deliver a punch is to step back. But if you step back too far, you ain't fighting at all. Don't know who wrote that, but I loveeee it. Reviews rock my world, do me a favor and continue to rock it

-Desperado


	8. Meet Katherine and William

Alright, here's the next chapter.. no one is reviewing! Don't make me take Elle and Jack away! Ahhh wouldn't that be bad? Lol haha.. here you are my loves- - - Jack's like mid thirties in this by the way.. I didn't have the hear to make him so old…! Hope that helps

A few minutes after the doctor left Elizabeth, Will, and James came in the cabin. Elizabeth had already changed into some of Ana's old clothes and she had her hair back in a simple plait. James had shed his naval jacket and still hadn't picked up his sword and pistol from Gibbs yet. Will looked the same as ever, dashing, with every ounce of beauty Jack possessed. Still, Isabelle couldn't help but think Jack was even more beautiful than Will. Not for how he looked, but for his actions. For the way Jack kissed her with passion and feeling. For the way Jack always knew something was wrong, and interrogated her gently until she was willing to tell him what the matter was.

Will smiled on seeing Isabelle up and alright. He kissed and hugged her, being careful of her injured shoulder. "What you did today, was truly brave. And we are proud of you," he said happily and kissed her cheek. Jack noticed how Isabelle never once let go of his hand, even for a second. Not while she hugged them and not while she kissed them. He smiled to himself. He, Jack Sparrow, had fallen for this woman. He had fallen hard.

James kissed Isabelle and cupped her face in his hands. "You are alright, Elle?" James asked.

"I'm fine! All of you stop worrying so much!" she said and smiled. "I've got Captain Sparrow here to keep me sage and out of trouble," Isabelle said. Will and James nodded, but it was Elizabeth who understood what was hiding deeper beneath her words.

They all sat and talked until one of James' soldiers came into Jack's cabin, nodding his head toward Jack and standing at attention to James. "Commodore, sir, the crew with to know when we will be sailing from the Black Pearl," they young man said. James sighed and nodded.

"Five minutes," James said and the young man nodded and left. James looked to Isabelle. "So, what are you going to do, Isabelle? Your father is dead and you have just inherited all of his fortune," James said Isabelle smiled wryly.

"Yes, James. It seems I have," she said calmly. They all waited. "Even so. I am staying here with the crew and with Jack. I have no wish to go back to what my life once was. This is family now, James." James nodded and Will and Elizabeth smiled ruefully, knowing that Isabelle had finally found her place. Piracy or not, the couple was happy for her. Jack let out the breath he was holding. He was happy she was staying. "As for the money." There was another long pause in which they all waited. "I want all of it to stay with the Turners. Who knows when I might need it again. You are free to spend it as you please, but five some to Katie also," Isabelle said, lost in thought. "Tell her she deserves better than doing maid work," Isabelle said finally. There was silence. "But I wish to stay," Isabelle said, closing any arguments anyone had.

"Why the long faces? Lizzy and Will, ye both know very well that we'll visit," Jack said quietly. Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh, yes Jack Sparrow. Yes you will visit," Elizabeth said and laughed at Jack's hurt expression. Just as Jack had changed his face to hurt, he changed it back again to happiness when he saw both Will and Elizabeth laughing. Elizabeth turned her glare on Isabelle, staring her straight in the face with a knowing smile. Isabelle looked back at her with confusion.

"What?" Isabelle whispered. Elizabeth rose from her seat and took Isabelle's hand, guiding her out of the cabin.

"Where are you going, Liz?" Will asked on seeing his wife and Isabelle leave.

"Girl time. I haven't seen Isabelle in two months, William," Elizabeth said and winked. Jack watched Elizabeth with one eyebrow cocked while she left the room.

Elizabeth pulled Isabelle out on deck where everyone was too busy to notice anyone else. The crew of the Valiant and the crew of the Black Pearl were hustling around, preparing to sail once more. Elizabeth pulled Isabelle close and the two sat down on upturned crates. Elizabeth took a second to look into Isabelle's deep, Spanish eyes. Somehow they were different than before she left. They were deeper and full of life. In a word, they were complete. She smiled and Isabelle looked at her confused. "You love Jack don't you?" Elizabeth asked her rather bluntly. Isabelle's eyes widened and she tried desperately to suppress the smile that was creeping onto her lips. Elizabeth nodded, knowing what her friend wasn't saying to her. "Isabelle…"

"Elizabeth Turner, if you so much as hint to Will that…"

"Relax, Elle. Your secret is safe with me. But does Jack know?"

"Does Jack know what?" came a low drunken voice from behind them. Isabelle froze and flashed her eyes at Elizabeth, warning her to stay quiet.

"Nothing, Captain. Just gossip," Isabelle lied gracefully. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, thinking that everything Isabelle did was graceful. She had no idea how Isabelle ever became a pirate.

"About me?" Jack asked and pointed to himself. Isabelle cocked an eyebrow and nodded. "Well, while I'm rather flattered, I do have to rain on the parade here, love," Jack said and pulled Isabelle gently to her feet. "Seems as though Jimmy's crew wants te be going like," Jack said and flitted his hand through the air. Elizabeth laughed and nudged Isabelle in the side. Isabelle shot her a look and Elizabeth merely smiled and winked, heading toward Will.

Isabelle and Jack stood side by side as Will, Elizabeth, and James filed back onto their ship, kissing and hugging them as they came. Elizabeth wrapped her arms warmly around his neck and kissed him on the mouth. "You come back to visit us and please, for the love of God, Jack, bring her back safe and in one piece," she begged. Jack laughed, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Be careful Elle. God only knows what a pirate's life is like." Will paused for a moment, looking at Elizabeth. "We know what it's like and it's not all fun and games, love," Will said and Isabelle laughed.

"You said love. Sorry Will. Sorta funny I guess," Isabelle said.

"Jack's fault," Will said nodding toward Jack. Jack gave him a crooked smile. "Will you just, take care of yourself?" Isabelle nodded and Will hugged her one more time. He went on to Jack. The two men embraced and Will looked at Jack. "Please don't let anything happen to her, Jack. Elizabeth and Norrington would be up in arms," Will said rolling his eyes.

"Looks like you've taken quite a strong liking to her too, mate," Jack said and stroked his braided beard. Will laughed and swung over to the Valiant with Elizabeth in his arms. "Be good you bloody pirate!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Isabelle kissed and hugged her long time friend, James Norrington goodbye. "I'm very proud of the way you handled yourself today," James said. "I know it wasn't east." Isabelle shook her head. "This isn't goodbye. We'll see each other again. Jack is usually true to his word," James said and laughed as Jack shouted at him. James looked Jack straight in the eye and smiled. "Take what you can, give nothing back," he said. Jack furrowed his brow, trying to think of what James meant by that, but soon gave up when James turned his gaze back on Isabelle.

"We will see you again, James," Isabelle said and stood up on her toes to kiss him goodbye. Jack shook hands with him and James silently warned Jack to keep her safe. James cast a last look over his shoulder and Jack gave him a mock salute before he swung over to his own ship.

Jack watched his good friends sail away. Elizabeth and Will were still standing near the railing, waving over to them with sad expressions on their faces. Jack finally understood why Will had been so set on dying to save Elizabeth in the past. He loved her and would do anything for her. Unfortunately for Jack's reputation, he felt the same way about Isabelle. Just as he was thinking about her, she slipped her small hand into his and held on tight, waiting for Jack to hold hers back. He did so without looking down or at her, surprisingly to him, he was not surprised she did that.

Soon after, Isabelle was back to her duties high up in the rigging, looking down on all the crew and lounging when Jack wasn't looking. This was difficult indeed because Jack kept her where he could see her. It was a rarity today, Jack was on portside making some repairs himself, and so Isabelle took the liberty of sprawling out on the platform. She looked up at the sky and expected to find the beautiful summer Caribbean blue skies all the way from horizon to horizon. Instead she found dark clouds about ready to spill their contents down on the Black Pearl. "Bloody wonderful," Isabelle cursed and got up.

She found Jack sitting with Litler, staring into a hole in the ship; obviously, it was in need of repair. "Jack, it looks like a storm is coming in," she said and Jack looked up from what he was doing. She led him to the railing and Jack looked directly up at the clouds.

"Bloody hell," Jack swore and slammed his fist down on the railing. "Litler! Gonna be a bad one tonight!" Jack yelled and made his way toward the helm, kissing Isabelle softly on the head in the process.

A few hours later, Jack was at the helm and it was pouring rain. Isabelle ran around with the crew, tying everything down so it didn't get swept off into the ocean. The rain was coming down so head, the raindrops stung as the hit her bare arms. She decided not to think about it and kept doing what she was doing. Jack caught her eye and called her over She couldn't hear a word he was saying, but made her way over to him anyway. He pulled her between his body and the wheel. "What is it Jack?" she yelled above the pouring rain.

"It's gonna be a bad one, love!" he shouted and turned the wheel, jerking her into him. She held onto his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder so she could hear him better and he could hear her. "Go below deck, Elle! I don't wanna risk losing you! Understand?" he shouted into her ear. She was a little surprised that he actually cared, but she slowly understood him. He did care about her and he made sure she knew it.

"Be careful, Jack!" she yelled and ducked under his arms. He pulled her back up and kissed her, the raindrops finding their way in between their faces. When he let her go, she ran into his cabin and shut the door behind her. She lay down in his bed and was abruptly tossed back out again onto the floor. "Bloody hell!" she cursed, picking herself up off the ground. Just as she was making her way toward the bed, another huge wave hit the ship and she was thrown into the table. She hissed in pain. She reached up and felt the cut from just over her eye, running down through her eyebrow and a little onto her cheekbone, thankfully missing her eye altogether. She decided the floor was ultimately the best place if she didn't want to get hurt even more.

When the storm had passed and the sea was back to its gentle rocking, Jack stumbled in, soaking and shivering. Isabelle jerked her head up and she frowned. Jack walked slowly into the room and Isabelle got up to help him. "Jack we need to get you out of these clothes," she said pulled off his soaking jacket.

"Ca…can't r…resist…love?" Jack asked while his teeth chattered. Even dripping wet and shivering to the bone, he was still witty and sly. Isabelle rolled her eyes and pulled his shirt over his head. "Cold!" he yelped as the cold air hit his bare, shimmering chest.

"Oh, Jack please," Isabelle scolded. "Alight, you take those wet things off, I'll find you a dry pair," Isabelle said and turned around. She searched through all Jack's drawers to find a dry, clean pair of breeches. She succeeded and turned around to find Jack fumbling with the button to his pants. "Oh, Captain really," she said, laughing as she undid the button herself.

She did manage to get him into a dry pair of breeches with a large amount of effort. Isabelle led Jack to his bed and laid him down under the covers. She sat next to him, but he couldn't stop shivering and trembling She knew what she had to do. She climbed in next to Jack and wrapped her arms around him, drawing him closer to her for body heat. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her too and opened his eyes to look at hers. He blinked, thinking he was looking back at his, but realized hers were much darker and had a Spanish hint to them. He saw the cut she had acquired and furrowed his brow. He opened his mouth to say something but Isabelle knew just what he was thinking. "Just sleep, Jack," Isabelle said yawning. "Tomorrow is a new day." Jack smiled as she closed her eyes and kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose.

Isabelle drew the blankets tighter around them to keep Jack warm, and stayed wake until she knew he was completely asleep. She could feel his bare chest rise and fall against her own chest and smiled a little. Jack had done it again. He had been dripping wet and on the verge of hypothermia and he still cared more about Isabelle than he did about himself. She sighed, wondering how he could be so wonderful to her. Didn't matter. She was tired and in an instant she was asleep, dreaming alongside Jack.

_Barbossa towered over Jack, kicking him again and again. _Jack wiped the blood from his moth and looked up at the half dead Barbossa. "It ain't right to kick a man when he's down," Jack said stubbornly. Somehow, Jack didn't feel any pain, but went along with what he was trying to do. Barbossa pulled Jack up by his hair and tilted his head back exposing his throat.

"Mouthy till the last seconds of yer life, are ye, Jack?" Barbossa asked, smiling. His lips curled back, showing his yellow, decaying things he called teeth.

"Captain, savvy?" Jack corrected. Barbossa pulled out a sward and Jack felt something in his hand, something hard and cold. It was the Aztec coin. Jack held his hand up to Barbossa's sword and slit it, pushing the coin against his bleeding hand. Jack threw the coin randomly behind him and heard the clink of hold hitting gold. Barbossa turned into a human again and looked down at jack maliciously. Jack heard a soft voice from behind him with a slight Spanish accent and slight British accent. He turned to see Isabelle wearing a beautiful golden dress with a red sash. She smiled warmly at Barbossa but kept her eyes impassive.

"Captain Barbossa I presume?" she asked sweetly.

"That'd be me, lass," Barbossa growled. Isabelle's sweet expression changed dramatically and she whipped out a pistol. Without warning, she coked it and aimed for Barbossa, hitting her mark. She dropped the pistol as Barbossa dropped to the ground and came running toward Jack. She was stopped when a pirate from Barbossa's crew snatched her and carried her away screaming for him. Screaming for his help.

"Isabelle!" Jack screamed, but he couldn't move. He couldn't go and help the only person that ever meant anything to him. He tried again to move over and over again but couldn't. "Please, god, no," Jack whispered. Then suddenly the scene changed and he was in a strange house with strange people. All the servants were gathered around the doorway, watching something secretly taking place inside. Jack pushed past them, but no one noticed that he was even there. He peered inside the window and watched as Isabelle's father screamed and kicked her. "Isabelle!" Jack tried again He walked into the room and yanked Isabelle out of her father's grip. He father looked at him stunned and Isabelle clung to Jack desperately.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked. Jack let go of Isabelle for a second and punched her father so hard he flipped over the table. The scene changed again and jack felt the warm sand underneath his bare feet. He opened his eyes and he was staring out onto the ocean from land.

"Jack! Jack, where are you, Jack!" Isabelle yelled with song in her voice. Jack could hear her laughing lightly and wondered where it was coming from. Jack looked over his shoulder at a beautiful house painted white and blue. Isabelle was standing on the front porch, heavily pregnant with a little girl holding onto her leg. "There's daddy, Katherine!" Isabelle said to the little girl and a huge grin split the little one's face. Jack watched as the little girl raced over to him. He couldn't help it, she was so cute he picked her up instantly. The little girls cheeks were flushed from the run she had made. Jack wrinkled his nose at her and watched as laughter danced in her eyes. She had dark Spanish eyes like her mother. She hugged his neck and laughed. It was music to Jack's ears. Little Katherine was laughing a sweet, innocent babies laugh that almost brought Jack to his knees.

"Avast maties!" a little voice could be heard from behind a bush. Suddenly a black haired little boy jumped out from behind the bush and attacked Jack. Jack couldn't help but notice the obvious. The black haired little boy resembled him greatly. He had Jack's deep brown eyes and jack's jet black hair. The little boy's was shorter and far curlier though. He loved both of these beautiful children immediately, and laughed when the little boy poked at his legs with his wooden sword.

"Oh, William, be good to your father, please!" Isabelle pleaded joyfully, making her way over to Jack, smiling. William and Katherine, Jack thought to himself. Two beautiful children. Could this be his future? Could it happen? Jack was going to say something to Isabelle but she faded away from the beach, holding her growing stomach and still smiling. Soon, there was no trace of her anywhere. William chased circles around his father, but as Jack was watching him, he too faded into the scenery and disappeared, reuniting with his mother in an unseen haven. Jack held onto the little baby girl in his arms, hoping to god he wouldn't take her away from him. Not his daughter, not his beautiful chestnut haired baby daughter. She patted his cheek, almost like she could sense the pain inside her father. With one hand in her small mouth and one hand on her father's cheek, she too, began to fade. The warmth on jack's cheek became less and less apparent and soon, it was gone.

Jack fell to his knees and watched the white house fall into darkness and the sand beneath his feet change to cold hard ground. The water stopped lapping the beach, and soon, Jack was engulfed in darkness. He looked around frantically for any signs of the people he had just seen, and the things he had just felt…Nothing was there.

-That's that! Review, I'm serious! Next chapter soon.

-Desperado-


	9. Treasure hunters

Alright, sorry this took so long to update, I know, I'm a bad person… but shit happens! Haha that's my new favorite saying.. teehee.. alright, enjoy darlings- - -

NOTE: I read this one fic where these people from this one whole island were gay and I thought this would be so damn funny… so I don't remember whose idea it was but, credit…..

Jack shot up in bed, taking half of Isabelle with him. The arm that she had slung over his body fell limply to the side of the bed and she rubbed her head. "Jack?" she asked him, seeing beads of sweat dotted on his bare chest and his brow. "Are you alright?" she asked, reaching for a towel she dried his hair off with last night. She wiped the sweat away and turned his face to hers. He looked from her lap, to her stomach, to her chest, to her neck, and finally met her eyes. She smiled, a little unsure of what the matter was. Jack reached out a hand and touched her side. She looked at him funny. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her nick, holding her tight. He kissed her hair and her forehead and her temple, thankful she was alright and it was all just a nasty dream.

Isabelle was a little confused by Jack's behavior. "It's alright," she said, racking her brain for reasons he would be acting like this. It clicked. The nightmare earlier, and now this. He had another night terror. "It was just a dream. It was just a dream," she said softly into his hair while he leaned into her. He squeezed his eyes shut and rested his forehead on her shoulder. He hated to feel vulnerable, but for some reason, it didn't matter around Isabelle He felt like he could and it wouldn't change a thing. She laid them back down and he rested his head on her chest. "It's still very early. Go back to sleep," Isabelle said gently and stoked his hair. Jack took a silent deep breath and shut his eyes. He was going to not dream even if it meant not sleeping at all.

Isabelle waited again until Jack was breathing evenly and completely asleep. She wondered what would bring such a strong, brave pirate captain to his knees like that. He seemed so vulnerable and so weak. Like he was shaken and scared. The least she could do was be with him now. Eventually, she fell back to sleep, Jack's head still resting on her stomach.

For Jack, morning came too soon. He was sleeping and Gibbs burst into the room, much too excited for this time in the morning. He was Isabelle with her head in the crook of Jack's neck and Jack's arms carelessly slung over Isabelle's waist. He smiled to himself before shouting for the captain and Isabelle to wake up. "Jack, Elle! You haveta see this!" Gibbs shouted and ran back out the door. Isabelle and Jack looked at each other and popped out of bed together. Jack didn't bother to put on a shirt and Isabelle honestly didn't care what she looked like on a pirate ship. Jack led her on deck and pushed his way past half his crew to the railing. Isabelle looked up at the sky and her breath caught in her throat. She had never seen something so beautiful in her life before than what she was looking at right now. There were countless rainbows in the sky, all running into one another and gracefully dancing across the sky, leaving a spectacular show of colors behind. It seemed as though the world paled a little in comparison to this. The sight in the sky was phenomenal and Isabelle hoped that wherever Will, James, and Elizabeth were, they were seeing this.

Jack and Isabelle made their way slowly back to the cabin after staring at the sky for a good half hour. Jack sat Isabelle down in a chair and cleaned the gash on her shoulder from yesterday. She laughed as he feigned worried faces at it. Isabelle looked away after he was done and something yellow caught her eye. It was a piece of paper. She reached for it and unfolded it. It was a map, a very familiar looking map. At the bottom it was signed James T. Norrington. She remembered this map hanging over the desk in his office. She smiled as she turned it over. There was a note to Jack on the back. "What is it, love," Jack asked, kneeling next to her.

"A map," she said knowingly.

"Well, let's hear it, I'm not blind, I can see the letters o the back," Jack said turning it over for her.

"Alright, alright."

_Jack Sparrow,_

_You may be wondering why I am giving you this map. Well, here's my reasoning. Two years ago when you were locked up in that jail cell, rambling on about how you would never get to find the Treasure of the Amazon, I thought you were crazy. I then remembered the map hanging over my desk in the fort and there lied your precious map. Believe it or not, this will lead you right to the bastard. Enjoy your voyage and be careful on the Hilaris Island, for obvious reasons, Jack. Be sage, and we all hope to see you back here in Port Royal with heavier pockets and a new story to tell._

_Best wishes,_

_Jimmy._

Jack was silent for a moment. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Isabelle set the map aside, predicting what was going to happen next. She was right. Jack grabbed her and spun her around and around. He shouted, hooted, hollered, and kissed her whenever he wasn't doing any of the three. Isabelle laughed at Jack's crazy antics. He was acting like a little boy. "Gibbs! Litler! Ana! Get in here now!" Jack shouted so loud, it was unbelievable. The three burst into the room, thinking someone died. "Jimmy found the map!" Jack shouted.

"What map, Jack?" Gibbs asked, confused.

"The map to the Treasure of the Amazon!" Jack shouted happily, swinging Isabelle around again. The three exchanged glances and it was Ana who broke the silence.

"We're gonna be rich!" she shrieked. She and Litler danced around Jack's cabin and Gibbs laughed happily, not knowing exactly what to think.

"Read 'em the letter, Elle!" Jack said and sat down with her on his lap. She grabbed the letter and read it again to the three crew mates.

Two ours later, the treasure was announced to the whole crew and the deck was up in cheers.

"This calls for a celebration!" one of the crew members announced.

"Aye!" was the all around reply to that. Everyone looked to Jack.

"Just think, if Jimmy, Will, and Liz had come a day later, they could be in on the festivities too!" Jack exclaimed, sending the deck into another bout of shouting and cheering.

That night aboard the Pearl, every man was ten times drunker than usual, Jack included. There was run spilling all over the place and food everywhere. Isabelle dreaded the work they would all have to do tomorrow to get everything cleaned up. Some of the pirates pulled out their instruments and began to play an upbeat type of song. Jack laughed and clapped loudly when the song started to play and pulled Isabelle onto the deck to dance. Isabelle was going to protest, but in the end she decided against it. Jack smiled at her warmly and twirled her this way and that. She laughed at Jack's attempted dancing and guided him the right way half the time. When they finally tired of dancing, Jack insisted Isabelle drink some rum. "Fine!" she said finally, snatching the mug away from Jack.

"Careful, love that's good stuff," Jack slurred and winked. Isabelle smiled and took a big gulp, expecting to hate the stuff immediately. She was wrong She loved it the first gulp she took. Jack watched as she smiled broadly and took another swig. "See, ye do like rum," Jack teased and took the rum away from her, getting Isabelle her own mug.

The rest of the night was loud and amusing. Half the crew was already drunk to high heaven and the other half didn't even need alcohol to make themselves insane. They danced with each other and often times pulled Isabelle in for a dance. She agreed willingly and danced until her feet couldn't stand it anymore. Jack kept his eye on Isabelle. He didn't want of his crew members to get happy with her while they were drunk. Jack had the amazing ability to act astoundingly sober when he was actually piss drunk. Like, right then, for instance.

He decided he had had enough partying for one night and climbed up to the sparrow's nest with two bottles of rum for some peace and quiet. Isabelle looked everywhere for Jack and couldn't find him if her life depended on it. She looked straight up and saw a pair of bare feet dangling from the edge of the sparrow's nest. She sighed and made he climb all the way up to his high perch amidst the stars. Once she got half her body up, Jack pulled her toward him from under her arms. She sprawled out next to him and welcomed the silence. "Quiet," she whispered thankfully.

"Wonderful, in' nit?" Jack asked and took another swig of rum, handing it to Isabelle. She took it and took a gulp.

"You know, this is not really thirst quenching, Jack?" she stated. Jack rolled his eyes. She was drunk. He hoped she didn't talk endlessly.

"Isn't it now," Jack said and nodded. To his surprise, Isabelle didn't talk back or close her statement with a yes or a no. She scooted more on the platform and rested her head on Jack's shoulder, closing her eyes. Just before she dozed, she felt Jack kiss her forehead and brush some of her hair in her face away. She smiled and fell asleep.

Isabelle could fall asleep in the middle of a jungle. The sounds from the party were still audible from up in the sparrow's nest and it was a little more than chilly up there and she was wearing a cotton shirt and breeches. At least Jack was sensible and wore his jacket. An hour or so passed and Jack figured he, unlike Isabelle, did not want to sleep in the sparrow's nest of his ship. He gently woke her up and they both climbed down the rigging silently. Once Isabelle's feet hit the deck, the rest of her did as well. Jack rolled his eyes, smiling and picked up her, carrying her back to the cabin, completely asleep once again.

Jack laid Isabelle down on the bed, fully clothed and all. He didn't want to rise waking her up again. He took off his shirt and weapon belt, laid them on the table and stood, watching Isabelle sleep. He contemplated sleeping himself. He had two weird dreams in the past week that had him waking up afraid and sweating. He didn't know if he wanted that again tonight. Isabelle was the only person in the world that had seen him like that. Truth was, he didn't even like to be like that. He knew it was late, later than usual for him, but he was apprehensive about sleeping. He grabbed a bottle of rum and some maps and sat at his desk, plotting their route to the Amazon. Pen in hand, Jack constructed a perfect map, identical to the one James had given him.

He was nearing the end of his drawings when his eyelids started to close. Involuntarily, his head began to droop. He hadn't noticed how tired he was until now. Still, he kept on drawing. In mere minutes, Jack fell asleep on his desk, pen still in hand.

Isabelle woke up the next morning before the sun and she felt oddly refreshed. She did notice the lack of warmth that usually came from Jack beside her. She pulled herself into a sitting position and looked around. She spotted him laying face down, asleep on the table. She laughed to herself and sighed. Isabelle walked over to Jack and placed a soft hand on his back. "Jack," Isabelle whispered, rubbing his back gently. "Jack," she tried again, louder. There was no waking him. He was dead asleep. She rolled her eyes again and helped him up. He was at least half awake now from all the lifting she was doing. He leaned on her heavily while she led him to the bed. She laid him down and started to walk away, but couldn't. Jack wouldn't let go of her. "Jack, I need to start working," she said. Jack grumbled and rolled over, her still in his arms. She rolled over with him, letting out a little gasp.

"Elle, quit movin' so bloody much," Jack mumbled and went back to sleep.

"You're kidding," Isabelle complained. She tried to break free of Jack's grip but couldn't. Eventually, she gave up and laid back on the pillows. They both smelled of rum and salt water. Not a bad combination, but not a phenomenal one either. She closed her eyes and sleep came easier than she thought and soon, she was asleep next to Jack.

_Isabelle watched in awe at the scene that played out before her eyes. _She stood in front of a big white house with blue shutters and a spectacular ocean view. Jack was standing a few yards out, just in front of a couple of bushes. She saw herself. She was herself pregnant with a little baby girl clinging to her leg. Even though Isabelle was entirely confused by the whole thing, she smiled at it. She didn't know why but it felt alright. "Jack! Jack where are you, Jack!" she saw herself shout with such a smile on her face. Jack turned around and smiled at the other her. "There's daddy, Katherine." The littler girl that was clinging to her mother's leg took off running toward Jack and she saw Jack get ready to swoop her up in his arms. He did just that. The little girl laughed and squealed in excitement. Isabelle looked over to herself who was slowly making her way over to Jack and her daughter.

Isabelle walked toward the strange conception of herself, but stopped when a dark haired little boy, no more than seven years old, jumped out of the bushes that Jack was standing next to. Katherine reached down to this little dark haired beauty, but Jack held her tightly so she wouldn't fall. The woman laughed and so did Jack. "Oh, William, be good to your father, please," she heard herself tell the little boy. It was no wonder the little boy was related to Jack for he looked just like the pirate. Black hair and dark brown eyes.

Jack smiled at the woman in front of him warmly and his eyes sparkled with delight. The delight of having his whole family with him. Isabelle watched from where she was standing on the sand. She watched herself smile back and she watched William chase circles around his father. She watched little Katherine squeal in delight and she watched Jack smile happily at it all. Isabelle was confused. She didn't know what was going on. They all seemed so very happy and it all seemed so real. She only wished it were.

Just as she wished these things, the scene before her, the happy family, they started to fade away, one by one. Isabelle watched the woman she thought to be herself fade away first and Jack stared at the place where she used to stand with fear in his eyes. He immediately looked down at the little dark haired devil chasing circles around him. Jack knelt down, catching his son by the arm. William smiled as he faded away from Jack grasp. Jack shook his head in a disbelieving manner and looked at the baby girl he held in his arms. Isabelle watched, holding back her tears as the little girl put her hand to her father's cheek. She saw the pain behind Jack's eyes and stood there knowing there was nothing she could do.

Same as the other two, the baby in Jack's protective arms began to fade away. Jack just about lost it as he watched his beautiful baby leave. Once they were all gone, Isabelle looked around, making sure they weren't still there. Jack sat on the warm sand, cradling his head in his hands. Isabelle walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't feel her. He didn't even know she was there, and soon, Jack began to fade, too. "Jack!" Isabelle shouted, afraid of being left alone. "Jack don't leave me!" she shouted. "What will I do?" she whispered. Jack looked up with his big brown eyes at nothing. He stared right through her as if she wasn't there, as if he was looking up at something else. His eyes faded to grey, startling Isabelle so much, she stepped backwards away from him. Soon, he was gone altogether.

ISABELLE'S eyes snapped open and she looked around. Jack was sleeping next to her, just how she left things when she had fallen asleep herself. "Dear God," she whispered, still shaken from her odd dream. She must've said it too loud because Jack's eyes opened and he looked at her. She stared at his eyes, searching them for any signs of the dull grey they were in her dreams. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Now she knew what he must have gone through night after night.

Jack cradled the obviously upset woman in his arms. He didn't know what she dreamt of, but he did know one thing for sure. He had a replay of the dream he had before. But this time he knew when everything was going to happen. He tried to stop the little boy, he had William's arm in his hand. He felt helpless now, and he felt helpless then. He just wished he knew why he was having all these dreams.

It was late in the afternoon when Jack and Isabelle emerged from his cabin, both looking rather forlorn and tired. Isabelle and Jack turned in opposite directions at the same time, making it look like a rehearsed ballet. Isabelle went to repair the ebony sails and Jack went to go steer his beloved ship, looking back over his shoulder at the disappearing form of Isabelle Thatcher.

Alright, that's that. Review please! It realllllly helps my brain juices.. tee hee…

I will leave you with a quote--- If pictures have anything to say, it's this. I was here, I once existed. I was once young and happy and someone cared enough to take my picture. –Robin Williams.


	10. So this is what love is

Alright, here's the next chapter…

Sorry for all my spelling oopsies! Lol haha thanks tk421beth for the amazing reviews, I love you, you're my new favorite person! And I love how you picked out quotes from the story, I was smiling like the whole time I read your reviews! Everyone should be more like her! P.s. if anyone has quotes send them to me! I'm going to put a new quote at the bottom of the story every time I update! Alright, enough.. ENJOY!

About two hours later, Isabelle and Ana went to go prepare dinner. "You and Jack not getting along?" she asked bluntly while she chopped some fish. Isabelle looked up from the pot she was stirring.

"What gave you that idea?" she asked looking at Ana. She and Jack weren't fighting. They were tired, yes, but fighting, no.

"Well I don't know you haven't said anything all day," Ana said but kept chopping.

"Wild party last night. Jack fell asleep on the table and I had to get him up early this morning," Isabelle said. "To move him to the bed. He looked terribly uncomfortable…" she said but stopped because she had to yawn.

"You go lie down, I'll do the rest," Ana offered.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'll sleep better if I'm tired now," Isabelle said and smiled. Ana laughed.

"That's one way to think of it."

Soon enough, the crew piled into the galley for their dinner. Jack was bringing up the rear, but managing to slap a smile on his face, despite what Isabelle knew to be going on inside of him. What was going on inside of Jack was in face deeper than what Isabelle thought it to be. He was confused about these feelings he was having. Should he love her, should he not? He wasn't scared of the dreams, he wasn't terrified that's how he would end up. That wasn't the case at all. He was surprised and almost happy that something like that would happen to him. Even in his dreams. He didn't want. He really wasn't going to. But he did. He finally admitted to himself that he, Jack Sparrow, loved that woman.

Isabelle sat down silently next to Jack. There was so much shouting and so much going on that Jack and Isabelle were hardly noticed. Jack slid his arm around Isabelle's waist. "Ye look so tired, love," Jack said and looked into her Spanish eyes. Isabelle looked back and smiled.

"Yes. I am," she said and laughed. Jack smiled warmly and kissed her forehead. Jack leaned over to Ana.

"Get someone else to clean up this mess. Isabelle's goin' te bed, love," Jack said and Ana smiled. "Ye get tomorrow off if ye do it," Jack bribed. Ana nodded, knowing that's exactly what she was aiming for. "Come on, Elle. Let's get to bed," Jack said.

"You're going to sleep too?" Isabelle asked. Jack smiled.

"If you'll have me, love," he said and laughed when she tried to keep her smile in. Jack helped her up and the crew moaned about them leaving so early. "Oh, hush ye dogs! It's almost eleven anyway," Jack said to his crew. There was a chorus of 'goodnight Elle' and Isabelle smiled, waving and yelling goodnight back. She winked at Ana and Ana nearly fell out of her seat from laughing so hard. Isabelle leaned heavily on Jack. She was so tired. "Ye know, ye've really grown on me crew, Elle," Jack said and smiled.

"Well, they've grown on me. Along with their captain," she said and turned around in his arms to face him. Jack looked down at her and smiled. Isabelle wanted to tell him that she loved him. Right then and there. But Jack beat her to it.

"I love ye, Elle," Jack whispered into her hair. Isabelle pulled his face down to hers and kissed him square on the lips.

"And I love you, Jack Sparrow," she said and kissed him again.

Jack and Isabelle stumbled into the cabin. They hadn't pulled their lips away from each other for one second on the way there. Isabelle was feverishly undressing as was Jack. In an instant, they fell on the bed together. They were going to do everything but sleep tonight.

They didn't emerge from the cabin all day and there were tiny little whispers amongst the crew. None were bad of course; they all wanted what they knew to be happening. They too loved Isabelle and wanted her to stay with them. Jack did finally come out of the cabin and up on deck. He was greeted with raucous cheering and hollering. Jack looked utterly surprised. The look on his face was truly genuine. He turned to face the crew with his eyes wide and his mouth open a little. Ana was the first to start laughing hysterically and it was all down hill after that. Jack finally understood. "Shit," he cursed, albeit with a smile. "Mates, shut up. If you wake her I swear ye won't be able te walk fer a week!" Jack threatened. The laughing stopped, but there were still little giggles every now and then. Even Jack was laughing at the crew's crazy antics.

Jack made his way up to the helm and called Gibbs over. "Aye, Cap'n?" he said and stood beside Jack.

We're changing the course." Gibbs looked at him, slightly confused. "We're headed for Port Royal," Jack said and turned the ship. Gibbs still looked at him with confusion. "Christ, Gibbs. Do I have te spell it out fer ye?" Jack looked out toward the horizon. "We're goin' te get the whelp and his bonnie lass. I know they'll want in on the adventure and the like," Jack said. Understanding fluttered across Gibb's face and he smiled.

"Since when do you share yer adventures?" Gibbs asked and leaned against the railing. Jack didn't look at Gibbs. He had a far off look in his eyes like he would much rather be somewhere else. When Jack didn't respond right away Gibbs asked. "Do ye love 'er, Jack?" This snapped Jack out of any trance he might have been in. He looked at Gibbs for a minute and Gibbs knew right away. He could see it in his eyes. Jack smiled.

"Yeah, mate," Jack said not bothering to remind him of the lack of title. Jack giggled like a little kid and his eyes twinkled Gibbs had never seen his captain so happy before in his life.

"Don't let 'er go, Jack. Ye've found yer life partner," Gibbs said merrily and walked away, shaking his head and chuckling.

Jack stood at the helm, just thinking. Thinking about what Gibbs had said. Jack knew he was right. He knew that he and Isabelle would be together forever, and forever was a big thing for Jack Sparrow. Usually there were no constants in his life. This was different. But he was happy she had told him she loved him. It was completing. It gave him this, full feeling that he never wanted to lose. He was so deep in thought he didn't see the tiny figure come up behind him. Isabelle wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on the back of his shoulder. Jack pulled her in front of him and placed his hands on the wheel. "Mornin', love," he said and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him and looked at the sky.

"It's not morning! It actually looks rather late," she said and furrowed her brow. She kissed his bare chest and he smiled warmly down at her. "What's on the dinner menu for tonight?" she asked. He looked down at her and tried so hard not to laugh.

"Well, love, you see…"

"Oh, Jack!" Isabelle smiled, shaking her head. "I'll get Ana to help me," Isabelle said. "You big baby. Can't even make your own food," she said and laughed when Jack made a grab at her retreating form. She laughed so hard, she didn't even notice when she was back in Jack's strong arms.

"Ye think I can't cook?" he asked, looking down at her. Isabelle wiped the smile off her face and nodded, still trying to keep a straight face. "Really?" Jack asked. Isabelle laughed, showing her teeth.

"Yes Sparrow!" she said and threw her head back in delight. Jack couldn't help but kiss her neck while it was out there.

"Litler!" Jack shouted, startling Isabelle a little, but not enough to wipe the smile off her face. Litler leaped up on deck and smiled widely when he saw Isabelle in Jack's arms.

"Aye, Jack," he said and winked at Isabelle. Isabelle stuck her tongue out at him and laughed into Jack's chest. Jack was having trouble not laughing himself.

"Take the wheel fer a bit, mate," he said and started off, with Isabelle still in his arms.

"Where are we going, Captain?" Jack looked down at her.

"We, are going to the galley. So I can prove to you that I can cook!" Jack said and whisked her off her feet. He ran at full speed to the galley and burst through the door, only to find no one there, just as he expected. Isabelle laughed until her stomach hurt. He set her down on the table and stood between her legs. "Alright, lass. What d'ye feel like making?" Jack asked with his hands on her hips and Isabelle furrowed her brow in thought.

-

Alright, that's that- - - -

Review or die! Kidding! Jack will NOT kill you. Here's my quote- --

I tried to make a mental note of every second, taking snapshots in my mind. So that years from now I would still remember how we felt that day. So wild and carefree, so young and in love.


	11. The group

Alright, here's the next chapter! I know, I love this story just as much as you all do! Lol. Thanks tk421beth for the amazing review! Seriously, I was like, SCORE! Lol, and I think that quote is definitely kick ass! Keep reviewing! And many thanks to Tubius for the smashing quote! Alrighty, here we go…onto what Jack can cook! ;)

Isabelle looked at Jack and smiled devilishly. Well, if she could do this, then the great Captain Jack Sparrow could, so she would start him out with advanced cooking.

"I think we should make a fancy salmon dish," Isabelle laughed.

"Salmon it is," Jack said and smiled his golden smile.

"With potatoes and a giant salad!" Jack response to that was laughter, but he pulled the ingredients out anyway. Isabelle still thought of something else to go with it. "Ana some nice warm fluffy biscuits," Isabelle shouted happily as Jack nodded his head, smiling broadly at her. "Can the infamous Jack Sparrow make fluffy, warm biscuits?" she asked, teasing him.

"Course I can love! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" he said, making his way over to her with little steps. Once he reached her he kissed her and picked her up under her arms to carry her to the counter where he could see her. He grabbed a whole bag of potatoes and sat them next to Isabelle. "Start peelin', love," he said and smiled when she rolled her eyes. As she peeled potatoes, he started to wash off the salad leaves and start the salmon. Isabelle watched him expertly marinate the salmon and drizzle numerous spices over the fish. She shook her head in disbelief.

Once she was done with the potatoes, she hopped off the counter and Jack slid her some fresh salmon to marinate. She and jack worked in a flurry of activity. He would story every so often and catch Isabelle by surprise when he kissed her. Isabelle would try to surprise him, but nothing could catch him off guard. After the fish, she decided she would mash half of the potatoes and fry the other half. Jack for one thought it was a marvelous idea and rewarded her with a deep kiss.

Isabelle started to mash the potatoes and Jack stopped what he was doing to watch. She smiled broadly as the potatoes squished beneath the fork. Isabelle grabbed some butter and then some salt and pepper and before long, she had them simmering on the stove. She added the fresh milk and turned to face Jack. "I fer one, could never make mashed potatoes. It always turned out like milk," he said and laughed. Isabelle laughed at him and they both went back to making the unbelievable dinner. She started chopping the tomatoes while Jack dumped some olives on top of the salad, adding vinegar and olive oil. Isabelle watched as he eyed the amount of spices and things he put into the giant salad. She dumped her tomatoes in and threw in come cheese. "I didn't even know we had all this stuff," Jack mumbled to himself and Isabelle laughed.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I could never make a salad dressing," she teased and caught Jack's lips as he turned to look at her, finally catching him by surprise.

Gibbs, Ana, Litler, and a few other crew members watched the many scenes Jack and Isabelle made from a crack in the door. It was actually rather entertaining. Every so often Jack would kiss Isabelle and then every other time Isabelle would kiss Jack. They would place bets on who would be next and who would succeed in the element of surprise category. Jack and Isabelle would make jokes and laugh about each other, or just anything in particular. The funniest moments were the moments when Jack and Isabelle would look at each other and burst out laughing for no apparent reason. When they did that, it was hard for the crew members to not blow their covers.

Jack took the salmon and piled it onto plate after plate. Isabelle had to admit, it did look delicious. "Amazing. A pirate that can cook!" she said and circled Jack, looking him up and down, "What's the secret," she asked, stopping right in front of him. Jack lifted her up and held her to him.

"The love of a good woman," he said and she smiled, kissing him in the middle of the galley. "Delicious," Jack said and smiled when Isabelle winked.

"I think it's time to get the crew's opinion on it," Isabelle said, leading Jack over to the dinner bell. "Ready?" she asked. Jack nodded and smiled as she started to ring the bell. They could hear the crew gather into the dining hall and Jack smiled down at her. She bit her bottom lip and Jack grabbed three plates, piled with food, and followed him in carrying her own three plates. There was a loud cheer from the crew as the food was brought in.

Jack and Isabelle went back into the kitchen and grabbed the remainder of the plates and set them on the large table.

"Yeah, yeah ye dogs! Don't get used te it!" Jack yelled over the cheering. Isabelle laughed and elbowed him gently.

"Dig in!" she shouted and the crew shoved fork fulls of food into their mouths.

Jack grabbed two plates and led Isabelle by the hand out of the dining hall and onto the deck. It had taken them a good two hours to complete their best meal and it was now dark. Jack and Isabelle plopped down on the deck and leaned against the mast. Jack watched as Isabelle took her first bite of food. She smiled and swallowed looking at Jack. "This is amazing, Jack. What is wrong with you?" she asked and laughed when Jack chuckled. She kissed him and they both finished off their plates.

After they had both eaten, Isabelle rested her head back against the mast. She pulled Jack's head down in her lap and he laid there, looking up at her eyes. She gently stroked his hair while he laid there. She knew Jack was fighting to keep his eyes open, but the lull of her voice, the sway of the sea, and the gentle feel of her hand rubbing his forehead was enough to put him to sleep in seconds. He couldn't help it. He fell asleep curled up next to the woman he loved, his head in her lap.

She looked down at Jack. Her Jack, her pirate. She smiled. **So this is what it feels like to be in love, eh Liz? **She thought to herself. She smiled and realized this is just how she wanted to feel. Just like this for the rest of her life. She knew Jack was a pirate, but then again, after living on a pirate ship for half a year and hence falling in love with one, she decided she was a pirate too, She thought back to almost six months ago when Catherine was saying goodbye to her. She remembered Catherine telling her she didn't care if she became a pirate, just as long as he life was full of happiness. Well, her life was full of happiness. In fact, she had never felt happier.

She traced the outline of Jack's jaw with a single finger and made her way up his cheekbone and down to his lips. His skin was beautifully tanned. She couldn't help but think for a pirate, his features were simply arresting. He had long, black eyelashes and high prominent cheekbones, something you don't really see in a man. Isabelle decided she wouldn't have it any other way. She stayed awake for a little while longer, no one disturbed them out on deck and there were no loud noises from the galley anymore, now that the pirates had all gone to sleep. She watched the stars and the moon and listened to the gentle lapping of the waves against the bottom of the ship. She smiled to herself, wondering what her friends were up to back in Port Royal.

Isabelle decided she had done enough thinking for one night and had enough smiling. Her cheeks hurt, but she loved every second of it. Even when Jack wasn't awake he still made her smile. He had wrapped his arms around her waist and his face was nuzzled into her toned stomach. She gently lowered herself to the ground next to Jack and smiled, thinking she wanted him to comfort her now. She laid her head on his chest and Jack instinctively wrapped his arms around her tiny figure, pulling her closer. Isabelle smiled one last time before the rock of the ship put her to sleep.

She woke up the next morning, still nestled into Jack's side. She breathed deeply, her nose filling with his so familiar scent. She rested her shin on his chest and looked at his still closed eyes, then she looked around. The rest of the crew was working in silence, stealing little glances at her and Jack every now and then and smiling. Once they saw she was awake, they burst into life again, starling Jack from his deep sleep. "…The hell…" he started and felt a familiar warmth on his side and two beautiful Spanish eyes looking back at him. She leaned in so he could kiss her good morning and rested her head on his chest again. "I don't remember falling asleep like this, love," he said and looked around.

"We moved a little during the night." Jack laughed and climbed slowly to his feet, leaning forward to focus his still sleepy eyes. He shook his head and pulled Isabelle to her feel as well. He looked her up and down.

"Once we get to Port Royal, we'll get you some clothes and effects," Jack said and Isabelle laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Then ye'll look like the pirate ye are, love," he said and she laughed into his shoulder. He pulled away. "That doesn't bother ye, love?" he asked searching her eyes. She kissed him deeply.

"Jack I'd be a beggar if it meant being with you," she said and Jack smiled, kidding her one more time before they parted. He slapped her butt playfully as she walked away to start her morning chores. She looked over her shoulder at him and winked, making her way down to the galley for breakfast. Jack turned on his heel and walked up to the helm, taking the wheel from Gibbs.

"Fine mornin' ain't it, mate?" Jack asked. Gibbs chuckled and looked to the sky. Jack was right, not a cloud in it. How he did that without even looking up was a mystery.

"That it is, Jack," Gibbs said and smiled. "Well if ye don't mind, I got some chores to be gettin' done. I'll see ye at lunch, Cap'n," Gibbs said and slapped Jack on the back. "One more thing," he asked. Jack nodded his approval and Gibbs continued. "When are we dockin' in Port Royal?"

"Oh, I'd give it two days at the most, Mr. Gibbs," Jack said and gave Gibbs a quick smile, then turned his attention back to the horizon. Gibbs muttered something about Jack and his crazy ways. Jack just smiled at nothing in particular and set the course, straight on to Jamaica.

Two days later, on the dot, the Black Pearl pulled into dock in Port Royal. Gibbs looked at Jack's smug face and laughed. "Who was right?" Jack said, leaning forward and cupping his ear.

"Ye were Jack," Gibbs said and patted Jack on the back. Jack nodded and made his way over to Isabelle.

"Is it safe to dock in port?" she asked.

"I know Jimmy. We got a privateer after that little run in with yer father," Jack said carefully as to not upset her. He waited for tears or a foul mood, but nothing came. She stood nonchalant and smiled up at him, knowing what he was expecting.

"He was dead to me before and he is dead now," she said cupping Jack's face. "It's alright," she said and kissed him before he led her off the ship, his hand in hers. Elizabeth and Will were already waiting for them. Elizabeth rushed into Jack's arms and Will hugged Isabelle warmly, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Oh, how we've missed you both!" Elizabeth cried, switching from Jack to Isabelle. She squeezed Isabelle so tightly, Jack thought her whole body would turn blue. Isabelle smiled through it and hugged Elizabeth back. "There's someone here to see you, Elle," Elizabeth said excitedly. Catherine stepped forward and Isabelle felt the tears swell in her eyes at the sight of her old friend.

"Oh my god, it's been so long," Catherine whispered, looking from her to Jack and smiling. "Come here, Isabelle!" Catherine shouted happily and Isabelle raced into her arms. Catherine almost lost her balance but they both kept themselves steady. Catherine kissed both of Isabelle's cheeks and held her at arms length. "You look gorgeous! You are positively glowing, sweetie!" she said and hugged Isabelle again. "So who is he?" she asked. Isabelle reached out her hand behind her, knowing that Jack would be there to take it and he did. She pulled him close to her and he wrapped his arms around her waist from the back.

"This is Captain Jack Sparrow. Captain of the Black Pearl," she said and smiled at Jack. Jack outstretched his hand and Catherine took it without any hesitation.

"I know I told you I didn't care if you became a pirate, but I didn't think it would be your first choice! But oh, look at the wonders he has worked!" she yelled and smiled.

"Jack this is Katie. My old maid and friend," Isabelle whispered to Jack as Catherine raved on and on about how absolutely remarkable Isabelle looked. James appeared from out of nowhere and Jack let Isabelle go early, knowing she would just break free anyway. Jack knew her all too well. Once Isabelle spotted James, she squealed and dashed into his outstretched arms. Jack looked on with a twinkle in his eye and a genuine smile on his face. "Oh, James, James, James!" Isabelle yelled, hugging him tighter. "How I've missed you!" she said and kissed his cheek. Isabelle finally did release him and went straight back to Jack, wanting to feel his arms around her now. James walked over to Catherine and put an arm around her waist. Isabelle smiled, delighted, and winked. Catherine blushed and James giggled.

"Well, come on then!" Let's finish these conversations back at the house!" Elizabeth said and led everyone back to their enormous home on top of a hill. They all made it there and sat down in their parlor. Elizabeth came in carrying tea and sandwiches. "Why did you come back so soon, Jack?"

"Yes, especially after my little gift," James said and smiled when Jack nodded.

"Thanks fer that by the way, Jimmy!" Jack said and smiled. James nodded and gestured fro Jack to continue on. "We came back because we wanted the whelp, his bonnie lass, and the old Commodore to come help us find it," Jack said and smiled when Elizabeth's face lit up at the hint of adventure.

"Of course we will, you know that Jack," Will said and Elizabeth laughed. Catherine smiled at James.

"You should go, darling. When will the infamous Jack Sparrow ask you to go on another treasure hunt again?" Catherine cooed.

"Probably in another few months," Elizabeth said and smiled at Will. Catherine urged him to go and James reluctantly accepted. When Jack asked Catherine to come, she said she wouldn't think of it. He needed people who were experience fighters and could protect themselves. Catherine smiled at Isabelle, knowing well what she was capable of. Isabelle looked back at her and winked again.

"Wonderful!" Isabelle exclaimed. "I think this calls for rum!" she said and Jack laughed and he kissed her on the lips.

"Ye read my mind," he said and she and Elizabeth got up to go get the bottles of rum. They walked into the kitchen and Elizabeth jumped up and down all over the place. It looked like it was difficult, seeing as she was in the heavy dress and wearing a corset. Isabelle joined her in jumping and Elizabeth laughed when they both stopped.

"Oh, I can't believe we're doing this," she said and pulled out the rum bottles. Isabelle laughed.

"Tomorrow, Jack takes us to get 'pirate clothes', I think he said," Isabelle said and laughed at herself, shrugging. Elizabeth looked at her and smiled.

"Does that sound like fun or what?"

The next morning, Jack roused everyone out of bed. Elizabeth and Will were the first up, preparing breakfast, and Jack carried a very tired looking Isabelle down the stairs and sat down with her still in his arms. She buried her head in his shoulder and tried to go back to sleep. Will and Elizabeth looked at him funny. "Oh, she is not a morning person," Jack said pointing to Isabelle with his free hand. He rubbed her back with the other one. She still was reluctant to let go and finally wake up. "Honey, come on. Look, mmm breakfast!" Jack played. Isabelle moaned into his shoulder and pulled her head up to look at Jack. He was beaming and Isabelle kissed the smug look right off his face. "I'll get you for waking me up so early," she said and he kissed her. "Don't try to put me in a better mood. It won't work." Jack kissed her again. "Jack Sparrow." He leaned down and kissed her again. "It's not wor…" He cut her off with his lips and this time Isabelle responded. Jack pulled away and looked at her. "Fine. So what if it worked," she said and started to eat her breakfast.

---------------------------Alright, that was that. Review! PLEASE! Don't make me beg, Jack doesn't like it when I beg. Lol ;) Here are two wonderful quotes-

You do not have the authority, nor my permission to make me feel inferior… Thanks to tk421beth

Here's one I actually laughed at because I could see Jack in my mind saying it to me. - - -

Nobody's perfect. I am a nobody, therefore I am perfect. Thanks to Tubius for the amazing imagery lol seriously I laughed my ass off!

-Desperado


	12. I'd die for her

Okay, I'm gonna give my thanks to people right now and answer a few questions! Here goes!-

Stacey-lol I'm so glad you like my story enough to review! Lol that makes me feel so good! Xo

Mrs Captain Sparrow- haha, the thing about Norrington is that I feel so bad for him so I plunked him in the story. I thought you know, Jack should have an inside ally! Also, about the updating so quickly, I had written this previously on my laptop and was like, fighting my mind for a while on if I should post it or what. I copy five or so pages a night cos it's easy, but it still takes a while to type it all out… but it's great fun, I love re reading my work! Xo

Tubius- thanks for the review, I know I love calling James Jimmy, it makes me smile too! Xo

Tk42lbeth- you are seriously like one of my favorite reviewers! Thanks for the awesome review and don't stop! I love it! Xox

Spikez-babe97-thanks a lot! Happy you like it! Xo

Whew! Hollllly cow, any quotes anyone may have that seen suitable for Isabelle or Jack, please tell me and I will either fit them into the story somehow or write 'em at the bottom! Much love goes out to you all! Kisses!

Later, when Isabelle and Elizabeth were getting ready to go shopping, Will and Jack sat in the parlor, talking. "How did you do that this morning with Isabelle," Will asked, astonished. "I mean, you didn't even say anything and she gave up!" Will asked, smiling broadly. Jack laughed.

"Well mate, it's not that hard really. Goes both ways," Jack said with a wink and patted Will on the back. "You'll get the hang of it," Will looked down with a small smile playing at his lips, then he looked up at Jack.

"Do you love her, Jack? I mean, do you really love her?"

"Yes," Jack said without any hesitation. Will had an idea and smiled.

"This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?" Will asked, reciting a line Jack had asked him about Elizabeth when they first met. Jack nodded knowingly and smiled.

"I'd die for her. No worries."

A few minutes later, Elizabeth and Isabelle walked down the stairs both in dresses, but only one complaining about it. Jack smiled. It was Isabelle. Jack grabbed her hands and she struck a pose for him that made him laugh out loud. "It never gets old, love," Jack said and smiled. Will and Jack led the way into town and through the hustle and bustle. They stopped in a gold shop and Jack pulled Isabelle in after him. An idea struck him. The man behind the counter was old and had a kind face. Jack approached him and smiled.

"How are you doing today, sir?" the man asked Jack.

"Radiant, thanks," he said and kept his eyes on the things in the display. He waged his hand at the three and they went away for a little while. "Alright, here's what I need." Jack began explaining what he had in mind for both women. The shopkeeper watched as Jack's hands flew everywhere for emphasis. Finally, after a while, the shopkeeper nodded, knowing exactly what they needed. Isabelle watched from the seat at the end of the shop while the little old man came back out with two packages and handed them to Jack. He took them and paid then walked over to the small group. "And we're off to store number two where you two lovely lasses can go wile," Jack said and no sooner did he say that, Isabelle and Elizabeth raced to the clothing store.

After an hour in the shop, Jack paid the large sum of money with practiced ease, and strolled out with a heavy new bundle. Jack bought them both new boots along with the clothes. Jack handed the packages to Will, explaining that he had a little stop to make before they called it a day and Will nodded. He sat the two women down on the bench, both feverishly itching to get out of the dresses they were wearing and into some normal clothes.

Jack made his way over to a little store and walked inside. The bell chimed as he walked in and he looked up at it with a scowl. He had never seen the point to them. He shut to door rolling his eyes as the bell chimed again and he made his way over to the counter. A stout woman appeared and smiled warmly at the pirate. "How may I help you, Captain?" she asked with a heavy Irish accent. Jack chuckled; finally someone could guess he was a captain. He was a little hesitant at first.

"Well, see, here's the thing…"

"You want a ring for your love," the woman said, speaking the words Jack couldn't get out of his mouth. He looked up from his intricate study of the contents inside the glass case and met the woman's green eyes. He nodded and smiled a little. "Well, I have just the thing for you then, lad," she said. Jack thought it was weird having been called lad when he himself calls other people lad. He couldn't remember the last time someone even called him lad. He smiled as the woman came back out from behind the curtain with a small black velvet box. She leaned forward on her elbows and slowly opened the box. There, inside was the prefect ring. It was a tear drop shaped diamond set in a gold band and next to it was a gold wedding band, embedded with diamonds. Jack was speechless. The great Jack Sparrow had actually lost the words to say. He stared for a moment then looked up at the lady, finally finding his voice.

"They're exactly what I need," he said and smiled as she snapped the box shut and handed it to him. He started to pay her but she stopped him.

"I can tell this will come from our heart. That's all the reward I need," she said and smiled. She turned around to fix her shelves. "Good luck, lad," she said and Jack walked out. The woman turned around and on the counter were three gold coins. She smiled to herself and shook her head. "He will be an exceptional father someday," she said and pocketed the coins.

Jack returned to the trio, seemingly empty handed. Will gave him a funny look and Jack just smiled his trademark Jack Sparrow smile. He walked right over to Isabelle and laced his arm around her waist. Will knew he was stuck with the packages and Elizabeth took some too, smiling happily all the way home.

Back at the Turner house, Jack gathered the two woman and Will into the parlor, with the clothes on display. "Alright. Here they are," he said and stood back for the two to see. He knew which outfit each woman would pick and he was right. They both looked at him and smiled, rushing at him, shirts and hair flying. Jack tried to keep his balance as he was showered with love and kisses. They grabbed the clothes and ran. "Hurry up! We leave once the sun goes down!" Jack yelled after them. Will looked at him and they sat down on the couch, completely worn out after a long.

"Where did you go today, Jack?" Will asked, turning to look at the Captain. Jack looked cornered and nervous.

"Nowhere, William," Jack said hurriedly. Will looked at him and laughed.

"Where did you go today, Jack," Will repeated, this time firmly.

"When did ye become so bloody good at this stuff?" Jack asked and narrowed his eyes at Will.

"Well, I had a pirate Captain as a tutor," he said and Jack smiled, the light glinting off his gold teeth. "Don't change the subject, Jack," he said. Jack sighed and dug through his pocket. Will knew the second Jack's hand pulled out a small velvet box. "You're…" Will trailed off, tasking the box from him. He opened it and lost his breath as his brow furrowed. Even he, a blacksmith, thought it was a breath taking ring. "Jack, this is wonderful!" Will said and laughed. Jack smiled and pocketed the box. "When?" Will asked. Jack furrowed his brow and then laughed.

"At the opportune moment," he said and Will laughed, recalling the many times Jack had said that before. Jack heard the jingling from the stairs as Isabelle and Elizabeth made their way down. Jack and Will stood. Jack placed his hands on his hips and Will crossed his arms over his chest, both looking extremely arresting at that point. Isabelle and Elizabeth both walked into the room with little smiles on the faces. Will and Jack's mouths dropped open.

First off, Jack didn't think Isabelle could be anymore beautiful than she was that afternoon, but this just proved him wrong. She stood before him looking every inch the pirate she was. Be wore blue breeches that were tight around her hips and butt and around her hips were several gold chains. They dangled and swayed as she did. She wore boots identical to Jack's and a white shirt with the laces open a bit, showing off her tanned chest. Her long curly black hair dropped almost to her waist. She smiled as she saw Jack staring at her. She never felt more comfortable in her life.

Elizabeth was a whole different story. Will looked at her like she was a completely different woman. He, for one, was unexplainably happy they didn't have to pretend they weren't pirates anymore, when clearly, they were. Elizabeth's appearance had changed drastically. She wore black breeches, tight fitting in all the right areas. She wore a white shirt and black boots like Jack's too. But what was different about Elizabeth was her gold was in a completely different place. She had a gold wrap around on her upper arm and another wrap around on the same arm, but lower to her wrist. Instead of having gold chains wrapped around her waist, she had them hanging from her side, falling to her knee and then looping and coming back up to the original entrance where they were hooked into the breeches. Elizabeth's honey colored hair was in a low pony tail and was tied back with a black ribbon. Elizabeth looked at Will and smiled devilishly, knowing full well what was going through his mind.

Jack and Will couldn't seem to move or speak for that matter. All they could do was stare. Jack hadn't had the slightest idea that the clothes and the gold would look so, well, amazing on them both. James suddenly appeared in doorway and gasped. Isabelle and Elizabeth twirled around, chains jingling and smiled at seeing at James. He stared at them both and looked them up and down. "Jack…they…they look like pirates!" he said and furrowed his brow, thinking that was the ultimate point they were trying to make. Jack walked up behind Isabelle and wrapped his arms around her.

"Elle, ye look beautiful." Isabelle leaned back and rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Are ye sure ye wanna do this?" Jack said. For the first time, he feared for her safety. "What if ye get hurt or something…?"

"Jack, I can defend myself," she said and kissed him. "If you don't believe me, I'll show you onboard," she said and Will snapped back to reality while Jack nodded his approval.

"Wait, one more thing," he said and smiled when they all looked confused. He went into the other room and returned with a heavy bundle. He set it down carefully on the settee and slowly unwrapped it. He took the first sword out of the top and looked at it. He handed it to James and James smiled so broadly, Will thought his face would stay that way. Will then went back to the pile and pulled out the next one which happened to be Jack's. Jack took it from Will as he gave it to him and held it in his hand Jack had to admit, the whelp had a gift for perfect craftsmanship. The sword fit perfectly in his hand and it was just the right weight he liked to fight with. Will smiled and went to pull the next one out of the bag, it was for Elizabeth. Elizabeth laughed and held the unfamiliar sword in her hand, happy to at least have a sword back in her hand. It had been ages. She kissed Will on the lips and Will laughed, knowing there was no better reward than that. Although, he had one more gift to give. He pulled out the last sword in the bag and slowly made his way over to Isabelle. "I've wanted to give this to you for some time now," he said and laughed. "When you met Jack though, the design on the hilt changed a bit," Will confessed and smiled. "But, then again, Jack's did too."

Jack looked at the design on his sword hilt and smiled warmly. It was a sparrow flying with another sparrow over the water with a great ship underneath them. Jack knew exactly what that stood for and was happy it would make sense soon enough. The two Sparrows. The only two left in the world. "Perfect, mate. Thanks very much," Jack said and laughed. Isabelle hugged Will tightly.

"Will you don't know what this means to mew. Thank you," she said and smiled. She finally did look down at the hilt of her sword and laughed. It had a sparrow sitting on top of a half broken heart. The crack in the center of it was slowly fading away as it traveled up the heart, as though the sparrow was healing it. Isabelle smiled, knowing this was exactly what Jack Sparrow had done to her heart. Getting the hint, Elizabeth looked down at her own sword and smiled. There were footprints on it, depicting the children they wished to have one day when the adventures settled down. For now, the Turners were happy going on wild outings with Jack and Isabelle. They couldn't have been happier. James caught on and looked down at hit. The whole hilt was the same design as the cursed medallion they had all encountered nearly two years ago. James laughed out loud at this and Elizabeth leaned back to see it and laughed also.

"Brilliant Will," James said and smiled at Will from across the room.

"Well, now that everyone is happy, I suggest we make for the ship," Jack said and everyone nodded.

"I'll meet you there. I have to go and get a few things," James said and slid his sword into his belt, smiling as he exited the house. Isabelle and Elizabeth rushed upstairs and collected a few things. Dresses, extra breeches and extra things like that. They came back down stairs with just one trunk each and Jack was impressed.

"What, we're going to be on a pirate ship. I don't think it matters," Isabelle said and laughed. Jack looked at her and cocked his head. He walked over to her and pulled a stick of kohl out of his pocket. He traced a fine line under her eyes and smiled at his handy work. She leaned up and kissed him. He did the same for Elizabeth and they both looked even more dangerously beautiful than before. Everyone slid their new swords into their belts and made for the ship, just as the sun was setting.

Alright- that's that, my hands hurt I hope you liked it, I don't really like this chapter, but I wanted to write it anyway! You get a little foreshadowing in there…! Review! OOOh my god I love this quote with a burning passion- If I knew who wrote it.. I would give credit, but here!

He was my north my south my east my west. My working week and my Sunday rest. My noon my midnight my talk my song. I thought love would last forever, I was wrong. The stars are not wanted now, put out every one. Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun. pour away the ocean and sweep away the wood, for nothing now can ever come to any good.

-Desperado


	13. Dance with me, my love

Holy cow, it's been forever since I've updated. I feel like such a bad person. Lol but hopefully, my reviewers haven't abandoned me! PLEASE! Lol Alright, I had a looong weekend and I was soooo tired all the time. So sorry, loves. Here's your chapter!

Will, Elizabeth, and James were welcomed to the crew with a loud cheer. Isabelle knew right away that there would be a party that night. When Isabelle climbed on deck there were many cheers and good natured cat calls. Isabelle struck a post and Jack laughed behind her. He picked her up and she squealed. "Mine!" he called to the crew and they all laughed and booed him. Jack walked away with her still in his arms and Will climbed up on deck. Litler hugged him and Will smiled. "Haven't seen you in forever, Turner!" Litler shouted over all the commotion on the deck. "Where've you been?" he asked. Will patted his back and leaned into his ear.

"I've been getting married!" Will said and walked off with Litler at his heels. Elizabeth appeared behind him and the crew responded to her the same way they did to Isabelle. She laughed and smiled brightly.

"Oh, what a bunch of pirates!" she yelled and hugged Gibbs. There were still hoots and hollers about her and Isabelle and Will came up behind her.

"Don't make me stake my claim," Will warned with a smile on his lips. The cheering grew louder and Jack and Isabelle watched from a short distance, still smiling. He plucked Elizabeth off her feet and she held onto his neck. "Mine," he shouted and walked off toward Jack and Isabelle where they would watch James come up. The crew got ready. Jack elbowed Will, which proved to be difficult seeing as he was still holding Isabelle. Will looked at him, still smiling.

"This is gonna be good," he said and they both turned to watch. James climbed over and the crew stood, chests out, feet together and arms raised in mock salute. James turned and looked to Jack and Will who both put on innocent faces and Isabelle and Elizabeth just laughed and laughed. James rolled his eyes and saluted the men. The deck cheered like pirates again. James made his way over to Jack and shook his head.

"Nice, Sparrow," he said and smiled, making his way toward his room. Will and Elizabeth scurried over to their room and brought Isabelle's case to Jack's room. Isabelle started to shout the orders Jack had told her and the pirates obeyed. Besides Elizabeth, Will, Ana, and Gibbs, and of course their captain, they listened to Isabelle with no whining or silent curses. Ana took the wheel from Jack and Jack found Isabelle talking with one of the crew members about something. He twirled her around and winked at the crew member.

"Alright, love. It's time for yer sword lesson." Jack shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his shirt, leaving his bare chest and toned stomach exposed. Isabelle unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Jack who instinctively backed up. He smiled and unsheathed his own. "You think this wise, lass? Crossing blades with a pirate?" he asked and she smiled. They pared around the deck for quite some time and Isabelle was better than Jack anticipated. When she stepped, she seemed to be stepping on the air itself and she was just so graceful with it all. The way she held her sword, the way she was on defense, the way she held her shoulders back and kept that unnerving smile on her face the whole time.

She blocked one of Jack's hits and stopped, looking jack straight in the eye and switching her sword to her dominant hand. "Very good, Sparrow. But let's see how you fight when I use my dominant hand," she said and Jack looked at her in disbelief. He started to fight her again and she blocked all his hits expertly.

"Where did ye learn how to fight like this, love?" he asked her. She smiled and side stepped one of his thrusts.

"I taught myself," she said and smirked as his eyes widened.

"Tell me," Jack said and she looked up in confusion. Jack saw this as the opportune moment. He hit her sword out of her hand and tripped her. She tumbled to the ground and Jack straddled her waist, his nose to her nose. They were both dripping with sweat and breathing heavily.

"Ta," Isabelle breathed and Jack laughed. Isabelle could feel his warm breath against her skin and she closed her eyes for a minute. When she looked back up Jack smiled. He leaned down and kissed her deeply right there on the deck. He dropped his sword next to hers and he laced her fingers with his as he kissed her. She ran her free hand over his bare chest and he smiled against her lips. When he broke the kiss Isabelle looked up at him with hunger and passion in her eyes. Jack contained himself.

"Marry me," he said suddenly. Isabelle's eyes softened and the hunger turned into deep love. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again and again. "What is that, a no?" he asked, smiling into her hair. She held his chin and looked into his dark brown eyes.

"I will marry you," she said and he laughed. "Yes, Jack Sparrow!" she shouted and kissed him again. Jack grabbed their swords with one hand and with the other he lifted Isabelle into his arms. She kissed him all over on the way to their cabin. Jack shut and locked the door behind him, not planning on emerging for quite some time.

Will and Elizabeth watched them from a distance and Will smiled, knowingly. Elizabeth was on him like a cheap suit. "What just happened, Will Turner?" Will looked at her innocently. "Don't look at me like that," she said and smiled.

"I think Jack just proposed," Will said still eyeing the closed cabin doors. Elizabeth squealed and smiled happily.

"Finally!" she said and Will laughed, taking her into his arms.

Jack and Isabelle didn't emerge from the cabin until dinner. Dinner was pushed back an hour later so that the Captain could announce his big news. Elizabeth's idea, naturally. When they did finally find their way into the galley, they looked disheveled and extremely happy. Jack and Isabelle took a seat next to Elizabeth and Will. James was getting gloriously drunk at the other end of the table with a few other pirates. Elizabeth and Will looked at Jack expectantly and Jack furrowed his brow. Isabelle whispered something short in his ear and Jack nodded. Jack stood and cleared his throat. The room suddenly became quiet, allowing everyone to hear the subtle creaking of the ship. Jack smiled to himself and began once he had everyone's attention.

"Alright. Short 'n sweet. Isabelle is te be m'wife!" he shouted and pulled Isabelle up next to him. The whole galley was louder than it had ever been with the cheering and the shouting. Jack was glad they took it so well. Isabelle smiled up at him and Jack leaned down and kissed her.

Isabelle and Jack sat down at the table together back in their cabin hours later going over the maps and the illogical plans that Jack had so expertly come up with. Isabelle downed the rum beside her like it was water and jack wasn't much different. There were countless maps strewn across the table and some were even gracing the floor along with Jack's shirt, and both of their boots. They were studying the map of the Amazon that Jack had drawn weeks ago and Isabelle was picking up n the pirate traits quicker than Jack had ever imagined. She was already sitting with her feet up on the table, crossed at the ankles just like Jack. She held her rum in one hand and used her free hand to point and gesture.

Jack had never been happier in his life. He had never been with someone that completed him like Isabelle did. She was his adventure. She was his life now, and that was just fine with him. In fact, he couldn't wait until she was completely his. He smiled as she silently traced out different routes with the tips of her fingers. She would trace for a little while, pull her hand back and furrow her brow like something was the matter. Of course, the routes she had chosen were all perfectly normal, but deciding she knew something else to be a problem; she stopped and forgot about the route all together. She would find a few that would make sense to her and she would smile up at Jack who would laugh at her innocent ways.

Watching Isabelle at work was like watching a talented sculptor or painter. Something that only happened once in a while. She would work so silently and so accurately that it was almost unbelievable. Jack loved to watch her. He loved her expressions and her small smiled of accomplishment when she had completed her goal. Sometimes she would take a swig of her rum, but most of the time she was content with just holding it in her hand and concentrating on the task at hand. She bit her lip, trying to find the best way into the Amazon Isles. Jack watched as she ran her eyes across the paper over and over again, not wanting to miss anything. She finally picked up the pen that Jack had given her a long while ago and traced the perfect route in to find Jack's beloved treasure.

Isabelle sighed happily. A job well done. She went over the dark black lines with her eyes one more time to make sure that it was right and she hadn't veered off anywhere. It was perfect and she would openly admit that. Jack had been so busy watching her and processing everything that she did, he hadn't had one sip of his rum in a good hour. And he, the great Jack Sparrow, hadn't said anything in over an hour. Isabelle removed her bare feet from the table and walked over to Jack who also took his bare feet off the table. He set his bottle of rum down and opened his arms, welcoming her She sat on his lap and leaned into his embrace, happy to be back in his arms.

Captain and fiancée knew it was very late but their feet led them out on the deck anyway. Despite being tired, Jack and Isabelle made their way to the helm. Jack danced Isabelle all the way across the empty deck and she twirled gracefully and with such practiced ease, Jack could have sworn she was dancing on the sea itself. They could hear nothing but the water lapping against the bottom of the ship, and they could see nothing but each other in the moonlight. Isabelle watched as Jack smiled at her silliness and he picked her up gently, carrying her up to the helm to steer the ship until morning with him.

Night always brought out the best in Jack and Isabelle. They had done many great things at night. Plans, repairs, sailing, dining, dancing. But they had always found the time for one another. No matter what they were ding. They could be on complete opposite sides of the deck and somehow they would find each other and be content with just standing next to the other. It was during the night when they enjoyed each other's company the most. When they were alone on the deck with nothing but the moon, the stars, and the fresh ocean air as the companions. When they talked and laughed and joked. Where they sang and danced and kissed.

Now Isabelle was encircled in Jack's arms. She had taken her place between him and the wheel, leaning into him as he captained the great ship underneath their feet.

Elizabeth and Will watched from their perch in the sparrow's nest as Jack and Isabelle came out from the cabin and dance together gracefully and merrily across the lonely deck. Jack and Isabelle neither spoke nor touched, they simply were. They glided alongside each other and smiled when the other did something funny or unexpected. And as soon as they started to dance, the stopped, inches apart from each other. Jack smiled and Isabelle let him sweep her bare feet off the warm wooden deck. She held onto Jack's neck softly and Jack smiled down at her with such admiration in his eyes that Elizabeth thought she would cry.

They watched as Jack walked up the stairs to the helm with great ease and grace. They wondered fro a moment if this was the same Captain that was constantly drunk and babbling different saying and phrases in totally different languages. They wondered if that was the same spirited, spry woman that Jack was holding so quietly and calmly in his arms and against his bare chest. But they supposed the real mystery was how Will and Elizabeth did not notice how deep their love was before this. Before their midnight rendezvous. Will was about to say something to Elizabeth but she shushed him right away, watching the captain and his love. Even though he had put her down, she still remained close to him and he pulled her into his arms once more. He encircled his arms around her, reached out for the wheel. She smiled, knowing that was where she would be all the time. In his arms, on his ship. Elizabeth and Will watched as Isabelle laid her head back against Jack's strong chest and smiled lightly, closing her eyes. Jack smiled broadly, but affectionately. Elizabeth saw the glint of a simple diamond on her finger and smiled, knowing they would forever be promised to each other.

Isabelle watched straight ahead as the stars came and went in the sky above her. As she water traveled underneath the ship and came out the other end. As the moon shone yellow high in the sky. She already knew the constellations thanks to Jack's tutoring and he was positive she could captain a ship. He placed her hands underneath his on the wheel and she looked back at him, confused. He smiled and nodded for her to look straight ahead. "You made the route. You know exactly where to go. No worries, love," he said and kissed her neck, all traces of his drunken accent gone. Isabelle smiled to herself as she felt Jack's breath against her cool skin. She did know where she was going and she was completely confident she could handle a couple hours of steering a ship. Jack was, after all, right behind her.

Hours later, Jack put the rope back on the wheel to keep it in place and Isabelle smiled, inwardly thanking him for the break. He smiled. "Too long for ye?" he asked, kissing her tired eyelids.

"No, no, Captain," she said and stood on her tip toes to kiss his lips.

"And was the company to your liking?" he asked, smiling his trademark smile. She laughed.

"Oh, yes," she said and he kissed her again. "But I'm afraid I have to go to bed now, Captain," she said and winked.

"Right behind ye," he said and chased her all the way back to the cabin.

Will and Elizabeth removed themselves from the darkness of the sparrow's nest, their feet hitting the deck with a light smack. Elizabeth's chains jingled momentarily and Will smiled at her futile attempt to not laugh at herself. "I jingle everywhere I go," she hissed, laughing at herself. Will chuckled.

"So does Jack. Join the club," he said and picked Elizabeth up and carried her back to their own cabin.

Oh, snap, long chapter. Yea, yea, that's my sorry. Here is your amazing quote which I know you are all looking forward to….

You can tie me up, but you can't tie me down. My hands may be tied, but my heart's not bound. You may leave me here and watch me die, but to the horizon my soul will fly.

I thought of Jack saying that, kneeling on the floor before his captors, cocky till the last minutes of his life. I dunno, I usually get these pictures with certain quotes, and that one was amazing. Hard to explain. Any way, review! Please I love them!

-Desperado


	14. Isla de Provedencia

I'm sorry again, but this chapter is going to be a wee bit short, due to the fact that it's like.. 11:30 and I have no energy to keep my eyelids open. But I wanna write! I wanna be with Jack and Isabelle! I just love them! Here's your chapters, and thank you again to all my wonderful reviewers, Emilio would be so proud… lol ;) you know who you are…..

The next morning when Jack and Isabelle didn't come out of their cabin with the sun, Elizabeth and Will knew why. They knew how late they had been up last night, entwined in each other's arms and smiling at the still darkness. They and only they knew. When they did come out of the cabin, they both looked fresh and rested, hand in hand. They swaggered to the kitchen where the rest of the crew sat for lunch. "What's on the menu, mates?" Jack asked and pulled Isabelle onto his lap. She sat down with a yelp of laughter and hugged his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

"Fish," Gibbs said. "Mornin' Miss Elle," he said warmly and kissed her cheek. Elizabeth rushed over to Isabelle and pulled her off Jack, hugging her tightly.

"What is it, Liz?" she asked, hugging her friend back.

"Nothing!" Elizabeth said happily and hugged her again. Isabelle laughed warmly and smiled. When she pulled away Elizabeth hugged Jack.

"Morning, Elle," Will said and hugged Isabelle more normally. Isabelle pointed to Elizabeth.

"What's with her?" she asked and Will laughed.

"Don't ask me," he said and kissed her as he and Elizabeth walked away.

A few hours later, there were raised voices in Jack and Isabelle's cabin. Elizabeth and Will pressed their ears against the door. They could make out Jack's drunken raised voice and Isabelle's more vigorous high voice. Will decided it was time to intervene. They both opened the door and a book came flying across the room. Will ducked, barely escaping a nasty lump on his head. He raised himself back up, looking to Isabelle then Jack. Isabelle's face was flushed and she was scowling at Jack. Jack was looking at her dumbfounded, still yelling. Obviously it didn't matter that Will and Elizabeth were there. Another book came hurling across the room. Will grabbed Elizabeth before she got pelted. They looked to Jack, who had thrown the book.

"Jack!" Elizabeth shrieked. Isabelle yelled something nasty and dove to the side, the book narrowly missing her.

Will and Elizabeth had never seen Jack and Isabelle so full of life and angry about something before. They were breathing heavily and constantly in motion, yelling things at each other and trying to find clarity. Jack was pleading with her to understand and Isabelle was furious. In the end, Jack shouted, "Fine!" and threw one more book in her direction.

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled again, her voice filled with urgency and concern as the book clipped Isabelle's arm. She was cut off from the rest of her sentence as another book, a much larger book, came whizzing past their noses. Jack cursed and hit the deck, instantly picking himself up. Energy blazed in both their eyes and fury powered them. Isabelle threw her hands up in the air and yelled something that sounded like a mix of Spanish and Latin. Jack, obviously understood, and his eyes grew wide.

"What did ye call me!" came his high pitched drunken slur of a voice.

"Jack, I was just wondering…" James appeared in the doorway with a rope and the smile faded from his face as he saw Will and Elizabeth back up as a glass statue was thrown at Jack. Jack shouted and caught the statue before it broke and James clamped his mouth shut and turned on his heel, walking out of the room completely.

"What did you call me!" Jack shouted again, ignoring the precious statue in his hands. He set it down and walked swiftly across the room, his boots making a clapping noise against the wood. Isabelle stood firm and Will and Elizabeth waited. Isabelle started to turn around, but Jack grabbed her and she lunged out with her fist. Jack moved his head out of the way and caught her wrist with his hand. He pulled her close to him and Isabelle fought against his chest, but he was too strong for her. She looked up and Jack instantly caught her lips with his. She struggled for a moment and then everything became silent and she responded to his kiss with passion and hunger.

Will cleared his throat and Jack and Isabelle looked up, both still frazzled and passionate about their earlier encounter. "What's going on?" Elizabeth shrieked. Jack smiled and laughed a little and Isabelle raised her eyebrow at Jack. He wiped that smile right off his face and became serious.

"Jack wasn't going to let us fight, Liz," Isabelle said in a nasty tone, knowing Elizabeth wouldn't be thrilled with that.

"Is that so?" she said coldly, turning back to Jack. "Then she had every right to throw that statue at you."

"Love, please, I said ye could, are ye happy?" he said and hugged Isabelle tighter to him, pleading with her silently to stop. Elizabeth looked at him for a chilling moment and nodded. Will let out his breath, knowing that it would've turned into something bigger if Elizabeth got involved. It wouldn't just be statues, it would be shoes, chairs, fists.

"Elle, I'm sorry," he said and kissed her. At first she didn't respond, still angry. "Elle," he said and kissed her again. Still, she was determined to win. "Isabelle," he said and kissed her one more time before a smile graced the corners of her lips.

"Damn you Jack Sparrow," she hissed and slid her hands behind his neck.

"Well, that settles that," Will said and led Elizabeth out the door.

Dinner was just full of surprises that night on the Black Pearl. One of the crew mates had gotten himself drunk to the point of no return and stumbled into Isabelle. Jack watched from his seat close to the door as his crew mate hit on this fiancée He decided he'd let Isabelle take care of this one. After all, Jack would be watching. The man kept touching Isabelle and Jack stiffened in his seat. Isabelle tried to be friendly about it and shove his arm off when he slid it on. She warned him over and over again. Jack narrowed his eyes as the man leaned in close to Isabelle, deciding he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up but just as he did, Isabelle's fist connected with the crew member's jaw and he fell backward off the chair he was sitting on. Jack smiled and laughed.

Isabelle heard Jack's laughter and looked up from the man lying on the ground, moaning in defeat. She saw Jack looking at her and smiling. She laughed with him and he walked over to her, taking her up in his arms. He kissed her and laughed when she wrinkled her nose in pleasure. They sat and talked for a little while until the next event took place. The galley doors flew open revealing an unknown crew member with a pot on his head. Jack opened his mouth to say something but closed it when the doors flew open again not long after. James Norrington came hurling out, sword in hand poised high above his head. And it didn't help that he yelled. No, he shrieked. He ran so fast after the pot man that all Jack and Isabelle could make out was the color of the silver pot and the blue of James' shirt as he chased after the unlucky man. The rest of the crew didn't seem phased by any of it and some people actually waved at them.

Jack and Isabelle shook their heads in unison and burst out laughing. The room grew silent and soon after so did Jack and Isabelle. They looked up and smiled. "What! You don't stop to acknowledge a crazed man with a pot on his head but you notice out laughing?" Isabelle asked, looking happily confused. The crew shrugged and went back to talking amongst themselves. Jack turned to Isabelle.

"I hate to ask now love, but when d'ye intend on gettin' hitched?" Jack asked. A huge grin spread across Isabelle's face and she instinctively moved closer to Jack.

"What's the next port?"

"Isla De Provedencia. Probably Catalina Harbor," Jack said, thinking he knew where she was taking this.

"That's when I wanna get married," she said and smiled. Jack swept her into his arms and held her tightly. They both got up from their seats and left one at a time so their exit would go unnoticed. Isabelle and Jack found each other back in their cabin, happy with their new plans.

Three days went by and Jack and Isabelle were happier than ever. Jack pulled into port and before he let his crew go he gathered them together. "Listen up, ye dogs!" he shouted and they gave him their full attention. "We're gonna need a few things. A priest, some candles, and nice clothes fer God's sake," Jack said. The crew was silent for a moment.

"Whose weddin' we goin' to, Cap'n?" Someone said. Jack rolled his eyes but Will answered for him.

"You're going to Jack's wedding mate," Will answered in a relaxed, monotone voice that actually was saying, 'whose wedding do you think you are going to you idiot'.

"Tomorrow afternoon on the Pearl. If yer not here, ye miss it!" he shouted. "Alright, alright, get goin!" he said and his crew cheered one more time before they made their way to the town.

Isabelle and Jack went their own separate ways, in search of a dress shop. They come upon one rather quickly. An old woman approached them and smiled. "Anything I can get for you?" she asked with a French accent.

"Yes, actually, I need a wedding dress," Isabelle said and giggled nervously. The woman's face creased into a familiar position of laughter and she smiled broadly.

"Come with me dear!" she said. "Charles!" she called over she shoulder. A man around Jack's age came out and smiled. "Show this nice man where he can fid a suit for his wedding." Jack looked at her and smiled his thanks. "Don't mention it," she said and pulled Isabelle in an entirely different direction.

Isabelle had been fitted all day and sat with the woman while she sewed and adjusted her beautiful white gown. She wondered where Jack was. She missed him sitting with her and holding her hand or her waist protectively. An hour later, Isabelle come out of the back room with a large package and searched the room for Jack. He stood by the door, talking with the man that had fitted him for his suit. Isabelle went up behind him and placed her hands over his eyes. He smiled devilishly and turned her around. His kissed her and she smiled warmly up at him, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Jack paid and they both walked hand in hand back to the Pearl. Will burst into their room and smiled broadly. "They paid a priest, a proper one from a church like." Will paused, furrowing his brow and then smiled widely again. "Elizabeth made sure of that, she went with," Will said, still catching his breath. Will noticed the two boxed in the corner of the room near the settee and smiled, knowing the dress shopping was over. Jack smiled as he realized what Will was looking at and laughed.

"Thank you Will," Isabelle said and went to kiss him on the cheek. Will nodded and left the room to find Elizabeth. The sun was setting on Isla de Providencia, and the excited couple was nervous and exhausted. They both fell into each other's arms and fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

Jack didn't dream. There were flashes of the children that haunted his dreams night after night. They were not complete happenings, but little bits and pieces. The little dark haired boy would appear and run circles around his legs, but disappear again quickly. Jack would catch a glimpse of the baby girl he had come to love running toward him, but as he would open his arms, the scene died before him. The house would flicker behind it all and Isabelle was the only real thing there. She was the only thing that didn't flicker or stop existing. She stood next to Jack and watched with a slight smile on her face as her children appeared and left in a matter of seconds. The same thought danced around in his head over and over again. The same string of words, the same turn of phrase. He was getting married tomorrow.

Okay, a little longer than I anticipated, but alright, aye! Lol alright, please review. Please. Thank you I love you guys!

-did you hear about the rose that grew from the crack in the concrete? Proving nature's law wrong, it learned to walk without feet. Funny, it seems, but by keeping its dreams, it learned to breathe fresh air. Long live the rose that grew from the crack in the concrete…when nobody else ever cared.

-Desperado


	15. Sparrows

Hey ya'll, I love Jack so much I decided that I'd write about him AGAIN tonight! Haha, alright, AJ-Sparrow, I loved your review, seriously, it was really thoughtful and exactly what I like to hear in my reviews, and I'm glad you like to see Jack and Ana communicating so well. Much love to you all thanks very much.. here chapter… like.. 15? Lol –

Jack awoke in the middle of the night and looked over to Isabelle. She wasn't there, much to his surprise. He walked out on deck after pulling on a pair of breeches and looked around. He saw the back of her, standing idly, watching the dark horizon. Her hair whipped around her back and face, but she didn't seem to notice. Jack swallowed and shoved the dream that kept protruding his thoughts out of the way. He walked up to Isabelle and she turned around, startled. When she saw it was just Jack she smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around his stomach, breathing in the scent he carried around with him always.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked her gently, whispering into her hair. Isabelle pulled back and looked into Jack's eyes.

"Do you love me?" she asked. Jack furrowed his brow, but replied without hesitating.

"To the end of the world and back," Jack said quietly. Isabelle smiled and wrapped her arms back around his stomach. Jack held her tightly as he rocked her back and forth.

"I do too," she said into Jack's ear after a little while and kissed his cheek, allowing him to rock her. She never wanted to leave the safety of his arms.

The next day, Elizabeth burst into the couple's cabin, alert and already dressed in her outfit. Will walked in sleepily after her as she pulled him by the hand. Jack and Isabelle both shot up in bed and looked around wildly. "Isabelle! Time to get ready!" Elizabeth said excitedly and Jack reluctantly let her go as Elizabeth pulled her out of bed. Isabelle gave Jack a quick kiss and looked him straight in the eye and smiled at him. Then she was off again. The two men watched as Elizabeth grabbed the box from the corner and led Isabelle out of the cabin. Will walked over to Jack and sat down on the edge of the bed, his hands in his suit pockets still yawning.

"I think you ought to get ready too, Jack. I don't know if you can be fashionably late to your own wedding," Will said and Jack smiled sheepishly.

To be on deck was a safety hazard. Members of Jack's crew ran around like mad trying to put everything in place like Elizabeth and Ana had ordered. The two women working together were like geniuses. Elizabeth had left Ana to help Isabelle, but Ana seemed to have everything under control. Or somewhat. Elizabeth already had a tub of hot water ready for Isabelle and she sank underneath the sweet smelling oils in the water and relaxed. She knew she had absolutely nothing to worry about She knew she loved Jack and that was all that mattered to her. Once she was done with her bat, Elizabeth dried her off thoroughly and began to help her dress. Isabelle was laughing and smiling the whole time, enjoying being with her best friend on her wedding day. There was a small knock on the door and Elizabeth rushed over to it, opening it a crack. Will appeared and Elizabeth smiled broadly.

"Jack says this is for Isabelle," he said and handed Elizabeth the black velvet box and a folded red material Jack had given to him. Elizabeth nodded her head and Will made his way back down the hallway at a jog. Elizabeth shut the door and walked into the cabin near Isabelle.

"This is for you, Elle," she said and handed her the box. Isabelle took it and smiled, confused. "It's from Jack." Elizabeth watched as Isabelle's face lit up and her eyes brightened. She watched as Isabelle slowly opened the box and gasped. Inside was a string of pearls with a single black pearl in the middle. Elizabeth took it out of the box and Isabelle turned around, holding her long black hair in her hand as Elizabeth clipped it around her neck Isabelle turned to the mirror and smiled. She unfolded the red material in her hands and smiled. It was a red sash to go from one shoulder to her hip with Jack's sparrow embossed in gold at the hip. She could feel the tears in her eyes, threatening to drop. "Don't cry, honey. This is your wedding day!" Be happy. You've got a beautiful gift and a beautiful husband to be," Elizabeth said and Isabelle smiled and laughed out loud at her friend.

Isabelle sat at a little table with a mirror in front of it while Elizabeth did her hair back in a little bun, allowing some to stay down in the back and a few loose strands to play at the tips of her eyelashes. Elizabeth ran to the door and stuck her head out. "WILL!" she shouted. It wasn't long before Isabelle heard footsteps and Will's low, soft voice. Elizabeth waited at the door for Will and then shut it when he returned. She came back to Isabelle and smiled as she put the white lilies in her curly black bun. Next was Isabelle makeup. Isabelle raised her hands and smiled lightly.

"None," she said calmly and with a little smile on her rosy lips. Elizabeth nodded and smiled.

"Saved the best for last," Elizabeth said and eyed the classic white dress laying on the bed.

Isabelle stood still and laughed to herself as Elizabeth pulled the strings on her corset. Even though she laughed and smiled the whole time, she whined and moaned about the thing. "Why do I have to wear one of these?" she complained.

"Oh, hush," Elizabeth said and pulled the last string tight. Elizabeth walked over to Isabelle with her dress in her hands then stopped. "You put it on," she said warmly and handed the dress over tenderly. Isabelle took the dress from her long time friend and smiled. Isabelle turned toward the mirror and slipped into the soft white material. She had Elizabeth lace the back of it as she stood before the full length mirror. Elizabeth stepped back from Isabelle when she was done and let her admire herself.

The gown itself was breath taking but with Isabelle in it, the gown was even more beautiful. Dotted here and there at her hips were pearls embroidered into the fabric and surrounded by lace. The dress came off the shoulder and was actually quite simple. Jack had told her to incorporate the pearls in though so she had. All she wanted was a simple dress that she and Jack loved. The dress did round out as it fell from her waist, but other than that, it was a beautiful white gown, simple, yet elegant. She hadn't wanted a veil, just the flowers that Elizabeth had so expertly woven into her delicate hair. Besides Jack's pearl necklace, she wore no jewels of any importance. The only thing she needed was her ring and her pearls. She didn't want to wear shoes either, so she didn't.

Elizabeth admired her friends from behind, looking into the same mirror she was. She saw how Isabelle had changed from a broken child, a prisoner under her own father, to a beautiful, loved woman. Jack's love had changed her for the better. He had taught her it was alright to be who she was and it was alright to love a pirate, to love him back. There was a new glow in her eyes now. They were no longer dull and shy. They were bright and merry, like nothing in the world could bring her down. All she needed was standing right in front of her. All she needed were her friends, and the only love she had ever had. Isabelle turned around, startling Elizabeth out of her reverie. Isabelle looked at her friend straight in the eye and smiled. Not a polite smile, not the smile of someone was smiles just because, but the smile of someone who was loved dearly. The smile of someone who was genuinely happy and cared for. She ran into Elizabeth's open arms and hugged her friend tightly. Elizabeth rocked her back and forth and laughed, remembering all the fun times they shared in the past. She pushed the past aside, making room for all the mischief they would cause in the future.

Jack waited on deck, smiling at his crew who were wiggling in their seats. They couldn't believe it. Their Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow was getting married. After all the years of being alone and the only Sparrow terrorizing the seas. Now there would be two Sparrows and two reasons to watch their backs. The wind tugged at Jack's tied back hair and he smiled even bigger, imagining Isabelle's face when she saw his hair tied back. Will stood to the side of him, smiling smugly. He had been with Jack all morning and was surprised that Jack had no rum whatsoever. Jack didn't even have breakfast. All Jack thought about, all he talked about, was Isabelle. All he cared about.

Everyone stopped their constant talking as Isabelle appeared at the edge of the carpet laid out on the deck of the Black Pearl. She carried a small bouquet of lilies and red roses as she walked down the isle. Jack watched with a roguish smile on his face and his hands clasped in front of him like James who was standing right behind Will. All eyes were on Isabelle as she floated up to Jack. Jack unclasped his hands and held onto hers and Ana took her bouquet. She furrowed her brow at him and shook her head, bringing up her hand. In a second, Jack's long black hair fell from its binds and graced his shoulders. He laughed and fought back the urge to kiss her right then.

Jack looked deep into Isabelle's eyes as the priest read off the traditional words of matrimony. She looked at him right back and her gentle smile never left her face. Jack snapped back to reality as the priest began to talk to him.

"Now, if you will repeat after me. I, Jack Sparrow take thee, Isabelle Thatcher to be my lawfully wedded wife…"

Jack smiled down at Isabelle. "I Jack Sparrow take thee, Isabelle Thatcher to by my lawfully wedded wife…"

"To have and to hold from this day forward…"

"To have and to hold from this day forward…" Jack chuckled and winked.

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer…"

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer…" Isabelle laughed at that one.

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part…"

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part," Jack promised, squeezing her hands as she smiled at him.

"And I hereto pledge my faithfulness." The priest finished.

"And I hereto pledge my faithfulness." He smiled, thinking about what Isabelle would do if he wasn't faithful… The priest moved onto Isabelle.

"I, Isabelle Thatcher take thee, Jack Sparrow, to be my lawfully wedded husband." Isabelle began and Jack's mind wandered as Isabelle and the priest went through it all again. They exchanged their rings, both fidgeting in anticipation in the process.

"You may now, kiss your bride, Jack Sparrow," the priest said and Jack pulled Isabelle closed and kissed her deeply as the whole deck went up in cheers. James laughed and smiled broadly.

"Drinks all around!" he shouted and the crew laughed and cheered once more. The food was brought up on deck along with the barrels of rum. Jack and his men sat at one table and Isabelle and her women sat at another, laughing and drinking. Ana came up to her and hugged her tight. "And to think, ye were just a scared girl when ye came on the ship!" Ana said and Isabelle threw her head back and laughed. Jack looked up from his second rum and spotted Isabelle. He excused himself from the table and waltzed over to her, coming up behind her. She turned around, knowing who it was already and kissed him.

"How'd ye know it was me, love?" he asked and she smiled.

"Because, Jack, no one sneaks up on me," she said and Jack laughed. Some of the crew started to play their instruments and Isabelle's eyes lit up. Jack pleaded with her but she wouldn't have it. He handed off his rum bottle to Will as Isabelle pulled him onto the dance floor with her. Jack started to dance and soon, Isabelle hitched up her gown and they both danced wildly. It wasn't long before Will, Liz, Ana, and James started to dance right along with them. The rest of Jack's crew caught on and started to dance too.

They danced for the better part of the night and Isabelle and Jack slipped away from the ever energetic crowd. Jack carried her to their cabin and dropped her on the bed. She smiled as Jack unlaced her white gown. He smiled to himself. She was his wife. He couldn't believe it. He kept repeating it to himself. His wife. His gorgeous, wonderful wife. He took off his weapon belt and his red sash, matching Isabelle's, and threw them on the ground next to Isabelle's things and looked at her. She was wearing only her rings and her pearls. She smiled and pulled him to her. "I love you," he said in a low voice and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," she said back and they were lost to the world until morning.

That's that. I hope you liked it. I tried to make it.. good. Lol… here's your much anticipated quote. REVIEW!

There are millions of people in this world, but in the end it all comes down to one. I still panic sometimes, forget to breathe. But I know there's something beautiful in all my imperfections, a beauty that's held out for only me to see. And a strength that can never be taken away.

-Desperado


	16. Married, Sparrow?

Oh my dear reviewers! How I love each and every one of you! Alright, first. AJ Sparrow, seriously, I love that you love my story. It makes me feel so great! Tk421beth, you know that I love you. Seriously, holy cow. I can't believe my story made you cry! Lol, that makes me feel cool too! I have the power, mwhahaha! Lol.. oh, I crack myself up. Believe me this story is FAR from over. I love writing it. I was having the worst day and you guys totally brightened it! THANKS! And I heart coffee, I don't know why your reviews keep getting like, cut off. It's stupid, but if you really want to, email me: I would really appreciate your input. Anyone lol. Thanks guys here's your next chapter.

The Sparrows came out of their cabin late the next day, both wearing regular clothes and their weapon belts as usual. They looked different though. They just seemed to glow wherever they went, whatever mood they were in. They glowed. Isabelle wore her hair down today instead of a regular sailors plait down her back and Jack still sauntered drunkenly. Jack wore his gold band on his left hand and had taken off all his other rings on that hand. Elizabeth and Will smiled, thinking they would be the most fun now that they were married.

The day continued as usual, courses were set for the Amazon and duties were to be done. They had decided to stay in Catalina for a one more day and leave with the tide that night. The crew had willingly agreed to this and they were on their merry way. They had been gone since early morning and Jack, Isabelle, Will, and Elizabeth were the only four on deck. Elizabeth and Isabelle were dressed in their chains and they both looked beautifully dangerous. Jack and Isabelle lingered around each other, laughing and joking like they were best friends and not a married couple.

"Jack! Elle!" Will shouted from the gangplank. Jack looked up from Isabelle's eyes and narrowed his own at Will, just barely making out where his friend was.

"Aye!" Jack and Isabelle shouted in unison.

"We're going into town for a bit!" Elizabeth shouted. "Be good Isabelle Elaina!" Elizabeth shouted overher shoulder as she and Will made their way into town. Jack looked from Elizabeth to Isabelle and Isabelle's eyes widened in innocence.

"Isabelle Elaina is it?" Jack teased.

"I dunno what she's on about, Jack," Isabelle lied gracefully. She hated her middle name for years and years.

"Right, darlin' and my hair is platinum blonde," he said and Isabelle couldn't help but smile.

The crew gathered drunkenly on deck later that night along with an unwanted companion. Isabelle and Jack stood at the helm, fighting about the better course to take to the isles and Jack was slowly giving into her idea. She reasoned with him, both her back and his back facing the horizon, away from the crew.

"Why d'ye say that, love?" Jack asked, twisting the braids hanging from his chin between his fingers in thought.

"Because it's obviously easier, Jack!" she said, exasperated.

"Maybe I want it te be harder," Jack said teasingly. Isabelle smacked him playfully in the back of the head and he smiled.

"Jack, if we're to go that way…" Isabelle suddenly stopped and Jack looked back at her. His eyes widened as he saw a strange man with scars running down the length of his face, holding a knife to Isabelle's throat. Jack stepped forward, trying to get to his wife but stopped as she squealed her protest. The cool blade of the knife was pressed against her neck and she tried not to move.

"Who are you?" Jack demanded, all traces of his slur gone. The man smiled and kissed the side of Isabelle's face. She went ridged but she wouldn't give him the pleasure of watching her squirm. Jack took a step closer and the man pressed harder against Isabelle's throat.

"Jack!" she whispered hoarsely. Jack stopped, his eyes filled with rage and nervousness. Elizabeth and Will caught first sight and beckoned for the rest of the crew.

"What do you want, mate," Jack spat, narrowing his eyes.

"I believe you have it, Sparrow," the man holding Isabelle said. Jack grew more and more infuriated with his lack of details.

"What!" Jack bellowed. The man stayed calm with his response.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sparrow. You wouldn't want this pretty lass of yours to lose her head over the matter," he said sweetly and kissed Isabelle again. This time she visibly grimace. Jack saw his crew advancing on the man just as the man turned around the face them. He turned back around to face Jack. "Tell 'em to back off," he said calmly. Jack didn't comply at first, but he looked nervously toward Isabelle. The attacker grabbed one of Isabelle's wrists and squeezed, causing Isabelle to yelp in sudden pain. "Sparrow…" the man began, looking menacingly toward the captain. Jack nodded toward them and they stopped their advance. Jack saw the distinctive scar on his left hand and knew him for who he was. Felix. Crew member of The Prowler. Captained by the most ruthless man Jack had ever had the displeasure of meeting. Captain Lucent Stealth.

"What is it that you want," Jack said angrily, through his teeth. His head whirled. There was nothing he could do for Isabelle and that put him in the most difficult situation of his life. Isabelle felt the blade at her throat and the hand tightly gripping her wrist She knew he would break it. There was no doubt in her mind.

"The map," the man said. Jack eyes widened.

"What map," he said, trying not to sound patronizing.

"The one that leads to the Amazon. Where the bloody treasure is, Sparrow! Hand it over or she dies," he said, his voice raising with every word. Jack looked to Isabelle and nodded. He reached into his vest and pulled out Isabelle's carefully detailed map. Isabelle inwardly cursed Jack for giving up so easily. She tried to say something but the man squeezed her wrist even harder and she winced visibly in pain. It was almost unbearable, but still, she wouldn't cry out. Once Jack had handed the map over, the man smiled with pride. "Thank ye, Sparrow. Now, if you'll excuse us."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll be takin' yer lass with me. Seems the Captain wanted some…company fer the long journey." Jack's eyes blazed with anger and fear and Isabelle decided that wasn't going to happen. It just wasn't an option. But she'd take Jack's advice and wait for the opportune moment. The man took her other hand with his hand and held them tightly while he shoved the map into his breeches. Then he quickly replaced the knife at Isabelle's throat. If she could only get Jack's attention.

She could feel her own blood dripping slowly from the cut the man was making and she pleaded for Jack to look up. Finally, after what seemed like forever he looked from the man to her and she winked. Jack was surprised but he remained nonchalant.

"Married I see, Sparrow?" the man asked. When Jack didn't answer he continued. "To her?" he said, motioning Isabelle toward him then bringing her back. "Captain'll get a kick outa that one," he said. Isabelle had had enough. Screw the opportune moment. She brought her free hand down and punched the man hard in his manhood. She pulled her neck away from the dagger. Jack heard Isabelle's wrist snap and he cringed at the sickening noise before he attacked the bastard. Jack punched his with all the power he could muster., and all his built up anger, square in the face. The man dropped his dagger and plummeted backward off the ship. Jack didn't wait to see if the man resurfaced, he ran to Isabelle and scooped her up in his arms, holding her protectively as he kneeled on the deck.

Will and Elizabeth, although squirming to be with Jack and Isabelle, started to bark orders to the crew. They scurried around the deck nervously, but efficiently, and soon the Black Pearl was sea worthy. She cut through the smooth waters and everyone watched Catalina harbor disappear from view, along with the little head bobbing above the water. Will and Elizabeth made their way toward Jack who was still holding Isabelle in his arms as she calmed down. Jack looked up at them with such hurt in his eyes that Will and Elizabeth stopped abruptly. There was such pain behind those dark brown eyes that Will and Elizabeth could only kneel next to him and sit with him until it passed.

Jack carried the now sleeping Isabelle into their cabin with Will and Liz trailing not far behind. He laid her sleeping body on the bed and pulled the covers over her after removing her boots and weapon belt. He sat down in a chair and cradled his head in his hands, completely covering his face. Elizabeth walked over to him and gently touched his arm. "I couldn't do anything, Lizzy," Jack said. Elizabeth's eyes welled up with tears and Will looked away, not wanting to think about having Elizabeth in that situation. "There was nothing I could do," he said, not removing his head from his hands.

"Jack it's not your fault," she said soothingly, trying to make her voice sound stronger than it was. He looked up and she was startled at the look behind his eyes. He looked like a scared child. Like the scared little boy he used to be so many years ago. Surprisingly, Jack pulled Elizabeth into a tight hug and she cradled him back and forth, her maternal instincts kicking in. Will came up and started to clean Isabelle's raw neck. Will turned to Jack. Jack looked up at him and raised his eyebrows.

"You need to set her wrist. You know how," Will said apologetically. "And you know very well you won't let anyone else do it." Jack's jaw dropped and he immediately looked standoffish. "What?"

"I can't set my own wife's wrist." Will looked at him.

"I'll be right here, Jack." Will decided that he never wanted to see Jack to vulnerable and so uncertain of himself again. It was disheartening and awful to see their captain that way. Jack looked at Will as if he was wearing a sign around his neck with an answer written on it. Will looked at the sleeping form of Isabelle and then back to Jack.

"Mate, I can't…"

"Jack, you have to," Elizabeth said. "You can, pirate. You can do it. You've set mine, you can set hers," she said and Jack still looked at her with his mouth agape. Will started to wake her and Elizabeth got some bandages and a rum from Jack's cabinet. She walked up to Isabelle who was now fully awake. "This might get painful," Elizabeth said apologetically. Isabelle nodded and took a few swigs of her favorite drink. She pulled Jack down with her good hand and kissed him.

"Thank you, love," she said and her hand dropped from his face and she lay ready. Jack smiled down on her as she sued his pet name for her and really, anyone else. He had rubbed off on her after all. Jack looked at her tiny black and blue wrist with compassion. He leaned down and kissed it.

"I'm so sorry, Isabelle," he said softly so only she could hear. He took a gentle hold on her wrist and she looked away right before he quickly and with experienced talent, yanked the bones back into place. She moaned and Elizabeth moaned and Will handed Jack the bandages. Jack quickly wrapped it in place tightly. Elizabeth placed her hands on Jack's shoulders to try and comfort him and Jack smiled sadly. She would be alright.

Jack stood at the helm of his ship, sad but happy. He could had lost her today. But he didn't. God was truly smiling down on him. He was so thankful. He captained his great ship into the course he and Isabelle had argued about hours before. Of course, he had steered them into her course, but that was beside the point. He sighed, wondering if he should go after the treasure just so he could find Stealth and kill him for what he did, or just so he could kill Felix. Either way, he would consult with Isabelle.

He let Gibbs take over three hours later when his head was clear and his homicidal rage had passed. He walked slowly and quietly into the cabin and shut the doors behind him. Isabelle was still on the bed, so Jack just removed his weapons, boots, hat, and shirt before climbing in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. "Are we still on course?" she asked, causing Jack to jump ten feet in the air. Isabelle laughed and Jack grinned at her.

"Aye, love," he said then looked at Isabelle. The moonlight illuminated her soft features and gave her smile a glowing feature. "Why?" he asked suddenly. He felt her shrug against his chest.

"Because I wana kill the bastard who did this and I know very well that they are on their way to the Amazon as we speak. So is there anything you want to tell me about the man or perhaps any spare maps you may have so conveniently made just incase something unexpected like this happens, Jack Sparrow?" Isabelle asked, not pausing for a breath. Jack eyed her suspiciously.

How come ye think I know?" he asked innocently.

"Because you know everyone," she said smartly and Jack nodded knowingly.

"Aye." Isabelle waited for some kind of explanation.

"Who was it?" she said. Jack's head snapped her way and he smiled. She must've been pretty angry to demand instead of work Jack for it.

"Felix, the accomplice. Captain Lucent Stealth, the man behind the mask," Jack said and Isabelle smiled, satisfied. Jack continued. "As for the spare map. Yes, I did make another one, but ye will have te make all those special little marks yer so good at all over again," Jack said and Isabelle rolled her eyes and smiled, nodding. Isabelle waited once more. "The Prowler. Jesus, are ye happy woman!" Jack said in mock exasperation. Isabelle smiled and leaned up to kiss him, careful of her raw neck. Jack smiled. "Well, if this is the thanks I get, then anythin' else ye wanna know, love?" he asked and Isabelle laughed. "We'll set a straight course in the mornin', you as captain fer the day, Elle." Isabelle's eyes grew wide and she kissed him once more. "Mind her hand though," he said gently and she nodded. Jack felt her soft black hair rub against his chest and smiled. "Some honeymoon," he said sarcastically. Isabelle sighed.

"We don't need a honeymoon. I don't. I have you everyday," Isabelle teased and Jack laughed into her hair. He wrapped his arms around her once more and she snuggled in as close as she could get. All she wanted was to feel safe and protected in his strong arms. And there she stayed, all night. In the arms of Jack Sparrow.

Phew! Alright, I hope you lovvvve it. Lol COMMENT I LOVE THEM! Here's ya'll's quote.

The world has changed. Much of what it once was is gone, for none now live who remember it.

-Desperado


	17. Chasing Horizons

I love my REVIEWERS! Seriously, you guys are the best… thanks to Beautiful Enigma for the outsanding review, I'm glad you love me! Lol ;) AJ Sparrow- you're another fav. Lol thanks for stickin with the story! And last but not least, tk421beth- you're ammmmazing! Lol I finally googled Emilio and I was like smiling, I was like I know who loves him! Lol. Seriously, keep reviewing I love it! Xoxox to all!

Jack woke up the next morning at first light, hours before Isabelle. He rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his hand and got up out of bed carefully so he didn't disturb Isabelle. He didn't bother with his shirt but he put on his sword belt and shoved his pistol into his breeches, just incase. He sauntered up on deck and faced the rising sun. It was still cool from the night before, but it soon wouldn't be considering where they were going. Straight through the equator. He saw Will standing a few feet to his left and he side stepped over, jumping up behind him. Will cursed as he toppled over backward and landed on the deck with a smack.

"Jesus, Jack!" Will hissed as he looked at one smug looking pirate captain. "What the hell was that for?" Will asked, still shaken up. Jack shrugged and held out his hand for Will. Will took it and Jack pulled him to his feet. Both men looked out at the rising sun for a little while. "Where are we going?" Will asked finally.

"Amazon. Treasure. Ye knew that, whelp," Jack said and smiled at Will's confusion.

"I thought…"

"Mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy? I have a spare," he said and Will laughed.

"You know you're gonna have to think of a faster course. Their gonna be taking the one on the map you handed over," Will said. Jack tensed at the mention of yesterday, but his smile never wavered.

"Aye, Isabelle already said she would," Jack said and Will nodded, chuckling at the Sparrow's persistence to win.

"You both are the most stubborn people I've ever met," Will said and Jack laughed.

"Thanks very much, whelp," Jack said and started for the galley. He was hungry. Will watched as Jack sashayed away toward the lower deck and he shook his head. He and Isabelle were mode for each other. Now he knew why they fought so much. He laughed, thinking about how many new fights would arise in the making of the new map. Taking a deep breath of morning air, he followed Jack to the galley.

He and Jack started breakfast and dined by themselves, enjoying one another's company. It had been a long time since he and Jack had talked alone. There was always someone lingering around or listening to everything. It was, in fact, a pirate ship. There weren't many places to find privacy. "We'll stop in Venezuela," Jack said and Will choked on his food and took a swig of rum.

"Jack. You're a wanted man in Venezuela," Will said, furrowing his brow at the stupid suggestion. "You'll be hanged!" Will said, narrowing his eyes. Jack smiled.

"I'm a wanted man everywhere." Will still looked at Jack like he had grown eight heads in the last two seconds. "William, I will be careful. After all, if I do get caught, I have you, Liz, and Elle to bail me out." Will didn't seem persuaded. "What?" Jack asked after a long silence.

"Jack…" Will started but Elizabeth sauntered in. She planted a kiss on Will's lips and he looked at her. She raised her eyebrows in question. "Oh, nothing just trying to think of what we would all look like in jail," Will said casually. Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Why the hell would you say that, William Turner," she demanded, furrowing her brow.

"Well, because Jack wants to stop in Venezuela for supplies and…"

"Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth shrieked. Jack jumped and help up his hands. "What the bloody hell are you thinking, you idiot!" she hissed at him. "You're putting yourself in danger by going there. Jesus, Jack you could be killed, and worse, you could be hanged! How can you sit there and say that we're…"

"Elizabeth!" Jack yelled and she turned her glare at him, her angry hands stopping in mid air. "Number one, being killed is the same as being hanged. Number two, they have the best rum. Number three, I need advice from a friend there. He'll keep us alright." Elizabeth and Will both looked at him with their brown eyes wide and shocked. "What, I'll be fine," Jack assured them and continued to eat. Elizabeth sighed and went to get her own bowl of breakfast, sitting down next to Will.

It wasn't long before the rest of the crew piled into the galley, cramming their bowels high with breakfast Will and Jack had made. They brought life to the still, quiet galley and before long, there were fights and merry laughter that could be heard from all angles of the ship. Jack was utterly amazed that Isabelle had slept through it all. Even he couldn't have slept through his crews rowdiness.

He left two of his crew mates to do the dishes as he made his way up to the helm, wondering how Isabelle was. He wondered how her wrist was and he wondered if she was alright. He decided he'd let her sleep for a little while longer and then he'd go check on her. He set the perfect course to the time being and made tacks in the water.

Isabelle was caught up in her dream. The kids that ran around in her mind, she now referred to as her kids. Her little Katherine and William. She watched Jack's ever smiling face as his children ran to the beach, staring at something amazing out to sea. Jack held Katherine's hand as she swayed back and forth on the sandy beach. She found herself standing behind Jack with her arms around his waist and her chin on his shoulder as she too, stared out to sea. She saw the object of their interest and smiled brightly. The Black Pearl was sitting on the horizon. She remembered how Jack had chased the horizon for reasons even unknown to her. She couldn't help but wonder why he stopped, even in her dreams. The Black Pearl didn't get any closer of father away for a very long time and Jack's smile never faltered. Her children started to walk out to the ocean. William stopped when Jack beckoned for him to stop and little Katherine held onto her father's hand as he walked slowly into the lapping waves. Isabelle watched from where she stood, the cool Caribbean water trailing over her feet then washing back out into the ocean.

William turned and waved to Isabelle, smiling broadly, showing the holes where he had lost his front teeth. Isabelle smiled and laughed waving back at her overly excited son. Jack turned around and smiled, his eyes sparkling with glee. She saw the child he had become around his children and what an overprotective person he could be. Jack knelt down in the water and held onto Katherine as she splashed around playfully. She walked up to Jack and held his shoulders with her hands, smiling as she watched her children experience the salty sea water. Jack stood up and looked at his wife. "What do you think they'll be like when they're older?" he asked, smiling at William as he laughed at Katherine. Isabelle laughed out loud.

"Let's hope they never get older," she said without thinking. Jack laughed and took her hand. The second his hand found hers, the dream ended and Isabelle was left in the darkness. She panicked and as a last resort, she opened her heavy eyes. She took a deep breath and brought her hand to her throat. It hurt, but not as bad as it did yesterday. Her wrist still throbbed, but she would survive.

She would survive, she thought as she pulled on her shirt, pants and sword belt. She would survive, she thought as she pushed open the door to the cabin with her shoulder. She would survive, she thought as she searched the bustling deck for the man who made her statement true. The man who was responsible for her survival. She spotted Jack at the helm of the ship, his kohl rimmed eyes searching the horizon line, just like they were in her dream. On his face was his ever present smirk and in his eyes was the glittering determination that stood side by side with pride for all he had. Without thinking about it, she twisted the ring on her finger with the fingers that surrounded it and smiled. She sat for a minute on an overturned crate as she watched the deck of the Black Pearl. Will was sitting with Litler, tying knots and smiling. His white teeth shone off his tanned face from numerous hours in the sun and his hair fell from his ponytail. It took her some time to spot Elizabeth, but she soon found her good friend up in the rigging with Ana, both talking animatedly as they fixed things here and there.

The wind tugged at the sailor's plait holding back her long black hair. The breeze felt good as it cooled her already heated skin. She sat and thought about the torturing dreams that kept pulling at her sanity. She kept wondering about the dark haired terror that lunged at Jack with such determination and seriousness. About the little beauty that was her baby girl. The same baby girl that leapt into Jack's arms at a sprint and clung to her leg, smiling up at her with the pure innocence of a child. The one who had the dependence of a little girl who thinks she knows the in's and out's of the whole world at the age of three. She couldn't help but wonder if they would ever come to be, or if they were all her imagination. Her cruel mind playing tricks on her even as she slept.

But still, there was something about each dream she had, no matter how unusual or how saddening they were. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she always felt something. Something pure and satisfying. Like there was no greater joy in the world, even if it wasn't real. As much as she tried to simply forget about them, she couldn't. As much as she tried to tell herself that they didn't matter, that they were merely something her mind conjured up over and over again, she couldn't convince herself. Her mind kept drifting back to the boys soft black curls, brushing the tops of his shoulders. Or the little girls deep brown eyes and sun kissed skin. Or the way Jack looked at them all. With such a deep compassion and love that all she wanted to do was hold him close to her.

She smiled, thinking her dreams were getting the best of her and her right mind. 'Everyone dreams' she thought as she pushed her dreams from her mind for the time being. She rubbed her bandaged wrist in frustration. She hated being disabled and she hated having a weakness. It scared her. She calmed herself. The bandages would be off in a matter of days, before they got to the Amazon, and she would be her normal self again. Until then, she needed to be extra careful and sharp.

Isabelle sighed and pulled herself off the upturned crate she was sitting on. She decided she had let her mind wander for long enough for one day. Daydreaming about dreams you've already experienced aren't much fun, they're just reflective and boring to say the least. She took a deep breath of ocean air and made her way up to the helm where she knew Jack to be.

Sure enough, Jack stood behind the wheel, a defiant smirk set on his lips and an ever knowing glint behind his eyes. Isabelle stood behind him and followed his line of vision. It traveled as far out as she could see, to the end of the world and back, or so it seemed. He saw how he felt and how he thought. His options were always unlimited, his love was never ending, his idiotic hand gestures were seemingly endless, and yet everything came together at a point. Just like the horizon. You could see the choppiest waves or the calmest waters you've ever seen and they both meet at the same place. Jack had his little habits and things that made him tick, they were supposedly wild and weird, but just as the water, they all came together to made the essence of Jack Sparrow. And, oh, what an essence it was.

Isabelle snaked her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his shoulder, inhaling his familiar scent. Jack removed one hand from the wheel and pulled her in front of him, between him and the wheel, just like it had always been. "Mornin', love," Jack said softly and kissed Isabelle on the forehead. Isabelle smiled up at him and caught his lips in a kiss. Jack smiled devilishly. "Not until yer wrist heals," he said sympathetically and Isabelle pouted, making Jack laugh.

"I have something for you," she said and removed one of her hands from around Jack so she could pull out an old piece of paper.

"Thank ye, love! How did ye know I wanted an old, burnt piece of paper?" Jack asked sarcastically. Isabelle smirked and pushed it against his chest. He laughed a little and let her take the wheel as he opened it. He looked inside at the prefect route to the Amazon Isles, taking a slight detour to the Hilaris Island to pick a little something up. "How did ye…"

"I figured the other one could've been better. I knew there were faster ways, they just slipped my mind," Isabelle smiled. "Savvy?" Jack looked from the map to her as she used his signature word. He smiled and enveloped her in a strong hug, making Isabelle squeal in delight as he lifted her off the ground.

A littler later, Isabelle shooed Jack from the helm and she stood in his place. Steering the ship like she had always been there, like this was what she was made to do. A small smile tugged at the sides of her mouth. Her mother would turn over in her grave if she knew her perfect little Isabelle was the captain of a wanted pirate ship for a day. She now understood why Jack loved it so much at the helm. There wasn't much you wouldn't love standing up there. She loved everything about it. She loved the way the wind was stronger and brushed the stray hairs away from her face and cooled her sticky skin. She loved the way she could hear the ship's hull cutting through the calm waters of the Caribbean. There was nothing like feeling the spray of the sea on her tanned face every now and then, bringing her stinging cheeks a welcome relief.

Elizabeth rushed up on deck, her face flushed and her eyes blazing with fury. Isabelle furrowed her brow at her friend and Elizabeth sighed, trying to collect herself enough so she could speak. "Jack wants to stop in Venezuela for supplies," Elizabeth managed. Isabelle cocked an eyebrow, gesturing Elizabeth to proceed. "Elle, he is a wanted man in Venezuela. Wanted as in, the way James wanted to hang Jack before he got to know him. The commodore and the captain both have personal vendettas with Jack and they won't rest until he is hanged!" Elizabeth said, her voice becoming shrill. She finally paused for breath and looked to Isabelle for any hint of terror.

"What are you suggesting, Lizzy?" Isabelle said, narrowing her eyes although a smile played on her lips. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something then snapped it back shut. She studied Isabelle for a while as she looked out to the horizon with that same look in her eyes that Jack got every time he was there. Elizabeth smirked, realizing Isabelle probably didn't even know she was doing it.

"You're teasing me aren't you?" Elizabeth asked, her voice calm and collected. Isabelle tore her eyes off the water in front of the ship and looked into Elizabeth's tortured brown eyes.

"No, honey. But why do you think that Jack is going to be hanged. There are only two people after him," Isabelle said. Elizabeth moaned and rolled her eyes.

"The commodore or the royal navy stationed in the port and the captain under the commodore's bloody command! What are you thinking, Elle! If the commodore and the captain have a vendetta with him, then the whole bloody navy does as well!" She shrieked. Isabelle nodded her head in agreement. She wondered what she would do first, strangle Jack for being so stupid, or screaming at him to knock some sense into him. Hmmm, a tough decision indeed.

Alright, that's that. You'll have to see how Isabelle… reacts? Is that the right word.. no? lol.. haha cliffhanger! Hey, I've been nice to you guys so far, no cliff hangers.. this is like the first one! Lol Alright here's your quote, and don't forget to REVIEW!

Somewhere, after midnight, in my wildest fantasy; somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone reaching back for me

-Desperado


	18. Because I trust you

I loveeee my reviewers! Haha they're amazing… keep typing I love ittt! Tk421beth-I love how you take quotes from my story, seriously, it shows me what you like and stuff, makes me smile! Lol alright… keep TRUCKIN! I heart coffee- you're reviews are always so elegant, very nice! Here's your next chapter!

"The whole navy you say?" Isabelle finally said, her knuckles turning a startling white color as she griped the wheel harder and harder. Isabelle was still trying to conceal how utterly horrified she really was. Elizabeth nodded her head viciously. "I see. Will you please get Jack to come out here? Please. Yes, Thanks. Yeah," Isabelle said as she paused and then restarted with sharp, low syllables. Elizabeth nodded, confused, but complied. A few minutes later, Isabelle watched her husband being dragged out from below deck by Elizabeth. Elizabeth dropped him off at the helm and Isabelle smiled curtly at him. Jack smiled back, a little hesitant. Elizabeth quickly excused herself and ran below deck to get Will. "Jack," Isabelle said sweetly. Jack knew he was in for it.

"Yeah, love," Jack said hesitantly.

"What's this I hear about us stopping in Venezuela?" Isabelle asked, still sweetly. Jack looked from the horizon to her dark Spanish eyes.

"Um, about that, Elle, ye see…"

"Jack. It is absolute madness to stop at a port where you know you will be hanged if you step foot on their soil!" Isabelle raged. Jack snapped his mouth closed and clasped his hands together in front of him. "What the hell are you thinking, Jack! You'll be shot, hanged, beheaded…drowned…"

"Drowned, I highly doubt that…"

"Jack!"

"Sorry, love."

"That's beside the point, honey!" Isabelle looped a rope over one of the rungs on the wheel to hold it in place and turned to Jack. She cupped his face with her hand and stared at him sternly. "Why, she asked suddenly, catching Jack by total surprise. He had thought he would be yelled at or smacked or something. But instead she was asking him why. She wanted to know his reasoning for once? He jumped at the chance.

"Well, because I have a friend there… who owes me somethin'…"

"This isn't a game of finder's keeper's, Sparrow," Isabelle said, raising her eyebrows, but keeping her hand on his face.

"No, love. He's holding it fer me. He says that I'll never find it. That I'll never be needin' it. I have the map, and I have me best friends, and m'wife. I need what he had, Ellie." Isabelle smiled at Jack and caressed his cheek with her thumb. Jack waited for the outburst…

"Okay," she said simply, looking straight ahead into his eyes and turned around, taking the wheel. Jack stood, gaping at her for what seemed like forever until a wave hit the ship and he lost his footing. He steadied himself and walked over to Isabelle.

"That's it," he said and she looked up at him.

"Well, yeah," she said and turned back to the open ocean.

"You're not going to yell or go on and on about how I should be more careful and not stupid and it doesn't matter who has what…"

"Jack." Jack stopped and looked at his wife's beautiful Spanish eyes. "I trust you," she said and kissed him deeply smiling at his confusion. When she pulled away Jack smiled his crooked, trademark grin.

"And you're not mad at me fer this?" Jack said slowly, not insinuating anything. Isabelle looked over at him and furrowed her brow.

"No, honey. But if you do get yourself sent to the gallows, and I have to come and bust you out, you owe me something bit. And there will be HELL to pay, Jack," she said and smiled broadly.

"Like what, love," he prompted.

"I don't know yet, Jack. But when the time comes, I'll let you know," she said confidently.

"And how do ye know I'll even be caught my dead lass," Jack said, twisting his arms around her waist. She leaned into him and smiled at nothing in particular, her eyes still searching the horizon.

"Because I know you, Jack Sparrow, that's how I know," she said with certainty. Jack laughed and kissed her.

"Ye got me there, love."

Jack stood with Isabelle at the helm for a little while. He felt lost without her company and without the familiar feel of the wood beneath his fingers. He had spoken to Will and Elizabeth but they mostly scolded him for his idiocy. He was glad there was at least one person who thought he was still somewhat sane. He held onto Isabelle and they both didn't speak for well over two hours. Just standing, they were. Jack missed the sea spraying his face constantly and the winds whipping his unruly mane about his face, causing the beads and other accessories to jingle. He smiled as the thought crossed his mind about them both standing there jingling. He guessed it was just a way to break the silence. It was a relief from standing up there alone with no other noises but the eerie creak of the ship and the persistent water rushing under the hull. The jingling was a nice way to break it up.

Jack had dosed against Isabelle's shoulder from the back and he head her muffled voice calling Ana over. "Take over, Ana. I think we're both tired tonight," Jack faintly heard Isabelle tell Ana. Isabelle twisted around in his grip and help him up until he got his bearings and smiled at her, revealing his golden teeth. "Jack, you are something, aren't you." Isabelle looked him over and Jack smiled ever brighter. "Oh, what are Will and Elizabeth going to say when we tell them where our next stop is," Isabelle thought more to herself than to Jack. "I think you're the perfect one to tell them, honey," she said and smiled. 'That,' Jack thought 'was directed toward me'. He moaned and Isabelle smiled. "Tomorrow," she said and Jack inwardly thanked her. The sun was long gone and they were both ready for dinner.

They made their way toward the galley in a whispered argument, although, they were hand in hand. "Jack, you'll get there and you'll be obvious. You'll get caught," Isabelle said in a low voice so no one but Jack could hear her. Jack smiled.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy? I will not get caught," Jack said confidently, even though he doubted if he could pull it off again. He had been lucky the first time. He was trying his best to not jinx it.

"Just like you didn't get caught in Port Royal. Just like you didn't get caught in Port Radcliff. Just like you didn't get causing in Manchester, in Portsmouth, Cairo…"

"Isabelle!" Jack intervened. "Although I am thoroughly enjoying the list of places I've been held captive in, please…" Jack said and trailed off. Isabelle smirked and nodded.

"All I'm saying is, you get caught and you will be sorry Jack Sparrow. Oh, will you be sorry. You will not only have a commodore, a captain, and a royal navy biting at your heels, you'll have your wife to deal with," she said and Jack winced. That would not be a happy chat.

"I thought ye said ye trusted me, love," Jack said. Isabelle smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I do trust you. I just don't want to lose you now that I've found you, Jack," Isabelle said, her voice soft and filled with emotion. Jack stopped in the hallway they were walking in and looked into her eyes. She looked away from him at first but brought her deep brown eyes to stare back at the mirror image of her own.

"You'll never lose me because I'll always be right here," he said gently and raised their hands to her chest. Isabelle's eyes welled with tears and she felt the warmth of Jack's hand seep through her shirt and grace the soft skin underneath. "Right there," Jack repeated in a whisper before Isabelle pulled him into a passionate kiss. Jack backed her against a wall and she wrapped her arms around him. Hteir lips seemed like they would be forever stuck to the others. They were wrapped up in their own world with their own rules, both their needs suddenly becoming the same. One another.

Isabelle head cat calls from the crew in the dining room and suddenly became aware of where they were and what they were doing there. She laughed into Jack's mouth and he smiled against her lips. "Jack, I think…" He kissed her again. "Dinner…" She tried to speak again without succession. One more time. "Jack! Dinner, now!" she said and Jack sighed, laying his forehead on her shoulder, her arms still wrapped around him and his body still pressed up against hers. "Later," she promised quietly and she smiled as Jack's shoulders moved as he laughed. He rose his head up and kissed her on the forehead, knowing if he kissed her on the lips again, they both wouldn't be able to stop themselves. Jack took her small hand in his and they carried on their argument like nothing ever happened.

"Not tellin'," Jack said childishly.

"Jack, why not," Isabelle said in a low voice. They were approaching the galley, although they were taking their sweet time.

"Because. Ye'll know soon enough anyway, love," Jack said and Isabelle closed her eyes, trying to fight the urge to beat it out of him.

"Jack you're being anal," Isabelle said and Jack laughed.

"Am not," he said, becoming suddenly serious. Isabelle looked over his completely serious face and put on her own serious face.

"Are too," she said and they continued walking. Three seconds passed.

"Am not," Jack countered. Isabelle's mouth dropped open and she looked at her persistent husband. He winked but his somber face never creased into a smile.

"Yes. You are!" she said, refusing to lose. Jack's face remained the same as he raised her eyebrows at no one in particular, nodding his head to the side. Isabelle thought he would go without another word as they took their final steps into the galley.

"Am not," Jack said and flew in the opposite direction, sitting with two members of his crew and throwing himself into an animated conversation with the two. They both played along and laughed at Jack's crazy antics. Isabelle's mouth stayed open and her eyes twinkled with mischief and adoration. What Jack did was pure genius, but she'd still get him back. Elizabeth walked over to Isabelle who was standing in the threshold, staring at Jack with her mouth agape.

"Sweetie, are you with us? " Elizabeth said, moving a cup of rum back and forth in front of her face Isabelle snapped out of it and smiled taking her rum and following Elizabeth back to her spot at the table. Will smiled and kissed her when he saw her and she sat down between the two. They both looked at her expectantly and she furrowed her brow, taking another sip of rum, thinking she might need it.

"Huh," she said into her glass.

"Did you talk to Jack about Venezuela?" Elizabeth said and Will smiled. Isabelle looked from one to the other and felt guilty she had let Jack get away with something that seemed so serious to these two.

"Yes, I did," she said offering no more details. A light went off in Isabelle's mind. She knew the prefect way to get Jack back. "Jack wanted to talk to you about hat. Hold on, lemme just go grab him," she said and set her rim down to go and find Jack. He was still sitting with the same crew members she had seen him with earlier. She bent down close to his hear and pulled him up by his arms.

"Yes, love," Jack asked as he walked with a smug looking Isabelle.

"Oh, nothing." Jack was too busy watching Isabelle's face to know where he was going. She sat him down in between Will and Elizabeth and rested her hands on his shoulders, keeping him there. "You wanted to tell them something, Jack?" Isabelle said sweetly, looking down at Jack. Jack threw his head back and looked at her upside down; all his beads and his braids falling like a waterfall down the back of the chair and against her legs. She still looked self satisfied and smug. He couldn't help but smile. He took a respectable, gently gorgeous woman and turned her into a ruthless, devastatingly beautiful pirate. One who thought, acted, and played like one everyday from the moment they met until the day she dies. Jack was proud of her and her loyalty and trust. Even if she did just sell him out to their best friends.

She raised her eyebrows and signaled toward a very expectant Will and Elizabeth. Jack furrowed his brow at her, silently asking her what he was supposed to do. "Why don't you tell them where out next stop is, honey?" she said with sweet venom in her voice. With a tone to fool even the smartest men in the world into thinking what she was saying was truly sweet and innocent. Even thought her sweet and innocent tone was just the veil to cover her poisonous plot that would no doubt bring down any unsuspecting victim. Jack, of course, saw right through it, even though he had no escape.

"Well, that's hard to explain. Maybe late, love," Jack said. Overruled. Isabelle's grip on his shoulders tightened and he smiled his crooked golden smile at the two. "We're stopping in Venezuela after all, mates!" Jack said and Will and Elizabeth's smiles faded. They turned their glares on Isabelle.

"You let him!" Elizabeth accused. Jack smiled and watched.

"Liz, there was no telling him no," Isabelle said and their glares turned back to Jack.

"Jack Sparrow, do you have a death wish?" Will asked quietly. Jack smiled, then furrowed his brow.

"No, but it would seem like it wouldn't it mate?" Jack asked and looked up to Isabelle. She smiled weakly down at him, realizing they were both in for it now. Elizabeth stood up and tapped on her rum glass with her fork. "Shit," Jack cursed.

"Damn it," Isabelle said calmly just a second after Jack. They both looked up and then toward Elizabeth. Jack turned head in the opposite direction, hoping his crew wouldn't see him. He reached up a hand and yanked Isabelle down to sit on his lap and they both averted their glances to other things.

"Sorry to bother you," Elizabeth aid as the room became silent. "Jack seems to have the urge to drag us all to Venezuela before we go after the treasure." James stood up and looked at Elizabeth.

"I know the commodore down there and he doesn't seem to happy with Mr. Sparrow t the moment. Captain I know you're in here. That quest is ill advised for obvious reasons. Gunner will have you swinging from the gallows if you are caught, no doubt," Isabelle thought it was impossible but the crew of the Black Pearl became more silent and even Will and Elizabeth were too shocked for words. Isabelle looked at Jack and he shrugged and mouthed 'I'll be fine' to her. She smiled weakly and shook her head at his stubbornness.

"Still, Jack and Isabelle have decided they will go," she said and the crew smiled. "Why are we smiling, Litler?" Elizabeth said as her eyes rested on him.

"Well, Miss Liz, the night life is great down there. Best we've ever been to!" Litler shouted and there was a cheer from the crew.

"But your captain is in danger!" she shrieked.

"We all are if we go down there! 'Tis not just Jack!" someone shouted. Isabelle looked at Jack for answers and he nodded. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sat down, grumbling.

"Wonderful," she muttered under her breath as Will smiled at her.

"It's alright. Jack'll learn his lesson once he's in prison," Will said and Jack bristled at the thought of it.

"Ye know, mate, I'm right here," he aid and Will looked behind him at Jack and Isabelle. He smiled and shook his head.

"You're both daft," Will said. "No wonder Isabelle married you. You both have brain damage," he said and they all laughed when Isabelle huffed and smacked Will upside the head.

"I do not have brain damage…Jack does," Isabelle said and Elizabeth burst out laughing, nodding the whole time. Jack stood up, still holding Isabelle to him who was currently dangling from Jack's arms. She gasped and held onto him so he didn't drop her onto the table.

"Eat ye scabrous dogs!" Jack shouted and the crew cheered before resuming eating. Jack caught James' eye and James shook his head and took a deep breath before breaking eye contact and entering a conversation with the pirate next to him.

Ahaha! That's that! Guess what I'm going to see tomorrow… CORPSE BRIDE! YEA THAT'S RIGHT! And I'm soooo excited, my friend said it kicked… asssssss! Here's ya'lls quote

Gravedigger, when you dig my grave could you make it shallow so I could feel the rain?

-Desperado


	19. Merely a Legend Without You

First and foremost! I have to thank my amaaaazing reviewers! Beautiful Enigma- what does your pen name mean! Lol I've been dying to know! Lol anyway, thanks for the review and I thought Corpse Bride was amazing as well! Keep typing! I heart coffee- thanks for the review, I loved the part where Jack did that to Isabelle as well. It shows that the infamous Jack Sparrow has a heart and another one to care for too. Keep it up! Queen Bowie Jack Sparrow lover-what a mouthful that was! Thanks for starting to review my story! Welcome! Kept reviewing I love it! And now for my most loyal reviewer! Tk421beth- you are seriously like a smile machine. I click on your email and I laugh start to finish! Thanks for that so much. Keep quoting my story I love to know what you love. KEEP TRUCKIN GIRLIES NOW for Venezuela.

Jack, Isabelle, Will and Elizabeth managed to have a decent meal without fighting or hostilities. They talked and Elizabeth actually asked Jack what Venezuela was like once. She was starting to become absolutely excited about it from what everyone kept saying. Isabelle just sat back and smiled, knowing that she had finally gotten Jack back. She may have not gotten him back in the way she wanted to, but for a moment, Jack Sparrow was uncomfortable. Her work was done for the night. She smiled and sat close to Jack, eating her dinner hungrily, it being the only thing she had eaten all day aside from breakfast that morning.

Dinner slowly came to a close and plates were taken away to be washed. The four sat in their corner spot and watched the crew pile out of the galley, mumbling about different things. They all remained, watching and sitting in silence with their glasses of wine instead of rum. Jack had actually set aside his rum for a good glass of red wine. It was a nice way to end a hectic dinner. Sitting at the same table and sharing the same wine with the woman who had set him up. He smiled, remembering her downfall in the matter also. Her face was priceless. His face was probably better, but hers rivaled his pretty well.

It wasn't long before Elizabeth started to drift and Isabelle stopped talking altogether. They were both tired, but Jack and Will were still going strong, on their third glass of wine, still o the same topic from the first glass. Isabelle rested her head in Jack's lap and shut her tired eyes. Jack absentmindedly rubbed her back slowly and gently, while he felt her breathing becoming even and deep. He continued to rub her back because he knew that she would know he stopped and wake up, even in her sleep. It kept him occupied with his hands while he was talking to Will. Not that Will was boring, it was just Jack always had to do something with his hands. Elizabeth had fallen asleep against Will's chest, her honey colored hair falling gracefully out of its ties and down Will's chest, reaching his stomach. Will rested his cheek against her head instinctively as he talked to Jack. Neither man realized they were rubbing her back or resting his cheek against her soft hair. It was just habit. Being close to them was just habit, and neither realized they were doing it.

Like all good things, their conversation died down as their tired minds yelled to be rested, hence bringing their get together to an end. Only when Jack stopped rubbing her back did he realize he was doing it and he smiled. That's why he wasn't fidgeting. He had thought it was the wine. He picked up his sleeping wife silently and carried her back to the cabin after Will and Elizabeth had gone before him. He laid her carefully down on the bed and removed her sword belt and pistol and boots. She curled up in a little ball, hugging her arms to herself, not used to not having anybody to hold onto during sleep. Jack watched her as he took off his things and finally climbed in next to her. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around him, the sides of her lips hinting at a smile as she slept. Jack pulled her to him and rested his chin on top of her head. Closing his heavy eyelids; he joined his wife in slumber.

Days went by and their journey progressed. They cut smoothly through the South American waters. The closer they became to their destination, the hotter it seemed to get. There were low mumbles among the crew about the undeniable heat and the chilled nights. Jack and Isabelle didn't think too much of it. Isabelle was already hardened by her life on land and Jack hardened by his long years of piracy and worse conditions. Jack stood at the helm and watched his crew complain. "Oh, come on ye mangy dogs! It could be forty below! Make due with whatcha got!" Jack shouted and the crew grumbled in good humor, but saw the reason behind Jack's shouting.

"I may be goin' te hell in a bucket, but at least I'm enjoying the ride!" someone from Jack's crew shouted, causing Jack to whip around and furrow his brow at the character, staring at him as if trying to make sense of his turn of phrase. Jack stood there for a moment while the rest of the crew howled with laughter at the Captain's response to the statement. Isabelle laughed and laughed as she crept up from behind him and laid her hands on the back of his shoulders, resting her head on his back.

"How are we, Captain?" she asked, leaning into him. He smiled devilishly and brought his arm around to bring her n front of him. She looked up at him with worried dark eyes. Jack searched them, trying to find a cause behind their nervousness. He looked up for a moment and saw Venezuela in the distance. That'll do it.

He looked back down to her eyes, but found they were no longer looking into his own. They were watching the shore line as the Black pearl advanced rapidly on her destination.

Yes she was worried, of course she was worried. She hadn't known how awfully he was wanted before or how stupid and careless he had been with this sort of thing in the past. Yes, she was terribly, undeniably worried. This was Jack's ship. This was his heart and sole before he had promised them both to Isabelle. Without her Captain, her Captain Jack Sparrow, the Black Pearl would be a shell of its former self. Merely a legend with a legendary Captain. A ship with a past and no future to come of it. She couldn't let that happen. So, she would do the right thing, even it if meant not seeing her husband for a few days while he was gone. At least he would be safe.

Jack watched her as she studied the coastline with her intense black eyes. He noticed her brow never relaxed, it always remained furrowed, like she was in deep thought. He held her in his arms, and she held him in hers. Both were thinking of the same ting, on different notes. Isabelle thinking Jack would be captured, Jack thinking he would get what he needed and get out. But only one was right. They could make out the rugged rocks where most of the pirate ships were docked and Isabelle felt a knot creating itself in her stomach. She would stay strong and unemotional toward the subject with Jack and her friends, but deep inside, she would allow herself to hurt and worry. Jack smiled a crooked smile, but Isabelle didn't see it. She continued to watch the pirate ships in the harbor, trying not to look at Jack until she calmed down.

"Elle, look at me," Jack said finally after they were close enough to the docks. Isabelle had spent her time remembering every name of every ship she saw docked. She knew it wouldn't do any good. Every other pirate of the ship would be doing the exact same thing. Still, she wanted to be aware herself this time. Isabelle raised her eyes to meet Jack's dark, kohl rimmed eyes. They were sparkling with mischief and there was the lightest hint of doubt lingering in the very back, hand in hand with concern. "I'll be fine!" he said and smiled. Isabelle smiled teasingly and Jack grunted. "Love, I'm…"

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy, yes, I savvy." Jack nodded and smiled, shutting his mouth. She stood beside him while he steered the ship into dock. Her stomach dropped along with the anchor, all her fears and worries threatening to break through from her tight hold on her emotions. Jack tied a rope around the wheel and turned to Isabelle, holding her upper arms in his hands. She looked from the land into his eyes and fought back the urge to beg him to stay.

"Isabelle," Jack said. He rarely ever used her birth name. She snapped to attention, her dark eyes growing solemn. "I will be fine." His accent his disappeared, leaving him with a perfectly cultured accent instead. "Don't go anywhere unless you're with someone. Carry a weapon with you at all times. And for God's sake, try to have some fun," Jack finished. Isabelle's eyebrows raised and she smiled crookedly. "Please, love. Don't worry. If I know I have a worried lass back here, then I'm upset," Jack said and Isabelle forced a smile. How could she not worry.

"Jack, I will worry about you until the day I die. There's nothing you can do to prevent that. Just like you worry about me," she said and Jack's expression softened. Isabelle shook his arms off and wrapped her arms around his neck, standing up on her tip toes. Jack circled his arms around her waist and back, bringing her closer to him. Isabelle buried her head in his shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut. She prayed to whoever was watching out for her up there that Jack would be safe. Jack left a little trail of kisses from her neck to her jaw bone and back. She smiled, savoring the moment and pulled away. Isabelle caught his lips in a deep kiss and smiled. She cupped his face with her hand. "You'll be back tonight?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, love," he said and she nodded. He kissed her again and held her hand until the distance between them became too great. Her hand fell back down to her side as Jack released it softly and turned his back to walk away. She stood, leaning against the wheel, and watched her husband disappear into to ever growing crowd of people. Soon, his tri cornered hat fell from view and she could no longer see him in the sea of people that swarmed in and out of port.

Isabelle hardly noticed Elizabeth walk up beside her until she felt warm arms around her from behind. She looked down at the hands holding her and realized it was just Elizabeth and she leaned her head back on her best friend's shoulder. "You're worried about him," came the gentle British accent from behind. Isabelle sighed deeply.

"Oh, yes. Very much," she said quietly. Elizabeth nodded knowingly. Elizabeth tapped Isabelle's stomach and smiled. She knew how it felt to be alone with nothing. No word to get you through another hour. Nothing, just desperation and hope. Hope that he will make it home in the morning, and hope that she will once again see his tanned face and dark arresting eyes. Oh yes, she knew it all very well. Especially when Jack Sparrow visited Port Royal. Isabelle turned around in Elizabeth embrace and smiled weakly. "Let's make ourselves a grand dinner, Liz. We deserve it," Isabelle said and Elizabeth nodded. The two women made their way across the deserted deck, their arms wrapped around the other's shoulders, and down to the galley.

Hey, that was that! I think that counts as a cliffhanger! If enough people review tonight, I'll update tomorrow then you can find out what happens next! You know you want to! Alright thanks to everyone who's been with me! My thoughts and my love—

When all you know how to do is keep strong, move along, and move along like you know you do. And even when your hope is gone, just move along to make it through.

-Desperado


	20. A Home With Dear Tucker

Hello again my darlings! AJ Sparrow- glad to see you're all caught up with my chapters! I hope you like this one as much as you did the others! Xox. Mrs Captain Sparrow- hey thanks for your review, I love them! Xox! Dugadugabowbow-wow isn't your name fun to type! Lol seriously! I love it thanks for your stellar review! Don't leave me hangin' update againxox. Tk421beth-hello favorite! Your reviews are soooo much fun to read. They seriously make my day. I'll be like sitting in chorus at the end of the day thinking, I wonder what she wrote today… keep it up! Love you! HERE'S YOUR NEXT CHAPTER!

Jack sauntered confidently through the streets of the little town and ran into everyone. The streets were crowded and there was a painted lady or three of each and every corner. He smirked. He finally found the tavern he was looking for and made his way through the constant crowd and into the loud and dimly lit place. He scanned the place, looking for the man he knew it be there. Spotting him, he walked through the maze of men competing for the same woman, and over to the table where a single man sat with a drink in hand and one in front of him. Jack sat down and took the drink, smelling it and watching the liquid. Rum. He took a big gulp and set the cup down with a loud thud. The man looked up and his face brightened. "Jack!" the man said and stood up. Jack stood up and the two dangerous looking pirates embraced each other warmly right there in the middle of a tavern. "I had an inkling ye were gonna be here," the man said and Jack laughed.

"Course, mate Its been a year. On the dot today. I'd never miss out rum sessions, especially when yer buyin'," Jack said and the man laughed. "So how are ye, Tucker," Jack asked. Tucker smiled and nodded, his light brown hair falling in front of his eyes. He pushed it out of his eyes and smiled.

"And jest why d'ye look so high 'n mighty?" Tucker asked on seeing the smug expression on Jack's face. Jack smiled ever brighter and laughed at Tucker's growing curiosity. "Spill it, Sparrow," Tucker shouted with a smile on his face and Jack nodded, smiling.

"I found it," Jack said simply and Tucker narrowed his eyes. "The map. I have the map," Jack said and Tucker's eyes widened in realization.

"No ye don't," he said and Jack laughed out loud.

"Yeah, I do, mate!" he said over the shouting in the tavern. Tucker rolled his eyes and hoisted a large brown sack onto the table. Jack's eyes widened.

"Ten thousand shillings," Tucker said as Jack opened the bag and looked inside. Jack retied the back and smiled at Tucker. "I knew this year would be the year. The year of Jack Sparrow." Jack smiled widely, showing his golden teeth.

"Mate, do ye have ten thousand shillings to spare?" Jack said, suddenly a little weary about the trae.

"Jack. Ten years ago, I promised that if ye found the map to the Amazon, would owe ye ten thousand shillings. And ye have, lad! Ye have!" Jack nodded, still looking at the sack.

"But d'ye need his money, Tuck?" Jack said and Tucker's green eyes twinkled and his expression changed.

"I'm a pirate captain. I'll never be poor, Jack. There's always more where that came from," he said and Jack nodded, feeling better about the trade. "Well, let's see it," Tucker said, waving his hands around. Jack pulled out the map and Tucker eyed it. He nodded and smiled. "Ye be careful, Jack." Jack smiled his thanks and nodded, putting the sack underneath the table on his feet. They two carried on a conversation with each other, telling and retelling stories. They had been best friends when they were little, and they had somehow found a way to meet with each other, every year on the dot. When their parents decided to move to completely different countries, they had made their promises and their minds. They would become notorious pirate captains, but still be the best of friends. And they were, and they always would be. They just happened to pick Venezuela last year. In Jack's world, a lot could happen in a year, but he knew he would be in Venezuela no matter what.

"You're married!" Tucker said randomly. Jack looked at him strangely. "Your ring," Tucker said and Jack smiled.

"Yes, I'm married. Newly," he said and Tucker smiled sadly.

"Congratulations. Who would've thought? The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow tied down!" Tucker said and Jack laughed, twisting the ring on his finger.

"Aye, lad. A fine woman," he said wistfully. And Tucker smiled. He had never seen that particular look in Jack's eyes before. He was glad it was there, even if he was sorry he missed the wedding.

"Tell me about the wedding," Tucker asked and Jack leaped into the story, not leaving out any details on Tucker's request. Tucker sat and remained fascinated and Jack couldn't help but smile at him. Poor lad had never found love. But then again, neither had Jack before Isabelle. He told the story of how he didn't believe in love. He didn't believe love existed. He thought it was just something people talked about to pass the time. He was too busy to go out and find love. He had decided early on that if loved really wanted him, it would find him. And it did.

Hours passed and drinks were downed. Jack and Tucker caught up on a year in several hours, content with smiling and laughing. A lady approached Jack and wrapped her arms around him, whispering in his ear. Jack gently removed her arms and shook his head at her. She huffed and moved on. "Jack, that's got to have been the eighth one," Tucker said and laughed at Jack's innocent expression.

"Can't help it, mate," Jack said and winked. Tucker threw his head back and laughed.

"A year passed and you're still the funniest man I've ever met," he said, his voice husky from being so tired. His tanned face drooped with exhaustion and his smile never faltered. Jack was getting tired himself and he knew Isabelle was back on the Pearl worrying about him. "Well, we're setting sail tomorrow, Jack. Tomorrow morning," Tucker said and Jack sighed. Another year, another goodbye.

"M'wife's probably worried sick by now. The ole commodore isn't particularly fond of me, savvy?" Jack said and Tucker smiled. Jack picked up the heavy sack and set it on the table, rising with Tucker. Tucker rested a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Keep yerself safe, Sparrow. I do want to see ya against next year," Tucker said and Jack laughed.

"Same te ye!" Jack said and Tucker pulled him in for a hug. It did seem odd to on lookers, but it wasn't to two best friends. Jack hugged Tucker tightly and kept the lump in his throat down. Jack and Tucker pulled away and Jack kept his hands on Tucker's shoulders. "You watch yourself now, hear me?" Jack said and Tucker nodded. "May the wind be to yer back and the sun upon yer face." Without missing a beat Tucker jumped in.

"Any may the winds of destiny carry you aloft to dance among the stars." Both men smiled at their recitations and hugged once more. Jack nodded at Tucker's sad smile and walked away, sack in hand. "Next year, Jack! Italy!" Tucker shouted and Jack turned back to him and nodded.

"Italy it is, mate!" he yelled and they both waved as they walked their separate ways.

Jack walked back to his ship with ten thousand shillings draped over his shoulder. He calmed himself as he walked. He had almost lost it back with Tucker. It had pulled at his heart to see how much Tucker had grown, how much he had matured. Tucker was five years younger than Jack, and Jack was happy he could see the young man tucker was becoming. A year older, and a year wiser. Jack smiled sadly to himself thinking he wouldn't see his friend for another year. Maybe by then he'll have darker blonde hair and less bright green eyes, dulled by the many battles they've seen and the seemingly endless deaths. Tucker knew Jack's eyes had lost their luster after a while, muffled by the many lives he had witness and then seen taken. That was the life they had both chosen. To be notorious, to be infamous and scandalous. Jack didn't know what next year might hold in store. Maybe next year Tucker would show up with a few more scars, older than he really was. Or maybe he would be young and spry, like he had been so long ago on the beach back home in Scotland. Jack shook his head. The past was gone and the future was just another day.

He shuffled noiselessly on deck late that night, thoughts and regrets running through his head like a group of angry mutts. He set the gold down in the hold and made his way back up on deck. He wanted to hold hi wife, but he wanted to be out in the fresh air. Seeing as he was doing the latter one anyway, he stuck with that. His feet led him to the railing, and he rested his hands on the soft wood. His eyes searched the open ocean behind his ship. There wasn't much, millions and billions of stars, the moon, and his beloved horizon, but not much. It seemed to disappear at night, blending in with the black, ominous sea. He sighed, resting his elbows on the railing and hanging his head. It was always hard to say goodbye to a close friend. No matter how many times you've done it.

Two hours later, Jack's eyes were involuntarily closing on him. He pushed himself off the railing and moved slowly back to his cabin, throwing a backward glance at the ocean behind him. The door creaked a little as he opened it before shutting it right away again. He removed his boots at the door so he didn't wake his sleeping wife. He took off his weapon belt and shirt and set them all down on the table. He dropped gracelessly on the bed next to Isabelle and she rolled over, opening her eyes. She smiled and her eyes threatened to close again. "You're back," she said and Jack wrapped his arms around her tightly. She nuzzled in and smiled.

"Yeah, love." Jack said with a smile. "I'm back," he whispered and closed his eyes, burying his face in his soft pillow, welcoming the sleep that overcame him quickly.

Morning came and Isabelle woke to an empty bed and a note on Jack's pillow. She smiled and stretched like a cat before finally opening her eyes all the way. She grabbed the note and sat up.

_Isabelle,_

_Me and some of the boys, including young William, went to town today. We need to restock the Pearl for our long voyage to the Amazon. Sorry about waking you last night, Elle. I'll be _back_ later today and we'll set said early tomorrow morning with the tide. I had Cotton make you and Liz something special in the galley. Don't worry about me again, love. I'll be just fine. _

_All my heart and soul,_

_Jack Sparrow._

Isabelle smiled and sighed. She wondered what Jack had thought to prepare in the galley. She slipped out of bed and dressed back in her clothes. Soon she was dressed and she grabbed Jack's stick of kohl and drew a thin line under her eyes. After that, she slipped out of the cabin, and set out to find Elizabeth. Elizabeth, to her surprise, was already in the galley, eating whatever was on her plate. Isabelle sat down next to her and Elizabeth smiled sleepily, stretching her arms. "How are you," Elizabeth asked, her voice still husky from sleep.

"Oh, I'm fine," Isabelle replied sarcastically. "Jack and Will went into town today," Isabelle said accusingly. "Please, let them come back tonight," Isabelle said more to herself than to Elizabeth. Cotton set a plate of pancakes and sausages, eggs and potatoes down in front of her. He held his fingers up and pulled out a bottle of Jack's best rum from the cabinet. He set it down in front of them with two wine glasses. "Jack does know how to spoil us," Isabelle said. "And Cotton knows how to cook!" she said biting into her food.

"And where Jack's good rum is stashed. Bravo, Cotton, bravo," Elizabeth said, pouring herself and Isabelle some…a lot of rum. Something told her they were going to need it.

The two women made their way to the deck, sitting and enjoying the slight breeze that blew through their hair. They talked for hours, having no desire whatsoever to go on land. It looked less appealing than Tortuga, so they remained on the Pearl. Probably the best place to be.

Jack sprinted through the streets, trying to outrun the whole bloody navy. He had sent the rest of the crew back to the Pearl to tell someone about whatever was happening and he feared no word would be sent. He took a sharp turn and ran straight into a door. "Right," he said and opened it, stumbling in. The ladies looked at him funny but he ran straight past him and to the back door. He burst out and continued his sprint looking both ways. 'Now, if i could just make it back to the Pearl' he thought. Then he wouldn't have to admit Isabelle was right. He cursed himself for not listening and kept running. He stopped in an alleyway and tired to control his compromised breathing.

"Hello, Sparrow," came a Venezuelan accent from behind him. He turned around slowly.

"Commodore…and company. How very nice to see you," Jack said and smiled cheekily. The commodore nodded to one of his men and they hit Jack over the head hard, instantly knocking him unconscious.

Hello! I hope you like that little, teaser there! I know! I'm getting good at these cliffhangers! I'm tellin' ya, if I get as many reviews as I got last time, I will… seriously… do something amazing. Just haven't thought what… Anyway! Keep reviewing! I love them!

Here's your quote.

What I am to you is not real. What I am to you, you don't need. What I am to you is not what you mean to me. You give me miles and miles of mountains and all I ask for is the sea.

-Desperado


	21. Beautiful Enigma

Alright, alright, I got a lot of reviews so I thought I should repay all my loves. First I heart coffee- I love coffee too! Lol thanks for the review, and I know I'm a bad person for doing that whole cliffhanger deal! Xox. AJ Sparrow- hey you! Thanks for reviewing seriously I love it! And I also love your visual of Elle coming in with guns and stuff! Lol that would be hilarious to type! Xox. Beautiful Enigma- wow, I loved what you said about your name. do you mind if I use it in the story? I just love it so much! I have it written down! Lol keep reviewing! Xox. Dugadugabowbow- hey man, I know I'm bad for leaving Jack laying out there, in the cold with a head wound. Elle told him so! Xox. And now for my love, tk421beth!- hello darling! I hope Emilio is being good to you! Thank you for your lengthy review! I just love reading it when it's long, long, long! LOVE the quote actually, I think I'll try and make that fit in there…somewhere! **_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_**! You can't hear me, but I'm singing to you! Xox to you and to all! ENJOY!

-------------------

Isabelle and Elizabeth had already enjoyed a wonderful lunch three hours ago and now, they were awaiting dinner. "This is the life, Elle," Elizabeth said, smiling. "Pirates cooking for us on a grand pirate ship. What could be better," she asked and Isabelle smiled. They leaned their heads back and closed their eyes. Isabelle heard feet and frantic voices. She looked to Elizabeth. Her eyes were still closed.

"Did you hear that?" Isabelle asked and looked around. Elizabeth opened her eyes and listened. It was definite. There were frantic voices and the pounding of feet nearing the Pearl from the dock. Isabelle and Elizabeth immediately stood up, their hands brushing the hilts of their swords. They saw their own crew mates running toward them at full speed, looking panicked and desperate. They rushed onto deck and Isabelle and Elizabeth were immediately swarmed and picked up and shaken. "Stop!" Isabelle screamed, fearing the worst when she didn't see Jack. They calmed but still looked terrified. "What happened, Litler?" Isabelle asked, pointing to Litler. Elizabeth and Isabelle listened and turned their attention on Litler as he started to explain.

"We were walking to the market and there was a whole army of soldiers behind us. Jack told us to run and hide and go tell you and Liz back here on the Pearl. They probably have him by now," he added quietly, feeling as though he had somehow failed Isabelle. Isabelle looked at Litler for one second and a whole string of curses flew from her mouth, making even the toughest pirates wince.

"I bloody told that bugger! What the hell was he bloody thinking?" Isabelle yelled. After carrying on for a little while, she finally cooled off and looked at each face of the crew. They were looking back at her expectantly. "What?" she snapped.

"As long as Jack's gone, the crew voted you to be captain, naturally. Until we get Jack back," they said and Isabelle stared. Elizabeth elbowed her and she nodded.

"Alright," she said. They still looked at her. After a while she smiled, much like Jack. "We need a plan," she said and watched as their faces lit up.

An hour later, Elizabeth and Isabelle emerged from Jack's cabin wearing dresses and a full face of makeup. Their hair was pulled back in a neat and elegant bun, leaving little strands to tickle their shoulders. Litler and Will went over the plan with them again. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Litler asked, fixing the shoulders on Isabelle's dress.

"Sure as I know my last name is Sparrow," she said and Litler smiled widely.

"Oh, you are Jack's girl!" he said and Will chuckled, seeing the Jack in her that Litler did. "Be safe," he said and kissed Isabelle and Elizabeth. Will linked arms with them and walked them into town before disappearing into a shop. Isabelle and Elizabeth walked silently but quickly to their destination. The jail. They walked in and smiled brightly, beginning their best act yet. They stumbled down the stairs and giggled, leaning on each other. The guards at the bottom reached out to help them and Isabelle leaned heavily on one, searching the cells. This proved easy, seeing as there were only three. She spotted Jack sitting in the corner with his hat tipped gracefully over his eyes. She kept playing her part, knowing he was safe for the moment.

Elizabeth moved to the table in front of Jack's cell and sat on it ungracefully, staring in at Jack with a drunken expression on her face that even Isabelle believed. The guards crowded around her, their eyes lighting up at her obvious beauty and Isabelle joined. They both sat staring into the cell and the guards watched Jack to see what was so interesting. Elizabeth spoke first. "Who is he?" she asked, but it came out sounding like one word, slurred together unmercifully. It was perfection.

"That, is Jack Sparrow…"

"Captain," they heard Jack mumble from the corner. Isabelle tried her hardest not to smile. Jack was going to be Jack Sparrow until the moment of his dying breath.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Pirate," one of the officers said proudly, as though he had found the cure for cancer. Isabelle curled her lip. 'Get over it, darling. You're not that important' she thought with such a heated passion she almost whirled around and hit him. But, she remained sitting drunkenly, her composure uninterrupted.

"Why was 'e arrested!" Elizabeth shouted, causing Jack to look up from underneath the rim of his battered old leather hat. Elizabeth winked at him and Isabelle gave him a look and he knew something was going on, and that Isabelle was well beyond pissed, so he remained nonchalant.

"For piracy, mistress," the officer said again. Elizabeth furrowed her brow.

"I've 'eard of Cap'n Jack Sparra! Handsome fellow he is! But so stupid!" Isabelle said and some of the officers grumbled at the thought of a pirate getting compliments from such a beautiful woman. Jack winced. He was in for it now. He was starting to wonder if the jail cell would be safer than back with Isabelle. "When is 'e te be hanged?" she asked him, swinging her neck around to face them.

"Tomorrow morning," they said in unison, almost, happy sounding. Isabelle turned her neck around and growled under her breath.

"What monsters te do this te sucha handsome man," she said drunkenly in such a sorrowful tone that it almost broke Elizabeth's heart. She couldn't help herself. She may have been angry beyond reconciliation, but she had to defend him in some way. Elizabeth got them back on track after a long pause.

"'E better say his prayers!" she shouted. Jack looked up again. "D'ye have and prayers, Cap'n?" Jack eyed her suspiciously and her face suddenly sobered for a moment. "Feeling holy?" she asked again, her drunken face back.

"In touch with God?" Isabelle said and both women smiled in unison. Jack could take a hint. So this wasn't how he would die after all.

Isabelle and Elizabeth burst out laughing to cover it up and the soldiers laughed with them, sensationally oblivious. The two women made their way miserably back to the shop Will had disappeared into earlier and he stepped out, immediately taking their arms. "It's set," he said shortly and both women nodded, solemn after seeing best friend and a husband in prison, awaiting his walk, or saunter in Jack's case, to the gallows.

When they returned to the Pearl, it was late but the crew was still up, huddled around a fire. Some were curled up on blankets, already sleeping and some were still roasting things over the fire. Isabelle sighed. Litler stood and came rushing over to her, taking her hands in his. "How is Jack, how are you?" he asked in his perfect Irish accent. Isabelle wondered how it was that Litler maintained such a pure accent while living with Jack. She was having difficulty herself. Isabelle pulled Litler in for a hug and he held her tightly.

"I told him. I told him that nothing good would come of this, Litler, you heard me say it!" Isabelle whispered in a hoarse voice. Litler held her and rubbed her back as she buried her face in his shoulder. "I can't lose him, Litler, I just won't be able to," she said with such desperation in her voice that Litler had to choke back a sob. "I can't." Isabelle let her tears flow from her eyes. All her fears had been realized and tonight, she wouldn't sleep. Tonight, no matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she wanted to, she would not be able to close her eyes without three thousand different worries and thoughts running through her mind. Tonight she would be alone.

Jack sat in his corner, his tri cornered hat pulled over his eyes, thinking. He knew what they were trying to say to him, he knew it would work. It was foolproof, it had to work. He leaned back trying to get comfortable, but soon admitted he couldn't without Isabelle's warm body next to him. He couldn't rest unless he knew that she was safe in bed, the covers pulled up over her small body and all the crew safe and sound. He couldn't sleep unless he knew that William and Elizabeth were safe in their own right.

He hated not having to hold her. He hated it almost as much as he hated the bloody commodore. Briefly, he thought about killing the commodore after he was freed, but he didn't think that was a wise choice. The navy down here already hated him; he didn't want to make it the whole damn country. He was just happy that it hadn't been Isabelle. He closed his eyes, thinking he might as well rest them while he was there. As much as he wanted to sleep and get to tomorrow faster, he couldn't. He soon gave up and began to strike a conversation with the man in the cell next to him. But in the back of his mind, Isabelle resided, her dark Spanish eyes tortured and her beautiful smile nonexistent.

Somewhere on the ship, the sound of bullets hitting metal could not be heard. Everywhere else, the sound of metal hitting metal bounced off the wooden walls. Isabelle sat at the table in the galley with a bottle of rum in her hand and a box of metal bullets next to her. She rested her feet up on the table and lay back carelessly. On the opposite side of the galley, there was a big metal pot, the object of her focus. Sleepily, she plucked another billet from the box at her side and randomly tossed it in the general direction of the pot. Even if she didn't make it into the pot, the sound it made as it hit something else was satisfying enough.

By doing this, it fought off her urge to break something of more value to someone else. That or drinking herself into a stupor. It fought her urge to go and get piss drunk at a tavern on Jack's tab. She was angry and unbelievably worried at the same time. She didn't know which emotion she would pay more attention to. She hadn't drank that much, just the knowledge of having a rum bottle in her hand calmed her out of wanted to down it all in one gulp. Clank. The sound echoed and died, somewhere in the ship, but the sound still echoed in her mind. The bullet she had thrown made it into the pot. "It's about bloody time," she mumbled and picked up another.

Elizabeth woke to the sound of clinking noises. Very loud clinking noises. She furrowed her brow and pulled on a jacket before walking out on deck. She realized the sound was getting farther away the farther on deck she traveled, so she turned around and went below deck instead. When she didn't hear anything coming from inside the Sparrow's cabin, she decided to head to the galley. Her instinct was right. Isabelle sat in the galley, feet on the table, crossed at the ankles and a rum bottle resting on her stomach. Elizabeth watched as she picked up at bullet and carelessly tossed it at the wall. When it went in the pot, making Elizabeth gasp silently at the loud noise it made, Isabelle mumbled. "Finally," she would say.

She noticed the rum bottle was still half full so Isabelle must still be somewhat sober. But, Elizabeth leaned up against the doorframe and watched her friend suffer silently. This was the first time she had been alone today with her own thoughts and Elizabeth didn't want to disrupt that. She thought to herself as well. She thought about Jack so far away with nothing. Isabelle might have thought she was alone, but Jack was utterly and truly alone. Not only did he not have his wife, but he didn't have his ship, his friends, and most importantly, someone to comfort him. He didn't have anyone there for him that would lend him a shoulder to lean on or an ear to listen. Elizabeth saw now, that separating the Sparrows was not such a good idea. She couldn't vouch for Jack because she wasn't there, but she knew first hand what Isabelle was like. Isabelle just seemed so lost and alone, reminding Elizabeth of more than a year back.

Isabelle would be escorted to her and Will's house by James or some man that was kind enough to notice something was wrong and follow his instincts. Before she met Jack, Isabelle was just a body. She was just another person. She was broken and wounded, not only physically. Her mind was tired and her heart was reeling from the pain and lack of air. Mending it was surely impossible. Elizabeth corrected herself, improbable. Elizabeth had always known Jack to be so full of life and energy, so spry and witty Jack absolutely shone. When Isabelle met him, Jack allowed some of his light and energy to leap into her heart and soul, bringing the life and love back into her deep brown eyes. Elizabeth noticed it right away, the first time after she saw her. She knew that Jack had changed her life forever and now, not only would Jack shine alone, but Isabelle would always shine with him.

Seeing Isabelle without Jack for the first time humbled Elizabeth a little that night. She didn't know why, but it just seemed wrong. Separating them just seemed not right. Isabelle had lost her glow and she rarely had any energy, using it all to pick up bullets and toss it recklessly. Elizabeth decided it was time to intervene. She walked slowly into the galley and placed a gentle hand over Isabelle's hand, already poised to pick up another bullet. The clinked was getting under her skin too. Isabelle looked up and Elizabeth smiled weakly. "Let's get you to bed, sweetie," she said as gently as she could and took Isabelle's rum. She helped her up and they slowly made their way back to her cabin.

They walked out onto the deck and the sun was just rising. Isabelle stopped and watched the sky, leaning against Elizabeth. "Look. Look how the sky is covered with beautiful balls of fire…of light, of such radiant light," Isabelle whispered with a fascination Elizabeth had never seen before. She listened while Isabelle spoke. "We know that much. We can see the beauty that lies on the outside." Elizabeth watched the horizon, Jack's horizon. "But what lies beyond that?" Isabelle whispered in a high, worried voice. "What lies beyond that…" her voice trialed off and her face looked like that of an innocent child. "We don't truly know. We will never truly understand." Elizabeth blinked a couple of times to stop the tears that were spilling. "Just like Jack. Their both such beautiful enigmas." Elizabeth took a deep breath as she realized Isabelle was right. "We don't truly know…" Isabelle's voice was lost to the wind as it breezed past them both.

Elizabeth looked down at the sleeping form of Isabelle. She felt for her, she knew what it was like. Isabelle had fought her tooth and nail about sleeping, but it was inevitable. Finally her eyes closed and Elizabeth remained at the side of her bed. She looked out the window. It was still dark, but it wouldn't be soon, and she had a job to do. She removed her hand from Isabelle's head and sashayed slowly from the cabin, shutting the door gently behind her.

Isabelle heard the door shut as Elizabeth quietly left her be. She opened her dark eyes and tears rolled silently out of the corners of her eyes and onto the pillow under her head, mingling with her black hair. Sleep was not to come to Isabelle Sparrow that night. The night her worst nightmares were realized. The night her husband was taken from her. The night she felt so alone and yet so determined to make it through. "This too, shall pass," she whispered to herself as another lone tear slithered down her flushed cheek.

HOOOO man, I was tearin' up there. Woo, I hope this chapter speaks volumes to you all. It truly does to me. It's the first time they're apart and it breaks my heart. Tk421beth I will put your quote in a chapter, this just didn't seem like the right one. But I neeeeeed that quote! Lol. Keep 'em comin'. ANYONE who has a stellar songfic for me, I'd love to read it. I'm a sucker for those. Make me cry every time. Please let me know! Here's your quote! NEUQUA-WABONSIE GAME. HAIL, HAIL TO NEUQUA VALLEY. WE'RE GONNA MAKE THEM LOOK LIKE WHIIMPS! CHEER FOR US LADIES!

I look at you and know I'm free. One life, one chance, what we do with it is entirely up to us.

-Desperado


	22. Tears

Hey sorry about the non-updating thing! I'm such a bad person on the weekends! Gimme a break guys, It's homecoming on Saturday! I'm so excited you have NO idea! Alright since it's breast cancer month and my two aunts died of breast cancer, say a little prayer, wear a pink ribbon, and remember. Reviewers! My loves! Here we are-I heart Coffee: you were the first to review for ch. 21! I'm so proud of you! Thank you I love you! I'm glad I got your eyes moist! That was my goal! Keep reading, roses! Dugadugabowbow: you loved the scene in the jail, I loved WRITING the scene in the jail! Glad you liked it! Thanks, roses! Doppleganger86: I'm sorry if I made you cry! If you think about it, it's really Jack's fault for getting caught! He should've listened. Stupid (Sexy) pirate. I hope you still love me even though I didn't update quick! I love you! Roses! Ah, beautiful enigma: the woman of the hour. Yes, my chapter was all about you and your wonderful explanation of your pen name. I fell in love with it, hence the usage of the term. I was waiting until you commented to update the chapter cos I wanted to know what you thought! Thanks for commenting, please keep doing it! Roses dear! Annnnnd tk421beth: whose pen name I have now memorized. Lol. Your reviews are so much fun to read I just adore them. Keep taking quotes out of my story and showing me! I love it love it love it! Keep it up, love. Roses! I know that was long, apologies! KEEP READING! LOVE FOR YOU ALL- - - - Dessie

---------------------------------------------------------------

The deck was alive with activity the next morning and Isabelle and Elizabeth were in the center of it. Litler approached them and smiled sadly. "He's ready. Everything's a go," he said and ran away toward the docks, taking up his specified position. Elizabeth and Will walked arm and arm, dressed as a proper British couple. Isabelle walked slowly behind them in her black nun's outfit. She felt ridiculous, but if this was the only way, she would do it with a bloody smile on her face.

They finally gathered together near the main group of people and watched. Isabelle watched with hatred behind her flaming dark eyes as Jack was dragged up on the platform. She barely suppressed the urge to leap up and shoot the commodore and the two soldiers that were currently dragging him. She watched as they positioned him in front of the noose and he stood defiantly. She smirked. That was her Jack.

Jack stood behind the noose with a cocky smirk on his face. The warm breeze tickled his cheeks and he began to fear for his life, but accept it in a way. He couldn't see Isabelle anywhere. He listened while his crimes were being read off and he couldn't help but think that this wasn't his time. This wasn't how he was supposed to go. He searched the faces of the people, finding not one without compassion and sympathy in their eyes, matching his own. He breathed deeply his breaths of air now, not wanting to miss one. He remembered how the wind whipped his hair as he stood at the helm of his ship, listening and smiling. He flew like the sparrow he was then, off to wherever he wanted to go.

The breaths he took seemed tainted now, like the very air he was breathing would kill him. He could almost feel Isabelle's soft tanned skin beneath him but he couldn't smile. He promised himself, that if he did die here, he would always watch over her. He lowered his head, trying to get the tears to stay in his eyes. But he couldn't help the one that escaped and dropped from his eye, and down to the wooden floor beneath his feet, leaving a wet, circular tear stain. He brought his head back up and looked over the crowd again.

His death was to be quick, almost painless. There was reason to fear, he had all the right in the world to fear this moment, this second. But he didn't fear for himself. He didn't mourn the loss of his freedom this time. He mourned the loss of his new life. The life he married in Isabelle. Jack Sparrow stood on the platform and the single tear that ever fell from his eye was utterly selfless. Consumed with pain for Isabelle. And Isabelle alone.

He saw familiarity and his dark, clouded eyes remained fixated on his only mien of hope.

Isabelle was summoned up on the platform, easily mistaken for a nun. She held her cross and her bible close to her heart as she climbed the stairs, watching Jack closely. She placed herself in front of him, but his eyes remained fixed on someone in the crowd. 'Damn, he doesn't know it's me,' she thought.

"In the name of the Father," Isabelle started crossing Jack with one hand while cutting at the ropes tying his hands together with the other. He looked up at her and revelation and relief blossomed in his eyes and bloomed across his beautiful face. He smiled cockily.

"I knew you'd be here," he said and smiled when she winked.

"The Son." The ties on Jack's hands broke free and Jack caught them before they fell to the floor. No one noticed they were off. "And the Holy Spirit," she finished loudly, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. "May God be with you, son," Isabelle said gently. Jack looked around, seeing young William weaving through the crowd with Elizabeth not far ahead. About a minute later, while Isabelle stalled awkwardly, making up prayers and things in her head as she went, a dozen gun shots went off in the distance. Every soldier including the commodore raced off in the direction of the shots as a violent screams started up, led by Jack's honorary crew. He smiled broadly as he saw his crew running around and waving their arms about their heads in feigned panic. Jack and Isabelle leaped off the back of the platform and ran through the chaotic crowd in the direction of the ship. Jack held her hand tightly, thanking God she was safe and back in his arms.

The Black Pearl's sails were already unfurled and ready to go. Half the crew was already there and waiting. All they needed to do now was wait for the distractions to come back. Two minutes later, Will, Anamaria, Elizabeth, James, and Litler came running out onto the beach. They all took a sharp turn and sprinted to the docks, leaping aboard the Black pearl just as she was setting sail. The navy lined up on the beach and shouted back to the Pearl, not one having the heart to lift their guns and fire on a man so determined to live and to love. Jack laughed so hard he leaned on the railing. He waved excitedly and Isabelle waved too, motioning and shouting obscenities.

When Venezuela was safely behind them, Jack and Isabelle turned to each other. Isabelle stood with her hands on her hips, itching to grab Jack and kiss him passionately, but waiting. Jack looked at her. "Have you anything to say for yourself, Jack Sparrow?" she asked him sharply. Jack sighed.

"Ye were right and I was wrong," he said, stepping closer.

"Again?" she prompted and he stopped.

"Ye were right and I was wrong, savvy! Jesus, Elle!" he said happily. Isabelle nodded and raced over to him, leaping into his open arms. He lifted her up off the deck, his hands supporting her butt and back as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He kissed her like he had been away for two lifetimes. She put her hands on both sides of his head and pulled him closer, his hands busy holding her up off the deck. Elizabeth and Will watched as Jack held Isabelle and kissed her deeply, seeming to be savoring every moment.

That night at dinner, Jack told and retold the tale of how he was caught and what happened in the jail. Everyone listened intently, hanging on his every word. Isabelle sat comfortably in his lap and his one hand never left her waist while the other swung around wildly. But he didn't surprise her. As long as she wasn't throwing bullets into a pot, she was happy. And tonight, right then, she was exceptionally happy.

Later in their cabin, Jack flopped down on his big, comfortable bed. The silk sheets rubbed gently against his bare chest and back as he closed his eyes, smiling. Thanking God he wasn't sleeping on a pile of hay in the corner of a cold, dark, wet jail cell. Isabelle removed her weapon belt and her clothes, slipping into an elaborate nightgown that she wore once in a while. Tonight was just one of those nights. She pulled on the robe and removed the pins in her hair, shaking all the curls free. She was happy she wouldn't be sleeping in the big bed alone tonight. She turned around to say something to Jack, but found that he was already asleep. He laid on this stomach with one arm underneath him and the other underneath the pillows his head was on. He had taken off his bandana and his stray hairs fell in front of his face. All the kohl from his eyes had come off, leaving him looking like a respectable man. Aside from the beard and the hair.

Smiling gently, she tucked her long black hair behind her ear and glided over to his sleeping form. She sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked his forehead softly, whisking all his stray hairs out of his face and eyelashes. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. He almost looked like he would never wake up. She watched his back rise and fall as he breathed and she left a trail of kissed down his back. He fidgeted and smiled, but other than that, Jack Sparrow was out. Isabelle giggled and rested her hand on his head, looking at her husband, just looking.

She was truly scared for him that morning. She thought that if the plan didn't work, he would be hanged along with their crew. She almost couldn't do it. She was barely able to stand that morning. But Jack was right. Even though he wasn't with her, standing next to her, he was always there. Looking over her shoulder and watching out for her. In her heart and in her soul. She believed that now.

The sea seemed to call her tonight, as she watched the moonlight reflect off the waves through the window. She leaned down and kissed Jack on his forehead before removing her loving touch from his head and walking out the door, a trail of skirts and fabric in her wake. She didn't have to do much thinking; her feet guided her to the deck. She was barely conscious of what she was doing until the cool night's air ran across her face. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The sea and the South American air. What a combination. She had barely even noticed another person on the deck until she heard the shuffling of feet. She looked around and spotted Will Turner resting his elbows on the railing and staring out to sea. The moonlight caught every curve of his face and illuminated it so. Isabelle wasn't sure if it was Will at first. He looked much older and so tired. He looked worn and weak, like if he moved in the slightest, his breath would cease and his heart would betray him. But with a quick turn of his head and bat of his eye, his long lashes sweeping the tops of his cheekbones, she knew it was Elizabeth's Will. She pulled her robe closer to her and walked slowly over to him, smiling with the sway of the sea beneath her feet. She came up right beside him ad rested her elbows on the railing as well. Will looked over at her and smiled, his boyish features returning instantly, chasing any weaknesses away. "What are you doing out here so late, Elle?" he asked and turned his honest brown eyes back out to the sea. Isabelle followed his tail of vision and smiled. Nothing at all.

"Jack fell asleep. And I don't know why, but I need to be on deck," Isabelle said and Will nodded seriously, like he had the same pull.

"Sometimes you just need to be near the sea," he said and again stared at nothing. Isabelle nodded this time. "How is he?" Will asked, turning his gaze on Isabelle. She smiled out to the ocean and nodded.

"He'll survive," she said weakly.

"He scared you didn't he." It wasn't so much of a question as it was a statement. Isabelle looked at Will and found that he was looking back at her.

"Very much," Isabelle said quietly.

"Understandable. But no matter how many times they try to hang Jack, it doesn't work," Will said gently, almost thoughtful on how the pirate did it. Isabelle smiled and laughed gently. Will smiled back. "I don't know what I would do if Elizabeth was walking to the gallows," he said sadly, studying his hands. "You're very strong, Isabelle Sparrow. A very strong woman." Isabelle didn't remove her eyes from the ocean. She nodded and a tear escaped her eye, soon lost in the waves. She smiled.

"The day that I find that tear, is the day that I will stop loving and worrying about Jack Sparrow," she said and smiled. Will laughed out loud, searching the waters like he was going to find it. He looked back to her and her eyes were bright, no longer dull and worried. Her Jack was back and Will couldn't be happier. His best friend, escaped from the gallows again. Will Tuner, accomplice, twice over. Happily, merrily even. Isabelle sighed. "I'm tired," she said weakly and looked up at Will. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, William, I will see you in the morning," Isabelle said and reached up to hug him tightly. "Say goodnight to Elizabeth for me, darling." And she walked away, back to the man she loved in her bed.

She sauntered in the room, smiling when she found Jack sprawled out on their bed, his face calm and relaxed. She slipped off her robe and set it on the chair, padding over to the bed and removing the covers from under Jack. She laid them gently on top of her husband, sitting down next to him and leaning on the pillows. His head was against her chest and she stroked his relaxed brow, still not wanting to sleep, not wanting to take her eyes off of Jack for fear he would disappear.

She smiled as his shy brown eyes opened slowly and he looked up at her with such adoration. "Hello, Jack," she whispered. Jack's shy dark eyes brightened.

"Hello, Isabelle," he huskily whispered back to her, a small smile playing at his lips. "I love you, Is," he whispered, his eyes closing but opening shortly after. Isabelle's thick black hair hung at the side of her head, veiling the sides of their faces. Her lips made a short journey down to his tanned forehead and pressed gently against his smooth skin. Jack reached up a lazy hand and pulled her face farther down to his lips and they shared a soft, shy kiss. Her hair tickled his chest and neck as she kissed him lovingly. He gently pulled her so she was laying beside him and under the covers. She rested her chin on his bare chest and kissed it twice before closing her eyes.

"I love you too, Jack," she whispered and that was the last thing Jack heard before sleep claimed him once again.

------------------------------------------------

That was that! Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned folks, they still have to GET to the Amazon. This will be long and painful. For Jack sillies, it will be fun and hilarious for the rest of us! Alright alright, comment! Here's your quote, ladies.

When I was younger, I had everything to dance for and nothing to lose. Now, as a young woman, I have nothing to dance for and everything to lose.

I have to say, this is actually something I came up with one night. Don't make fun of it, I like it! Lol lot's of love!

-Desperado


	23. Take Away all my Sadness

Hello my loves, yes it's me once again! Cheers to you who have reviewed, I love them passionately. I don't know if you know this, but I save them all. So thanks very much. It's a little late to start with the writing now, but I feel I must for our new companera! So here are my UNDYING thanks: Scarlette- thank you for staying up so late to read my story! I seriously was soo touched that you liked it enough to miss precious sleep time! Thanks you times a million! Stick with me! Xox. Doppleganger86- you missy, need to update your ouatim fic! I have been waiting for it for DAYS now! I need to know what Sands does, NEED. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, I love it as always Xox. I heart coffee- thankssss thanks thanks! I'm really like, in awe that you think my writing is that good. Thank you so much for the praise and keep praising! Hey, a girl likes some praise every now and then! Xox! Beautiful enigma- thanks for reviewing, I love it that you keep a quote book, it's like… my words will never die now that they're on paper. It's a good feeling! Thanks so much! Xox. AJ Sparrow- you're hoping for a baby, are you? Any specifications? Lol, no really, Jack and Isabelle…well, they have their ways. I'm soooo happy you think my writing is magical. That really pulls at my heart, so thank you. Xox. AND Tk421beth- miss amazing! And Mr. amazing if you count Emilio! I'm thrilled you liked so many quotes from my story, really, I love it, I do! I'm so sorry that you were feeling under the weather and I hope that you feel better soon so Emilio can rest himself! And I'm glad you liked my roses. I think I'll send you some daisies this time. White ones with red lilies. Keep reviewing! Xoxx! HERE'S WHAT HAPPENS! Kisses to all

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In a second_, Jack recognized the little baby rushing up to him along the beach, a genuine smile brightening her face. Katherine. His little Katherine. Jack caught her under her arms and scooped her up, swinging her high in the air before resting her on his hip. She smiled and patted her hand against his cheek, her little palm making a muffled smack. Jack smiled and pretended it hurt, but his eyes still sparkled. Katherine laughed and laughed as he walked them down the beach, trailing his bare feet through the water that washed over the white sands.

"Have I told you lately that I love you," Jack sang softly as the little girl wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and rested her head against his strong chest. Her brunette curls brushed Jack's neck and face. He smiled and kept singing, walking them further down the beach.

"Have I told you there's no one else above you," he sang and Katherine giggled, not understanding his words, but listening to the soft hum of her beloved daddy's voice. She felt the vibrations of his voice against her head as she pressed her forehead to his throat and she giggled her little girl laugh.

"You fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness. Ease my troubles, that's what you do." Jack rested his chin on her head and rubbed her back as he sang a song he didn't even know he knew.

"Oh the morning sun in all its glory," he sang gently, kissing Katherine's head. "Greets the day with hope and comfort too. And you fill my life with laughter," Jack whispered softly into his baby's soft curls as she slept peacefully against his chest. "You can make it all better. Ease my troubles that's what you do." Jack cradled her in his arms as he walked slowly and calmly down the beach. "There's a love that's divine, and it's yours and it's mine. And at the end of the day, we should give thanks and praise, to the one," Jack kissed her gently. "To the one." Katherine was happily asleep, cuddled up next to her so loved daddy.

Jack found himself in front of the house that reappeared in his dreams so many times. The windows glowed with the light from within and the white house seemed black in the light of the moon. His feet led him up the porch steps and into the house, where he made it to the little girls room. He looked around, stopping in the doorway. The walls were a soft pink color and her little cradle was as white as the house, sitting gracefully in the middle of the room. He laid Katherine down on her little pillow and pulled the blanket up on her. He found himself searching for something he didn't know existed until he found it. A blanket. A white blanket with soft satin trim on the edges. Without thinking, he tucked the blanket next to Katherine's head and watched as he tiny fingers grabbed for it in her sleep. Jack smiled and kissed her forehead.

He was surprised to find himself walking on the beach again. Alone and shocked. He stood on the beach, the cool water rushing up over his feet and ankles, and stared out to sea, watching the blackness. Even though he couldn't see anything, he knew there was something there, something he couldn't make out. But when he turned to go back to the house he was so familiar with, he found himself completely engulfed in darkness, ending his dream.

_Waking up after dreaming_ about something like that was always difficult for Jack. But the sun rose on another day regardless of what Jack wanted. Even behind his eyelids he could see the sun. He knew how hot it was going to be today and dreaded even opening his eyes. Isabelle was already awake and looking around at nothing in particular. She watched Jack's eyes open halfway and then shut again. She smiled and shifted over to him, sitting up and looked down at him. She put a soft hand on his bare chest and watched as a smile crept onto his lips. He reached up and grabbed her arms, pulling her down to his chest. She yelped and laughed when she found that he still hadn't opened his eyes yet.

"Jack," Isabelle taunted, tracing his jaw with her finger. "Jack," she said again, softer. Jack moaned and rolled over, taking her with him and she laughed out loud.

"Shh," Jack said, his eyes still not open. "I'm sleeping." Isabelle giggled in her throat and rolled her eyes. She laid under him for a little while, trying to come up with a plan. She didn't have to. The doors burst open and Cotton's annoying green parrot swooped into the room. Jack yelled and rolled over, his eyes opening wide as the parrot perched on his bare chest.

"Wind in yer sails!" it screeched. Jack looked at the bird with both eyebrows furrowed and his mouth somewhat agape.

"Cotton!" Jack shouted angrily. He heard muffled laughter and groaned loudly. "Cotton!" No answer. "William! Elizabeth!" he screamed, making Isabelle double over with laughter. Will and Elizabeth sashayed through the door, holding hands and smiling innocently.

"You've a bird on your chest, Jack," Will said in a mocking tone. Isabelle didn't even try to suppress her laughter.

"Get this bloody bird away from me!" Jack shouted and the bird squawked. Jack rested his head back on the pillow and Will walked over casually and whistled. The bird leaped from Jack's chest to Will's shoulder. From the bed, Jack could be heard swearing up a storm and Isabelle laughed, pulling Elizabeth down with her. "Bloody, mangy heap of feathers!" he shouted at the bird happily perched on Will's shoulder. He went on and on about the bird until Elizabeth whispered something to Isabelle. Isabelle leaped up onto the bed and caught his fast talking lips with her own, silencing him immediately.

"We're here to claim the parrot!" Gibbs shouted with the rest of the crew and Jack pulled away from Isabelle slightly to see who was there. His whole crew.

"Oh, this isn't bloody over ye dogs!" he shouted and the parrot flew over to Cotton. Jack leaped up and the crew ran from the doorway. Isabelle threw on the pants and shirt and chased after Jack and the rest of the crew.

"Jack Sparrow!" she shouted and ran down the hallway after him. She tackled him to the ground before he could get to the main deck. She straddled his hips and rested her hands on either side of him. He looked up at her and rested his hands on her legs. "I don't take kindly to being run out on," she said with a sly smile. Jack smiled as well and she leaned down to kiss him but only brushed her lips against his before getting up and walking away, a mischievous smile playing at her lips. Jack lay in the hallway, back down, dumbstruck. He leapt to his feet and chased after her, but found that she was already gone. He smiled and grunted. She was good.

He was glad he had left his shirt in the cabin because it was sweltering out on deck. He had been scanning the deck all morning for Isabelle and couldn't find her anywhere. She had gotten him hot for her that morning in the hallway and then she just got up and walked away. He was going to one up her and show her he could play the game of seduction too. "Gibbs!" Jack shouted and Gibbs made his way to the helm.

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs said and smiled.

"Where is my wife?" Jack said without his accent and Gibbs laughed at how funny it sounded. Jack smiled and pulled the rope over the wheel to keep it in place, facing Gibbs.

"Isabelle? She be in the galley, Cap'n. Why?" he asked and Jack smiled evilly.

"No reason," he said and flicked his hand at the thought as he walked off, leaving Gibbs standing confused, watching Jack's back as he walked toward the galley.

Jack waltzed into the galley and came up behind Isabelle, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She turned around in his embrace and smiled. "Where have you been all day?" she asked and smiled when she saw the glint in his eye. Elizabeth watched from the corner with her bottle of rum at hand, guarding it so Jack didn't swipe it away again. Jack kissed Isabelle deeply and ran his hands up her body until he reached her face. She leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Without warning, Jack pulled away and smiled his trademark smile. Isabelle stared at him and he winked and walked away. She smiled as she watched him walk out the door. Elizabeth looked from Isabelle to the door, utterly confused. Oh, Jack Sparrow would get it.

Their little game went on until the sun disappeared along with the warmth of the day. Isabelle would walk up behind Jack and Jack would sneak up on her. They were both in denial of needing the other and buzzing for the other's love. Elizabeth and Will watched from a distance, confused. Although, anything the Sparrow's did confused them. Be it, dancing in the moonlight or running around after each other in rage or a sudden itch to run after each other.

Jack and Isabelle were changing in their cabin, both avoiding each other, but both wanted to touch each other. Jack and Isabelle were nothing but stubborn and they wouldn't lose. Once they began something, they intended to finish it. Isabelle picked out a book off the shelf and sat down on the chair next to Jack. Jack sat in the opposite chair, studying a map with a bottle of rum attached to his hand. Isabelle would shoot glances toward Jack and saw his eyes wander from the map to other things and then snap back again, trying to focus.. Jack head how Isabelle shifted periodically, trying to calm herself, but failing.

Isabelle closed her book silently and stared at the wall in front of her. Jack couldn't stand it anymore. He got up and walked over to Isabelle, kneeling in front of her while she sat in the chair. He held onto her hips tightly. She smiled seductively and Jack almost lost it. "Isabelle, let's forget this little game. What say you?" he asked and Isabelle tired to keep a straight face. And her hands to herself.

"Not until you admit that I won," she said casually and Jack sighed.

"Elle…"

"Jack," she said sternly. Jack dropped his head and brought it back up slowly.

"You win," he said and pulled her out of the chair by her arms and dropped her onto the bed. The book flew from her lap and into the air, landing somewhere across the room. Jack laid on top of her and smiled. She winked and kissed him like he had been gone forever.

---------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know, it's a little shorter, but hey, it's late and I'm DYING. Alright, thanks again to all of you, you know I love you and so does JACK! But he's mine… tee hee.

Here's your quote ladies:

Don't worry about the future. It's just another day.

So true. Say a prayer, remember. Breast cancer awareness, spread the word.

-Dessie


	24. Games of Love

I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! I had homecoming and I was FREAKING OUT. Yea, poor Katherine got her heart broken. I'm in the process of mending my wounds. But don't worry, I had a great time, I just, carried a little heart ache with me all the time, in every spoken and unspoken word. I just hope that he feels the same.. ALRIGHT, enough about me! Here are my undying thanks!- Doppleganger86: whose pen name I have also memorized. Lol I meant making a move! You need to update that I love it to death, I've been like reading the first part over and over again. I wish I was Elle too, don't worry lol! Tubius: if that's what you call babbling, please babble every time you review! I love how you explained everything in such depth; it was amazing and mesmerizing to read. Loved the review, one of my favorites this chapter THANKS! Oh, yes, I ADORE the quote, definitely going in a journal or something, I adore it. I heart coffee: hello there, darling. Thank you for the review, I love it, kisses. Alonefreehearted: welcome to healing a broken child! I love that you love my story! Aren't the Sparrow's just symbolic of hope and love and friendship? Not only do they have this passion, they are just the best of friends. Keep reviewing! Beautiful Enigma: hello there, thank you for the review, as usual! I know exactly how you feel. I write this man, I feel it every time I write an 'I love you' or something of the like. Keep reading Megan, I wait for your reviews! Dugadugabowbow: I'm glad you think my chapters are amusing! Lol I love writing them for all of you! Keep reviewing! AND last but NEVER least tk421beth: my darling. How are we, better I hope. Keep picking quotes out of the story and showing me, I love it so much! Don't ditch me, stick with me! Lol I loveeeee youuu! Alright, ENOUGH OF MY BLABBERING! Here's your Jack and Isabelle.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabelle knew right away that they were closer to the Amazon because she could feel it become hotter and hotter everyday. She had been thinking about what Jack owed her from getting caught in Venezuela. She was still so mad at him for that. For the past few days she had been gritting her teeth when he brought it up and sending him the meanest glares that could've frozen hell over. She lay in the sparrow's nest and watched the sky as it turned from day to night. Blue to black and all the colors in between. Sometimes she needed to be up there. She didn't know what to expect when they got to the Amazon. She had no idea how it was going to turn out. She shook her head clear of the thoughts and just laid there, completely thought free.

It was nice to not have anything to worry about. Bills, new clothes, keeping your place in society. It was so nice. She adored living on a ship and never thought about settling down. But she knew one day she and Jack would and then they would have children of their own. Children. Her mind drifted to her dreams of the baby girl and the strapping young lad. Katherine and William, the children from her dreams. It would be a blessing to have them in reality; they were both so beautiful and so happy and full of life. She knew that if she ever did have children, Jack would never turn out like her father and she would always be there, no matter what.

She sighed and turned over so she was laying on her stomach. She rested her cheek on her arm and closed her eyes. The second they closed, she heard someone calling her name. She groaned and pushed herself up with her hands. They called her name again and she sighed. Well, her quiet evening was coming to a close. She peeked over the side to see Jack standing on the deck with his hands on his hips, looking around. She smiled. She'd play with his head for a little while. Serves him right for what he did to her. If she would worry, so could he. At least she wasn't going to die, no that was something he could look forward to. Jack called her name again as she rested her head back against the cool wood and watched the waves far below her and far in front of her with a peaceful disposition.

"Christ, Isabelle, where the hell are you!" he shouted and Isabelle couldn't help but giggle. He heard the little giggle that came all the way from the sparrow's nest. "Oh my…" he said with exasperation. He shrugged off his coat and kicked off his boots, laying his weapon belt, his pistol, and his hat on top of them. He sighed before climbing the rigging. It was somewhat of a challenge in the dark, but he did eventually get to the top, cursing Isabelle all the way there under his breath. He pulled himself up on the platform and took a deep breath, looking at his stubborn wife. "What's gotten into ye!" he asked as he sat himself next to her against a pole. She had he eyes closed calmly with a small smile on her lips, still laying on her stomach with her cheek resting on her hand. "Elle!" Jack said and she opened one eye to look at him.

"Yes, Jack," she said sweetly and smiled. Jack leaned over and picked her up from under her arms and she sat in his lap, her eyes still calm.

"What's the matter?" he asked and she gritted her teeth. "Oh. This is about…the… Port," he said, not wanting to say the name and set her off.

"Jack you could have been killed!" she said and looked at him, but this time with her eyes on fire.

"But, I didn't!" he said happily and she smirked.

"Because I was there!" she said and his smile faded. "Jack, you got caught after all that time you spent convincing me that it would never happen!" she said and Jack nodded knowingly.

"I didn't tell you why I went there," he said, trying to defend himself and Isabelle sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Alright, Jack, but I swear…"

"Don't worry, love," he said and smiled. He told her of how he and Tucker had been best friends when they were little and he was the only friend of Jack's childhood that was still alive. Isabelle nodded when he finished and rested her lips against his shoulder. "I told you I had a good reason," Jack whispered and Isabelle laughed into his shoulder, knowing she started an argument she couldn't win.

"I'm sorry, but Jesus Jack! Do you know what that did to me?" she said and Jack pulled her to sit in front of him, she having slipped over somewhere in the process. She sat Indian style in front of him as he took up the same position. She rested her hands in her lap and Jack mimicked her. She laughed, unable to look into his dark brown eyes and stay angry with him. "Damn it, Jack. How do you do that every single time?" she asked and he smiled, showing his golden teeth.

"Arm wrestle me," Jack said out of nowhere. Isabelle raised her eyebrows at him and stared. Jack chuckled and smiled. "Arm wrestle me," he said again and Isabelle laughed at him.

"Are you kidding? And lose? I don't think so, Jack," she said and he smiled widely. She looked at him for a second and sighed. "Alright, once!" she said and they both laid on their stomachs. She put her hand in his and he held on firmly.

"Alright love, ready?" he said and she smirked.

"Why didn't you ask Will to do this?" she asked and he laughed.

"Will isn't a worthy opponent."

"Oh, and I am?" she said sarcastically. Jack nodded and smiled.

"One, two, three!" Jack said and Isabelle laughed. She kept his arms up for a little while before he pulled hers down. "Winner!" he shouted and Isabelle whacked his arm.

"Again." And they did. Jack and Isabelle must've arm wrestled fifty times in three hours. Half the time, Isabelle was laughing so hard, Jack pulled her arm down right away. And they other times, she caught him off guard and yanked his hand down, sticking her tongue out at him in victory. "Last time!" Isabelle said finally, growing tired. Jack laughed and smiled widely. "Okay, one, two…Oh my Christ, what is that!" she shouted and Jack looked off to the horizon with a concerned look on his face. Jack pulled his arm down and smiled when it hit the platform. Jack looked at her with his eyes wide and his mouth open. "Winner! All time winner!" she shouted and Jack laughed out loud.

"You cheated!" he said and she began to climb down the rigging after him.

"Pirate!" she shouted and Jack laughed. Once at the bottom, Jack pulled her off the rigging and carried her to the helm. He set her down and stood behind her, placing his arms over her shoulders and steering the ship.

"Yer not still mad at me are ye?" he asked and Isabelle laughed.

"No Jack, just don't do it again," she said and Jack nodded, smiling to himself. He had done it again, he was still the greatest.

Isabelle and Jack stood at the helm of the ship, watching as the Hilaris Islands came into view. Their one obstacle between them and the treasure. Jack looked at the island with great interest, his brown eyes focused on only the trees and the sandy beaches, wondering. He had never been there, hell, he didn't even know what the name meant, but he was Captain Jack Sparrow, and he would find out. Isabelle stood firmly next to him, her little hand in his, smiling. She got to get off the ship this time. Jack noticed the great lack of activity on the island and smiled. So this would be easier than he thought.

The Black Pearl dropped anchor a few yards away from shore and Jack prepared a group to go with him. Consisting of, Isabelle, James, Elizabeth, Anamaria, and Will. Each able bodied men or women. They all sat down in the rowboat and Will and James rowed them to shore. Once they got there, Jack shouted back to the ship to meet them on the other side of the island in a day's time. He watched as his Pearl started to disappear behind the rocks. Isabelle crept up behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders. "She'll be back. She always comes back to you," she said and walked away slowly, willing Jack to follow. Just like always, Jack turned on his heel slowly, stealing one last look at the Black Pearl, and followed his wife and friends up on the beach, come what may.

Two hours later, the group was hot and annoyed. They were apparently not getting anywhere. Will walked off to the side to inspect something and stepped on the wrong twig. Elizabeth and Ana just happened to be too close to Will when the net caught them up. They were swinging high up in a tree for a good fifteen minutes, yelling and screaming for Jack, Isabelle and James before they found them. Jack laughed so hard he fell to his knees, tears streaming from his kohl rimmed eyes. Isabelle was already rolling around on the ground next to him, holding her stomach. Oh, what a hilarious sight it was. James walked in the middle of Jack and Isabelle and a twig snapped. Instantly Jack and Isabelle stopped laughing, their instincts kicking in, but it was too quick. Soon, the threesome was hanging in the air, right beside the first group.

"God damn it!" James shouted. Will, Ana, and Liz would've laughed, had they not been in the same exact predicament. "This is insane! How is this happening! Jack this is your fault. Somehow, some way, this is your fault!" James shouted, pulling at the ropes that were tightly bound together.

"Jimmy, stop whining," Jack said casually. Elizabeth glared at him hard enough to stop his pulse.

"Jack Sparrow what the bloody hell do you mean, stop whining! We're hanging twenty feet off the ground in a bloody tree!" Elizabeth shouted and Jack couldn't help but smile.

"I've been in worse," he said in a low, seductive voice, smiling at Isabelle. She knew. The Sparrow's leaned back against their woven prison, completely calm. Like this was just another day, just another woven piece of shit hanging from a tree.

_**Two hours later.**_

"If you had to choose between eating a live piranha, or licking a pirates foot…"

"Aww!"

"Oh, Jim!"

"Oh, honestly!" Everyone merrily voiced their opinions to that one. James smiled and laughed but continued.

"Seriously, which one would you choose?" he asked and everyone laughed. Jack laughed out loud.

"Isabelle lick, me foot!" he said and everyone laughed out loud. "Now, where can we get a piranha at twenty feet above ground level?" Jack wondered with a humorous face and everyone grunted with laughter.

"Pirates foot!" Will shouted.

"Pirates foot," Elizabeth said with a disgusted smile on her face

"Pirate!" everyone else chimed in.

"How about skinny-dipping in a pool of man eating sharks or walking through Tortuga naked," Jack asked.

"Jack Sparrow what goes through your mind?"

"Brilliance," Will muttered with a smile.

"Ah, ha-ha, no way, neither."

_**An hour later.**_

Isabelle started to feel numb from the pressure all over her body. James was leaning against her right side, his legs slung over her lap, and Jack's back was on top of her lap, with his head on James' leg. They were all very close together. Little did they know that fifty men were on their way over.

Elizabeth was the first to see them. One appeared behind a bush wearing nothing but a little cloth over his manhood and paid all over his chest, back, arms, legs, and face. He was very tanned and his hair was black. The rest of them looked the same, except for the differing hair colors. She nudged her husband. "Will," she said gently and Will looked up from his intricate study of the ground below them.

"Huh," he said quietly and looked at Elizabeth's terrified face. He furrowed his brow and followed her stare. His eyes widened when he saw two dozen men looking up at them hungrily. "Oh, shit," he said and patted Jack on the head, reaching through the ropes and over Ana. Jack shifted and tried to look at Will but gave up.

"Aye, lad," he said and Will sighed.

"Jack look down and to your right," he said and everyone else did too. There were gasps and unladylike words being thrown around, especially from Ana and Isabelle.

"Damn it, Jack!" Isabelle hissed. Jack smiled roguishly up at her and she held her cold glare with him before he turned away to look at the odd men. All six watched as the group grew and grew and soon, started to talk amongst themselves. "What are they saying?" Isabelle asked no one in particular.

"I don't know," Jack said, who was fluent in almost every single language she could think of.

"Great. If he doesn't know what they're saying, we're doomed," Elizabeth whined. Jack gave her a confused look and then turned back to the weird men. Isabelle, Jack and James watched as Will, Liz, and Ana's net broke, and they dropped to the ground with a hard thud and some screaming. Jack looked to Isabelle and their eyes rolled simultaneously.

"Wonderful," they said casually before they too plunged to the ground. They all landed in a heap, one on top of the other and Isabelle and Elizabeth moaned in pain. "That was unpleasant," she said and felt rough hands grab onto her as they pulled her off the ground by her arms. She fought against them, but saw everyone else was off the ground and being held too, she sighed and slumped. "So what now, Jack?" she asked a little sarcastically. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but was distracted when they started tying his hands tightly to a wooden pole. His feel went next and Isabelle saw where this was going.

Will and Elizabeth were both tied to separate poles, both hanging upside down with their hands and their feet tied tightly to the long wooden stick. Elizabeth's hair touched the ground as they dragged her along and she rolled her eyes. James and Isabelle were then tied to a pole, both fighting and cursing, but that just made their ties tighter. She was glad her hair was back in a ponytail. Or else her hair would be mopping the rainforest floor.

They were seemingly floating above the ground, and it would've felt like it too, had their wrists and feet not been bleeding from the chaffing and pressure of the ropes. They were carried off in a line, everyone still fighting to get free. Jack couldn't see Isabelle and that scared him more than thinking of what they would do to them once they got back to their little village. It didn't matter how hard he tried to escape his ties, it couldn't be done. His wrists were raw and the ropes were covered in blood. It stung to move them and it stung to move any other part of his body that was generally connected to his arm. "Jack!" someone called casually from behind him. He sighed.

"Yeah?" he said shortly. The men who were carrying him looked down at him and he smiled curtly, turning his attention back to the voice that belonged to Will.

"Any ideas? I think we may need one to get outa this one before tomorrow when…you know… before tomorrow," Will shouted and Jack thought about it. If these people wanted to kill them, Jack had to find a way to keep them alive for the night. If they didn't want to kill them, which was usually very rarely the case, he would think of something brilliant. He always did.

"At the moment? No! I'm running a little dry on brilliance! Does anyone want te chip in?" Jack shouted angrily, his voice rising and startling the men next to him. He didn't notice the smiles and laughter going on between the men who were carrying him and the men who were just walking. He was too focused on his life and the lives of his wife and friends.

"Jack Sparrow! You got us into this and now you better get us out!" He would know that voice anywhere. That was his wife. He winced, thinking of the glare she would be sending him if she were standing right next to him.

"How did I get us into this?" Jack shouted back, gaining more courage now that he wasn't standing face to face with her. Women, frightening creature, they are. They would make even the bravest man weak. Jack Sparrow, for instance.

"This was your map, was it not?" she asked shrilly. Jack winced.

"Well, it was Jimmy's first…"

"It was your idea to come here was it not?" she asked even more shrilly.

"James gave me the idea!" Jack shouted in his defense. Even though it wasn't helping his case any. There was a momentary silence in which Jack thought he won, but Isabelle was merely collecting herself. She was mad.

"You just wait until these ropes come off my hands," she said in a low, angry voice. Jack heard Will and James laugh.

"What are ye laughin' about! This was both yer ideas as much as mine!" Their laughter turned into coughing and Elizabeth and Ana were fuming.

"William!" Elizabeth shrieked.

"Damn it Jack!" Will said and a satisfied smirk lit up Jack's face.

For the rest of the littler ride back to wherever they were taking their captives, the little group was in a heated argument. They didn't realize where they were, not that it was easy telling where you were when you were hanging upside down. But they were in a little village. The three men were laid down near the fire and the three women were untied from the pole, but their wrists remained tightly bound. Jack caught sight of the amount of blood that dampened the rope around Isabelle's hand and he tried to say something but she was soon pulled in another direction. As soon as the women thought they were home free, they were tied up again to another pole. This pole was horizontal and hanging in the air. Their hands were tied to the pole and there they hung, from their wrists, their hands above their heads. They were visibly fuming and ready to kill the first person they happened to cross. Jack and Will were just glad they were still tied up. That way, their wives couldn't hard them in any way, shape or form.

Alright that was that! Hope you liked that chapter, it was like.. a bitch to write cos I kept wanting to keep going, but I had to stop it somewhere! Lol. Well review! Here's your quote ladies:

Gypsy girl how long will you wait? You know your love is dead, the ocean is a double blade. Both loves and reigns those it holds. Adventure swells with its every crest, mystery taints its darkest depths. Do not seek too far. Beware the lull of the tide. Your love is gone, his farewell to the world…said. All that is sure upon the waves is death. She will wait no longer.

One of my favorites

Breast cancer awareness month, say a prayer, remember, spread the word.

-Dessie


	25. A Different kind of Haven

Alright ladies, here is your next chapter, I've been a little stingy, I wanted him all to myself this weekend and half of the week, but now he's all yours. Here are my special thanks- Beautiful Enigma- Thank you so much for always being the first to review. I seriously, adore you for it. I know, don't you just love that quote? One of my favorites. I'm almost able to say it without looking at the paper. I know, I know. Lol kisses, keep it up! Alonefreehearted- hello! Thanks for the review, I love it as always! I'm glad you like Jimmy. I try to put him in there as much as possible, I think he's reallllly funny. Or, could be lol. Keep reviewing! Kisses. Doppleganger- hello my love! Thanks for emailing me that was the coolest! I think I said most of the things I wanted to say in the email, but I wanted to give you a little shoutout in here so you didn't feel left out! Kisses! Tk421beth- AH! MY FAVORITE! I'm glad that you've decided to stick with me! It makes me feel all warm inside! Lol thanks a ton, bethy, I'm grateful as always. Stick with me babe, love you much! Kissesssss.

ON TO THE STORY AND SOME MORE SEXY JACK SPARROW- - -

------------------------------------------------------------------------

To the women's utter surprise the strangers untied the men's hands completely. Not just a little and then retied them, they completely untied their hands. Jack rubbed his swollen, bleeding wrists and looked up to Isabelle who didn't look too happy at all. None of the women were looking in their direction they were too busy with the strangers. Jack made his way over to Isabelle but was stopped when a stick was held firmly in front of him. He looked over to the owner and smiled innocently. "Me wife. Ye've got me wife…" Jack laid his accent on thick.

"Yeah, mine too," Will said stepping up beside Jack and making a move toward Elizabeth, but he too was stopped. "What the…" he stopped when a little cloth was handed to him. He looked from the cloth to the person that handed it to him and his eyes widened in understanding. "I'm not putting that on," Will said in his perfect British accent. The man thrust it toward him again and Will's perfect accent became not so perfect anymore. "NO, that's not gunna happen!" he said and looked over to Jack who was having the same problem.

"I don't think so, mate. I'm quite comfortable in my own clothes. Now, if you'll jest let me take me wife, I'll be off…" he trialed off when the man put a spear on him and pointed it toward Isabelle. Isabelle balked and her eyebrows raised at the man. Jack's mouth hung open for a moment and he growled at the man before snatching the cloth away from him. The same seemed to happen to Will and James and soon, the three men were being ushered into a hut to change.

"Get that away from me," Isabelle barked at the man who had a spear at her throat. The man looked at her then lowered his spear. Elizabeth kicked the man holding the spear to hers and he instantly backed off, running off with his partner to the tent Jack and Will just entered. "What a lovely idea, Elizabeth. Pity I didn't think of it, too," Isabelle said and they both laughed.

The three women, hanging uncomfortably from the pole, watched the hut as raised voices soared out. The one with the curses was obviously Jack, the shrill voice was James, and the only somewhat calm one was Will. "I always knew ye were a eunuch!" Jack's shouting could be heard.

"Jack! I am not a eunuch!" Will's voice cut through the still silence. And more shouting and rambling could be heard before one man went in and pulled James out first. Jack and Will were still contentedly inside. Two other men went in and pulled Jack and Will out, both shouting obscenities as they went. The second they were out of the hut, Isabelle and Elizabeth both burst out laughing. They struggled against their ropes, trying desperately to point and laugh at the same time. Jack, Will, and James were wearing nothing but a short little cloth for pants. It came down just above mid thigh, and they both thought someone would have to be a mute to not laugh at them. Not that they didn't look good, they just wiggled and fidgeted. They looked utterly uneasy and it was hilarious. Despite the fact that Jack and Will had beautiful bronze bodies and although James was whiter than them, he still had some pretty lean muscles.

Only Ana noticed how all the men started to smile as Jack, James, and Will appeared half naked. She knew something wasn't right. She racked her brain for the meaning of hilaris. And while the two other women laughed hysterically at their husband's discomfort, she was hard at work, trying to crack the language. Like a sudden bolt of lightening, it came to her. The meaning of the island was clear, and she burst out laughing.

Jack stood in front of fifty men in nothing but a little cloth to cover himself up. He thought it couldn't get any worse than that, until his own wife and his crew mates started to laugh hysterically. At least he wasn't in this alone. It wasn't like he could turn around. He was being firmly held in place by a man with just as much of a covering as he and the other two guys had. He, pirate extraordinaire, was mortified no matter how many other stupid things he had done in the past. This took the cake. Hell, this ate the cake.

When Ana finally calmed down, she nudged Isabelle. "I know what hilaris means!" she hissed, her voice raspy from laughing for so long. Isabelle sobered a little, but a wide smile still graced her face.

"What?" she asked happily. Ana tried so hard to be serious about it, but it was just too much.

"Homosexual!" she spat and laughed along with Isabelle. Isabelle told Elizabeth and it was all down hill from there. They laughed until their voices were hoarse and their mouths were dry. The best part was, Jack didn't know!

Jack struggled against the man that was holding him back and Will shot him a sideways glace.

"Oh, you thought we would all want in on the adventure, eh?" Will asked, his eyes wide and his hands cupped firmly in front of him. "Jack! Our wives and Ana are strapped to poles, we're prancing around in skirts, and God only knows what these men are talking about!" Will shouted, making the man behind him smile seductively. Jack put two and two together. The women should have stopped laughing by now, it really wasn't all that funny anymore. The little cloths and the way James, Will and himself were only told to change. There were only men in this little gathering and the only women there were, were currently hanging two feet above the ground. Jack's mouth dropped open as he looked to Ana. "Jack, what are you looking at?" Will asked angrily.

"Ana knows what the meaning of the island is," Jack said simply. Will narrowed his eyes toward Ana and opened his mouth to say something, but Jack was too quick. He turned around and smiled at the man behind him. "It would be really fantastic if I could talk to that woman right over there," Jack said seductively and pointed toward Isabelle. The man was melting and Jack smile. "Just fer a minute," Jack said in a low whisper and the man nodded. Jack turned around and curled his top lip in disgust at what he had to do to see his own wife. Isabelle suppressed a giggle as one very angry looking Jack Sparrow made his way over to her. She was still hanging off the ground, with her hands above her head, so Jack was about level with her chest. He put his hands on her hips and smiled innocently up at her. "Isabelle." Isabelle looked down at her husband the best she could and smiled brightly, knowing what he wanted. Elizabeth and Ana watched with delight.

"Jack," she said in a low voice and winked. Jack took a deep breath, trying not to laugh at her and fixed his brown eyes with hers. He swayed her around by her hips and she giggled when he thumbs tickled her stomach softly.

"I think ye know what I want, love," he said and smiled up at her. She smiled and looked over to her other to companions and they just looked away and laughed with each other.

"No, Jack. Enlighten me," she said, the merriment in her voice barely covered. Jack swayed her around a little more and brushed his thumbs lightly against her stomach and sides. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip, trying not to laugh. "J…Jack…" she warned and Jack smiled, knowing he almost had her. He just had to push her a little farther. She bit her lip harder as he ran his hands up just above her belly button and brushed his thumbs against her there, knowing full well, that would be her breaking point. Isabelle burst out laughing and Jack tickled her until she panted. "Alright, Jack!" she screamed and Jack nodded, sliding his hands back down to her hips and holding her firmly, trying to hold her up a little to take some of the pressure off her aching wrists.

"Tell me," he said shortly but with the biggest smile on his face. She sighed and Elizabeth and Ana watched Jack's expression.

"Hilaris means homosexual!" she squealed and Jack's face changed drastically from smugly bright to horrified. He let go of her hips and stood behind her, trying to hide and maybe get the attention off of himself. Isabelle yelped as he rounded on her and held onto her from the back.

"Isabelle, we have te get out of here," Jack hisses and Isabelle looked behind her at her horrified husband.

"I thought you were Captain Jack Sparrow and nothing sent you out of whack," Isabelle said with a small smile on her lips

"Yes, well, you're Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow and if anything happens to me..."

"Alright," she said and became sober, turning to the men guarding the other two captives. "Um, we have somewhere we need to be, so if we could just be on our way, that'd be fantastic. We're sorry for intruding," she said and furrowed her brow. "It was very rude," she said and sighed. That was all she could come up with.

"And those are our husbands you have there," Elizabeth said and Ana looked at her. "Just pretend," she whispered to Ana and she nodded slowly. "We'd like them back. They're…well… they're straight," she said and Will smiled. Thank God for Elizabeth. Wait, what?

"What?" he said and Elizabeth looked over to him with laughter in her eyes.

"This island is inhabited by… homosexual men," she said shortly and Will's lip curled at the thought and James stared at the men his mouth agape. A man cam e up behind Isabelle and took Jack away from her, his soft hands were pried away from her waist and she panicked for a moment, trying to find where they had taken him. James and Will were taken away suddenly too and they both tired to run away from their touches, but they were inevitably dragged into a large hut, along with every other man.

The three women, currently suspended off the ground by their now bleeding and bent wrists, were the only people outside. They were alone and they could hear voices from the inside of the hut. They suddenly didn't think it was funny anymore as they could hear their husbands screaming and shouting. Elizabeth hung her head in defeat and Ana fought with her ties. Isabelle eyed the hut with interest. "What do you think they're doing in there?" she asked.

"Whoa! That's private, mate!" she heard Jack shout from inside. Elizabeth's head whipped up as she heard Jack's raised voice and a small smile graced the corners of Ana's lips as she still battled miserably with the ropes.

"I suppose that answers that," Elizabeth said calmly. They all eyed the hut and listened as the voices became louder. Those that weren't of their husbands voices were shouts of delight and entertainment. Those that were of their husbands were shouts of anger, utter disgust and horror.

"Get that stick away from me!" Will shouted with vehemence. Elizabeth's eyes widened and she looked to Isabelle frantically, who had been the established leader since the men left.

"We have to get down from here," she said and started to tug at her ropes. Isabelle swung her legs up to the pole from the front and held it there until she could just pull her dagger out of her hip pocket. Both Ana and Elizabeth watched in awe as she did it with magnificent elegance and grace. Isabelle held her dagger in one hand and proceeded to cut her ties off with great effort. She grunted and growled and swore at her ropes before she finally dropped to the ground with a not so graceful thud. She laid there for a second, panting and rubbing her swollen and freshly bleeding wrists, then she remembered there were still two more left.

She climbed up the side of the pole and made her way carefully across the top to Elizabeth's ropes. "Ready?" Elizabeth nodded and she dropped to the ground, landing on her feet like a cat. Isabelle rolled her eyes and scooted over to Ana who was still having a fight with her bonds. "Ana, let me just cut them off," Isabelle said and Ana sighed. She cut Ana's off too and Ana fell to the ground, landing on her feet beside Elizabeth. Isabelle sighed and leaped off the pole. They looked to the hut where their husbands were and balked at the sounds coming from inside.

"This isn't right," Ana said in disgust, turning around. Elizabeth grabbed her and pulled her back to stand with them.

"No, it's not right." She looked to Isabelle. "Any ideas?" she asked and Isabelle's eyes widened.

"No…" she said and Ana and Elizabeth sighed.

"William! Are you still alive?" Jack shouted. The women jumped at the sound of his voice and backed away.

"Where are you?" Will shouted and yelped. The reasons unknown. Elizabeth started to bite her nails. "James! James! I'll save you!" Will shouted and yelped again, this time in terror.

"Shit!" Ana cursed and bounced up and down. "What do we do, whaddo we do," she said, her eyes still on the hut. They froze as James came running past them, screaming. Not far behind was jack, his arms flailing as he sprinted after James, screaming in horror. Will came out last, shouting obscenities at them as he left. None of them bothered to look at the three women who had escaped. They were shocked again as fifty naked men raced out after them, smiling and shouting alluring words.

Once everyone had disappeared into the thick, they stood there, frozen to their spots on the ground, their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide with shock. They stayed like that for a good five minutes before the screaming became louder again. "I'm getting too old for this," Elizabeth whined and stood on her toes to see out over the brush. "It's too bloody dark…" Jack, Will and James raced past them again, screaming and shouting as they did. This time they did something. Isabelle, Ana and Elizabeth unsheathed their swords and pointed them in the direction their husbands had come from. No sooner had they done it when the naked men appeared. Their smiles faded and their running feet stopped once they saw the swords pointed at them. They were women. They couldn't help it if their eyes unknowingly wandered below the belt. Give them a break. Jack would've done the same thing had it been women.

"How did you escape?" one of them asked in a ridiculously feminine voice. Isabelle shook her head and smiled dangerously.

"Mate, we're the most fearsome pirates in the entire ocean. No one crosses us or our cabin boys, savvy?" she said and the other two women tried so desperately not to laugh at the thought of Jack and Will being cabin boys. Norrington was a different story completely. They smiled innocently. "What is it that ye want?" Isabelle said, putting on an oddly believable pirate accent. Consisting of a variety of cultures, much like Jack's accent.

"Just a little fun!" one said. Elizabeth made retching sounds behind Isabelle and Isabelle had to turn around to stop her smile from turning into hysterical laughter.

"Well, they're ours, sorry mates," she said and Ana and Elizabeth smiled and shook their heads in amusement. They were actually buying this.

That was that my friends! Update quick! Here's your quote-

Power corrupts. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. Absolute power rocks absolutely too.

SANDS! Ah that so reminds me of SANDS. I love that guy. Haha. Gotta love the badass.

-Dessie


	26. Meet the Locals

Oh alright, since you're BEGGING ME! I'm kidding. Hello my darlings. How are we? Good I hope! Alright I'd like to start by saying I saw Elizabethtown this weekend and it was not as good as I thought, but I liked it. I did, screw People magazine their crazy. Go see it. Alright, here's my thanks! **I heart coffee:** thank you thank you! I try darling, I try. And I like how I made you laugh. Making people laugh is definitely my bag! Kisses! **Alonefreehearted:** thank you! I'm glad you like my humor and yes SANDS IS AMAZING! Kisses! **Scarlette:** Darling! I'm glad you like my story and I'm glad you review! Keep it up! Kisses! **Doppelganger:** lol I'm glad I made you almost pee your pants! That's my goal in life! To make people laugh so hard they pee in their pants every time. How cool, yea? Thanks darling, kisses!** Tk421beth(y):** lol. Yes, I think I'll call you Bethy from now and ON! OMG thank Emilio for the AMAZING breakfast because I was a cow and I ate everything. great cook you got there Bethy lol. You have fun with him, and as Always, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! I think next time we meet, we should do coffee in a little corner shop in Spain. I'll see you there! Love you much!

ON WITH THE SHOW!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a terrible chorus of disappointment and Isabelle had a wonderful idea. "But, if ye let us stay the night, I'm sure our cabin boys would love te tell ye tales of our great adventures," Isabelle said and their faces instantly brightened. "Do we have an accord?" she said in her dangerous pirate accent. A good looking man stepped forward and held out his hand to Isabelle. She lowered her sword and shook it. "On one condition…" she heard Ana and Elizabeth cough behind her and smiled. "Ye don't chase me boys," she said and they smiled.

"Agreed!" the man said in a sickeningly happy voice. He shook her hand like a little girl at a tea party and she laughed when her handshake was the manly one. They sheathed their swords and smiled to each other. Oh boy did those men owe them for this one. "One more thing," the man said. Isabelle turned around to the man with her eyebrows raised. "They stay in the cloths," he said and she turned to Elizabeth and Ana. They nodded their heads vigorously.

"Agreed," Isabelle said simply and smiled. That would definitely not be a problem. "Ye stay here with yer…posse, and we'll go talk to our boys. Be right back," she said and the three 'fearsome' pirates waltzed off to the hut they had seen their husbands run into.

"Very good pirate accent. You do know you'll have to keep it up all night." Isabelle smiled.

"So will you. We're all fearsome pirates," she said and Elizabeth groaned. They walked into the hut, one by one and looked around in the darkness. Out of nowhere, they were attacked. Isabelle was forced to the ground with strong arms around her and she saw Elizabeth and Ana in the same predicament.

"Jest let us go to our wives and we'll leave!" she heard Jack say frantically behind her. At once she stopped fighting; she knew Jack was holding her. She instead she turned around in his embrace and kissed him full on the lips, pulling his head closer to hers. Jack thought it was a man at first, but her smell filled his senses and he was blinded by her lips on his. He returned the kiss and pulled her closer to him. "Where have ye been?" he asked and she laughed. Obviously, the other had found out that the men that had pulled them down were of no threat too.

"Here's how it's going down tonight, Jack," Isabelle said and Jack rolled his eyes. "We're the most fearsome pirates in the whole ocean. You're out cabin boys, so the story goes. I saved your life, you lie, we're square." Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other, knowing Jack had said those words to her, except a little differently. Jack laughed and nodded.

"Deal," he said and Isabelle kissed him again.

"Don't you scare me like that, Jack," she said in a low voice so only he could hear. Jack smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Ready?" Ana asked and they all got to their feet.

When they walked out, the men were all back in their little cloths and sitting around a bonfire a little ways off the beach. Jack groaned and Isabelle laughed, pulling him behind her as she raced off down the beach. The other four were already ahead of them and Jack was adamant. "Oh, honestly, Jack. What's the matter with a few men?" she asked and Jack grunted.

"What's the matter with you and me stayin' righ' here fer the night," he said in a low voice and pulled Isabelle into a kiss. She smiled in his kiss and pulled away.

"Nope. For once I want to be the most fearsome pirate." Jack smiled proudly. "And I want to show off my husband in his little outfit," she said and ran away as Jack started for her. She laughed and laughed as Jack chased her on the beach around the circle of men and women. Jack caught up with her and tackled her to the sand, straddling her waist and holding her arms above her head. She squirmed and laughed so hard she thought she was going to explode. Elizabeth walked up to them just as Jack was about to lean into Isabelle.

"What are ye doin'?" she asked in a perfect pirate accent. Jack stopped what he was planning on doing and looked at Isabelle questioningly as to who that voice belonged to and where it suddenly came from.

"That's no Anamaria…"

"Nah mate," Elizabeth said and giggled. Jack turned around, climbing off Isabelle and smiled at Elizabeth.

"Lizzy! Me little Lizzy all grown up and talkin' like a scallywag!" Jack exclaimed and hugged her tightly, twirling her around in his arms. She laughed as she held onto him and Isabelle smiled brightly, the light from the fire flickering off her bright Spanish eyes.

The rest of the night was spent celebrating. Isabelle and Jack danced around happily and Will and Elizabeth told them great stories of passion, lies, and betrayal. They told them the story of Jack and Isabelle. Of how they met, of how they lived and loved. Oh how they were truly one. Elizabeth and Will captivated the hearts and minds of the natives and they were soon begging on their hands and knees for more tales of the great Isabelle Sparrow and the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. So naturally, Will and Elizabeth made them up. Everything from walking on water to making life threatening bets with mermaids and sirens. The Sparrows were very notorious indeed.

By the end of the night, Isabelle and Jack Sparrow were two names that lived on the tips of everyone's tongues. Will and Elizabeth had no idea how fascinated they would become with the stories of Jack and Isabelle. But when the thought about it, it was a romantic story. A story that they would tell their children and potentially Jack and Isabelle's children. The entire Caribbean would know by the next generation if the natives kept spreading the world like the wildfire it had become.

Jack and Isabelle sat off on the beach with each other, blissfully unaware of the tales that were being spread in their names. They smiled and laughed with each other, Isabelle relishing in Jack's company. His disposition was so peaceful and carefree. He was happy to sit on the beach on a little island with is one true love. With his sun and moon. Isabelle. His hand found hers an he held her hand tightly as she watched the black night sky meet the dark waters. She smiled at the horizon, knowing she was sharing something they both loved dearly with each other.

Elizabeth watched as Will told another story. "But Jack Sparrow was determined. He knew she would be there and she wouldn't let him die. Not alone, not ever alone." She smiled at the awed faces of the natives and laughed when Will would jump or make sound effects. Telling stories about their friends was easy. They had lived it. They were in the stories. They were the story makers and the story tellers. They couldn't have dreamed of a better way to spend a night.

Near the fire sat an unusual pair. Ana and James smiled and laughed with each other, getting to be friends awfully fast. Ana had a sharp tongue and an even sharper mind, but James had traits that rivaled hers. Hence, they got along magnificently. Sometimes they would stop and listen to Elizabeth and Will tell far fetched stories of Jack and Isabelle, and they would laugh together, thinking of the looks on the couples faces if they only knew. They were alone at the fire, all the natives surrounding Will and Elizabeth and Jack and Isabelle were sitting at the edge of the beach, letting the waves wash over their bare feet. The sun had been down for a good four hours, so James figured it was around one in the morning, give or take. He could see Ana's eyes close sometimes from weariness and he would smile, thinking a bed wouldn't be too bad.

Eventually Will and Elizabeth put a stop to their enchanting stories and the natives made their way back to the fire where Ana and James were still sitting, talking and laughing with each other. Jack and Isabelle were summoned over and Jack sat as close to Isabelle as he possibly could to avoid the other men. The same men that were still coming on to him. Isabelle rested her cheek against his shoulder as she listened to the men talk around her and laughed when she could make out a word or two. The man sitting next to Jack leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Isabelle watched as Jack's lip curled and his eyes narrowed at the man.

"Ew," he said simply and got up, sitting on the other side of Isabelle between her and Elizabeth. And just to be sage, he wrapped his arms around them both.

AN hour late, Isabelle looked around at the sleepy figures of her friends and husband. She rose to her feet and cleared her throat. "Sorry mates. I think we need te sleep now," she said sweetly and suppressed a yawn herself. Two men stood and showed them where they would be sleeping. Jack and Isabelle go a very large hut while Elizabeth, Will, James and Ana got ones a little smaller. They nodded their thanks and disappeared inside the huts, tired and ready for bed after a long and trying day.

Jack woke early the next morning, sneaking into the hut across the way for his normal clothes. Sure, Isabelle had liked him sleeping half naked all night up against her skin, but it was hell on his ass. He saw someone lying on his shirt and mentally kicked himself. He looked around and saw Will bending over a man trying to get his breeches. Will looked up and looked exasperated. "You too?" Will whispered.

"Yeah," Jack said shortly and started to gently lift the man's head off his shirt sleeve. He found his breeches lying in the corner along with his striped red and white sash and his hat. His buckle though was a whole different story. This was actually on someone. Jack stood over the man wearing his belt buckle, mortified. He wanted his buckle, and he would not stop until he got it. He looked over to Will and sighed, seeing Will having a similar problem concerning a pair of boots. Jack bent down slowly and quietly, afraid he would disturb someone and then the whole hut would be up in arms. He worked the leather strap through the bronze buckle with his nimble fingers and his steady hands. The buckle was undone, but there was still the matter of getting it out from underneath the man. Jack slid his hand under the man gently and pushed his back up a little so he could pull out his favorite buckle. Without warning, the man rolled over and Jack was trapped underneath. Will looked over and his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open at the poor, poor captain.

Jack held his breath and closed his eyes tightly, completely and utterly disgusted. Oh, how he was horrified. "William!" Jack hissed and Will came padding over lightly and still wide eyed. "Help me!" Jack hissed through his teeth and Will looked at the naked man lying on top of Jack. He and Jack still had the decency of wearing their little cloths.

"Dear God," Will said quietly as he gently lifted the man off Jack just enough so Jack could slide under. This time, Jack didn't forget the buckle. Jack jumped to his feet and immediately started brushing himself off and making the most hilarious faces. Will and Jack grabbed their effects and dashed out of the hut, both greatly disturbed and disgusted.

Jack and Will appeared fully dressed, to the native's disappointment. Isabelle smiled at her husbands ability to trick and scam people. She hadn't even known he was gone that morning. She stepped up in front of the men with her hands defiantly on her hips and a small smile at her lips. Elizabeth and Ana were next to her with the same determined looks in their eyes and the same dangerous posture. "Thanks very much fer lettin' us stay," Isabelle said and Elisabeth nodded her head, still keeping a straight face.

"But…" Jack prompted her. She glared at him and he clasped his hands in front of his now fully clothed front.

"But, we really must be goin' soon," she said shortly and the natives visibly slumped. "Sorry," Isabelle said raising an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" one asked and Isabelle cocked her head to the side. She slipped a look and Jack and he nodded.

"To the Amazon," she said and the man nodded. Their eyes brightened and they looked at Isabelle. They looked from her to Elizabeth to Ana and they all cringed. "What?" she asked slowly.

"The Amazon was once tribal grounds. You must be marked," he said and Isabelle's eyes widened. "Are they marked?" Jack immediately pulled up his sleeve and showed them and they nodded. He side stepped and smiled knowingly. Isabelle turned on him.

"When were you planning on telling us that we needed to be…marked?" she asked in a low voice. Jack didn't have the time to respond. A cheer went up through the crowd and before she knew it, Isabelle was being lightly directed to sit near the remains of last night's fire. She shot a pleading look at Jack and he rolled his eyes, sitting down next to her. When they went off to get their supplies, Isabelle faced her husband. "Jack? What's this?" she asked and furrowed her brow.

"Well, love, ye see here's the thing. The Amazon was tribal lands and to walk on their holy ground, ye have te be marked."

"Marked. What like, branded?" she asked. Jack shoo, her head.

"Nah, love. Like tattooed." Isabelle's eyes widened in shock.

"No one told me about a tattoo," she said angrily and pleadingly.

"Don't worry. I have a few meself," he said and showed her all of his tattoos. Well, not all of them.

"What, like too many holy grounds?" she said sarcastically.

"Actually yes. Every time I visit one, they insist I get another. Thank God this time I don't have te. I'm runnin' outa room." He said and smiled reassuringly.

"Jack," Isabelle whined.

"Isabelle," Jack said and kissed her forehead. "Ye'll be fine. I'm right here," he said soothingly as a few men approached them with the most peculiar looking things Isabelle had ever seen. All she knew was that one of the "things" was a little too sharp for her comfot. She looked to Elizabeth who was glaring at her husband.

"Do Will and James need one too?" Isabelle asked, reluctant to give the man her arm.

"Yep," Jack said shortly. "No, no mate. Where she can cover it up. Here." Jack turned Isabelle around so her back was facing them and brushed her hair aside, revealing her shoulder blade. "Right there, careful," he said and smiled as they grabbed his arm to look at it. She sat between Jack's legs with her back turned to the man carving into her skin. Jack held her hands and she was all but snarling at him. The pain was profound and impressive. She never thought it would hurt so much. Each little prick was like stepping on upturned knives. She opened her eyes and watched Elizabeth just about to lose her mind.

"What? He wants to put it where?" she hissed at Will.

"On your hip," Will said quietly. Elizabeth cringed and allowed Will to lay her gently down on the sandy beach.

"This is crazy, utterly superfluous." Will smiled.

"Superfluous?" Elizabeth's eyes shot open and she gripped his hand.

"Yeah, Will, superfluous, unnecessary. NOT NEEDED!" she shrieked.

"What do you want it to be William?" the man asked as he bent over Elizabeth's toned stomach. Will smiled.

"Two crossed swords, one gold, one silver dripping with blood. Small though, about as small as the palm of her hand," Will said devilishly and Elizabeth looked over at him, shocked.

"What was that?" she asked but it was too late, the man began carving into her tanned hip.

James backed away from the needle and Ana stood firmly behind him. "Just do it, Jimmy," she said and sat him down as a man advanced on them. He looked to Ana and she smiled. "make it a sword wrapped in blue and red ribbon," she said and smiled when James looked up at her.

"The royal navy's colors. You are evil," he said and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Put it on his arm like Jack," she said and the man pierced his skin before James could disagree with the obviousness of the placing.

Elizabeth leaped to her feet after the man told her she was done and instantly regretted moving so fast. Her whole hip and stomach area was sore from the bloody tattoo. She pushed Will down to the beach and pulled his sleeve up on his right arm. "Make it a black and white pearl," she said and smiled as the man went to work. She rubbed her hip as she sat next to Will. He winced a few times, but other than that he sat perfectly still. She had squirmed the whole time, letting a few colorful words slip here and there.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, that's that! I like feedback so gimme some! Lol, ladies, I shall leave you with your quote!

What we do in life does not define who we are. It's how well we get up after we fall

Think about it…

National breast cancer month, say a prayer

-Dessie


	27. Run

Ooookay, I'm really sorry this took me so long first of all! But this is going to be quick because I'm tired as all get out.** Derangedfangirl**: hey, thanks for the review! It was lovely I'm glad you like the story! Doppleganger86: Thank youuu! Let me know when you get one! Beautiful Enigma: hey don't worry about it! I know you're out there thinking it! Lol ANND tk421beth(y): hey! Spain was amazing and yes, the breakfast was even better! I can't wait… let's spend a week or two in Spain because I just love it! Meet me at the beach next time! Lol we have the funniest expeditions in our minds. Lol thanks for the review! Yours truly… Kate

On with the show my loves.

Isabelle rubbed her shoulder blade and shot Jack a look after the man had walked away. "Think of it this way, love. Now yer connected to me in more ways than one!" he said and Isabelle narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about," she said and Jack smiled sheepishly. He pulled the sleeve of his shirt up over his right arm and Isabelle smiled.

"Take a look at yer new tattoo!" Jack said happily and Isabelle laughed, petting his tattooed arm. He kissed her and walked over to Will. James was over there too with Ana, watching as the man dug into Will's arm. Will looked up at Jack and narrowed his eyes. "Very masculine, William pearls. Very suitable," he said and gave Will a thumb up sign. Will clenched his teeth and looked to Isabelle, his expression softening.

"Let's see it!" he said and she kneeled in front of him with her back to him and Jack pushed her hair aside and her shirt down a little. Elizabeth gasped and Will chuckled. "You are _definitely_ Jack Sparrow's wife." Isabelle smiled and laughed and Jack smiled, pulling her close to him.

"Well, Lizzy, let's see yours," Isabelle said and Elizabeth rolled her eyes and smiled, lifting her shirt and pulling the waist of her pants down a bit. Isabelle smiled as she saw two blood stained swords crossed, points up with golden hilts and perfect silver blades. Well, almost perfect if you didn't count the blood. "Elegant, tragic, but elegant," Isabelle said and Elizabeth smiled merrily, letting her shirt fall over her stomach. "Jimmy," Isabelle asked and James sighed heavily, extending his arm. Isabelle pushed his sleeve up and burst out laughing. "They will never let you back in the navy again!" she said and laughed.

"It's Ana's fault!" James said in his defense. Elizabeth traced her finger over the single sword with the point facing his hand. Its shimmering silver blade was hidden by silky red and dark blue fabrics tracing their way around it, floating so they didn't touch the sword blade itself. "it's very you though, Jim," Elizabeth said and smiled, just like a pirate. By then the man who was doing Will's arm had finished and walked away. They all stood up, each a little sore from their new marks. Isabelle, Elizabeth, and Ana left the group back to the little village and placed their hands back on their hips, the motion reminding her of the new tattoo on her shoulder blade. Yes, it stung, but she would soon get over it. Elizabeth smiled. "Thanks fer the markings," she said, still a little frazzled. "They are much appreciated." The natives nodded their heads and smiled. Jack pulled Isabelle to him and prompted Elizabeth to stall. She went on as Jack feverishly whispered in Isabelle's ear.

"We need their half of the map. The one that gets us through the caves," he said and Isabelle nodded. She went up behind Elizabeth and transferred her information to her. Elizabeth widened her eyes in impatience at them and turned back to the crowd.

"Seems like we be needin' somethin' o' yers," she said and they looked confused. "The map," she said bluntly and Jack smacked himself in the forehead, holding his hand there for a while. James stood in the back and listened. He knew these people weren't going to give something like that up out of the blue. He looked around and smiled as he slipped into a hut. He opened boxed and lifted lids until he found what he was looking for. Jewelry. They would barter. He grabbed a few necklaces and rings and shoved them in his pockets. He looked skyward before stepping outside. How did he go from Commodore of the royal navy to stealing from natives. Stepping outside, he quietly nudged Jack and explained. Jack's face lit up and he stuffed the jewels into Elizabeth's pockets, whispering something in her ear. Elizabeth nodded. "I've got a proposition fer ye," she said and they looked at her intensely.

"Good thing she doesn't get nervous in front of large crowds," Will whispered to Jack. They both nodded and listened.

"Our Venezuelan jewels…" She pulled a few necklaces out of her pocket and dangled them above her head. "…Fer the map," she said dangerously. There were incessant whispers amongst the group and Elizabeth looked to Jack. "Where did you get these?" she insisted. Jack pointed behind him with his thumb to a little hut nearby. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and looked to the now silent group.

"The jewels. What are they worth?" Elizabeth thought fast on her feet.

"At least fifty shillings apiece," she said quickly and they nodded to each other.

"Their gay, they should know," James said and Will had to bite the insides of his cheeks to keep from laughing.

"Do we 'ave an accord, gentlemen?" Ana said impatiently. They nodded.

"Agreed."

"Agreed," Isabelle said, stepping forward and shaking the man's hand. A man disappeared into the large hut where Isabelle and Jack had spent the night before and the Sparrow's exchanged glances. He came back out with a yellow piece of paper and smiled. He handed it to Isabelle and Elizabeth handed to jewels over. "Well, it's been lovely, but we need te go…Everyone!" she shouted and they made their way to the beach before the natives realized what the little group had done. They ran down the beach, searching for the Black Pearl. It wasn't long before they heard angry shouts and nasty words. "Shit, run!" she yelled and they sped up, frantically searching for the Pearl.

"Jack! Where is your bloody precious ship when we need it!" Will shouted and Jack remained silent.

"It does seem she's never around when needed," Jack said as he ran. "There!" he shouted. "On the dock!" The group ran at full speed to the dock as the natives advanced on them. Jack threw a look over his shoulder at the large party that was now gaining on them. "A littler faster, mates!" he shouted and they dashed to the Pearl.

- - - - - - - -

"Oi! That be Jack and Isabelle!" Gibbs shouted as he saw the group approaching the dock they had luckily found. "They don't look happy," he muttered. "Ready the sails!" he shouted as they ran up the beach, their faces worried. Every so often someone would throw a look over there shoulder and shout to move faster. "What now?"

- - - - - - - -

They ran the last few feet of sand to the wooden dock, clambering up. The natives stopped aimed and fired their darts. Isabelle stumbled to the wooden dock, feeling a sharp prick in her thigh. "Jack!" she yelled as Elizabeth fell beside her, a dart planting itself in her neck. Jack turned and rushed over, grabbing Will. "We can't move," she said and Jack lifted her up and ran after Will onboard.

"Keep yer heads low! Their firin'!" Jack shouted and everyone crouched down. "Just blow th' bloody island!" Jack shouted in a heated furry and ran to his cabin. He laid Isabelle down on the bed and James and Ana rushed in after him, followed by Litler. "She can't move!" Jack said intensly. Litler let the doctor, Harry examine her before carefully pulling the dart from her leg with a sickening click.

"Give it an hour, she'll be alright," Harry said and closed Isabelle's eyes. "Just sleep, Elle. You'll be alright," he said and patted Jack on the shoulder, rushing out to treat Elizabeth. Litler stood next to Jack and looked down at Isabelle. She didn't look very comfortable, but that was expected when one couldn't move any part of their body.

"It'll be alright Jack," Litler said and put on arm on his friend's shoulder. Jack sighed and sat down in a leather chair next to the bed with a huff.

"Yea, mate. She'll be fine," he said unconvincingly. Litler smiled at Jack's obvious sarcasm and patter Jack on the back once more before leaving.

-------------------------------------------------------

Alright, that's that. I hope you liked. More later I promise, I'm just a bad updater! Here's your quote:

I found a way to steal the sun from the sky. Long live the day I decided to fly.

Breast cancer month.

-Dessie


	28. Impatience

Oh snap, sorry for the delay ya'll. I know, I'm SUCH a bad person. Jack has already punished me so there is no need for you all to! **Beautiful Enigma**- 'Ello darling! Isabelle's tattoo was the same as Jack's. lol. **Doppleganger86**-thank you! And, yes of course he'll make it all better! **Amalthea727**- I'm sorry! Lol but I'm glad you like it! **Tk421beth(y)-** hello my love! Spain was beautiful was it not? I still don't have the heart to wash that countryside smell out of my clothes! I'm going to see you in Mexico tomorrow, considering its El dia de los Muertos! Una fiesta! Alright, anyway, on with the chapter!

Will appeared in the doorway fifteen minutes later. "That was stupid, Jack," he said and sat down next to him. Jack took a deep breath and rested his face in his hands, his elbows on his knees. He heard Will sigh. "I'm sorry." Jack scratched his head with his fingers and made a clicking noise with his mouth. Will tried not to laugh. "Is this what you do to entertain yourself with Isabelle isn't around?" Will said and laughed as Jack looked up with an eyebrow raised.

"Nah, mate," he said and laughed when Will tired to mock his clicking noises and failed. "How's Elizabeth?" Jack asked him, still cradeling his head in his hands. Will looked skyward and sighed.

"Stiff," he said and Jack laughed.

"As always," Jack said and Will grunted trying not to laugh. "What, so we have another forty-five minutes te do whatever we wanna?" Jack said and Will nodded slowly. They both say there for a while, thinking of something they could do. "It's like being bachelors again," Jack said and pursed his lips, cocking his head to the side, trying to think of something to do. Will nodded subtly and Jack looked up at him. "Any ideas?"

"None," Will said without missing a beat. "This figures," Will said and Jack laughed. "You lose something like this and it's like, you're completely lost without it," he said and looked at Isabelle, her Spanish eyes closed and her tanned skin slick with sweat. Jack nodded and wiped her brow.

Will and Jack talked for a good forty minutes before Will got up to go and get Elizabeth. She should be awake by then, and he was itching to be with her. He gave Jack a mock salute and Jack rested his feet up on the bed while he laid back in his chair with his hands behind his head for support. He closed his eyes; he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in a day. Last night he had to sleep on the ground with a fur pelt to cover him and Isabelle with. Isabelle wasn't very happy. Jack drifted off into peaceful, knowing Isabelle would be alright when he woke up.

Isabelle laid there; completely defenseless as she listened to Jack's worried voice. He calmed down as Will came in the room and talked to him and she would have smiled if she had the ability to move her lips. She would have kissed him, had she possessed the ability to move her arms. She heard Will and Jack shift around for a while before he finally stopped and settled in. Isabelle felt a weight at the end of the bed and figured it was Jack's feet. She was getting frustrated with herself. Why couldn't she just overpower it and move her limbs! She kept trying and trying but she just couldn't feel anything anywhere.

After what seemed like an eternity later, she wiggled her finger. She couldn't explain how happy she was, even though she couldn't very well smile. She kept moving her finger and soon she regained motion of her whole hand. Damn those poisoned darts. Her hand escalated to her arm and she could bend her elbow slowly. She worked on her other arm but didn't stop moving the one she had already regained. Slowly but surely, she could move her entire top half again. And she could smile.

The light burned her eyes as she opened them, she quickly shut them again which sent pain shooting through her head and she moaned softly so didn't wake Jack up. She slowly opened her eyes again and kept them squinted until she could adapt to the bright light. Her legs were starting to cooperate and her face could move again along with her toes. She was delighted to say the least. But there was something else. She had acquired a low grade throb in her entire body. Everything seemed to ache and hurt as she moved or blinked. She just hoped it wouldn't get worse. Or be her ultimate demise.

Wiping those thoughts out of her mind, she sat up on the bed, her throbbing legs dangling over the side close to Jack's hip. Jack must've heard her shift because he opened his eyes. He yelped and fell off his chair onto the floor with a loud thud. He popped back up again and kneeled near her on the floor. "Are ye alright?" He asked as he took her hands, the motion sending a shooting pain up her arms. She winced. "What's the matter?" he said releasing her hands instantly as she tilted her head close to her shoulder to try to numb her own pain.

"I don't know it hurts…" she tailed off once she realized it hurt to talk.

"Isabelle, what hurts," Jack said and brought his face closer to hers. She lifted her arm up and placed it on his, smiling slightly.

"Everything," she whispered. Jack eyes widened and he cursed those stupid natives.

"Don't move, lay down, I'll go get Harry," Jack said as he bolted out of the room. He ran into too many people to count on the way to the sick bay. He burst in, chest heaving and mind set on one thing, Isabelle. Will was there too and already in an argument with Harry. Jack walked over and stood beside Will. "What's goin' on, why does it hurt when she moves?" Jack said and Harry sighed.

"I was just tellin' your little friend that, Captain. It hurts because she didn't have the use of her muscles for a good hour, which means they were all bundled up. Hell, th' poor lass couldn't even relax herself. She was all tight and firm." The faces of the anxious husbands were still blank and angry. "Kinda like flexing a muscle for too long. Burns, don't it? Yeah, that's how they feel!" Harry said, turning back to his papers. Jack and Will exchanged knowing glances and rolled their eyes.

"How long, doctor-know-it all!" Will snapped. Jack looked to him, wide eyed and smiling madly. He didn't know the little whelp had it in him.

"A few house at the most. Keep 'em comfortable," Harry said before walking away. Jack and Will looked at each other and dashed back down the hallway to their wives. Jack sat on the bed next to Isabelle who seemed to be fighting with herself. Fighting the pain within her body.

"It's alright, Elle. It'll be like this fer a few hours at the most. Ye'll be fine!" Jack said and smiled sadly, knowing he couldn't hold her for quite some time.

Jack shot a look at the door as it opened, revealing a sagging Elizabeth in will's arms. "She wanted to see Isabelle." Jack nodded his head, not taking his eyes off of Isabelle, even though she couldn't look back at him.

"Christ this is so stupid!" Jack hissed and Will jumped a little at his outburst but nodded his agreement. James and Ana came walking in the door and Ana flew over to the bed, kneeling beside her two friends. Jack chuckled. "Didn't think I'd ever see the day when three women were in me bed again," Jack said smartly and Will laughed.

"Jack," Isabelle said in a warning tone, but shortly. Jack cleared his throat and laid a hand on her stomach.

"Sorry, love. Ye know I was jest playin'," he said and se twitched her lips. Jack took that as an apology acceptance. James looked down at the two disabled women and looked to Jack, a little flustered.

"What's the matter, Jimmy?" Will asked, looking up at James' forlorn face.

"Well, you know the map we went there for?" James asked and Ana turned her head to look at him. Obviously they had been discussing the said topic.

"Aye," Will and Jack said in unison.

"We can't find it," he said and James' could visibly see Jack's pupils shrink. Will looked at Ana and she shrugged. "It's nowhere." Jack's mouth dropped open.

"Well," he said unusually calmly. "I…see," he said. Will backed up and James did the same. "Alright. So yer meanin' te tell me we went through that and THIS," he said, motioning toward Elizabeth and Isabelle, "Happened, and no map?" he asked, his usually low and manly voice climbing with fury. Will placed a hand on Jack's arm.

"Jack, just calm down. I'm sure we'll find it. It'll turn up," Will said and Jack blanched.

For the next three hours, Elizabeth and Isabelle sat in uncomfortable silence, knowing something vital, but unable to explain. Will and James had Jack calmed down as best they could and even though Jack's eyes were beginning to shut now, he always shot glances toward Isabelle. He said that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep knowing she was in pain. And he was right; she was in a great deal of pain. So much pain that she was worried about her breathing. But as the hours dragged by and her secret threatened to come whipping out of her mouth, her muscles relaxed and she could feel her aches and throbbing beginning to subside. Elizabeth shifted next to her and Isabelle smiled, the motion didn't cause her any pain so she risked sitting up. As she did, she opened her eyes and saw that everyone except Jack was asleep. He was sitting at his table, reading a book his brows in a permanent furrow.

"Jack," Isabelle called gently, so she didn't wake anyone up. Jack head lifted from the book and he dropped it, walking over to her. She could hear his padded feet against the wooden deck and smiled. She didn't hurt anymore. She held out her arms to him and he fell into them immediately, holding her tightly. "Oh, Jack," she said softly, stroking his head against her breast. He lifted her up with his arms still wrapped around her tiny frame and he sat on the bed, sitting Isabelle down on his lap.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, rubbing his hands over her face and hair, causing her to smile. "Does it hurt anymore, Elle?" he asked and she shook her head. "Good," he said and claimed her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Will you come with me on deck? She asked him, her secret nagging her to death.

"Of course, love," Jack said and she slipped off his lap. She unsteadily made her way to the door before she dropped to the ground. Almost. Had Jack not been there. He caught her and she smiled up at him, silently thanking him. "Up ye go," he said and whisked her off her feet before exiting the cabin. She smiled when she felt the ocean breeze hit her hot skin and the little specks of water hydrate her face. Oh, how she felt so much better. He sat her down on the railing of the ship and felt onto her hips, standing in between her legs.

"It's so beautiful out here, Jack," she said and smiled. Jack looked around at the dark sky, illuminated by the millions of tiny stars. "Jack," she said and Jack turned to look at her.

"Hmm," he said and she pulled something out of her pocket. A yellow piece of parchment that had seen better days. "I have your map," she said and Jack's face lit up with excitement.

"Yer kidding me," he said and reached out for it, but kept a firm hold on Isabelle. He opened it one handed and looked at the little figures and coordinates. She had found it. He shoved the parchment into his sash and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her off the railing and swinging her around the deck happily. "You had it!" he said happily as he rested her on her feet. "Ye found the map, ye get te steer us there, love," he said and she smiled happily.

"But it's your treasure, Jack. You've been looking for it for a lifetime. Who am I to take that away from you?" she said lovingly and Jack smiled.

"We'll split it," he said and Isabelle laughed and agreed. "I love you." Isabelle looked up at him with her Spanish eyes and smiled.

"I love you, Jack Sparrow!" she said and kissed him out on the moonlit deck of their beloved Black Pearl.

There you are my darlings. So sorry for the short chapter. Here,I learned this one year in chorus.. I thought Johnny would like it since it was Native American.

Now I walk in beauty. Beauty is before me. Beauty is behind me, above and below me.

It's got a neat sort of beat and it's really pretty in a three part round. Can't wait for your reviews and happy dia de los muertos!

Kate-Dessie


	29. Red

Thanks for putting up with my bad reviewing self, I know I'm terrible. But I get to it! I heart coffee: thank you and you are not a bad reviewer! Lol. And yes! You did spell that right! Sally: thanks for the review; I'm glad you like it so far! Tk421beth: omg! New York is so beautiful! I love seeing all the lights at night and time square is breathtaking. I hope you don't mind that I did a little sight seeing before I met you in the bar, Emilio was just wonderful to me and the dinner we had was phenomenal. I didn't know I could dance like that, but with the right man (Johnny Depp) at your side, I suppose anything's possible! Or should I say, probable. Next time I shall see you in Nice, France. Oui? HERE'S THE STORY ALL--

--------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Isabelle and Jack stood at the helm early in the morning before anyone else even thought about waking up. Jack stood behind the wheel with the map in one hand and Isabelle stood idle, her young experienced eyes roaming over the open ocean, searching or watching, whichever one she had a mind for that cool morning. Soon the deck was bustling with activity and Isabelle was talking animatedly with Jack while everyone went about their businesses. Elizabeth came up once or twice, but she had been stuck in the kitchen all morning and Ana was still swearing up a storm and growling about the wonderful adventure they had all been on the day before. Will and Litler were quietly working on the rigging, Will would tell his stories about what happened over and over again. He was glad that, like Jack, he finally had a story to tell that was worth telling and listening to.

"Captain! Isabelle!" someone shouted from the crow's nest and Jack and Isabelle immediately stopped talking and their heads whipped upwards, their sharp ears picking up exactly where the sound was coming from. "Ship off portside!" Jack and Isabelle sighed and ran to the other side of the ship together. An eerie silence gripped the deck and Will and Litler made their way down the rigging as fast and as silently as they could. Everyone's attention turned to their captain and his wife. They both monitored the ship for a moment and their heads turned to meet. They both turned back to the crew, Jack had the cockiest look on his face and Isabelle just looked pissed and fierce.

"Gentlemen!"

"And ladies."

"And ladies." Jack quickly corrected himself. "We have company," Jack said and there was a raucous cheer from the crew. "We all know who I'm talking about?" Jack asked and there was a silence and mumbling. "The Prowler!" he shouted impatiently. The deck erupted in louder cheers. Elizabeth walked up to the helm with Isabelle and whispered something in her ear that made Isabelle smile from ear to ear. "Ready the guns!" Jack shouted and everyone looked to Isabelle.

"And run out the sweeps!" Elizabeth and Isabelle yelled in unison. Everyone ran around in every direction they could possibly think of. Elizabeth ran over to Will and disappeared in the chaos. Jack and Isabelle ran around together, carrying on normal conversations.

"I don't see why they listen to ye and not me," Jack complained as he checked cannon docks.

"Because I'm more assertive," Isabelle said and ran over to Cotton to give him something and then ran back to Jack's side. Jack snorted as they walked briskly across the deck.

"Assertive, Elle, yer funny," Jack said and stopped in the middle of his graceful treading. Isabelle stopped with him and raised her eyebrows at him as someone called her name.

"What is it, Ramon?" she shouted and Ramon tossed her some bullets. "You were saying." Jack sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Be careful, Elle. I don't ask much from ye, just three things." Isabelle smiled warmly.

"What three things, Jack?" she asked and he smiled, looking over his shoulder at the ship that was gaining on them. Naturally, Jack had it all planned down to the second, the thing was no one had any idea of it.

"That you love me always, that you live happily and intensely, and that you be careful. Just those, do ye think ye can handle one for today?" Isabelle looked behind him at the ship that was rapidly approaching.

"Only if you promise me the same," she said, relaxing herself and putting all her trust in her husband.

"I promise," he whispered as he pulled her head close to him. He kissed her gently and walked away, leaving her standing there smiling.

It was only when she was captivated in the heat of battle and encircled by men who wanted nothing more than to see her dead that she realized she hadn't seen Jack all that time. She had watched him approach the captain, and she had heard him call for his crew to board, but she hadn't seen him after that. She battled off the man attacking her with half a heart, the other half too worried about Jack to notice the several cuts and bumps she was receiving on her forearms. She rolled her eyes, tiring of dancing around the matter of this man's death. She quickly punctured his flesh deep enough to kill and walked off, not bothering to watch all the life slip away from him. Isabelle had some sort of horribly fascinating way about killing someone. She would parry with them for a while, seemingly defenseless against their attacks. The brutal thing about it was, the men would actually think they were winning. But with one, oddly graceful jerk of her wrist and swipe of her tanned arm, she would end it right there. And they wouldn't even know.

Isabelle would know Jack from behind, or at any angle for that matter. And it seemed that his back was in danger at the moment. Someone came hurling toward him with their dagger poised for kill as Jack was busy fighting for his life with someone else. Isabelle sighed and pulled out her pistol, aiming for the man who thought he had Jack's life in the palm of his hand, and she fired. The man looked up at Isabelle in the second between life and death and saw nothing in her eyes as he crumpled to the ground. Isabelle sighed and turned around, instantly engaged in battle with someone else who wanted to see her and her friends lose.

She and Will were back to back once and he actually smiled as he fought off the man in front of him. "Still standing?" he asked her, his gorgeous smile contagious and soon Isabelle was smiling at her dueling partner too.

"Still," Isabelle breathed as she knocked the man unconscious with the blunt end of her hilt, tired of killing now. "Stay standing, William. God help you if you die and Elizabeth finds out," Isabelle said and Will laughed, and took another swing at his opponent. Isabelle moved fluidly through the pirates on to her next victim, because in retrospect, that's what they were. She was unstoppable.

Jack found his back against familiar warmth and risked a look over his shoulder at the source. Isabelle stood behind him, fighting for her life as well. "Nice to see ye, Elle," Jack shouted.

"Jack!" Isabelle shouted, surprised. The effect of her being caught off guard was another nick to her arm that instantly started bleeding crimson. She was surprised she still had blood to spare anymore. "Bastard," she hissed and ran him through carelessly. She came up next to Jack and patted him on the back. "How are we doing here," she said sarcastically.

"Finish it," Jack said breathlessly.

"You got it," she said and walked around Jack's opponent and that was the end of that clash.

"Thank you, love," Jack said and they both took up another victim. "Where have ye been, Elle?" he asked her, slashing at the man then swinging his opposite hand at him.

"Oh, around," she said casually, with a little strain in her voice at the end when the man leaned into her hard. Jack growled and punched him hard in the face, instantly taking the pressure off of Isabelle. "Thank you," she said and ended her little clash too.

Sooner than later, it was all over. The sun setting on the horizon turned the decks of both ships red, but only one truly was. The very grains in the wood seeped full with blood. Blood from pirates and men alike. Men that used to have a life worth living, but that was all taken away from them with one deadly swing of a cutlass or one fair shot to the heart. Because when you killed a pirate and his blood ran cold, pooled around his still form, their heart died with them. The soul reason they became a pirate was to follow their heart, the heart that had forever belonged to the sea. Half the crew of the Prowler was tied to their own mast and Jack had not forgotten to tie the captain and his trusty little goon right next to each other. Felix and Captain Stealth. Isabelle leaned on her sword as she appeared in front of the man who tried to take her life once before. Her hot fury boiled just under her throat, threatening to force its way up and spill out. But she knew self control. She was very capable of controlling herself.

The man's eyes widened and she looked at him with a smug disposition on her face. She took her weight off her sword and walked over to him, unafraid. She held her wrist up for him to see and moved it around, looking at it. "Remind you of something?" she asked and punched him with the hand she had just modeled for him. He spit blood off to the side and looked back up at her. Jack stood casually behind her in the shadows, letting her have her closure.

"Yea," he said and she scowled.

"Well, look what came of that," she said and smiled curtly. James and Litler appeared on deck and gave Isabelle the nod. She took her sword and slashed him lightly across his arm. He looked up at her with disbelief and furrowed his brow. "So the devil knows who sent you," she whispered as she leaned in close. She pulled her body back rigidly and curled her lip at him as she turned to walk away.

She took Jack's place in the shadows as he walked soberly up to them. There was no playful swing in his step and there was no happy banter that went on between the sides. He was tired. He was tired of being shot at and stabbed and branded and wounded. He had gone through hell the past two days and he was tired. Jack Sparrow was all about the fun. Any time there was a hint of fun, the slightest lead that there might be some hearty entertainment; he was on the scent like a bloodhound. But he was so very weary of fun and entertainment at the moment. His unusual slur had been removed abruptly and replaced with a bored, refined accent that changed the whole essence of Jack Sparrow entirely. His playful swagger was kicked and he now walked with the power and the strength of ten thousand captains in his position, his head high and his arms swinging unnoticeably at his sides.

So as he walked up to these two cocky gentlemen and their little posy quivering all around them at the sight of the legendary Captain Sparrow, he glared hard and stopped, his bloody arms and hands twitching with adrenaline. Jack's crew couldn't make out exactly what he was telling these fine gentlemen, but their facial expressions changed dramatically. Jack didn't move, he didn't flinch, and he didn't smile. He was completely unfeeling as he stood there, his shoulders thrown back in practiced ease and his head cocked arrogantly to one side, mocking the intelligence of the men he stood before.

To his crew's surprise, or disappointment, their captain didn't lash out powerfully like he had done so many times before. He merely smirked at their devastated faces and stood silently for a moment or two as the different crew members did what Jack wanted them to do in the first place. They started to beg for their freedom. Jack was back in power, he was in control now. That made his feel alright. And now all he had to do was betray that control, that absolute power he held dangling just out of their reach. He smirked again, the corner of his mouth twitching ironically into a not so apparent smile and he turned on his booted heel. Nodding his head at the fallen captain and his captured crew. He walked slowly away from them, breathing shallowly, his head spinning from blood loss and heat. But never once did his confident step waver, nor did it take up his normal swagger that it wanted to so badly. He denied himself the right of acting like himself. He would see these men out as a captain with a purpose, and he believed he had fulfilled this beautifully.

She watched her husband walk strongly over to her and she smiled as she leaned up against the railing, her many large cuts stinging badly. She looked over his poised shoulder at the crew of the Prowler. They were cowering in his wake and looked as though he had just instilled the fear of God in them all. She let a small inaudible giggle escape her lips as she inwardly congratulated her husband on a fine au revoir.

-----------------------------------------------------

There you are, darlings. I know I'm terrible, but more later! Here's your quote:

All my regrets are nothing new, so this is how I say I need you. This is the way I'm learning to breath, learning to crawl. I'm finding that you alone can break my fall. I'm living again, awake and alive, dying to live, not just survive.

I thought this kinda demonstrated how Isabelle was alone in the beginning and then Jack came and made everything better. I don't know lol, decide for yourselves. Much love to all.

-Dessie:Kate


	30. Trickery

Oh snap, I'm so bad it's been like two weeks. ALRIGHT here are my undying thanks! Almathea727: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the change because I loved writing a different side to Jack. You know, they had hurt his wife earlier in the story and I wanted this to be different than just another ransack. And Daddy's girl is really something, you must update soon so I can read more! AJ Sparrow: glad you thought everything went well in this chapter! Alonefreehearted: thank you thank you! I like that word, ruddy! Lol! ANNDD tk421beth(y): OMG! Nice was beautiful, I couldn't have had more fun if I tried! Johnny and I owe you our gratitude for waiting for us, I know our flight was a little late. But the green chili was fantastic, I agree Emilio. I cannot wait to see you again in Lincoln, New Mexico! It shall be fabulous, I just know it and Johnny is already feverishly packing! Send my love to Emilio and kisses and hugs to you! ON WITH THE STORY, LOVES!

Jack made it back to her with a slight limp in his step, but only she saw his one weakness. He raised his hand up in the air, his fingers bent naturally from exhaustion. The crew of the Black Pearl swung back over to his ship and set sail, wanting to be as far away from the burning Prowler as they possibly could get. Isabelle held out her arms to Jack and he fell into her, wrapping his strong arms around her tightly, making sure she was okay. She and Jack slid into a sitting position and she let him rest his ebony head against her shoulder as he caught his breath and overcame the pain from his many cuts and bruises. Usually he would be holding her, but she was tired of that. She wanted to let him know that she was here too.

A short while later, she and Jack stood at the helm of the Black Pearl. Jack's strength was restored to him and he was able to stand on his own once again. They watched as the Prowler suddenly burst into a million pieces as the powder magazines caught fire. Cries of the dying men of the Prowler were suddenly cut short and replaced with an extravagant explosion. No mercy was to be given for what they had done. Jack squeezed Isabelle's hand tightly as she watched the little pieces of the Prowler float in the water, inching closer to the Black Pearl like it somehow knew that the dark ship was the reason for its demise. Jack leaned down and kissed the back of her neck. "It's all over." Jack peppered her neck with sweet kisses as she tore her eyes away from the broken wood, her lips curling into a pleasant smile.

"The treasure of the Amazon is yours, Jack," Isabelle said gently, turning around in his embrace. Jack smiled as the Pearl distanced itself from what was left of Stealth's ship. Jack picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the railing, sitting her on it and holding onto her tightly. She held his shoulders and looked down at him. "Your face is nicked, Jack," she whispered as she noticed the red mark running through his eyebrow. Jack grunted.

"Your arms are diced, Isabelle," he whispered against her chest which, unsurprisingly was also cut up. He kissed each scratch, letting his lips linger on those that looked more terrible than the others. Isabelle cradled his head and lifted her own skyward, placing all her trust in Jack's hands. He wouldn't let her fall, she knew that. "What happened to ye, look at all these cuts," Jack whispered and removed his lips from her chest, holding her at arms length to get a better look at her. Jack looked into her dark brown eyes and shook his head, licking his sleeve and dabbing away the fresh line of blood trailing down her forearm. "Careful darling," he said and eyed her again. Isabelle smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry but when half your heart is too damn worried about an impulsive husband, you would be a little distracted too," she said and laughed at his face.

"Number one, I am not impulsive." There was a pause in which Jack thought about that statement, and raised his eyebrow at his own thought process. "Number two, I just happen to have an impulsive wife who goes around running in front of everyone's cutlasses." Isabelle furrowed her brow. She opened her mouth to say something. "Number three," Jack started and her mouth snapped back shut. "Nah, there was no number three I just wanted to be a pain, love," Jack said and smiled when her face broke out in laughter.

"Oh, Jack you do plenty of that," Isabelle said and Jack laughed, swooping her off the railing and back into his arms. Isabelle kissed his eyebrow. "You know, that hair is never going to grow back there properly," she said and traced his eyebrow with her finger. Jack laughed.

"It's nothin', it'll ass to me fierce pirate look. Whaddya think?" he asked and raised his eyebrow for her, soaking up the sound of her laughter when it came.

"Oh, you silly old pirate," she whispered and he kissed her lips. "But I love you," she said and he smiled, his golden teeth shimmering in the dimming light. Jack set the course to the Amazon with one hand, and carried Isabelle back to their cabin. He set her down on the bed and took off his things, leaving only his pants. Isabelle followed in suit, but she threw her things across the room instead of gently laying them on the table. They never talked about anything important, for there was nothing important to talk about. Like tonight, they both just sat with each other, curled up so no space was between them at all. But that's how the Sparrow's liked it. They liked it calm and relaxed because every other aspect of their lives was riddled with rush and chaos. They liked a little down time here and there.

Jack popped out of bed and left the room, leaving Isabelle sitting and wondering where the hell he ran off to so fast. She lay back against the pillows, but was disturbed again when he reentered carrying a bowl of water and a towel. He motioned her over and sat her down on the table while he sat between her legs on a chair. "What's this?" she asked and he smiled up at her as he rang the towel out over the bowl.

"This," he said, "Is for that," he finished and pointed at her arms and chest.

"Oh," she said and smiled when he dabbed her soar arms gently.

"Oh," he mimicked as a little cry of pain escaped her lips.

"That's not just water, Jack. What else is in there?" she asked and he chuckled.

"This is jasmine. I don't know what it's supposed to do, but Cotton said it's supposed to take the sting away later on," Jack said and smiled when she wrinkled her nose.

"It's not taking anything but the blood away right now. It stings like a…"

"Yea, love." Jack stopped her before she could say what she was going to say. He laughed on his last word, making him sound comfortably happy. Isabelle smiled and sat through the sting. After all, he was next.

Isabelle fell asleep in Jack arms before Jack had even finished washing her cuts. She hadn't had the strength or the will to stay awake and get her revenge on him tonight. He set the damp towel aside and cradled her in his lap, her head against his chest and her breath warm against his cold skin. He held her there, just holding her. He didn't get to hold her like this often; they were always running back and forth, doing things that needed to be done. He was glad to just sit and stoke her dark black hair and hiss her flushed cheeks. As he looked down at her calm face, he saw a little of Katherine flashing in her features, and yet, a little bit of William flitting across her sleeping mouth and nose. Their pronounced son and daughter. He sighed heavily, wondering if they would ever slow down long enough to have children of their own.

He rubbed her wrists gently and shook his head. They were still very raw from being tied up tightly. The Sparrows had the worst luck with ropes. He carried her over to the bed and sat with her on his lap there, thinking. She had put up with a lot the past week. She had been shot with a dart, tattooed, and hog tied to a pole. There was only so much he himself could take and he couldn't imagine a little woman like that controlling herself to the point of eerie self calm. It must've taken her a lot not to scream her lungs out at him. He smiled down at the tiny figure in his arms. It must be nice to be held, he thought, rocking her back and fort gently. Little did he know that she held him almost every night when he would have nightmares of what happened to him in the past. She would always stick with him, and he didn't know. She was his silent angel, his almighty guardian, making sure he always woke up with no recollection of what happened during the night.

She basked in his warm embrace and buried her head deeper into his chest. She loved his scent, she loved the way the ends of his black mane tickled her cheeks as she laid against him. She didn't know what she would do without him.

Before long, Jack fell asleep with her in his arms, comfortable curled up amongst the many pillows on their great bed.

The next morning, the crew was up and busy early, cleaning and mending the sails. It would be a long way to the Amazon and Jack wasn't thrilled with the wait. He wasn't a patient man and he would be the first to admit it. But then again neither was his short tempered wife, and after the whole tattoo incident, it was best to just avoid the travel subject all together.

Isabelle and Elizabeth came up to the deck late the next morning, both groaning and moaning about the numerous aches and pains their pig headed husbands had given them by the stupid battle with the Prowler. Isabelle walked up to the helm and found Jack standing casually behind the wheel, his eyes unfocused and his long, slender fingers gently resting on the wheel. He didn't ever need to do much steering; his ship would guide itself to where he wished it to go. Isabelle smiled, little did Jack know, Isabelle actually knew how much longer there littler journey to the Amazon would be. She had made the map after all.

From up at the helm, Isabelle could see all the crew below her. They worked slower today, tired from the hours of fighting they had done last night. Everything was in better condition today though. The sails were no longer ripped; instead, they were billowing proudly in the wind coming straight off the waves themselves. Jack had yet to notice her presence behind him. Or so she thought. She always thought she was being so sneaky with him when, in reality, he always knew because he was always one step ahead of her. The times where she caught him off guard were minimal to nonexistent.

The waves turned and splashed as the ship rocked within them and she caught a glimpse of her son's face hidden beneath them. She leaned farther over the edge, but not too far, she knew he wasn't real. But just the unexplainable resemblance put her at a strange unease and she narrowed her eyes at the ever changing water. It was her son's face, it had to be. She had seen no other boy who looked like him. She followed the special section of the water that seemed to bear her beloved, ghostly son's face around the railing slowly. "You know something?" Jack's deep voice startled her so much she gasped and yelped, turning around to face his stunned expression. Nothing ever scared her like that. "Darling, what's the matter?" Jack asked, abandoning his comfortable foothold behind the wheel to see to his startled wife.

"Nothing, Jack. You gave me a scare that's all," she whispered, still trying to get her bearings back. Jack stepped closer to her, running his hand over her cheek and looking at her deep eyes.

"Nothing ever makes you scream."

"I didn't scream," she defended snappishly but quickly corrected herself when Jack frowned. "I'm sorry. I just thought," she paused, looking over her shoulder into the dark waves of the ocean. "I just thought I saw something. Nothing more," she said, a little calmer. He furrowed his brow and looked behind her into the waves, but saw nothing. She gave him a weak smile when he looked back at her and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She hugged him back willingly; thankful she was in his safe arms. One last time she shot her eyes to the unforgiving waves and saw nothing, just like Jack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright! That's that! I hope you ADORE it as much as I do! – Bethy, I wait for your review! Here's your quote-

I'll be there until the stars don't shine and the heavens burst. Till words no longer rhyme and ocean dries of thirst. But when I die you'll be on my mind and I'll remember you… always.

Enjoy

-Dessi(Kate)


	31. The Amazon

Oh, alright I thought my updating was bad last time, but this is terrible. Ha. Sorry my social life got the best of me! But I haven't forgotten about you darlings! Alright, alright, here are my thanks! _I heart coffee:_ Thank you I'm super glad you like it! Lol I know how you feel, I'm sleepy all the time! Xox. _Alonefreehearted: _well I'm glad you remembered Isabelle's "son" haha. More William and Katherine to come! Xox. _Doppleganger86:_ hello darling! I'm glad you thought my chapter was amazing! Thank you thank you thank you! Xox. _Tk421beth(y): _Beth, Beth, Beth! Lincoln was astonishing and the night life was so much fun! The Ellis Store was wonderful with the fireplace and the soft couches! Johnny and I loved all the food Emilio ordered for us and we thank you terribly. We will pay next time! (Johnny shouts "We love you Bethy" and bows gracefully) haha! He's a character isn't he? Ah well, we shall meet in Sydney, Australia next time and I hope you bring your bathing suit! I hear the surf is amazing! Catch ya on the flip side, mate! Xox.

Here they are, your favorite couple, Jack and Isabelle Sparrow! Crowd cheers

That night when everyone was sound asleep in their comfortable beds, Jack and Isabelle remained on the deck of the Black pearl. Isabelle rested her chest on her arms as she leaned against the railing, looking down into the water, dark as sweet red wine. She hoped to maybe get one small glimpse of the little boy, but for all the time she spent standing there, nothing ever showed. She smiled sadly and threw a glance up to Jack standing peacefully at the helm. "Jack," she called quietly. Jack instantly heard his wife's call and turned his eyes on her, smiling.

"I'm here," he called back. Isabelle nodded her head and looked back down into the nothingness of the water before pushing off the railing and walking barefooted up to the base of the stairs. Jack looked down at her from where he stood, his expression confused. She watched him for a while before she smiled a little. He watched her as she took a deep breath and cocked her head to one side gently, appearing very comfortable.

"Why don't you dance with me anymore?" she asked him, her Spanish lilt washing over him like a gentle current. Even so, his eyes stung with tears at her so innocent question. He let of the wheel and tied it off, slowly making his way over to her. He studied her as he got closer, watching her long black hair twist and turn around her flawless tanned face and stick to her smiling lips, her black eyes bright and full of life. As she stood at the base of his stairs, leading up to his helm, begging for his attention, he obliged willingly without a second thought or care in the world.

She stood a the base of the wooden stairs, her chin tilted up so she could watch him made his way down to her. Her hands gripped the sides of the railings and she smiled so slightly that Jack wondered if it was really a smile and not a delusion. He cocked his head to one side as he made his way, looking at her dark features, just barely illuminated in the dim light. He finally made it down to the end and he reached out, his rough sea's men hands touching her face gently. He brought her head close to his with the back of her neck and kissed her softly, pulling back before she could respond. Without much warning, Jack stole her hands away from the railing and tucked them securely into his own, pulling her along with him as he made their way to the middle of the deck.

"Who says I don't dance with you anymore, love?" he asked her, his accent mild, but there still. She smiled at him and at his light footed dancing, how he moved and swayed right along with the sway of the tide and the gentle bumps in the waves.

"I say it," she whispered as he twirled her around and out of his arms, holding them out for her to come back in. She glided gracefully back into his arms and giggled as he picked her up.

"Well, you're wrong," he whispered into her ear. Her feet had left the wooden deck and they dangled carelessly against Jack's legs as he held her up from under her arms. She spread her arms wide and closed her eyes, nothing could be better than this moment. Nothing could rival the wind her hair and the spray of the dark water on her skin. She had everything she would ever want right in that moment.

He lowered her to the deck slowly and took her up in his arms, standing still and holding her there as she wrapped her arms around his neck lovingly. "I'll dance with you whenever you wish," Jack hummed into her ear as they stood there, unmoving. Isabelle smiled and took his face in both hands, peppering light kisses up and down his jaw and then finally coming in contact with his rosy lips.

And they did dance. They danced the night away to the beat of their own music. It was a strange sight to see. An endearing woman, a beautiful, shining woman, and a notorious, roguishly handsome pirate captain coming together as one. How charmingly they flitted across the barren deck of the ebony ship, with such grace and ease. Her black hair falling in behind her as the pirate danced her round and round. They danced all night and then the morning stretched out its rosy fingers, they stopped slowly and retired to their cabin, tired and beaming with love for the other.

Night after night they would glide around with each other. They would sometimes stand next to each other at the railing, watching the deep blue waves tumble around underneath them. Isabelle would always be searching for something but Jack would be completely content with standing next to the woman he loved. Nothing, however, could distract Isabelle from the man standing beside her for long and soon they would fall into each other's arms, laughing and smiling. Sometimes they would play around as they danced they would bow deeply to each other and Jack would stand at perfect attention, holding out his stiff hand for Isabelle to take in her own delicate one. She would curtsey, even though she had no dress of any sort on, and she would drape her tanned hand over Jack's and giggle incessantly. He would then throw her around and she would double over laughing at his unusual antics. She could barely stand up, then Jack would take her whole body in his arms and twirl her around and around, laughing as she would scream with delight.

Morning dawned on them much too soon and the Sparrow's fled to their cabin, Jack chasing Isabelle the whole way there.

"Captain!" someone shouted the next morning, or early afternoon. Jack's eyes shot open and Isabelle shifted next to him. Without a knock at the door, Litler came in with smiling eyes matching his face. "Land."

Within minutes, Jack and Isabelle accompanied Litler to the deck and watched as the Island of the Amazon came into perfect view. "Captain, please tell me we don't have to deal with no natives again," Gibbs muttered. Jack looked to Isabelle whose eyes widened at the very thought.

"Jack," she warned.

"No. Maybe. I don't know," he said and sighed. Elizabeth looked at him with astonishment.

"Jack, you can't be serious. I don't want to be tied to another pole," she said and Isabelle stepped up next to her.

"I can't blame her," Isabelle muttered.

"Everyone just…just calm down. I'm sure they will be more… welcoming than the last little group we happened to come across, savvy?" he slurred and Elizabeth eyed him with all the poison from the darts the last natives had shot at her. "Alright, here's what's going to happen. Elizabeth and William, James, Ana, and of course, Isabelle, you're all with me. Litler, take your group and head up the beach after us. Wait a few minutes of course." Litler nodded and yelled for his group to ready themselves and walked off, starting the commotion aboard the Black Pearl.

Isabelle and Elizabeth walked arm and arm up the beach, completely comfortable with the surroundings given. They chatted and laughed while Ana, Jack, Will, and James walked themselves seriously up the beach. Isabelle and Elizabeth figured that nothing could be worse than last time. They must've fallen back from the group a little because they were nowhere to be found. "Shit," Elizabeth cursed and Isabelle looked around quickly, letting go of Elizabeth and pulling the dagger out of the sheath she had strapped to her thigh. Elizabeth followed in suit and they cautiously made their way through the thick underbrush and the moist soil that squished beneath their booted feet. "This is what we get for thinking nothing bad was going to happen," Elizabeth muttered as they approached a clearing.

Jack and Will were absolutely beside themselves. They looked high and low, climbed trees, dashed into caves, searched the water fronts, and surveyed the jungle from the top of the hills. Their wives were nowhere to be seen, or heard. "Where could they have gone," Jack growled as he walked briskly through the bright green trees and bushes. "Where are they," he growled again, this time his anger subsiding leaving a worried question instead of an angry one. They were in unidentified terrain, they didn't know quite where they had left the ship back on the beach, and they sure as hell didn't know what was out there in the jungle. Jack didn't even know where to begin searching.

"Elizabeth! Isabelle!" Obviously, Will had resorted to shouting.

Isabelle and Elizabeth were deaf to the callings of their husbands for they were far out of a sufficient range. They ducked below the many branched of the trees that had looked like they were from a different planet entirely and they were careful of where they stepped because of the any little creatures they had already stepped on in the journey back to familiar surroundings. "Everything looks exactly the same. Everywhere," Isabelle whined as they trudged through an inch of water thus soaking their boots inside and out. "And now my boots are wet. How pleasant this little expedition turned out to be," she snarled, shaking her boots when they were clear of the water.

"It's so much bloody fun," Elizabeth said through gritted teeth while she struggled with a branch that had snapped back and hit her in the face. The clearing seemed nothing but farther away now and they sighed in frustration at the never ending tree lined path they walked on. In a few minutes, they reached the clearing and they both stumbled out of the thick trees and fell to their knees, looking around instantly.

"Oh, hello. I hope we weren't…disturbing anything…" Isabelle said sarcastically as she spotted a woman crouching down with one leg stretched out over the water, shimmering golden in the bright sunlight. Her blonde hair fell around her shoulders gracefully and her green eyes watched the water, not spotting the two dirty women that had stumbled in on her ungracefully. She wore brown leather shoes, apparently hand made and all she wore to cover up her deeply tanned skin was a small cloth, resting low on her hips and some more cloth, all green in color, covering her chest. She wore golden bands on her upper arms and two golden bands around her calves. Hanging from the connecting point on her cloth hiding her chest, hung an emerald surrounded by gold chains, hitting her torso lightly when she moved.

Suddenly she looked up, her green eyed flashing at the sight of the invaders and she pulled out her bow and arrow. Elizabeth cursed. "No! No, we're alright!" she shouted and the golden haired woman lowered her bow, her brow furrowing. "Please, don't shoot," Elizabeth panted and the beautiful woman rose to her feet, lowering her bow to her side. She approached Isabelle and Elizabeth and stood close to them, looking them over with mild concern.

"Who are you?" she asked, her accent French if anything.

"I'm Isabelle Sparrow and this is my friend, Elizabeth Turner." The woman's eyes widened and she leaned in closer still.

"How do I know if you are really a Sparrow?" she asked, her green eyes watching Isabelle very closely. Elizabeth spoke up.

"Because she has the tattoo of her husband…"

"Husband?"

"Yes, Jack Sparrow is my husband," Isabelle said, confused by this woman.

"He is still alive? How is he?"

"He's fine, he's actually out there somewhere. We got lost, we don't know where we are," Isabelle said and the woman nodded.

"The tattoo?" Elizabeth helped Isabelle pull down the back of her shirt, revealing her tanned shoulder blade and the image of a sparrow flying across the water. The golden haired beauty pulled away from Isabelle in awe and then came closer again.

"Any friends of Jack Sparrow are always welcomed here. And especially his pretty wife," the woman said and Isabelle smiled at her in thanks. "And yours?" The strange woman asked Elizabeth.

"Here," Isabelle said softly and pulled Elizabeth's shirt up a tad so the woman could see that she too was marked. The blonde woman nodded prettily.

"We'll find your husband, but please, come with my back to my town and we'll fix you right up." Isabelle and Elizabeth thought a few more hours back in the jungle would do their husbands some good. They were always worried about their husbands, now it was time for their husbands to worry about them.

They followed the spry woman into the heart of a great city, with walls of gold and green and richly decorated lights and doors. Everything was so beautifully done it took their breath away. "Beautiful, is it not?" the woman asked and Elizabeth and Isabelle nodded their heads in unison, making the woman walking before them giggle. She led them straight into the very center of the city where everything seemed more beautiful than it was before. Here, in this uncharted city with no name, the streets were lined with golden flowers and cloths of green and gold silk and satin hung from every street corner and every light. The houses were of strange shape, no house holding the same shape as the one next to it and there houses were enormous. Much larger than even the finest house in Port Royal. The doors to each house were grand and studded with golden bolts. It seemed that everything was going by a green and gold theme.

The mysterious woman led them up the golden steps leading to two tremendous doors painted dark green with golden silk cloths draped over them in an exquisite manner of decoration. Upon seeing her, the guards at the door bowed deeply, much like Jack when he was mocking James, and opened the great doors for her with a mighty tug. She glided inside and Elizabeth and Isabelle were frozen solid at the threshold. When the woman noticed that the pitter of footprints behind her had died, she looked over her shoulder to see her guests standing in awe of her palace. She spread her arms wide and smiled brightly. "This is my home. My name is Diana, Queen of the Amazon," she said, her gentle voice echoing through her great halls. "I'm sorry I did not tell you earlier." Isabelle and Elizabeth shook their heads, dismissing the apology. Diana linked her arms with theirs and smiled. "Come," she said and led the two awe struck women through the halls of her palace.

The walls were white with golden crown molding on the top and bottom. Green hold leaves spun and traveled their way up the walls, not reaching the top on any occasion. The floors were marble with green and golden shimmering specks inlaid and no matter which angle you looked at them, they shimmered back at you. The ceilings differed from the green and gold theme and instead portrayed different scenes that no doubt happened in the queen's life sometime, for there was always a golden haired woman standing somewhere in the picture. The paintings that hung from the walls were of men and women dressed extravagantly in beautiful dresses of the finest quality and crowns that shined brightly. No matter what sex, man or woman, the person was always immensely beautiful, with glowing smiles and cunning serious faces. Diana smiled as Isabelle and Elizabeth took in the wonder of her palace.

She led them into her private chambers and flitted her wrists at the guards that had accompanied them through the hallways. Isabelle and Elizabeth were both grabbed by two maids each and hurried away to a nearby bathroom filled with gold and silver everything. "Diana, what's going on," Isabelle warned in a low undertone that she hadn't even used with Jack yet. Her initial reaction was to fight these women, but held fast to her temper. They were in the queen's private rooms.

"Don't worry, my child. They're just going to get you cleaned and dressed. There will be a feast in your honors tonight!" Diana exclaimed and smiled widely at the thought of a feast. Isabelle and Elizabeth both visibly relaxed immediately and nodded at each other just before they were pulled apart. "Pippin!" she called and a man entered the room. "I need you to search the jungle for a Captain Jack Sparrow and his companions. Bring them all. There will be a great feast tonight, alert the chef." Pippin nodded and left the queen's chambers. Diana walked into the bathroom where Isabelle and Elizabeth sat soaking in separate tubs next to each other. "How do you like it?" she asked and Isabelle smiled.

"Well, Jack would love it," she said and Diana smiled thankfully.

"Tell me about Mr. Sparrow. I have not seen him in many years." Isabelle and Elizabeth both willingly started to tell her many stories of the said Mr. Sparrow. Some were funny, and some were sad, but they were mostly erratic and stupid. Diana laughed at the story of Jack and the tribe they had just left. The great queen's eyes wateredat the mention of Jack's near death hanging and smiled warmly at Isabelle for saving his life time and time again. It was clear, that in Diana's eyes, Isabelle was a hero. Diana begged the two pruning women from more stories when they had almost run out.

"Wait, your highness. They must dress first," one of her maids said and Diana nodded as Isabelle and Elizabeth stepped out of the tub.

"What would you like to wear?" she asked them, leading them both to a closer adjacent from her own royal closet. She was still walking about in her hunting clothes, but neither her, nor her maids seemed to mind much. Isabelle and Elizabeth stood before all her wonderful dresses and smiled brightly at each other. "You pick what you wish and I will be right back." Isabelle ran her hands over the many dresses and her hands finally came to rest of a long red dress with two strips of red silk falling gracefully behind the dress like two red waterfalls. The front of the dress was lined with actual gold and stopped where the fabric met under her arms. The front dipped dangerously low and revealed her belly button; she thought Jack would enjoy that. It was certainly an intricate dress, nothing like a proper British dress for there was nothing to go underneath. She wasn't wearing any kind of slip, she was completely naked underneath the thin silk. The maid led her out of the closet, leaving Elizabeth and her maid to pick out a dress.

Finally, Elizabeth settled on a grey and red wrap. The maid knew exactly what to do even though Elizabeth was still in the dark about the dress. The maid stuck a golden cup over one of her breasts which molded itself to the exact shape and size once applied, and she did the same for the other, hooking them together in the middle with a red and gold dangling hook. She then wrapped the grey and red silk about her waist where she tied it off, leaving some material. With the excess material, she threw it over Elizabeth's shoulder and let it flow behind her as she walked. She looked absolutely stunning.

When the two women met each other in the open they squealed and hugged, staring at each other. "You look absolutely wonderful, Lizzy!" Isabelle yelled and Elizabeth laughed.

"I do! What about you, what will Jack say about this!" she asked and laid a hand on her exposed stomach making Isabelle giggle incessantly. They both stopped laughing at stared as Diana reentered the room looking exquisite. Her long blonde hair fell around her shoulders in braids and curls, reaching her mid back. She wore a green wrap which she tied around her waist very low and criss-crossed behind her to cover up her chest. Black lace dipped out of the bottom of the cloth around her chest and was threaded into the cross on her back. She wore a crown of gold that came to a point and sat proudly, perched atop her golden mane. Isabelle and Elizabeth were speechless.

"What, you did not think I could clean up?" Diana asked and then laughed along with the two pirates. "Ladies," she called and the two maids that had dressed Isabelle and Elizabeth before came forward with her crowned jewels. "Pick," she said simply. "They're yours to keep," she whispered and the two women's faces lit up.

Before long, Isabelle had golden chandelier earrings dangling fro her ears and a necklace that stretched its long jewel studded chains about her bare chest. And from Elizabeth's ears hung the same earrings in different colors and a necklace so extravagant she felt like a princess. Diana reappeared with a crown for each of them and placed it upon their heads. "There is one thing. While you are here, you must wear these bands. If you don't trouble will follow you," she warned and slipped the bands up the women's arms until they stuck. "Perfect." The two women dripped with finely crafted gold and they loved every minute of it. Isabelle and Elizabeth walked with her to the dining hall which was decorated with green silk and gold. The floor was sprinkled with gold dust, sticking to the bottom hem of their dresses.

Elizabeth and Isabelle searched the crowd frantically for their husbands and friends. They were no where to be found. Diana approached them from behind and smiled. "They are here." Isabelle and Elizabeth dashed past her and caught sight of Jack's black mane.

"Jack!" Isabelle called and Jack turned his head, his eyes widening at the black haired goddess running toward him.

"Isabelle?" he called back. She didn't have time to reply; she leaped into his open arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him deeply.

"I'm sorry I left you in the jungle," she whispered and kissed him again.

"I can't even believe that's ye!" he said and set her on the ground, holding her at arms length to get a good look at her. "Ye look…beautiful," he said and let his eyes linger at her exposed flesh.

"Jack!" she chided and he smiled innocently up at her like nothing ever happened.

There! SIX pages! I hope you like the new little... Twist in the story... If not... FEEDBACK! Here's your quote, lovelies!

**He doesn't understand how everyone goes on breathing when true love ends. His mother quietly whispers heaven is not a place that you go when you die, it's that moment in life when you actually feel alive.**

Alright, PEACE

Dessie-Kate!


	32. Diana

1Holy hell it's been five hundred years since I updated I feel so bad! BUT it was the Christmas holiday and I had been running around like a mad woman so... does that excuse work for anyone? Lol. I hope so. Alright, here are my undying thanks. Alonefreehearted: hey thanks for the review! Haha about the Jack and Diana fling.. You will soon find out my dear. But thank you again! And stick with me! A-j Sparrow: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the imagery that means a lot to me! I hope you like the next chapter! Tk421beth(y): Sydney was wonderful and Johnny and I always have the most fun with you and Emilio! I actually laughed out loud when you and Emilio were talking and you said you maxed out his credit card. I could just picture him hyperventilating and saying it like that. Holy cow it was so funny. But honestly. Next week Johnny and I are going to his island in the Caribbean, you both are more than welcome to come and we shall see you there! Once again, I know I tell you this all the time, but thank you for being such a punctual reviewer! I love it!

Here is the chapter you have all been waiting patiently for for going on a month now.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, twirling her around. "Don't ever scare me like that again, understand, Elle?" Jack whispered and Isabelle kissed him softly.

"Never," she whispered into his thick, clean, black hair. Once he put her down, she turned around to see where Diana went. She wasn't far off and Isabelle dragged Jack behind her over to the queen. "Diana, this is my husband, Jack Sparrow," she introduced them. She expected to see a spark in Jack's eye, something lustful and sultry. But no magic ever sparked between them, and Jack's eyes remained impassive. There was nothing left between these two beautiful souls. Just undying friendship and kinship.

"Diana! How wonderful it is to see you again!" Jack shouted, his brooding voice easily heard above the chatter in the dining hall. Diana smiled her sweet smile at Jack and ran over to his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Why, Jack Sparrow! It's been ages!" she shouted and kissed both his cheeks. "Why did you not tell me you have a beautiful wife?" she asked him, side stepping over to Isabelle and taking her hand in hers.

"Well you couldn't very well expect me te call on ye all the way down here," Jack said and Diana laughed.

"Well, you could've sent me a letter so I could give you a wedding present. I've had one picked out for some time now, Captain Sparrow." Jack's brows furrowed and he looked at Diana like he didn't know who she was.

"How did ye have one picked out already. I was never engaged to be married when I saw ye," Jack said, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together quicker than his brain would allow him to. Diana shook her head and smiled her forgiving, patient smile at the blind pirate captain.

"Jack, you may not have been engaged to be married, but I always knew that someday you would be married. Married with two beautiful children and a fine, dark haired wife. You always had that stubborn quality inside of you. The one that a pirate is supposed to dispose of when he becomes a buccaneer." Jack smiled down at Isabelle and it warmed every inch of her being, even though the temperature was very high to begin with. "I knew, somewhere, somehow that one day..." she paused looking to Isabelle with a simple smile and soft, maternal eyes. "You would marry the most beautiful woman in the entire world. And you did. Do you see how well I know you, Captain?" Diana said and Isabelle smiled brightly at her husband as if to say "what went on between the two of you". Diana squeezed Isabelle's hand tightly and laughed at Jack's still furrowed brow. "Oh, do not look at me like that, Captain. You understand," Diana said and led Isabelle away by her hand. Elizabeth was caught by the hand and also pulled away from Will with a quiet pardon from the queen. Jack came up behind him and rested an arm on his shoulder.

"What is going on here, Jack?" Will asked as he watched Diana pull his wife up to the head of the table, stopping occasionally to talk to some of her guests. "How do you know Diana?" he asked again, not taking his eyes off of Elizabeth. He heard Jack sigh and when he looked up, Jack's dark black eyes were roving over Isabelle's bare back. Will nudged him and Jack finally looked up.

"What, whelp?" Jack asked nonchalantly. Will laughed and leaned into Jack just as Jack leaned into Will's shoulder. They had a very long day and they were both extremely tired. They supposed drowsiness was just a side effect of running through the hot, wet jungle all day.

"She was to be executed in Nassau for betrayal. But this was wrong, William," Jack said intensely, taking his weight off of the former blacksmith and turning his entire body toward him. "She was the one who had been betrayed. The treasure...this is not the only time someone has tried to go after the treasure. It was a mutiny with her older sister at the reigns. The treasure was left to Diana by her parents. She was the favorite out of the two so she automatically received birth rights." Will was watching Jack with his dark chocolate eyes, enthralled, naturally, by another Jack Sparrow story. Jack continued, incorporating some hand motions in now too. "Her older sister had tricked Diana into giving up the bearings..."

"This reminds me of someone else I know," Will said in the most un-patronizing voice he could muster. Jack still curled his lip at the thought of his mutinous crew. Will cleared his throat and motioned for Jack to continue.

"Anyway. Ana Lucia, that was her name, set her baby sister up. She gave her away to the navy in Nassau and once Diana stepped foot on the land of her alleys, she was arrested and beaten. She rotted away in a jail cell for three months and then was finally dragged out to walk the gallows. I happened to be there that day, in town. I couldn't help it, William. She just seemed so...broken, so lifeless. You would have done the same for her." Jack stopped talking and Will waited a moment, thinking maybe Jack would resume his story and tell how it ended. But he just stared at Isabelle and Diana, thinking only of one of them. The angel with the dark mane mirroring his own.

"Jack, how did it go down? I mean how...what happened?" Will pressed and Jack snapped out of his daze, turning about to face his companion. He smiled down at William, his golden teeth shimmering in the dim light of the dining hall.

"Alright, mate, alright," Jack said and chuckled. "She was being shoved into the hangman's noose. No place for a lady, let alone a queen.. She was a queen, William, she was highly looked upon in at least seven countries in the Caribbean, including Port Royal in Jamaica. Her long hair was in knots around her face and her dirty cheeks were lined with tear tracks she had let run. I had never seen something so...so wrong in my life. And I'm a pirate, whelp, I've seen a lot of wrong things." Will nodded and took a sharp breath in, trying to put two and two together.

"Is this the time when you slipped out from under the eyes of six...or seven...or whatever agents..."

"No, this is that time when I sacked Nassau port without firing a single shot," Jack corrected and laughed when Will nodded. "Which isn't true because I really didn't _take _anything. Except, oh, right, the queen." Will laughed at this and Jack smiled at the lightness he could bring to a dark conversation. Oh well, back to the dark. "I slipped underneath the wooden box she was supposed to fall into when they dropped the floor from under her. And from there, I simply tweaked the rope so it would loosen instead of tighten. You know, I'm a pirate, I do things like that. When the rope loosened enough, I took her down and forced her to run away with me, back to me ship." Will stared in awe.

"Were you alone?" Will asked, shaking his head.

"Oh, no, William, I had seven or eight of me crew members backing me up so when the entire navy started to chase me and the useless queen, I could get her, and me, back to the ship in one piece." Jack said and raised his eyebrows. "She was with us on the Black Pearl for about four months before she could be back at her own palace. When she returned, Ana Lucia was on the throne and running the kingdom." Jack teetered back on his heels, one of the pirates many known signs of boredom and impatience. He wanted to know where his wife went to and where Will's wife went to. He wanted to be with them so he could keep them under his close watch. This was a big city and unknown to almost everyone in his crew. "Right into the ground," Jack hissed and Will laughed. "My crew raided the palace on my order. We suffered minor casualties and the rightful queen was soon returned to her throne." Jack kept teetering but Will ignored it.

"What happened to Ana Lucia?" he asked, curious.

"Well, William, she was a very bad woman, and although I'm not so sorry to say this...we killed her. By way of execution in her own town square. Her sister looked on with this face... this stone face with eyes of steel. And when the floor dropped out from under Ana Lucia, Diana closed her eyes for one minute and then she was alright. It was eerie, almost as if it had never happened in her world. But when you walk past the town square and you see the perfectly round black stone, you know it happened." Will nodded and looked to Diana then back to a very solemn looking Jack. "She was betrayed, and once you've been betrayed, you never get over it. It will always be there somewhere inside of you, resting at the pit of your stomach like a lead weight you can't lift." Will nodded sadly, he knew the pain and agony Jack had gone through those eight months after he met the couple, the death of his former first mate still fresh in his beaten mind. The death bringing back many, many unwanted memories for Jack Sparrow. Even as he slept they came over him like a plague and he shivered and shook all night long from the cold hand of hatred that gripped him. It didn't quite let him die, it let him suffer, and make him think he was about to, but he was a strong man. Stronger than any other man the couple knew. He would always wake up when the sun beckoned for him.

Jack straightened himself and cleared his throat. "Well, I guess we should find them..."

"Gracious guests!" A booming, feminine voice carried over the table and bounced off the golden walls and ceiling, calling the people gathered in the room to attention. "We are here tonight in our finery to honor three very special people!" Diana announced and all at once, her people were captivated by her short words. "One is a woman who thinks logically and saved her friend from very near death by my own hand." A gasp rose in the crowd and Diana raised her tanned arm to silence them. "One is the beautiful and powerful wife of a great sea captain, her grace and her sharp wit able to calm me and capture me with her soothing Spanish accent." Jack smiled at that one. That was his beautiful, powerful, Spanish wife. "And the last is the great sea captain you have all heard about but never laid eyes on. He is the man who I hold dear to my heart, for he is the man who kept it alive and beating to this day." There were muffled murmurs of wonderment and ecstasy. Everyone in the court and the kingdom had heard of such a man, but everyone had thought him dead long ago. "Elizabeth Turner." There was loud applause and cheering from the members of Jack's crew. Jack looked over his shoulder at his now finely dressed crew and smiled brightly. "Isabelle Sparrow," Diana said with extra gentleness in her tone and thanks to this superb woman for allowing her one last time to lay eyes upon her savior. The cheering did not stop by any means. "And Captain Jack Sparrow," she said and the hall exploded with cheering and applause. The great sea captain was back.

Elizabeth and Isabelle smiled when Jack swaggered up to the table where his wife and Elizabeth stood smiling warmly. He kissed Diana on the cheek and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. Elizabeth and Isabelle looked to each other. They both wrapped their arms around Jack's and forced him down with them as they swept themselves gracefully into a deep bow. When they rose, the applause sky rocketed and the three happy pirates smiled at a very happy Diana.

"And now! We feast!" she shouted and everyone took their seats at the large dining table. Pirates mixed with nobles and sinners mixed with holy men. Isabelle smiled at the togetherness and nodded her head in appreciation of the set up. It was inspiring to say the least. Diana offered gifts to the Sparrows and the Turners, beaming with happiness and radiating with joy and laughter. Her people had never seen their queen this happy in years.

– - - - – - - - - - - - - -

Alright, that's that. Wooo, I'm tired. Here's your quote darlings...

There are two kinds of people. Texans...and people who wish they were Texans.

Until next time -Dessie (Kate)


	33. Pride

1

Thank you for sticking with this story... I know I'm getting bad at updating but I've had a lot going on in the past few months.. Hopefully everything will get back on track soon! Alright, here are my thanks! I heart coffee: no I will not stop writing this story until it is completed! Thanks for your review! Alonefreehearted: thanks! I'm glad you liked the backstory, I thought it was kinda cool how it all tied into everything.. I made it up one day in the shower lol. Thanks! Amalthea727: thanks! Yes I know, finally some woman power, right! I'm glad you liked it, keep reviewing! Moonshine07: thanks for all the wonderful reviews and all the support! I'm really glad you liked the chapters you read and hopefully you can catch up to this one! Keep reading, I love the feedback! And lastly, Emilios loofah: ahh you changed your penname and got me all mixed up! Lol.. I had the other one memorized and everything! But here! You and Emilio are getting married and I can't believe me and Johnny are getting married! It will be a wonderful ceremony and a wonderful...shopping spree afterward! I'm glad you liked the chapter and I loved the little quote you left me it was pretty funny! I think we need to have the wedding in Nassau where the sun is always shining and it is bright and beautiful! But whatever you think! Review and put in your thoughts! ONCE again thank you all for your lovely reviews!- - - 

Dinner was soon wrapped up and Diana set out with one of her advisors on her late evening walks. All the wonderful guests had exited, shaking hands, kissing, hugging, and smiling at the pirates on their way out. Jack and Isabelle watched them all leave, striding down the white, shining steps of the palace and out into the gold rimmed streets. They smiled as they watched the people they had become acquainted with saunter out gracefully with laughter in their hearts. It had been the best dinner they had ever had, and they enjoyed all the pleasurable company. Elizabeth and Will had retired to their room, tired and lost in their love, so Jack and Isabelle decided to roam around Diana's great palace, in search of nothing in particular.

Isabelle leaned into Jack's side as they walked, hand in hand, through the dimly lit halls and she looked up, admiring the beautiful portraits over head. Jack noticed her head thrown all the way back on her neck and smiled, looking up with her. "Their beautiful, aren't they?" Jack asked, lowering his head back down while Isabelle still kept her neck skyward.

"Yes," she whispered. Jack slowed down so she could see everything that was up there. She caught a glimpse of what looked like a coronation ceremony It was Diana dressed in an impeccably white gown with a golden crown being gently placed on top of her blonde mane. Isabelle stared in awe but furrowed her brow when the scene flowed into another. Obviously they were going back in time. It was a large crowd, with a dark haired woman standing solemnly on the gallows, her head down and her arms tied tightly in front of her. There was a man with a noose, ready to place it firmly around her neck and as Isabelle looked to the right of the woman ready for execution, she saw a blonde haired queen standing on a balcony just in front of a dark haired man standing behind a green and gold curtain. She smiled, it was her Jack.

As the scene flowed into another, Isabelle stopped so she could see all the details. Jack looked up with her and his eyes widened. It was him and his mates, surging the gates of the palace, swords drawn and faces dark. Especially his. He had murder in his eyes and hatred as he was positioned, leaping in mid air for the next step. His hair flew all around his strong shoulders and his mouth was open in a silent cry. Never had Isabelle seen Jack so unnerving before. She noticed Litler in the background, his curly hair falling in his eyes, and his pistol pointed straight in the air, ready for battle. Jack and his mates looked positively fearsome, and now Isabelle knew just what reputation preceded him.

Jack winced as he looked up at that picture with the sky dark and angry behind him and his eyes spelling murder. He never wanted Isabelle to see him like that, and he knew she was confused, but understanding. So as the malicious picture flowed into the next one, she smiled her brightest. It was Diana being helped by Jack out of the wooden platform and Jack looking over his shoulder with a humorous expression on his face. He held Diana's upper arm as he dragged her along with him. There was smoke all around them from the gun shots being fired and Jack seemed to be looking back at who was so cruelly shooting him. Isabelle laughed and Jack smiled. He remembered this one very well. Isabelle let go of his hand and turned around, keeping her chin held up to the ceiling as she walked. She walked past the queen's escape, past Jack's mad surge, and past Ana Lucia's hanging. She found herself at a piece of ceiling that stretched from ground to ground, coming up over the ceiling. Like a giant bridge of picture.

Jack chased her down the hallway and almost ran into her as she stopped, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. Jack looked at her for some time before daring to look up. It was her and Elizabeth, being confronted by the queen in the jungle on one wall. It was Isabelle's profile, showing the queen her tattoo and the queen smiling at the picture of a sparrow flying over the water. She took a deep breath as she tilted her head back to see the next image of her and Elizabeth walking into a room filled with people. They were both wearing the outfits and jewels the queen had provided for them, it looked stunning. But Isabelle caught herself when her deep eyes traveled down the opposite wall. She gasped and looked straight into the dark, chocolate eyes of a baby boy swaddled in a dark green blanket with gold, satin edges. It wasn't the baby that kept her standing in awe, it was who was around the child. She, Isabelle Sparrow, held a baby boy in her arms with her dark black hair damp and sticking to her forehead. And it was Jack Sparrow kneeling before her and the child, smiling his brightest with his golden teeth glinting off some source of light.

Jack came and stood next to her, staring into the picture of his family. It was remarkable. He couldn't believe his eyes, nor could he control the feeling that stirred in his stomach. Isabelle walked up to the picture, her red dress dragging on the floor behind her as she approached the little boys face. Timidly, she placed a hand against the boys cheek and she knew right away what his name was. William. It was her William from her dreams. It was the same William that danced circles around Jack's legs and clung to Jack's arm, begging to be lifted up by just the pirate's arm. It was the same, curly haired, feisty, sword fighting boy she knew from her dreams. She knew him, she knew him. "Oh my God, Jack," she whispered, so silent, Jack thought it was the wind coming in through the windows.

"Isabelle," he cooed, stepping closer to her and placing his hand on the small of her back. She whirled around, smiling with tears falling from her eyes.

"Is this going to be?" she asked him tenderly through her tears. Jack held onto her upper arms and smiled down at her.

"Not if you don't want it to be." She laughed and turned her head around to look at the perfect scene that unfolded in the beautiful painting.

"That's what I want," she whispered gently, watching to see how he would react. To her surprise Jack smiled and laughed, pulling her in tightly and wrapping his comfortable arms around her tiny body. "Oh my God," she mumbled into his chest. He took a deep breath as he eyed the portrait, so pure and so full of sun and energy. This was the baby he knew to be real. The boy he had picked up so many times and whipped around like a true son. The boy he wished and hoped and prayed for.

It was early morning when Jack woke up. Isabelle was gone and he was panicked for a moment. His breath caught, he forgot to breathe, but he relaxed. This was Diana's palace and nothing would happen to her. Not with Diana around. That's why he didn't understand the reason he threw back the covers in a flourish and leaped, shirtless and messed, from the bed and from the warm he was so used to. His bare feet smacked lightly against the white marble floors as he reached the heavy wooden doors, leaning in and pulling on them to get them open. His long black hair tickled his back and completely covered his bare shoulders, so he thought that qualified as a temporary shirt.

He crept out of his cool room and into the dark, still hallways of the great palace. He would soon be lost if he didn't figure out some sort of way to get to Isabelle. As he tossed his dark head back and forth, trying to find something that looked like a little woman running from place to place, but he could find no such thing. He blinding started walking in the direction of the dining hall, hoping to get his bearings from there. He walked around in a sleepy daze, his eyes still cloudy from sleep and his brain still a little relaxed and easy. So when he heard someone behind him, he whirled around and grabbed them, pulling them close so their back was to his chest. He held them in a tight grip, with one hand around their waist and one near their neck.

"Jack!" someone shrieked and that someone sounded oddly like Elizabeth Turner. "What are you doing!" she hollered and Jack immediately let up on his tight hold on her.

"Liz?" he asked gently.

"Yes, Jack you crazy bastard! What are you doing!" she hissed and turned around in his arms, looking at his face. "Oh, Jack. What's the matter?" she asked, her tone light and airy, afraid of angering the pirate captain.

"Have you seen Isabelle?" he asked, his black mane shifting over his skin as he turned his head in search of her. Elizabeth knew the sound in his voice and she saw the passionate look in his eyes. He was afraid.

"Jack, don't be afraid. She's here somewhere," she cooed. Jack looked down at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Missy, I am not afraid, thank you," he scolded and she smiled slightly.

"It's a big palace, you're here and she's nowhere to be found, it's alright to wonder," she said soothingly, placing a loving hand on his arm. He sighed and looked down at her with a little more warmth in his dark brown eyes.

"How are you this morning, love," he asked, pulling her into his side and wrapping his arms around her shoulders warmly. She leaned into his and sighed.

"Alright, but it is awfully dark outside, isn't it?" she asked. "Everyone in the crew is already up and it's just so dark no one wants to do anything but walk around aimlessly," she admitted. Jack laughed lightly and rubbed her arm, still looking futilely for his lost wife. "Fear not, Jack," Elizabeth said pulling away from his loose hold. "She's around," she said and patted him on the shoulder before she went. Jack watched her walk away for a moment before he continued on is journey.

It wasn't long before he gave up and sat himself down on a comfortable couch in a warm room somewhere full of fumes from the garden just outside the window. He was tired, and the darkness was lulling him back to sleep. It was difficult for him to admit defeat, but he knew she was safe, and he knew he was being a little impractical. He laid his head down on the soft cushion and closed his eyes, lacking the familiar warmth of Isabelle in his arms.

_"Look what I can do, daddy!" the little child screamed with jubilation as he ran across the bright green lawn. Jack laughed despite himself and the company he was in and walked away from them to see his dark haired son run with all his might to and fro. Isabelle was already guilty of kneeling in the grass with him, her beautiful yellow dress getting dirty already. But Jack knew she could never keep a dress clean for long, she was just too free spirited. Jack leaped over the stone railing and away from Diana's house guests to be with him and his glowing wife. Isabelle smiled up at him from her kneeling position and pointed to their son. _

_"Show daddy what you can do, darling," she cooed and soon Will was off, leaping and jumping like he had leeches attached to his skin. Jack saw a bit of himself inside of Will as he leaped happily through the perfectly trimmed grass that sunny, warm morning. Jack knew he saw a piece of himself, for he had taught Will everything there was to know about being who he was. Sweet laughter met his ears as he listened to Isabelle laugh, her shoulders trembling and her delicate, tanned hand held politely up to her mouth in a futile attempt to curb her laughter. It was inevitable and soon she was holding her stomach and squeezing her dark brown eyes shut at the sight of her hyper son. Jack was so proud. Even though his son wasn't excelling at horse back riding or reading and writing in Latin, dressing finely and keeping it clean, hunting with the soldiers, or behaving nicely in the presence of elders, Jack was so proud. He was proud of his son's will to grow and transform into the man he wanted to be, not the mad society begged of him. He saw that in his light hearted son. "Oh, what say you to this, daddy?" Isabelle asked with her bright eyes twinkling and her voice thick with laughter. Will ceased jumping and looked over to his beloved dad. He wanted so much to impress Jack that he went to extreme lengths to show him that he was worth something. Jack kneeled in the grass next to Isabelle, dirtying the knees of his white pants, just like he used to, and held his arms out. This triggered something in Will and the young boy came bounding over happily and landed in Jack's open arms. Kissing his forehead and brushing back his dark curls, Jack held him tightly._

_"I think it was brilliant. Don't ever lose your sense of wonder," Jack said softly and Will nuzzled his head into the crook of Jack's neck. Jack savored the moment for soon, Will would be too old for such love and tenderness. Soon his baby boy would be a man, and a pirate. Just like daddy. _

Jack woke with a smile on his lips and the bright sun glaring in through the windows at him. Without moving, he quickly swept over the room with his eyes and stopped when they caught Isabelle, sitting contentedly in a chair to his left, reading. He sat up in his seat and she lowered her book to her lap and smiled. "Hello, Jack," she whispered, still sensitive to his tender ears. Jack yawned and rubbed his eye with his fist, trying to wake himself up.

"Why good morning, love," he said cheerily, although with a light rasp in his morning voice. "Where were you this morning?" he asked, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning over them. Isabelle rose from her seat and sashayed over, her silk nightgown flowing behind her slowly.

"I was taking a walk with Elis. He's the head of security. He said I couldn't go without him, so I brought him along," she said quietly as she took her seat next to him. He laid his head down in her lap and she welcomed him openly, stroking his long black hair with her hands.

"That's lovely. I just wish you would've told your dear husband so he wouldn't have gotten up before the sun looking for you," he said drowsily. Isabelle giggled and smiled.

"I'm sorry," she cooed. Jack smiled and laughed.

"Forgiven. How long was I asleep?" he asked, his thick accent pouring onto his words now.

"Oh, for about a good two hours," she said airily. Jack blinked. It didn't seem like that long while he was doing the sleeping.

"Christ," he said, shocked.

"Diana walked past and said that whenever you're ready, breakfast will be served." She felt Jack start to get up, but her soft hands held him down without any argument. "No rush, Jack," she whispered and Jack nodded against her stomach, thankful. Isabelle smiled down sweetly at her beloved husband and thought about him. About how he looked so peaceful when he slept, not fighting or killing or swearing, but peaceful and mighty. He was the picture of perfection with his beautifully sculpted face and his soft, kissable lips. She didn't actually get much reading done, looking at and reading Jack's face had kept her busy. She wondered what it would be like when they had a son. If he would change at all or if he would still be the same fun loving man he is now. She smiled, knowing Jack would want their son to have the time of his life, and in doing so, he would teach him how to become a pirate. She found it odd at the thought of her horror had she known about this two years ago, but now she thought it only right to teach the baby about his pirate blood and about the ways of piracy. It was almost a death wish for her son, but she couldn't let him grow up in a world where she knew he wouldn't fit in. "Jack," she whispered, taking a handful of hair in her hand and combing her fingers through it gently.

"Hmm," he mumbled. She ran her hand across his face and to his soft cheek and held it there.

"I love you," she whispered. His face pulled away from her hand and he sat upright, looking straight into her deep Spanish eyes. Pulling her tightly into an embrace, he whispered the three words that she had been pining over. They fluttered through her strands of hair and crept into her ear, holding magic far beyond her comprehension, but she understood, clearly and happily. The sound was tender, satisfying and powerful and when she had the time to drink in the words he had spoken to her, she let out her breath, letting his scent and the feel of his skin underneath hers overcome her.

"I love you," he whispered again and again, until he knew she was satisfied and he knew that he meant every syllable.

Phew that's that!

Took me a while to piece together everything.. The first part I don't like but the second part I adore! Here's your quote and don't forget to review!

A party, lost in its music, a city, lost in its many people, a big school, lost in all its outstanding accomplishments, and a heart, lost in its unmeasurable desire to love again.

-Desperado- Kate


	34. Found

1Oh darlings! Why hello! It's been a long, long time since I updated my beloved story, and I shall enlighten you now with what happens next. Lovepadfoot5867: I'm glad you like my story! I'm seriously counting down the days until this movie comes out! Almathea727: I know I know, the child is coming I promise! Haha. I'm thinking there may be a twist though, so hold your horses..; ). Moonshine07: thank you for understanding that I couldn't get this chapter up quickly lol. And I love you too! And I also love your reviews! Alonefreehearted: thank you! I'm sorry I posted this chapter later than sooner! But hey, think of it this way, you still got what you wanted! Smile! Emiliosloofah: I can't wait for the wedding later in the evening when the sun starts to set. It will be so beautiful. I'm wearing the long white dress of my dreams, with no shoes. And Johnny's wearing a white suit with no shoes. Ah! It's perfect. We'll both see you out there tonight. Many kisses from me and my Johnny! And thank you for your review. It was a wonderful pre-wedding gift!

Now on with the show- - - 

"I wasn't going to take it." He said softly, calmly trying to get the foreign man to release him and stop smacking him.

"Then why was it in your possession, _Captain?_" he said condescendingly, narrowing his eyes at Jack and tilting his head to the side. Jack sighed and furrowed his brow.

"I was just lookin' at it!" Jack shouted furiously, his eyes blazing with leashed anger and his hands balled into fists, his wrists choking against the tight cuffs. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Well, by using his cocky tone, he got slapped again, and this time it didn't go over to well with Jack. "What the bloody hell is the matter with you! You bleedin' moron!" he shouted madly as his hands came up in a exhausted thrust. "It was pretty! I like pretty! I picked it up and looked at it!" he shouted in the man's face, watching as the once so proud man shrunk right in front of him. "Plus," Jack started, looking back down to the pearls he had given Diana eight years ago on the ground. "Those are mine," he said dully, rolling his eyes.

Isabelle could hear her husband screaming from a mile away. She knew it was coming. As soon as the sharp slap came ringing across the hallway, she knew either Jack had slapped someone, or someone had slapped Jack. And Jack didn't slap, he punched, hard. So, she knew it was him and then there were lovely words exchanged. She growled and gathered her dress in her hands and ran through the remainder of the hallway to see what her oh- so- gentle when angry husband was yelling about. She stopped as she saw Jack's hands clapped in irons and a man in uniform standing before him with two other men at his back. Close, but not close enough so they would get hurt when Jack lashed out. There was a string of pearls, very old and dull pearls, on the ground near Jack's feet that had obviously come from the red cushion that was now empty behind him. He looked up from the desperate men and smiled on seeing Isabelle walk casually into the room and to his side.

"Hello, darling," she cooed and kissed him on the cheek, standing high on her tip toes. "Gentlemen," she said, inclining her head slightly.

"Madame," they said in unison, a little surprised.

"What have you done, Jack?" she asked calmly, bending down to pluck the old beads from the cold floor and restoring them to what seemed to be their previous perch on the red satin pillow. She examined the beads for a moment and realized they were the same quality, or once were the same quality, of Jack's prized pearls. She knew, she never took hers off. "These are yours, dear," she said nonchalantly. Jack sighed and nodded. "Then what's the fuss?" she asked, now annoyed, and turned her still gaze on the guards.

"He picked it up like he was making to steal it..."

"No, no, no. These are his pearls, you don't understand. This is Captain Jack Sparrow. He gave these to the Queen as a gift and obviously he recognized them for what they were." She carefully looked over the stupefied faces of the guards and sighed deeply, straightening out the string of pearls mindlessly. "Take these wretched things off his hands and get out of here," she said and they hopped to, unlocking his mini prison and bowing curtly before hurrying away. Jack held his wrist in his hand and looked back to the pearls on the cushion.

"I'm sorry, love. I know how this must look," he said gently, reaching out a hand to her. She smiled knowingly and took it without hesitation.

"No, no. I understand," she said and threw a glance at the pearls. "Is there a daring story behind those little beads too, Jack?" she asked, smiling up at him. He chuckled and led her away from the pearls and back down the hallway.

"O'course, darling. There's always a story." She laughed and looked up to him expectantly. "Oh, and you want to hear it?" he asked, knowing full well that, yes, she would want to hear it. "Alright, alright. Here goes, darling," he said softly and she nodded, looking ahead as they walked leisurely. Will and Elizabeth had long since gone to bed and the Queen was out and about. The crew, well, they were a bit difficult to predict these days, and Gibbs was relaxing on a hammock outside on the patio where the doors opened up to the ocean. Jack led Isabelle along the dimly lit hallways as he laid his scene.

"I took on Diana when her sister tried to kill her..."

"And you fell in love," Isabelle teased. Jack furrowed his brow, thinking about it for a minute. He didn't want to lie to her so he thought about his feelings for the mysterious queen.

"No," he said carelessly. "No, I never fell in love with the lass," he said gently, looking down to the only love of his life. She looked up at him with a confused expression. "I didn't love her like that. I loved her, still do. But not like I love you, never like that, love," he said and flashed her a genuine Sparrow smile. She laughed softly and nodded.

"Alright, Jack." She nodded her head again and he continued with his story.

"So, she was part of me crew. She was a real, swashbuckler, buccaneer, scallywag, tyrant of a woman. She sailed with the best of them. Me crew taught her how to hold a sword and how to protect herself with one. She learned easiest with a bow and arrow. She took to it rather quickly actually. Scary almost how she loved it. But months went by and she found a sting of brilliant, shimmering pearls in the hold of me ship while she was pokin' around down there one night. I couldn't find her anywhere, and a woman aboard a ship will still unease me and when I couldn't find her I began to instantly think the worst." Jack paused and sighed, looking down at Isabelle's face. "Let be backtrack for you, love," he said quietly, squeezing her hand a little and she nodded slowly. "My ship, my boring, plain, mahogany ship was nameless. I was callin' it... well, it. So then Diana came along. Then I start my story back where we left it. I found her down in the hold, with the pearls I had plundered a few months back. I must've scared her because she turned around fast and dropped the pearls to the deck. They came off the string and rolled into every nook and cranny of my ship's darkest corner. She got down on her knees and picked them up one by one, and she found one that had apparently rolled into something black. She smiled as she looked at it and then she handed it to me." Isabelle smiled, now knowing how he named his beloved ship.

"The Black Pearl," she said in a sing song voice, teasing Jack.

"Aw, don't say it like that, love. Ye make it sound like a sissy ship." Isabelle laughed out loud and Jack chuckled at her obvious joy. "But, I held the pearl with me and she re strung the beads back onto a string and I let her keep the necklace for herself, keeping the black pearl for me. Finally, after a few weeks, I took me ship to be serviced. We painted her back, gave her black sails, which I paid a bloody fortune for, and we had her name permanently imprinted on her newly painted wood. The Black Pearl was forever the power in the waters after that. Don't matter about the bloody Interceptor or the Dauntless. The Pearl rolled her eyes at them. I guess you could say Diana had a hand in helpin' me pick out the right name for her." Jack stopped talking and seemed rather lost in his memories. Isabelle was content in walking with him hand in hand down the winding hallways, thinking she would never want to be anywhere else ever.

Later that night, Will came bursting into their quiet room, his eyes burning with excitement and pleasure, Elizabeth attached to his back and Litler not far behind. Young William shouted Jack's name loud enough to wake the population of the castle up and Jack whipped his body up so fast from it's relaxed position he thought he had given himself permanent whiplash. Isabelle was startled from her sleep and quickly dragged out of bed by the excited Elizabeth and Will, Jack not far behind, fighting with his shirt as he pulled it savagely over his head and shoulders. "Elizabeth, what's going on?" Isabelle whispered as they sprinted down the hallway. Elizabeth griped her hand and ran parallel with her as they made a mad dash for the giant double doors. On their way out, guards in uniform quickly and expertly handed the pirates torches, blazing wildly with untamed fire, just like the fire in the Turner's eyes.

"We've found it." Isabelle's heart beat faster and faster and her lips turned upward into a pleasant smile. She felt whole, she felt overjoyed. Jack had found what he always wanted. Elizabeth's sweaty hand remained tightly clamped over hers and she was glad the woman hadn't let go, for she would surely stumble and fall in her wild daze. Jack looked over his shoulder periodically to check on her and make sure she was alright and safely behind him. She always was.

The Turner's dragged them through the deepest, darkest, ugliest part of the jungle, soaking their feet as they dashed blindly through shallow ponds and creeks, scratching their arms as they heatedly pushed back bothersome branches, and whipping their cheeks with the leaves and the debris from their uncontrollable tear through the dark rainforest. Elizabeth led Isabelle sharply over rocks, out of the way of trees, and through branches smothered with ripe green leaves. Jack's heart pounded with excitement, his mind ran a thousand miles faster than his body, which was trembling with adrenaline. This was his night. He was in his element, with his wife and his best friends surrounding him. He had found the ultimate treasure, this was it. This was what his whole pirate career was leading up to, this was everything that night to him.

The foursome skidded to a halt just before they fell head first into an enormous hole in the ground, obviously dug by Jack's immensely dirty crew standing near by with shovels serving as a crutch at the moment. They saluted their captain as he quickly approached as they leaned heavily on their shovels, imprinting the ground with the tip of the sharp plate. Jack nodded in their direction and looked down the hole hesitantly. There were so many things that were running through his mind, so many different feelings, and thoughts. He had been searching for this particular treasure for 26 years. He remembered the day he had discovered the legend behind it. Sure, Diana was handed a fifth of the treasure on a silver platter by her mother and father because she was the queen. But the other part, was his. The other part, he searched for, he pined over, he tore himself apart looking for day after day. The story behind the treasure was one he would share with his dear friends another time, in another place, now, this was his time, this was his place and nothing would stop him.

Will looked over to his captain, his eyes burned with the fire of a thousand suns and his hands trembled slightly at the thought of what could possibly be down there. His mouth hung open, almost in question, and his face was set as hard as stone. He flicked his wrist and Will scooted to his side, standing shoulder to shoulder with him as Jack kept his eyes focused on the blackness within. "There are footholds and things to grab onto on the way down, Jack," Will said quietly and the great captain nodded. Isabelle watched Jack as his eyes darted back and froth from one corner of the darkness to the other, sizing it up, recognizing the danger it presented. "We have steady rope that's been tested," Will stated absently, looking at the serious face the captain shielded himself with. Jack suddenly looked up and the crew stood straight as their captain addressed them silently.

"How deep," he said quietly and one man stepped up, Ginny.

"About twenty feet, Cap," he said and stepped back to where he came from. Jack nodded and held out his hand. Isabelle looked from confused face to confused face and sighed as she went to pick up the rope laying next to Gibbs' feet. Jack felt the rope being dropped in his hands and soft, feminine hands pulling back as the rope came in his possession. He looked over his shoulder.

"I have to know, Elle. I have to know what's down there," he said softly.

"And I understand. Just come back when you're done, Jack, that's all I ask of you," she said back and kissed him gently before Will and Litler tied the rope securely around him and wound it around a thick tree. Jack looked back to the trail they had jut come from as footstep appeared and James and Ana came bounding through the jungle with Diana.

"What's this, Jack Sparrow! Can't even wake me up!" Ana yelled and came up to the edge of the hole. She whistled in awe. "That's dark," she said and Jack nodded, raising his eyebrows.

"I'll be taking a torch with me, I presume?" Jack asked and someone stepped up next to him with a torch. "Alright," Jack said and Will held his hands as the pirate lowered himself into the damp ground.

"Be careful, Jack. Don't kill yourself. It's only gold. What really matters is up here," Will said so quietly that no one but Jack could make out his words. Jack smiled and nodded, his gold teeth glinting off the fire from the torch he was carefully handed. Litler and James got the rope in their hands and gave Will the signal. Will slowly let go of Jack's hand as the brave captain was lowered into the ground little by little. The crew came and gathered at the edge of the hole, looking down at the disappearing figure of their captain. There was no noise as Isabelle pushed her way through and as she appeared at the edge with ease, as all the pirates welcomed her to see. She watched with burning eyes and tight muscles as she could no longer see the right the torch bore anymore. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at James and Litler as they worked hard to keep the rope in line and then she quickly adverted her glance onto the hole and then to Isabelle's drawn face. Elizabeth positioned herself next to her and hugged her arms around her gently. Isabelle flinched, but welcomed the soothing touch as she watched the blackness, waiting.

It killed Jack's crew to stand in complete silence and wait. They were pirates, they liked immediate effects, standing around wasn't one of their strong suits. They were tense and wary of sending their beloved captain down the hole instead of a guard from the palace. But this was what he wanted. He wanted to know, and he would know soon. James and Litler soon felt the weight on the rope lessen and they knew Jack had made it to the ground. There was still a pull on the rope, but nothing they needed to hang onto. He was safe, well, he was on the ground anyway. "He's down," James announced, his sharp British accent cutting through the crowd of pirates and Isabelle jumped out of her skin in Elizabeth's tight embrace.

"Isabelle, you mustn't worry so. He's on the ground it's all uphill from here," Elizabeth said soothingly. Silence sliced through the sticky night, eyes darted from place to place, minds wandered into the most uncomfortable places, fingers twiddled in anxiety, hair stood on end, and teeth remained clenched in uncertainty. James and Litler carefully followed the captain mentally as the rope gave and gave. Their hands were raw with the pulling and holding and just as they were wishing he would come back and be safe, the rope stopped moving altogether. Litler and James looked at each other frantically, neither knowing quite what to do.

"Don't tell Isabelle," they both said in unison, nodding at each other's idea. They gave the rope a gentle tug, but found nothing tugging back on the other side. He had lost the rope. "What are we going to do. We can't just leave him there," Litler hissed, his voice climbing in worry.

"I don't know. But we mustn't panic. I know that," James said, looking around from face to face, all looking intently down the hole, waiting for some sign from the captain. Then he spotted Isabelle's distraught face, her chocolate eyes brimming with tears willing to spill and her fingers rolled tightly into her palms. He looked to Elizabeth, her brow furrowed tightly, creasing her forehead and shadowing her golden eyes which surveyed the hole hard, watching, waiting. Will was next, his hand on his hips, his lips drawn in a straight, tight line and his normally warm eyes, stone cold and glossy. The rest of the crew's faces were drawn and indescribable. "Damn you, Sparrow," James mumbled.

"Damn him to hell," Litler whispered, holding the limp rope lightly in his fingers, hoping for something, some minor miracle. Something that would bring Jack back to Isabelle, to his crew, to above the cold, damp, unforgiving ground.

- - - - - - - - - - -

OH SNAP a cliffhanger! Oh snap! Review and I'll save you from this torture sooner than later. Maybe even.. Holy crap...next week! Alright. Do what you gotta do chickas.i recently had a terribly break up so, this is how I feel.

There's a fine, fine line between a fairytale and a lie. There's a fine, fine line between "you're wonderful," and "goodbye". I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't a crime. But there's a fine, fine line between love and a waste of time.

-Dessie .. A.k.a Kate!


	35. What Lies Beneath

1

Well my thanks are never ending you all know that. But here they are anyway! Alonefreehearted: the very first reviewer! Thank you I love that you love it. Haha and I know, I left ya hangin there at the end of 34! But here! Read this! Xox. Amalthea722: haha I hope this is soon enough? Perhaps? Good. Xox. Darkravenwriter: even though you didn't review for this chapter, you reviewed and I love it! So thank you. Keep reading. Xox. Finally! Emiliosloofah: the marriage was beautiful, you looked splendid and so did Emilio, of course. Johnny wants to know if you all want to get together and go to Ireland next week because he won't stop talking about it. Plus, I heard there's great shopping there! So, we better check it out. We'll meet you in Dublin, yes? Thank you for your wonderful review, and I love how you take quotes out of my story and show them to me, keep it up! Thanks, thanks, a thousand times thanks! Xox!

Enjoy, all of you! 3

Jack looked up from his safe place on the ground. He could see them but they couldn't see him. He saw tiny faces, looking down seemingly at him, but he knew they were looking at nothing but utter blackness. He searched the tight faces until he found the one he was looking for. She was wrapped tightly in Will's arms, her eyes searching the black fiercely, looking for him, he knew she was. He wished he could say something to her, to make her not worry so much about him, but there was really nothing he could say. Nothing could put her mind at ease. He was in a place of uncertainty, or nothing but trial and error. He just hoped he didn't make an error. He looked to Will's drawn face, and sighed. The young man was a worrier far beyond his years. He winked at Isabelle, even though he knew she couldn't see him, and lowered his head back down to what was in front of him.

He raised the torch to his eye level and squinted, trying desperately to get a better view. He could see a dark tunnel leading to more dark. He sighed heavily, pulling himself up into the muddy earth. "There's always a light at the end, right?" he mumbled to himself before he jammed the torch into the soft ground before making his way through the tunnel, without light, and without much sanity.

He must've come across every manner of creature that lurked within the earth on his little escapade. Spiders crawled eerily up his arms and chest, sticking to him when they could. Worms wedged themselves between his long, slender fingers, finding peace between them until Jack violently shook his hands free of them. Moles, almost as blind and hopeless as he was, skittered across his path, making him stop and consider what the hell he was doing in the black pit of obscenity anyway. When he paused, he shook himself hard, listening as the creatures that had been attached to him, hit the mud walls with a sickening squish. He cringed, his nose wrinkling and his eyes watering with the inhuman stench of mud and insects, but he got back down on his hands and knees and kept trucking. By the way his arms and legs worked and pressed, he guessed he was climbing on a rather easy incline. But an incline non the less.

He missed the rope. He missed the feeling of safety the tightly woven string presented and he missed the pull from his mates behind it. He missed being safe. He missed the smell of the sea and he missed Isabelle. Why didn't he just keep the bloody rope on his waist. It wasn't that difficult. Why did he have to be such a pig headed captain. His hands were soaked to his wrist with black, stinking mud and his shirt had been lost a while ago. The filthy, ripped, tattered excuse for what was a crisp white shirt stuck to everything and seemed to be a critter magnet. And he hated spiders. He could feel them tittering up his arms and bare chest, almost making him heave at the thought. He fought to stay going, he had to mentally remind himself that he was doing this because he wanted to. There was something at the end of this tunnel and that something could make him a very happy man for a very long time. And with that mental image, he kept going, able to block the sickening, black creatures from his mind.

His hair, for one, would never be clean again. It was matted and sticky with mud and woven with unwanted roots and branches. He didn't dare reach up and touch it, for fear of what he might feel taking up residence within it. His beads whacked his face several times and he felt himself grow madder and madder every passing second. He had been crawling on his hands and knees for what seemed like hours. It was pitch black, it smelled like all hell, and he was tired and sore. And he wanted the rope back.

He took short, shallow breaths, begging his eyes to adapt to the blackness, but it was to no avail. His eyes already burned with the thick air and the-

"What the-..." His hand slipped, his other hand following. His knees skidded through the wet mud and he was suddenly falling for what seemed like a day. He fell fast and hard, screaming like he was back from hell, his arms flailing wildly, hoping to luckily catch something and save himself from what could possibly lay beneath him. And just as suddenly as it began, he hit the ground with an earth shattering thud and a final groan of pain and misery.

"Bloody hell who does that?" Jack muttered, laying on the ground motionless, trying to get his head to stop spinning and his arms and legs to move on his command again. He felt a dull pain in the back of his head and his wrist was most definitely broken from the impact. That's what he got for protecting himself from a sharp drop with nothing but his god damn hands. He took a deep breath, raising himself slowly into a seated position, lifting his hand to his head to rub at it gently, feeling for any blood or any sign of...anything bad. When he was satisfied with the fact that he was alright, he pushed himself to his feet with his hands and looking around at the lighter room. "Holy...shit," he breathed, looking around slowly, letting his eyes drink in the beautiful, wonderful sight before him. Mountains and mountains of gold and pearls and diamonds and jewels, crowns, scepters, dresses, rings, necklaces, everything and anything of value. Taking his eyes off the mounds of gold, he looked to the walls, paved with gold and embroidered with silver words, written in Spanish, Jack knew only from his multi cultural experiences. He walked up to one of the walls and ran his dirty, peeling hands over the raised silver writing, closing his eyes in happiness. Opening them, he read the words softly, making sure the treasure of his wildest dreams wasn't dammed.

"You who finds this gold shall live well, and prosper. Long live the day you decide to fly," Jack read quietly and re read it over and over again, letting the fulfilling words sink in deep and touch every part of his cold, damp, restless soul. He laughed softly at first, then it grew and grew, echoing off the walls and filling the room with joyous laughter that sounded like ten thousand strong, brave men, instead of one dirty, jubilant one. "You're not dammed!" he shouted with glee, pointing at the treasure with unmasked happiness in his voice. "You're perfectly fine!" he shouted, throwing his hands up in the air and laughing like there was no tomorrow. "There is a God! There is a God!" he shouted over and over again until his booming voice was hoarse and harsh and he could no longer dance around in circles.

The laughter subsided and he looked around for something, some way to get out. There, in the far corner, the golden walls ended, leaving cold, hard stone, rounded and smooth. Jack ran toward it, smiling furiously.

Isabelle's heart was clenched with fear and her mind raced with all the different things that could have happened to Jack. Everyone was silent, James and Litler stood, waiting and ready for the first sign of a pull, a thrust, a shout, anything from their captain. Nothing ever came and they began to sweat and pace. Where could he have gone. They stayed close to the rope, pretending they were still supporting him, but in reality, they were just two worried men with the same blinding thoughts and worries that Isabelle possessed. Diana paced back and forth from the hole to a random tree, her bow strung tightly across her back and her green eyes flashed with worry and sympathy. She was the queen, she should've never let Jack so something so dangerous under her protection. She sighed, throwing her arms to her side and walked over to the group, looking down into the hole and groaning when she saw nothing but blackness. "He cannot have gone far. It's not like underground goes forever," she said suddenly, drawing everyone's attention except Isabelle's. Diana noticed and walked over to Isabelle and Will, cupping the woman's face in her hands and smiling. "He'll be alright. He's very capable," she said softly and kissed her forehead, her French accent soothing Isabelle, but not bringing her back from her desperation.

The sun was rising over the beautiful blue waves and they could once again make out the colors of the rainforest. Isabelle's face had grown pale under her tan and Will's eyes had dulled significantly. It had been three hours and there was no sign of their captain yet. Elizabeth stood idly by Isabelle's side, wondering, waiting, remembering. Some of the crew had already given up all hope of their captain's return. But Isabelle wouldn't give up. She couldn't give up. Jack was her husband and he wouldn't leave her. He wouldn't do that to her.

Isabelle knew how to wait. Her time inched by in seconds. She counted the seconds in the breeze as it whizzed past her ears in a rush. She counted the seconds in the calls from the wild birds in the jungle and the trickle of the nearby stream. She counted the seconds in the breathing coming from the tense blacksmith standing against her and the devastated woman clinging to her side. She counted the seconds in the sway of the sea, in the cries of the gulls, in the rustle of leaves, and in the cracking bark on the many different kinds of trees. They crawled by like they were already dead before they made their mark. Her minutes were counted in the rotations of the dark shadows on the crews faces and the shuffling of their nervous feet. Her hours were measured in a different way. They were measured in the beat of her heart. Every hour, the beat skipped, suspending her breath, the life inside of her, and blinding her. But as the second crept past in the breath coming from the young blacksmith, she was re born with new faith.

Jack made it to the last stair, carved awkwardly in the rock formation shielding the entrance of the cave from the rest of the world. He tied some rope he found in the hoard onto the rock at the top of the formation and slid carefully down, holding his wrist to his chest tightly. He had been gone for four and a half hours now, and he was sick with worry. It had taken him two hours to fight his way through the dark, sickening tunnel. He had spent an hour in the hold, wasting his time dancing around and crying out in exhilaration. It took him an hour and a half to climb the steep steps of the rocks with a broken wrist and two very angry legs. Which protest all the way down the rope he had set up for himself.

He literally kissed the ground when he made it out onto the grass. The birds called the ocean crashed and the trees rustled, and he could hear it. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever beheld in his life and he was so happy to be alive. He looked around, instantly locating the large group where he left them hours ago, sitting around and sulking over their loss. He furrowed his brow, deciding there was no way he was going to let his rowdy, boisterous crew ever die down. He marched, well he marched at first, but it slowed into a walk, over to the group, launching himself at James and Litler in a flurry of words and arms. James and Litler shouted and cried and hugged him so tightly, Jack thought he would die right then and there.

Diana's head shot up and she looked over at the three men. "Jack!" she shouted and reached for Isabelle quickly, pulling the distraught woman over to the very cut up, dirty pirate. Jack tore himself away from his two mates and looked on as Isabelle approached him. Everyone else faded from his view and all he could see was her. Her tear stained chest and her flushed cheeks, her lips parted in a silent plea as she came dashing over to him, her arms aching to hold him. Time slowed and didn't start up again until she had firmly hurled herself into him. She collided with him so fast and so hard, he had to fight to stay on his feet. She buried her head in his chest and ran her hands up and down his back tenderly, feeling him against her. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, holding her tightly to him, beside the pain in his wrist telling him, no. The thoughts of treasure melted away as she remained in his arms and everything was sane for one moment in time.

Jack smiled and sighed, resting his cheek on the top of her head. He could breath fresh air, he could see the sea, and he could hold his wife in his arms again. He was alive, he was free, he had made it. The sun was rising on a new day and he thanked God, or some great being that was up there watching over him. He held her close to him as she let her hot tears roll down her cheeks and wash over his dirty chest. Will was right. This was where his treasure lived, and she shined brighter than a thousand piles of gold.

Two hours later, the entire crew was mirroring Jack's snoopy dances when he led them to the magnificent hoard he had tumbled into. They laughed and cried and sang and danced with each other, lifting up priceless items and throwing them halfway across the room after inspection. Isabelle looked around in awe at the beautiful carvings and the mountains of gold, which Jack assured them over and over again wasn't dammed. It was everything he had explained and drawn and imagined. It was everything he was looking for and everything he wasn't. It was more than he wanted, it was more beautiful, more promising, more unique. It was now, and would always be, the Treasure of Captain Jack Sparrow.

The pirates spent the entire day and night in the large room hidden carefully by the large stone rock. Elizabeth and Isabelle lounged on the thrones in the far corner while Jack and Will pranced around in necklaces and chains and crowns. The crew loaded things up to prepare for export and Isabelle and Elizabeth refused to do anything. They were far too tired and comfortable to move. "Look, watch Jack. Every two or three steps he does that thing with his lips," Elizabeth said with laughter behind her voice. Isabelle watched and sure enough, every two or three steps, Jack would lift his hand up to his lips and rub them gently, then drop his hand back down. Like he was in deep thought or something. "There! Did you see it?" Elizabeth squealed. It was true, Jack walked around, inspecting everyone's progress and he would do the little thing with his mouth. Elizabeth obviously found it hilarious.

"Yes I see. I wonder why he does that?" Isabelle asked Elizabeth, swinging her leg over the arm of the chair and situating herself in a position so she could see the entire room.

"It's cute," Elizabeth said, giggling as Jack did it again. Isabelle lightly kicked her and she smiled. "But Will is cuter," she said in a low voice, but with a bright smile.

"Of course," Isabelle said, catching Jack's eye. She smiled warmly at him, with a desperate plea behind her eyes and he detected it. He could see the dark circles under her bright brown eyes and he could see her slowly drifting off into sleep. He only noticed this because he couldn't hear her wise cracks and witty humor behind him anymore. She had been up all night worrying about him, of all things. He patted Litler on the back gently and walked away from him to Isabelle. She lifted her chin so she could see him better and smiled up at him.

"You look tired, love," he said quietly. She laughed softly and reached for his hand.

"I'm alright," she whispered. "A few more hours wouldn't hurt, no?" she said quietly, but she squeezed his hand, reminding him that she meant a couple hours and no more. Jack smiled widely, he had hoped he could stay for just a little while longer. Just long enough to bask in the greatness of the room, and then he would leave. Albeit, with the treasure.

The cave was engulfed in darkness and all the treasure had been filed out in the arms and pockets and bags of the crew. Addressed strictly to the Pearl and nowhere else. The walls had been worn and nicked from the hard objects hitting it over and over again. The ground was sprinkled scarcely with gold coins here and there and the occasional necklace. The thrones, however, sat untouched in their corner with two very tired, very unfriendly women perched in them, sleeping soundly. The crew hadn't made a sound, on Jack's order when he saw his wife and her companion sleeping. The crew were all safely back at the castle with Diana, James, and Ana, probably sleeping too, or they were celebrating, which ever tickled their fancy first.

Jack and Will fought the jungle off with their elbows as they carried their sleeping wives in their arms like good husbands. They were both tired and sore from the day and they wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep until next year. They were greeted at the giant double doors by two very stiff and very annoying guards. Jack approached them calmly and sanely, trying to keep his eyes open.

"'Ello mate, mind if we get to bed?" he said wearily. He had just carried another person from deep in the jungle to the palace, and he wanted to put her down.

"I don't think so. Does the queen have special business with you?" Will stepped back, knowing Jack would not take kindly to the resistance he was seeing in the guards. He was right and he winced when Jack let our a string of curses so nasty, the man's cheeks turned red.

"Yer just lucky I can't hit ye, cos you'd be on the ground so fast yer bloody head would spin," Jack growled at the man, staring him straight in the eye. Now, Jack wasn't a tall man or a large man. He was quite the opposite. He was average height and skinny, but he had good, strong muscles underneath. Jack didn't need to be big and strong though, it wasn't those facts that scared people the most. It was his words and his mere overpowering presence that sent people into a tailspin.

"Jack," Will said and Jack turned to look at him. "Just... push past, get us in. Elizabeth is getting heavy," Will said and shifted her in his arms. Jack nodded warily and walked up to the two adamant guards, who barricaded the door with their bodies. Will actually raised his eyebrows at this, usually Jack got what he wanted after swearing and yelling. But this was different, obviously.

"Why you-.."

"Jack! Will! What's going on here?" Diana appeared at the door with James and Ana who all looked a little disheveled.

"Oh, thank God," Will breathed as the doors opened gratefully to them. Jack walked over to James and handed him Isabelle, then walked past Diana.

"Sorry, love," he said quietly to the queen as he punched one of the guards in the face with all his might. He fell to the ground with a hard thud and there he stayed.

"Jack?" Diana said and Will laughed and walked past them all with Elizabeth held tightly in his arms now. They were burning and pleading with him to put the weight down, but he wouldn't. Jack walked over to James and took Isabelle back from him. "Thanks, mate," he said and walked past them all, following Will. Ana, Diana, and James all came tumbling after him, questions spilling from their mouths about where the treasure was and what was next and what they should do with it all. Jack walked into his room and laughed as he turned around. "Tomorrow," he said gently and he smiled at them. "Goodnight," he said and shut the door with his foot.

He sighed as he let Isabelle down on the bed and she stirred. He looked to the corner of the room where a hot tub was already drawn and ready for him, this probably made him happier than he had been in a while. Isabelle slept through his bath, which was long and warm and relaxing and she woke up just as he was crawling under the covers next to her. "Jack?" she asked him softly. He sighed and rolled over, facing her.

"Yea, love. It's me," he said gently, touching her face with his hand.

"You smell very good," she said and smiled. He chuckled and closed his eyes. She scooted herself closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her lovingly. Needless to say, she didn't let him get much sleep that night, but he didn't mind, he didn't mind at all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wow! I'm done with that and it's like 5 pages. That's a shocker. More soon I promise. I'm loving writing this! Here's your quote! This reminds me of Jack and Isabelle.

_Maybe some people aren't meant to be tamed. Maybe they're meant to run wild until they find someone just as wild to run with._

Thank you everyone,

Katie. (Dessie)


	36. News

1Amalthea727: haha yea the cave scene was a little disturbing, but it was really fun to write. I don't know, yea Diana's guards should know whose staying there, but I thought it would be more fun and interesting for an aroused, and tired Jack to get up and someone's face. Thanks for the review! I heart coffee: Thanks for the review, haha yea please review, even if it's like.. Great, wonderful, or you suck. Lol but hopefully not the latter one. Ahh I wouldn't kill Jack, that's just mean. Lol keep up the reviews! Emilio's Loofah: haha we're both married, rich women now! Aren't you ecstatic? Dublin was beautiful, same with all the wonderful places we visit, and Hong Kong should be rather interesting as I've never been there before! But if there's shopping, bring it on! Right Johnny? "Oh, yes, right darling whatever you say, sweetheart." he's got a cold and took some Sudefed. He should be fine though, he's just a little out of it. Aren't you honey? "It's not my turn to walk the dog, Katherine, you take her out." see? He's insane. We've already dropped the dog off at the sitters. Oh well, see you soon, love. Kisses for Emilio also! Xox.

Here's this darlings- - 

"This, my friends, is not to be taken lightly. This is a survival match, a game of the strongest. If you are weak, you will die, and we will lose. I don't like losing," Jack said sternly as he looked upon the faces of ten very confused young boys. They all had their faces painted to look like wild Indians and they carried sticks in their hands, carved crookedly and painted in odd colors and ways. Jack sighed as he looked over at Will and his team, then he looked back to his own band of wild children. Diana had said to babysit for the day, so that's what he was doing. He was babysitting. "Alright, alright, come closer," Jack said and they all huddled together secretively, like Jack had the greatest secret in the world. And of course, to them, it was the greatest secret in the world, coming from the greatest pirate that ever lived. "Here's the plan. You go out there, and you have fun. Get those thieves off yer land do ye understand me!" Jack shouted and the boys yelled excitedly in response, stabbing the air with their hand made sticks and thumping their feet on the grass with, crushing the perfectly cut blades.

Will looked up at Jack's team of boys and smiled widely. This he could do. He could easily spend a whole entire day teaching boys the games he and Jack knew when they were children. He could spend a whole day coaching a band of wild and fool-hardy boys how to celebrate an entire day. This was much easier than working on a ship in the hot sun all day. His group of no good, dirty rotten thieves were ready.

"William!"Jack shouted from the other side of the great open space that was part of Diana's courtyard. Will smiled and nodded his head in Jack's direction. "Are you ready to lose you bloody..." Jack's group looked up at him at the mention of the word bloody because it was so foreign to them. Jack instantly cursed himself and bent down to the kids quickly. "That's a bad word don't ever say that," Jack said quietly and rose from his knee to his feet. "You wonderful lad, you?" Jack shouted and winked at Will who tried very hard to stem his laughter.

"Yes, Jack! Yes, we're ready," he shouted back and Jack nodded.

"Alright boys, remember what we talked about. "On the count of three, Will!" Jack shouted and Will nodded. "One, two...you bloody cheaters! Go boys, run!" Jack shouted as Will's boys started across the open field.

Their boys clashed in a blur of sticks and wooden guns, no harm. The sticks were not sharp and the guns didn't go bang, like they begged and pleaded Jack for. So they didn't do any real damage, but when they went back to their homes that night, their parents would wonder where the extra bruises and scrapes came from. They fought each other until they were either lying on the grass from exhaustion, or restrained by Jack or Will. And when they were done, their parents didn't have to wonder where the bruises and scrapes had come from because they were all behind them, watching them from the patio. Little did Jack and Will know. So as the two pirates charged and threw kids around, swung kids up on their shoulders, dog piled on each other, tackled Will to the ground, and chased a screaming Jack around the field, their parents and more were watching with admiration and satisfaction.

Isabelle sat off to the side with Elizabeth as she watched her beloved husband run and jump and play and skip. They leaned against the stone railing together and smiled merrily. Little did the pirates know they were entertaining such a large crowd of silent noblemen and women. Isabelle was happier today than she had ever been in her entire life. She knew a secret, a wonderful, beautiful secret that would bring a smile to everyone's face. Elizabeth smiled when she heard, then she danced Isabelle around happily and laughed and laughed. So as Isabelle sat near her husband, but not too close, she wondered. 'How will he be with our child?'

Jack and Will laid on the grass next to each other, both breathing heavily, for they couldn't remember the last time they had run so long and so fast. Those kids were extremely spry. Will finally broke the silence and coughed lightly, sighing afterwards and letting his hand thump back to the cool green grass. "When do you think their parents will be home. I can't play another round of thieves and Indians." Jack laughed and turned himself over, pulling himself to his feet and helping Will up with him. Then he saw what he wasn't able to see when he was running around in a blind rush to keep up with the kids.

"William, we have company," Jack said quietly as he watched all the faces of the people standing and sitting and waiting and watching.

"Dear God, their parents are here," he said and the audience broke out with laughter, because they had been there far longer than Will or Jack knew.

"Bravo Mr. Sparrow, Mr. Turner. We have all seen that you are fully capable of taking care of the children. Even if your games were a little dangerous," Jack and Will smiled and let their breath go. Jack scanned the crowd for the face he wanted and smiled when he found her smiling back at him, simply glowing.

"Well," Jack began, eager to get back to his wife, whom he hadn't seen all day. "Even though we've had fun the past three hours frolicking and wrestling with your wonderful lads and lasses, I think it's time for them to file out." Jack heard an unhappy moan from behind him and he turned around. "Yer all welcome back here anytime your mom and pop go out," he said gently and the kids' faces lit up with joy as they ran back to their finely dressed parents with paint and dirt all over their bodies. Jack laughed and smiled as Isabelle ran toward him and threw her arms around him lovingly. "Well hello, love," he said, kissing her softly. She smiled up at him and kissed him back.

"Hello, Jack," she said and looked right past his eyes and into his soul. She took a deep breath and kissed him one more time. "Jack, I have some good news," she said lovingly as she held him tighter. He smiled back at her and nodded his head.

"What's that, darling," he said and watched as she struggled with her words for a moment.

"I'm pregnant," she said softly. There was a silence and for a sickening moment she thought that it wasn't what he wanted and the sounds of the people behind her were deafening her and she thought she would die then. But as soon as the moment ended Jack let her go and shouted with absolute happiness, running around from person to person, grabbing Will by the back of his shirt and pulling the young blacksmith into a hug. He grabbed Elizabeth and picked her up easily, twirling her around like mad and putting her down again. He ran over to Diana and picked her up and threw her in the air joyfully, all the while yelling.

"I'm going to have a baby! A baby!"

Jack and Isabelle walked through the town with Elizabeth and Will, who had long since broke off from them and gone to a dress shop on Elizabeth's command. Will had moaned and protested that he couldn't leave Jack, that he had to babysit him and stay with Isabelle incase she had the baby then and there. But Elizabeth merely whacked his arm playfully and assured him that Jack would be able to control himself for ten minutes and Isabelle wasn't even a month in yet. Will's face fell to the ground, knowing he was going to miss something funny the couple would do or say and he wouldn't be there because he and Elizabeth were spending their hard plundered money on a silk dress.

Just as Will expected, Jack and Isabelle cracked silly jokes about random people and made fun of the things that didn't immediately appeal to their experienced eyes. Which obviously meant the dress or shoe or necklace was not up to par. The two pirates, one taller than the other by a head, the other small and petite, walked hand in hand down the long winding roads of the city. They walked straight through the town square, where they stopped and payed their respects on Jack's wishes. Isabelle walked up to the bronze plaque that was bolted four times to the white marble.

The bronze plaque was so large, that Isabelle had to walk from side to side to read it all. There was a beautiful carving of "Her majesty Ana Lucia" in the bronze. She was a very beautiful young woman, who threw her life away simply because she wanted more. She had long, shimmering hair that touched her waist and full, lush lips, set in a harsh line. Her eyes didn't twinkle with the love of her country like Diana's did, and her cheekbones were hard and sharp, defining. Isabelle ran her hand gently over Ana's face and felt every curve and contour under her soft hands. She then stepped back and looked over her face, trying to find something happy about the young queen. She thought for such a beautiful young woman, she was so filled with tension. Her hands were balled into loose fists, and her neck was straight, not leaning forward or backward, but looking straight ahead. Her dark, circular eyes pierced right through Isabelle and made her shiver in the unnaturally hot midday air. She couldn't imagine meeting someone so stoic in person. This picture was all she could take of the brief queen.

Isabelle turned around sharply and ran straight into her husband's chest. She instinctively threw her hands up to push away from the person, but a familiar pair of hands came up around her and she relaxed, letting her hands rest on his chest. She heard the soft hum of his voice through his chest as he spoke, as he read the words on the plaque.

"In memory of the young, enchanting Queen Ana Lucia DeLuis. She wore her country around her neck like a proud medallion. Like everything else in the world, happiness had a price for the young beauty. And although she had riches far beyond anyone's wildest dreams, she was poor. Two years later, her sister, the rightful queen of the Amazon, Queen Diana Elaine DeLuis took the throne. Her majesty, Ana Lucia was killed publicly as Queen Diana ascended to the throne. The majestic city gathered along with the proud and ever loyal Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew. Ana Lucia, a woman of only twenty-two, was killed, wearing the crowned jewels and her pride," Jack finished, rubbing Isabelle's back gently when she sighed deeply, listening to the words as they flowed so easily from her captain's mouth. Her ear tickled from the constant vibrations coming from his comfortable chest and she smiled. "It's really a sad story, love. I'll tell you sometime when I have the patience," Jack said and laughed when Isabelle groaned in frustration. When Jack kept a good story or tale or legend from her, she always twisted and turned until he broke down and told her.

"I'm sure the baby will love it," she said gently and Jack pulled away from her with a cocky grin on his face.

"Oh, so you're goin' to use that again me now are ye?" he said smugly, knowing he finally figured her out before she got him.

"Perhaps." Jack let out a loud moan of half laughter and half weariness. She had got him and they both knew it. She smiled smugly and he laughed, pulling her into his body as they walked away from Ana Lucia's final resting place. Isabelle threw one last glance over her shoulder at the bronze plaque in all its glory and smiled. She could have sworn she saw the corners of the young queen's mouth twitch and shudder, but she closer her eyes and shook her head, following Jack by his lead. Pictures don't smile back.

They found Elizabeth and Will some time later, with no boxes of any sort. In fact, they hadn't even spent any money. "Where have you two been?" Isabelle asked Elizabeth, eyeing her mussed hair and her crooked shirt. "Never mind, sweetheart. It's alright," Isabelle said and patted her friend on the shoulder. Jack just laughed and clapped Will on the back, still holding onto Isabelle, who he hadn't let out of his sight all day long. She knew, and she surely didn't mind because when they went out in public, it's not her who wanders off and gets lost, it's him who should seriously be on a leash. She was always losing that pirate, always calling his name in a crowd and finding no one until someone comes up behind her and picks her up, scaring her half way to hell. But this was nice, she didn't have to shout or go out of her way to find a silly old husband.

They all made it back to the palace in one piece. It was far after dark and there were already guards posted at the doors. Jack walked up to them and Elizabeth and Isabelle were quick to intervene, knowing his temper was about as patient as a storm over a sea. "Hello, we're back from town," Isabelle said graciously and smiled a little. The guards nodded and held the doors open for the four to walk in. "Thank you," she said gently and held her hand out for Jack to catch up, something he always did for her. But he reached her and grasped it firmly, allowing her to pull him up to speed with her.

They passed the glass meeting room where Diana was seated with five finely dressed men around a table. Jack and Isabelle walked up to the glass, knowing full well that they shouldn't interrupt the queen when she was taking care of business, but they were kids at heart and rarely paid attention to the rules at all. Jack knocked on the glass with one knuckle and Diana's golden hair fell around her shoulders as she turned her head gracefully. Her hard, stern face brightened at once and her eyes sparkled with excitement again a she looked at the beautiful couple behind the glass. She waved wordlessly and blew Isabelle a kiss, winking at Jack. She mouthed the words 'behave' toward the two and they laughed out loud, nodding their heads and winking. Her lips parted in a silent laugh, because she too knew that there was no way for the Sparrow's to contain themselves.

After racing each other down the hallways and playing catch with some of the most valuable things Isabelle had ever seen in her life, they retired. Well, Isabelle hadn't really said she'd play catch, that's just what it turned into when Jack threw a diamond studded ball at her chest. Luckily, she had spent the last seven years on a pirate ship, and had impeccable reflexes. "Jack Sparrow," she hissed as she threw the little ball back in his direction. He caught it with ease, looked it over, and then promptly threw it back at her. "Jack!" she hissed again, smiling slightly as she tossed the expensive ball back at him. Jack caught it again and smirked, tossing it back to her. She caught it and this time she walked it over to the stand and just as she was about to put it back where it was supposed to be, Jack grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her high in the hair, causing her to squeal with delight and happiness. She squeezed her pretty brown eyes shut and laughed, bearing her teeth. "Jack!" she breathed between mindless laughter.

"Alright, alright, love," he said as he set her back on the ground and allowed her to put the diamond ball back where he stole it from, but not after taunting her a little before she replaced it.

"Jesus, Jack you could have given me a heart attack the way you were throwing that diamond...thing at me... well what if I didn't catch it!" she said and Jack merely laughed with amusement.

"Ye did, darling," he said and she smiled widely, unable to withstand his magical charm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wow, it's been a while since I did this.. Well... haha there it was, I hope you like it like I liked writing it.. Actually the first part came to me in biology, yea I loved thinking about it and I had to get it down on paper! Ah! Well there it is, darlings. Enjoy your Jack, read responsibly lol. Here's your quote.

A memory is not just something you throw away and forget about. It's something that will live in the bottom of your heart until your spirit dies.

Thanks again- -

Katie (Dessie)


	37. 2 Strong Women

1

Alright, I know it's been forever since I updated this... and I know you all have probably lost faith in me, but hey! I'm updating now! It's Sunday night, it's cool outside, I'm warm, I'm relaxed and I thought, what better time to do this but right now. So, here are my thanks, and then on with the story, no? **Dugadugabowbow:** yes, I think you have reviewed before, but hey, there's nothing wrong with reviewing twice! Many thanks for the compliments on my writing, I'm glad you like it. **Moonshine07: **well, I'm glad I got you all excited about this chapter! I don't know if you'll like it, you have to let me know! But thanks for the review keep 'em coming! **Emilio's loofah: **Giiiiiirl! Hong Kong was amazing and the shopping was even better! I'm so glad we picked that place. The food was great and the company was even better. I can't wait for next time...speaking of which, I think we should meet in Greece. The blue roofs drive me wild I just love them so much. And so does Johnny here. Doncha sweetheart? standing extremely close to the tv screen with the play station controller and yelling loudly Sweetie, answer me, dear. "Tell them we don't want any." Johnny, there's no one at the door selling anything, please pay attention to Beth and Emilio. "You look lovely, Beth. Emilio, I want my shot glasses back." I smile innocently and shoot Johnny a death glare He really is a very attentive man. See you in Greece!

Here's what I've been working on.. I hope you enjoy!

Will ran his hands over the bookshelf, not really looking at any book titles in particular, just finding something to do with himself. Jack sat at the desk in the corner of the room, his booted feet up on the desk and his long slender fingers at his mouth. Elizabeth and Isabelle sat on the ground with a deck of cards whispering and laughing gently to each other. For once, they acted like sophisticated ladies, for the most part. A heavy sigh came out of Jack as he watched the large, plump raindrops pound out a rhythm against the windows and Will's shoulders twitched with unspent energy. This was something the Sparrow's and the Turner's were not accustomed to. It hardly ever rained where Diana lived. The little city got lots and lots of rain at night, maybe in the early morning, but never during the day when there were things to be done and antics to be played out. Everyone was shut up in the palace, sulking and dragging like it was Sunday and they had to go to church early.

Diana pushed the big golden doors to the library the four were shut into, open and a cool gust of wind came with it. Pages fluttered, cards were disturbed, and Jack was on his feet. Isabelle looked up at Diana, now heavily pregnant with her child, and Elizabeth sat close to her, with her own growing stomach. It was a shame to see Elizabeth pregnant, she was so petite and pretty, but she didn't whine as much as Isabelle. Diana looked upon the four with smiling eyes and flowing robes, which were still catching up to her from the sudden wind that blew through the library. "Darlings," she began with the energy of an eight year old boy who had caught onto the pirates coming into port. Jack rose an eyebrow in question, believing that if he wasn't happy, no one else should be either, so why was Diana. "Come look at what the children have learned from Jack." They were still. Now, Jack remembered teaching the kids how to have rain races. He remembered vividly, every child, every fall, every nasty bruise, every smiling face. Isabelle was in attendance then, laughing loudly and helping each child to the finish line. He taught them how to get a running start and slide with their feet on the wet, cold grass as far as they could go, and when they couldn't anymore, dive on their bellies and slide out the rest of the way there. He remembered who had gotten the farthest too, it was little Kemper Scott. Jack laughed just thinking about the technique.

"What exactly did he teach the children, Diana?" Isabelle asked, narrowing her eyes, thinking he had taught them how to shop lift in the rain or vandalize or something. Jack walked up behind her and lifted her to her feet, which was a miracle because she was getting so big.

"Don't you remember, love? The rain races?" Jack asked with excitement, lifting Elizabeth to her feet too and waving Will to follow them. Isabelle smiled brightly, obviously remembering. The five made their way to the back of the palace and laughed out loud when they saw the dozen children diving and sprinting and rolling around in the green grass and mud. Diana sighed and smiled.

"My grass will be ruined after this I suspect," she said and shook her head, sitting down on the ledge. Jack clapped his hands in excitement and ran straight out into the rain with his hands waving wildly.

"Kemper, show mommy how you did that last time, lad!" Jack shouted and smiled when Kemper squatted down low to the ground and stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth, as if it would make him go faster. "Come now, Henry, Jon, Ryan, you all race him," Jack said in a fatherly tone. Two little girls came up behind him and tugged on his pants.

"Mr. Sparrow we want to race too!" they shouted in their little voices and Jack smiled and bent down.

"Of course, of course, go get in there girls," he said and stayed kneeled until everyone was ready. "On your mark," he watched the eager faces of the children. They all looked as though they were doing the best thing in the world, and in their parents eyes, it was. "Get set," he looked into the crowd and caught Isabelle's eye, winking he turned back to the crowd. "Go!" he shouted and Isabelle watched as the children raced off, stopped, skidded a few feet and then dove flat onto their bellies. Elizabeth laughed into Will's shoulder and held her swelling stomach.

"Oh, William is that adorable?" she said and smiled when another round of kids came up next to Jack. Isabelle smiled and placed a loving hand on her belly. Which Diana wouldn't let her cover up. She and Elizabeth walked around with beautiful colored robes and dresses and fabrics wrapped around them, but Diana always ordered their stomachs to be kept unwrapped. Isabelle asked her why one day and Diana replied, "So the child can see the world from his mother's eyes," and then she went on with what she was doing. Isabelle smiled at this, wondering if the child she was carrying actually could see what she saw right now. If he could, he would be real proud of his daddy.

The rain races kept the court occupied late into the evening, even after the rain had stopped. The kids wouldn't let a very dirty, wet, and tired Jack get back to his wife, and he ran tiredly from child to child, playing with them and keeping them occupied. Because that's what Jack is good at, fun. Half of the court retired to bed at around eleven, and the other half pulled up a chair and sat under the shining moon in the damp heat of the Amazon. The trees were weighted down with drops of water and the green grass, or what was left of it, was still standing straight up, but greener than before. Everything glowed and smelled fresh, and Diana said that Isabelle and Elizabeth should stay outside for a little while longer and inhale deeply. Then she smiled and walked away again. "She's always walking away on us," Elizabeth said and smiled.

"I don't know. But it's beautiful outside," Isabelle replied and closed her eyes.

Jack couldn't feel his feet. They were cold, wet and sore. He wanted nothing more than to be in his warm, comfortable bed next to Isabelle, but he didn't have the heart to tell these children he couldn't play anymore. He was just hoping someone would intervene, which they hadn't all afternoon. Just as he was about to sit in the grass and cheer the kids on from there, Isabelle came sauntering up next to him, her steps slow and relaxed and her hands resting on her stomach. She laid a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back gently. "It's time to come back now, Jack. It's been quite a long while," she whispered. Jack nodded and smiled, kissing her softly.

"Thank ye, I thought I'd be at this all night long," he said and tilted his head back on his neck, rolling it to get all the kinks out.

"Now, we both know I wouldn't allow that," Isabelle said with a smirk. "You should be with me all night," she said and winked. Jack told the kids to go and their parents started gathering them up one by one. Naturally, Isabelle and Jack stayed to watch each and every one of them go home and they smiled and nodded to their parents, who had come to love and trust Jack. "Now, my love, it's time for bed," Isabelle said gently, taking him by the hand and slowly moving toward the steps. "She sniffed and smiled innocently. "Maybe a bath first?"

"That sounds about right," Jack said without missing a beat. Isabelle nodded and they were soon in the palace.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do not undermine me, sir." A loud, angry shriek came from under the spotlessly white canopy positioned in the center of the lawn. Under it sat Diana and at least ten other men all dressed in their finest. Jack and Isabelle had seen Diana in business meetings before, and she had always been quiet and reserved, but somehow everything played out to her advantage. Now, she was on her feet, her tanned face flushed against her crisp white robes and her hands balled into small dangerous fists. Isabelle and Jack walked over to the canopy and Isabelle came and stood behind the Queen, placing a loving hand on her back and Jack took residence in a chair nearby, swinging his feet up onto the table.

"You can't do that!" a man said in fury. Jack smiled his golden smile, but his eyes killed any further fight in the man and he simply said one word.

"Pirate." Isabelle ignored Jack and smiled when Diana turned around to see who was behind her. She visibly calmed and smiled a little at Isabelle's glowing face. Isabelle smiled and looked to the men at the table.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" she asked in a sing-song voice. Jack winced, he knew what that voice meant. It meant the conversation would go down hill from there and one of the several men sitting pretty would soon be verbally and mentally abused by his tiny, pregnant wife. Once Isabelle spoke this sentence, Diana turned her blonde head back to the men.

"Yes, there is a problem," she said sharply, causing Isabelle to momentarily pull her hand away from Diana's back, but she recovered from her temporary shock and replaced her calming hand. Isabelle cocked her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, does anyone care to enlighten us?" she said sweetly and Jack almost laughed. This would get ugly. He knew both women to be strong minded and dangerous when armed. He knew at least one of them was armed. At least Elizabeth wasn't there. Then there would be casualties. One man stood from his seat and smoothed his coat, looking straight at Isabelle as if she didn't belong there. Diana stiffened and lowered her eyes to his.

"We must go to war with our neighboring countries. We have no other choice, don't you see that, your grace?" he said intensely. Jack shifted at the passion behind the mans voice but remained silent. There was a low round of "aye's" and then silence when Isabelle's head whipped around the table. She narrowed her eyes at the man.

"What ever for?"

"For more land," he stressed. "Don't you see, if we expand the territory to the north and the east, we can begin trade and not remain so exclusive-.." Diana's hand flew up from Isabelle's arm and she pointed heatedly at the man.

"There, right there!" she hollered, scaring Jack so badly his booted feet fell from the table and back onto the ground. He made a face and ran his hand through his tangled mane, but didn't make a sound. "We do not want to make ourselves public! We are a sacred city, the city of dreams! Here," she said passionately, covering her rapidly beating heart with her hand over her chest, "People come to live and prosper and die, peacefully! We do not trade, we do not fight great wars, and yet, we are the richest for millions of miles around! What can you not see about this? Do you not understand?" She screamed with so much vehemence in her voice that Isabelle grabbed her hand an squeezed.

"Calm down, love," Isabelle whispered softly so only Diana could hear.

"I do what my people ask of me, and they ask for a peaceful city. You are not the queen, I am. And you will not overrule what I say. And what I say is law." Jack stood up and clapped with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Speaking from a totally objective third party point of view with absolutely," he paused for breath. "No personal interest in the matter whatsoever," he paused again and rested the palms of his hands on the table. "I say I like the city just how it is. And that's exclusive and hidden." Voices hummed and men stirred, their stale cologne wafting past Isabelle's nostrils and becoming sharp and unwanted, although she could smell almost anything these days. The voices hummed for a good five minutes until they died down and one man stood up. Diana remained stone still and attached to Isabelle's sweaty hand.

We've decided to end this meeting in agreement. And the agreement is," he stopped, looked around at the sweating men in their fine silk and cotton and breathed in deeply, closing his eyes and released it. "That our fair city will remain the same. Untouched by outside invaders..." The plump man with the twirled mustache kept on talking, but Diana had already breathing her sigh of relief and stopped listening to whatever he went on about.

The meeting ended and the men dispersed, bowing gracefully to the queen and walking through the freshly cut grass. Diana sighed again and closed her eyes, reaching out for Jack's hand. When he realized it was him she wanted and not some water, he complied and held her hand like his wife on the other side. She kept her eyes closed as she spoke gently and kindly to them both.

"A Queen is supposed to be someone that is... without dear ones. Without best friends and wonderful men. She is supposed to make decisions on her own and to follow her advisors advice." Isabelle and Jack looked across Diana's rising and falling chest at each other and Isabelle wrinkled her nose. "But I am so glad...you came today. I am so glad you gave your advice and held my hand. I will never forget your kindness and loyalty. You, Isabelle Sparrow," she said, finally opening her eyes to look at Isabelle. Her bright eyes flashing from an adrenaline rush flickered and finally froze on Isabelle's dark eyes. "Are my best friend, you and Elizabeth both. And Jack, you are a wonderful man, along with William." She breathed deeply. "Thank you both," she said and nodded at them, kissing their hands one at a time. Without a goodbye, she released their hands, Isabelle's bruised and Jack's slick and marked from her fingernail prints, and walked swiftly and with every ounce of grace within a queen toward her beautiful palace walls.

- - - I hope you liked it.. It took me forever to think up. I love the shower.. That's where I get the best ideas!

Light thinks it travels faster than anything. But it's wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always gotten there first, and it is waiting for it.

-Kate (Dessie)


	38. PreBirth

1Hello all! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter.. And I hope you'll like this. I think I was sitting in.. Ahh where was I when I thought of this.. Shower? Probably. Anyway. REVIEW IT lol.** Dugadugabowbow**: hey there darling! Yes, not only did you review, but you did it rather quickly! **Alonefreehearted: **Bang! Thanks for loving my chapter. Haha that was so adorable. And I will keep it up thank you very much for the review!** Emiliosloofah:**! Darling! It's really wonderful to hear from you again! I was excited when I got the review! Greece was amazing.. And I love my blue and white everything that I bought. Everything was simple and beautiful. Johnny enjoyed it didn't you dear? "Why yes I did," Good. "Now take me to bed or lose me forever!" dear god, what drugs are you on. We must get more. Sorry Bethy, I have to tend to Johnny. I'll hope to see you soon in New Zealand? That sounds wonderful. Kisses to you and Emilio!

-Enjoy darlings...

It had been eleven days, twenty hours, forty-two minutes, and six seconds, give or take the few that she wasted mentally thinking it up. It was dark and hot and she was sweating. If she hadn't been so, incredibly pregnant, she would have lost at least fifteen pounds by now. There were heavy red curtains pulled across the windows so no light besides candles placed here and there illuminated the segregated room, and the big red mahogany door was shut tight and locked before and after someone came to visit her. And that was rare. There were paintings and tapestries of beautiful fertile women with babies on their hips and their big stomachs bulging with kicking, small bundles of life. The bed was dressed with magnificent pillows and blankets and there were great log piles beside the stone fireplace so that the room could be heated to fever pitch. Diana had the floors shrouded with rich colorful carpets so that every sound should be muffled, and Isabelle hated it. She hated how every sound bounced off the stone walls and died when she tried to distinguish it. She hated the feverish stuffiness of the room and the unbearable heat she was forced to live in. She hated the perfectly white sheets and she hated the stupid fireplace, which wasn't necessary because the rainforest was so dammed hot anyway. But most of all, she hated being away from Jack. She hadn't seen him in over a week, but he wrote her letters. It seemed silly, seeing as they were both in the same palace, just on opposite sides of a large, foreboding mahogany door.

His letters were always filled with compassion for her lonely state in the stuffy chamber, and stuffed with at least a dozen love's. He wrote to her about William, about James, about Gibbs, Litler, and all the other men she was forbidden to see during her pre labor. They apparently send their best and a few suggestions for names. She laughed at this, because she had already had a name picked out for him. Jack once explained how the children had spent an afternoon picking beautiful flowers for her in an open meadow under the soft gaze of Jack's watchful eye. She knew this to be true because ten minutes later, she received the flowers in a beautiful crystal vase. They seemed to brighten the room a great deal and for this she was very thankful, and wrote a note back to him the instant they arrived.

Elizabeth would spend long, gritting hours with her in her personal hell. She would read to her near the fireplace because Isabelle's eyes had become too accustomed to the dark, and now she couldn't even read to herself. She heaved a heavy sigh and let Elizabeth's warm, even voice relax her until she fell into a fitful sleep, filled with nightmares alone in her dark chamber.

When Ana Maria came to visit, she stayed three hours and kept Isabelle's spirits high, telling her stories of Jack, James, and William. She cheered Isabelle's groggy state with news that Elizabeth was next in line to spend the two weeks before her labor in this very same room, with no attention, and no William. That brought little happiness to the mother to be, but just enough to save yet another lost day, hidden away behind stone walls and a lock only Diana had the key to.

Diana would come visit Isabelle at night right before the pirate would sleep. She would sit at the side of her bed and read tales of folly and love to her, rubbing her aching back gently as she read, her voice always steady and smooth, like the sheets that rubbed gently against her sore legs, which ached to be outside and running around. Often times Diana would sneak her a glass of warm ale, filled to the brim, to help her sleep better and to chase away the nightmares. Sometimes it would work, but others, it would only make the height of her terrors seem more real, and the more real they seemed, the louder she screamed.

Today was no different. Ana Maria came in for a few hours and laughed with the captive woman and her unborn child, cracking witty jokes until she was sure Isabelle laughed genuinely. When Ana made her leave, Isabelle was alone to nap for an hour or so before Elizabeth came waddling in, her delicate hand around her stomach, and sat by the fireplace, smiling when Isabelle sat up and giggled like a girl. Elizabeth continued in their book until she was sure Isabelle was dead asleep. If she finished the reading before Isabelle was fully asleep, she would be wide awake again when the steady hum of a voice stopped. When Elizabeth vanished, Isabelle found herself up and alert for another few hours, until she was sure it was night. She was sure because the tiny rays of light she could see through the windows stopped shining, and she knew there was no chance it was cloudy outside. Diana came in when everyone in the palace was asleep, except for Isabelle and she knew it. She came in with a warm cup of ale and a book, which Isabelle could see was in Spanish. She smiled and sighed when Diana handed her the warm green cup and situated herself in a comfortable position, turning herself away from Diana with great effort. Diana sat down and sighed lightly, pulling up Isabelle's shirt and gently rubbing the knots out of her back from the heavy weight on her middle.

Her voice was so soothing and her touch was so motherly, that Isabelle wasted no time drinking her ale and closing her dark brown eyes. She drifted off to sleep in no more than a half an hour. Diana noticed the even rising and falling of her back, so she closed the book gently, set in on the night stand and removed the empty cup of ale from her limp hand. She kissed the restless Isabelle on the forehead and smiled as she made her leave for the night.

**She opened her eyes and noticed the rays of light shining through the open windows**, _winking at her. She smiled at pulled herself up, but stopped when a sharp pain jolted her aching body. She looked down and horror filled her paralyzed mind. There was no baby. There was no stomach, the only evidence that a baby was ever there, was the terrible aching pain in her inner thighs and the strain on her back. She pushed herself onto her elbows and looked around. There was a cloth soaked with blood on the ground and she panicked, wild thoughts teeming in her mind and taking control. She instantly thought the worst. Someone had stolen her baby, and she never even got to see him. She threw herself off the bed and ran for the great door, turning the handle. But she was locked in, just like she always was. She started to bang her hands on the door in a futile attempt to get out. She screamed and screamed, but even her own pleas seemed so far away. Although she knew what she was pleading for. She felt her skin tear as she slammed her tiny fists into the door, and her blood blended in nicely with the deep red of the wood. The only difference was the drops that ran vertically down the front. Her hands were raw and bleeding and her voice was sore and hoarse. But still she yelled. She yelled for her son, she yelled for Diana, she yelled for Jack, and no one could hear her. She was trapped, like an animal, wasting away in a little prison with noting but light to keep her from insanity. And even now she was going insane. She lost everything if she lost her son. "Jack!" she screamed, tasting her own hot, salty tears as they rolled unchecked down her sweat streaked face. "Jack, please don't leave me here!" she shrieked, becoming more and more desperate. "Please don't leave me alone!" she whispered frantically, sliding down the front of the door as her knees weakened and all the fight suddenly poured out of her in liquid form from her eyes. "Please," she begged before she gave up and laid her blood soaked hands in her lap._

A scream so mighty ripped through the corridors of the palace and Jack's body shuddered as it reached his ears. As soon as he opened his eyes, he knew she was in trouble. He knew something was wrong. He flung the covers off of his tanned body so fast, they whipped clean off the bed. He buttoned his pants as he ran down the corridor and to the birthing room. He reached for the handle and pulled on it fiercely, only to find it locked tight. Realizing this, he yanked on it harder and slammed his hands against the door as another heart wrenching scream tore through the door and wracked his body with guilt and desperation. "Isabelle!" he screamed, his voice low and gruff, but loud enough. Elizabeth and William hurried down the corridor to Jack's side, having heard the blood curdling screams that tore the palace apart.

"Jack, what is it?" Elizabeth asked gently, pulling her robe tighter around her. Jack ignored her and beat his hands against the door until they became chaffed. She screamed again and Will watched as each second the scream filled the air, Jack's shoulders jerked like someone was repeatedly stabbing him, and his jaw tightened to the point where Will thought he would break it. "Oh, God, Will!" Elizabeth whispered, and Will took her in his arms, looking toward Jack with his brow furrowed, wishing he could help the desperate pirate. James and Diana came running down the hall, Diana's long, flowing white night gown trailing behind her as she ran and her blonde locks bouncing violently.

"Jack, please stop that," Diana said, grabbing one of Jack's shoulders and pulling him from the door. Jack turned on her, his eyes heated and filled with a flame she had never seen ignited before. It was a very dangerous, protective flame, that wouldn't be extinguished by a few soothing words. He shook her twice and she furrowed her brow, folding herself in, and trying to step away from him, but he had her in such a hold that she couldn't pull away. His fingers dug into her bare arms and his body was so close to hers she could feel the heat.

"I need to be in there," he said in a low, hoarse voice and she whimpered a little, trying to pull back again.

"You can't be in there, Jack," she said steadily, though her body betrayed her. "Please, let me go, you're hurting me," she said quietly so no one else would hear.

"You don't-.." Another earth shattering scream scrambled Jack's thoughts instantly and his eyes filled with a pain that was not fathomable. The pain of not being able to be near the one you loved when they needed you. Diana wrenched herself away from Jack and threw herself into Will's open arms. Jack stood stock still in the position she left him in and he listened until the scream stopped, then he trained his eye on Diana. "Give me the key, Di," he said slowly as he turned his body to face her.

"Jack," Will warned, hugging the queen closer to his body. There was a low whimper that came from the chamber and Jack threw himself at the door hitting it over and over again with his fists, then he slid down the door like life had let off its heavy burden on his strong shoulders. He cradled his head in his hands and tried to control his breathing. Elizabeth choked back a sob and went to him, her robes fluttering about her as she kneeled next to him, taking his head into her arms and cradling it against her soft chest.

"Please, Jack. Please be alright. It's alright, she's stopped, she's alright," Elizabeth cooed gently, and Jack threw his arms around her, hugging her to him as she smiled and rubbed his bare back. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as the adrenaline left her body in a rush. Her silent, understanding tears dripped lightly on the top of Jack's black mane, but he took no notice and neither did she. "You're very brave, Jack." There was no response, but she knew he had heard her, and she knew what she said was true.

Diana watched as Elizabeth and James walked Jack back to his room and she also watched as Jack was wearily stepping, like he was too tired to take the next step. But he always did. Will sighed, and Diana pulled out her key, he furrowed his brow, thinking, no, knowing he could not go in there. But if she wasn't going to say anything, neither was he, and when she pushed the big door open, he slid in behind her, and she shut and locked the door after them. She turned around and smiled at him wearily and pocketed the key, running over to the bed. Will stood where he was, quietly taking in the surroundings he was no enclosed in. He felt the soft carpet beneath his feet and saw the many different tapestries that adorned the walls like curtains for something that wasn't there. He saw Isabelle tangled in the bed, trapped between the beautifully white sheets that covered the bed. Her pretty black hair was stuck to her face and neck, and the little wisps of curls she had at her forehead stuck close to her eyebrows like they wanted to become one with it. Her eyes were shut tight, almost as though she was trying to keep herself from something she couldn't see on the other side of her eyelids. But Will knew there was nothing evil or threatening on the other side but he and Diana.

Her tiny hands were balled into fists and were white as the rain that poured from the sky weeks ago and her mouth was open, her teeth bared slightly as if she was afraid of an invisible attacker. When Diana reached over to touch her, she pulled away quickly. Diana stood still and watched Isabelle twist for a moment then stop, her breathing heavy and her fists tightening on the blankets that held her prisoner. She was surprised Isabelle had pulled away from her and Will was surprised Isabelle had let something scare her so badly. He had never heard her scream like that before, and he hoped to God he would never hear it again, he would make sure of it.

When Diana reached out for a second time to touch her or wipe a hair away from her eyes, she pulled back again as soon as the warmth reached her senses and she pressed herself into the pillows. Diana looked up at Will and her bright green eyes questioned him. Will took this as silent permission to be in the room and move about, so he went to the bed Isabelle was in and kneeled so her face and his face were close to each other. "Elle," he said airily and whispered softly, like an echo was calling her name, but she didn't know where it came from, then a rough hand reached over and swiped a stray hair away from her burning cheek. She thought it to be Jack, but thought again when the and came down on her a second time to rub an eyebrow back into place, and she knew by the different smell on the hand it was William. But she was trapped inside her dream, she couldn't get away from the horror, it was all around her like a terrifying presence and she was afraid to open her eyes, to see what was waiting for her. "Darling," he said again, this time with more compassion to his voice than last time and she began to think there was nothing but William on the other side of her eyelids. She relaxed when the hands moved away from her face and to her blankets. They brushed against her legs as they removed her from the blankets, and they worked quickly, so quickly she was free before she knew it.

"Please open your eyes, Elle," Will said gently and passed a rough hand over her forehead. Out of sheer curiosity, she opened her eyes and looked up into Will's sparkling brown eyes. She choked out a laugh of happiness and threw her arms around him like she hadn't seen him in three years.

"Will," she whispered, and Will laughed gently, letting out his breath when he knew she was alright.

"You gave us a scare, Elle," he said in a low, gruff voice, indicating to Isabelle that it was not morning and this man and Diana had gotten out of bed to see what the fuss was. She was surprised to see no Jack. Will watched as her face fell and tears welled up under her eyelashes. Will made a swipe at them and managed to take some of the tears away before more spilled. "What is it?" he asked gently.

"Where's Jack?" she asked with a voice like a child. Diana laughed and came to her bedside, sitting down beside Will.

"He came too, Isabelle. He was here. He threatened me to try to get in here, he yelled and he screamed and he pounded on the door until his hands were raw and bleeding." Isabelle's mind flashed back to her dream and she stiffened, but not noticeably.

"Then he knew, he was here, he wanted to see me?" she confirmed, nodding her head with every sentence she finished. Diana patted her stomach and smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, even ask William." Isabelle's eyes flew to Will and Will nodded his head to give her his answer.

"Please tell him I say hello and that I love him." Will and Diana nodded and Isabelle yawned prettily, her black hair curling at the tips while it dried. Diana smiled and hummed until Isabelle fell into the deepest sleep she had ever had in her life.

Will and Diana left the chamber, shutting the door quietly behind them and walking back down the hallway. Diana peeked her head inside Jack's room and found him sleeping soundly on his bed while Elizabeth dozed in the corner on a chair and James laid on the foot of Jack's bed like a loyal hound. Will laughed and smiled, his eyes twinkling at the sight of his wife. If he could've plucked her out of the chair without having to wake her, he would have, but he couldn't carry her now. So he went over to the chair and tapped her gently, kissing her forehead and whispering in her ear until she slowly woke up to her husband's smiling eyes.

"Is Isabelle alright? Does she need me? What happened?" Elizabeth questioned him until he couldn't keep her words straight and he cut her off with a sweet kiss.

"Please, my love, leave it rest till morning. It would have been a job trying to get Jack to fall back asleep. Come back to bed, and we'll sleep," Will said quietly as he pulled her to her feet. Diana roused James and the four left the Sparrow's to sleep that night apart, in separate rooms. They both dreamt vividly of the other and wished with their hearts the baby would hurry up and come so the three could be together and live happily once again.

----Hope you enjoyed! Here's your quote.

If she could show you how much you hurt her; you'd never be able to look her in the eyes again.

-Kate (Dessie)


	39. Sparrow Jr

1Hey guys, sorry for this very late chapter update! But it's here and .. I'm proud of it? Haha tell me if you like it. **Alonefreehearted:** Thank you for the review I'm glad you thought it was beautiful. **Sparrowlover: **well thanks for the review! If you've been following the story, you should have reviewed! Ahh! Well thanks though, review again! **Dugadugabowbow:** I know, it's terrible for them to be apart, but I had to add a little drama to the story, otherwise it just wouldn't be Jack Sparrow! **LadyAlmathea...: **wow your name is so lonnng! Haha well.. Thanks for the review, and I don't think Isabelle's dad is coming back in the picture.. Haha he's good and gone. Thanks for the review, don't forget to do it again! **Emiliosloofah: **glad to know you haven't forgotten about me! Well thanks for the review, and I can't wait to hear from you again. We had fun in Greece too! And I can't wait for a description of our journeys in New Zealand! Ta, darling, much love to you and Emilio, and from Johnny too of course.

Here's your chapter...

Leaving Jack alone was not an easy task for James Norrington. Especially after the way he had watched Jack shake Diana like a little rag doll he saw one of the littler girls carrying tucked under her arm. Especially after Jack threw his trembling fists at the strong door to Isabelle's chamber and hammered until his hands bled crimson. Especially when he laid his weak, dark mane in Elizabeth arms and closed his furious dark eyes, even though some of the fight was slowly leaving him now. James watched silently as Jack tossed and turned in his covers, how he flung his arm out to the side Isabelle was supposed to be on. James watched Jack's face contort with confusion when he felt nothing but air. No, James thought, he didn't want to leave the infamous Jack Sparrow alone this night.

"Come, James," Diana said with honey in her voice, and James was just so tired and his limbs were so heavy, that he didn't argue with her when she gently tugged on his arm to get him through Jack's white wood doorway and down the hall. Diana slipped her tiny hand through the crook of James' arm and James placed a loving hand over hers as they walked. "What is troubling you, James," she asked, looking straight ahead and not averting her eyes to James at all. James heaved a sigh full of anguish and looked to the ceiling.

"It feels as though someone has just walked over my gave," James said meekly, his soft British accent coming out quietly for a once naval officer. Diana nodded slowly and smiled up at him.

"It's late and the dark shadows are playing tricks on us. You will go to bed and feel better once you wake," she said soothingly, squeezing his arm gently. James sighed again and nodded allowing her to take her tiny hand away from him as she slipped into her chamber. "Goodnight, James," she said softly, smiling kindly and she brushed her lips across his cheek with simple affection.

"Goodnight your highness," he said sullenly and dragged his heels to his bed, hoping Jack would sleep through the night.

Yes, dear Jack would sleep through the night, but he wouldn't sleep well through the night. Terrible nightmares haunted him, but Jack knew they were more than just men and women his mind conjured, they were alive, living somewhere in the world. They were real people, ones he had met and loved and spoken to, all congregating at the same time in his tortured mind.

**"Oh Captain, my Captain, our fearful trip is done."** Jack opened his eyes and looked around at his pride and joy, the Black Pearl. Her sails blew neatly in the wind and her deck shined like the butt of his pistol. She was in her prime. **"The ship has weathered every rack, the prize we sought and won." **His crew was working, speaking to him at the same time. He thought a great battle must've been won for them to speak like this. He looked around. Not a scratch on his ship, so he stood and listened. "**The port is near the bells I hear, people are exulting." **Jack furrowed his brow. There was no port in sight. **"While follow eyes, the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring," **one of the crew members spoke while he swabbed the deck. **"But oh heart! Heart, heart! Oh bleeding drops of red, where on the deck my Captain lies, fallen cold and dead."**

Jack pushed his way through the crowd around the deck and when he reached the

center he stood still, a cold rush numbing his mouth and making his fingers tingle. He looked

down upon himself, lying just as his old crew member described. Cold and dead. "**Oh Captain,**

**my Captain! Rise up and hear the bells!" **another crew member screamed, making his way

through the crowd to see his fallen captain.** "Rise up-for you the flag is flung, for you the**

**bugle trills." **Jack looked around frantically and blinked his eyes hard, his sweat and his tears

mingling in one, soaking his eyelashes, turning them dark black and sticking them to his

cheeks. **"For you the bouquets and ribboned wreaths, for you the shore's a-crowding."**

Jack took his tired eyes off himself and looked behind him at the crowded shore line. He shook

his head and blinked hard, there was no shore line before, he was sure of it. He saw beautiful

flowers and people in bright colors he knew they didn't know what had happened. **"For you**

**they call, the swaying mass, their eager faces turning."** People waved, children raced each

other up and down the beach. And he remembered. If he died, he would never see his son, or

his dear Isabelle ever again. **"Here Captain! Dear father, this arm beneath your head." **Jack

watched as a man got down on his knees and took Jack's head in his lap carefully and with

loving hands. "No, no, it's some dream that on the deck I've... I've..."

**"You've fallen cold and dead."**As soon as the crew member said the word dead, every familiar face in the crew that he knew and loved, turned into their immortal duplicates. Jack panicked and watched as the man that had Jack's head in his lap rose to his feet and didn't mind the thud sound when his head hit the deck. He felt a sickening fear rise up his spine and tickle the bottom of his neck. He backed up and they advanced. **"My Captain does not answer, he's fallen cold and still." **Jack felt the horror boil in his stomach as his crew crawled toward him, still speaking as though they were normal. **"My Captain does not feel my arm, he has no pulse nor will," **they said with harsh coldness and Jack's eyes widened as they reached out for him, the real him. He backed up, watching his own dead body in the distance. His mind raced, his stomach turned, his limbs froze and he stood stock still as they made port. **"The ship is anchored safe and sound, this voyage closed and done."** Jack felt the jerk as the anchor was pushed off and landed somewhere at the bottom of the deep sea. He watched as the crowd gathered around the ship, unaware that his dead body lay just behind the immortal pirates. Isabelle was there. She was beautiful, her long black hair flowing down her back and a soft yellow dress enclosed around her body. He wanted to reach out, but she was pushed further and further into the crowd. **"From fearful trip, the victor ship comes in with object won."** He listened as the bells rang and the people cheered happily in his name. But he couldn't hear it, for he was lying cold and dead on the deck of the ship he called home. **"Exult o shores and ring o bells."** And they did, Jack heard them. And then Isabelle appeared over his dead body and suddenly Jack was trapped inside of it. Unable to stop her tears and unable to tell her he was okay. Her tanned hands trembled uncontrollably as they reached out and stroked his black mane. He could see the raised veins in her hands and he could smell her perfume, her hair tickled his chest and her dark eyes reflected the light from the sun. She bent down and kissed his forehead, even though the crew crept up behind her with trained stealth.

**"But I, with mournful tread, walk the deck my Captain lies." **Isabelle kneeled closer and took his head in her lap like the man did. He felt her warm hand on his head and he felt her stomach pressing against the top of his head. She cried over his body for what seemed like forever, and just as his immortal crew came so close behind her he swore he could smell death surrounding them like a disease, creeping up to take her at any moment. And she spoke, her soft Spanish accent dripping onto his cold face and sinking into every pore as though they begged for the words. **"Fallen, cold and dead." **His immortal crew ripped her away from him and he watched as her black hair shielded her face while they dragged her, screaming and crying away from him.

Jack ripped himself away from the pillows he had his head rested on and looked around, feeling his chest and breathing heavily. "God dammit!" he screamed like a child who didn't get his way, pounding his throbbing hands against the bed sheets.

He slept the day away after that. He slept for so long, Diana began to wonder if he was alive in his room, which he was. They waited for him during breakfast, and he never came. They looked for him when lunch rolled around, but he didn't show up. And when the dinner men called out that dinner was served to the palace, Jack was not in attendance then either. Jack wasn't anywhere to be seen that day because he was sulking in his room, alone and tired. He was tired of waiting for the baby, he was tired of being alone. He wanted to hold Isabelle in his arms again, he wanted to smell her hair, he wanted her out of that little room they had her shut into so tight she could barely chase away her nightmares. He buried his head deep in the pillow and heaved a heavy sigh. His life was on hold.

Elizabeth carried the cup of warm ale to his room that night with tired feet and drooping eyelids. She knocked on the door, but it was pointless because she was going to let herself in anyway. "Jack," she said soothingly, setting the cup down on the night stand and sitting on the side of the bed next to Jack's muscular back and tense arms. She knew that those same tanned, smooth arms were waiting to hold Isabelle and mourning the loss of their partner. "Please, you have to come out of here sometime," she said softly, not wanting to stir any foul emotions in him while he was so fragile. He huffed and rolled over so he was looking up at her. She looked tired and Jack felt bad that she walked all the way to his room just to comfort a man that didn't want to be comforted. But he would pretend so she would smile. "Jack, what's all this about staying in bed all day?" she asked as she situated herself on the bed.

"I'm tired," he said simply, taking a long swig of ale and pulling a face. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at that and he laughed gently. "No rum?" he asked and smiled when Elizabeth laughed.

"Diana says it's only a matter of days, maybe hours, until Isabelle has her baby." Jack rolled his eyes.

"I suppose I'll be on the other side of the door for that then too," he said nastily, thinking of how Diana could be so cold. All he wanted was to see his child, and to see his wife. There was no way this would go over well.

"Jack..." Elizabeth was cut off when Ana Maria came whizzing down the hallway and threw herself into Jack's room. Jack sat upright in bed and Elizabeth stood. "Ana?"

"Liz, Cap'n, It's Isabelle, she's in labor." Words could not describe how quickly Jack was out of his bed and to the door, Elizabeth waddled behind him like a faithful friend, but could not catch up with Ana and Jack, whom flew down the hallway in a mad dash for the chamber. Diana was there and Jack barreled into her, holding her tightly against his body and fuming.

"Diana, if ye don't let me go in there and see me wife, I'll kill every single one of these nice people in the palace, savvy?" he asked, his pirate accent returning full force and his threat full of hatred and desperation. She nodded and followed Jack into the room, along with William and James who happened to slip in afterward. One of the nurses stood up and raised her voice at the sight of the men, but Diana sat her down forcefully with a single hand on her shoulder, and told her to get back to what she was doing. The nurse complied and shot Jack a nasty look. Isabelle sat on the bed, soaked and red in the face. Her hair was matted to her head and her teeth were bared in pain. Jack flew to the side of her bed.

"Jack!" she screamed, and took his hand into hers right away, kissing it and smiling up at him with all the adoration in her eyes that was there on their wedding day. Jack smiled genuinely for the first time in two weeks and kissed her forehead. "What are you doing here?" she asked him, looking around. Although she didn't mind it, she knew the nurses would.

"I'm sorry, Isabelle, I couldn't stand outside the door and listen to you scream again," he said softly and she smiled, but her smile faded when another bout of pain racked her tiny body.

"Sweet...Jesus!" James shouted and Jack heard him as he stood with Isabelle. He looked up and saw the horror on James' face and William's. Childbirth was nothing new to him, he had seen it, helped it along, and delivered once. But he knew it was terrifying his good mates.

"Push a little harder, Miss, you're almost there," the nurse encouraged. Isabelle threw her head back and let out a scream as she pushed. The grip on Jack's hand tightened so hard, he thought she would break it. "One more, Miss!" Isabelle whimpered as she pushed again and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the tiny baby slide quickly out of her. Jack watched as the nurse took the baby into her arms and rocked it against her chest until she handed it over to another nurse. It was indeed a boy.

"Oh, darling, he's beautiful," Jack said through the knot in his throat. Women ran around in every direction. Some cleaned the baby, some wrapped it up, and other just ran to help Isabelle. Jack stayed by her side, holding her hand and speaking to her softly to calm her down. A little after the birth was over, one of the nurses handed Isabelle her pride and joy, and Jack watched as mother and son looked into each other's eyes for the first time. Isabelle felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she looked into the deep chocolate eyes of her son and as she kissed his soft rosy cheeks.

"William."

"William," Jack agreed willingly. After all, that was his chosen name.

Jack sat and basked in the beauty of his wife and his son. He watched as the little boys eyes lit up with wonderment at a new face Isabelle would make or a funny sound she would make. William would huff and puff when he got tired and Jack watched as Isabelle rocked him gently to sleep in her loving arms. He watched as the rest of his entire life flashed before him in his son's face. He saw moments that he looked forward to, and then there were moment that he dreaded more than anything else. Moments like, watching him get his first girl, watching him get hurt for the first time, watching him let something he wanted slip through his fingers. But there were so many lovely time to come as well. First step, first words, marriage, sword fighting, things like that. He laughed as he thought of his little son playing with the big boys. He knew he would now do anything for this little bundle of wonder as well, along with his other joy, Isabelle. They molded into one in his mind, and as they became one, he felt himself latch onto them and grow with them, in love, in parenthood and fatherhood, and in life.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**That was that! And I hope you liked it here's your quote!**

**-Contrary to what the cynics say, distance is not for the fearful, it is for the bold. It is for those who are willing to spend a lot of time alone in exchange for a little time with the one they love. It's for those who know a good thing when they see it, even if they don't see it nearly enough. **

-Kate (Dessie)


	40. The Pearl

1

Hello again lasses! Here's a chapter update for you, and something I forgot to add last chapter was that, the poem.. Or the words that were bold, was not my writing, although it's wonderful, I know. But snaps for Walt Whitman for writing that extraordinary work of art. So.. Cheers, Walt. Here are my thanks! **Alonefreehearted**: haha thanks for the compliment but sadly, no I didn't write that. But everything in between I did! Yay! I hope you like mini William! Keep reviewing! **LadyAmalthea: **first of all, you have to tell me what your name means! It's so long! And second of all thank you for your reviews, they're wonderfullll! Keep it up!** Rockonallnight:** haha LOVE the name. I agree, rock on. But hey, thanks for the review, glad you decided to do it! Very happy! By the way, the poem in Jack's dream is called "O, Captain , My Captain" by Walt Whitman. I loved it when I first read it and the first thing that came to my mind was.. "hey, I need to use that in a story" haha I think it went over pretty well yea? Thanks for the review and keep it up! **EmiliosLoofah:** ahhh I literally WAIT for your reviews, I love them so much. I seriously will not update until I get word from you that the last chapter was alright. Haha. But really, New Zealand was terrific, Johnny's never had more alcohol in his entire life. He.. Was a little.. Drunk? Yes.. That's the word. Well, I think since I've been picking places left and right, it's only fair for you to pick the next one, so cheers! Tell Emilio we love him and we say hello.

_**Enjoy my loves- -**_

Isabelle no longer sat in isolation, broken hearted and alone. Instead, she sat outside on the bright green grass, feeling the sun shine down happily on her face and shoulders, and of course, her beautiful baby boy. It was the first time in nearly two weeks that she was able to smell the fresh air and see the birds as they flew through the sky. It had been a few weeks now and she had lost almost all the weight she had gained when she was pregnant with William. Jack kept telling her she looked wonderful when she was 'pleasantly plump', but she was determined, and she felt better than she had ever felt in her life. William was like a bright shining bundle of joy. He laughed and laughed at Jack and he would cuddle up to his mother at night. He would clap at Jack and grab his beads with his tiny hands, gripping the shiny dangling one tight, and when Jack would yelp and cry out to his wife for assistance, she would roll onto her back and laugh until Jack finally pried his tiny fingers away from his most expensive trinket.

It was a warm morning, and Isabelle held onto her baby's fingers as he stretched his legs in the fresh grass. She smiled as he fell backward and let out a happy gurgle of laughter. She bent over him as she grabbed onto his small hands and hoisted him up to his unsteady feet and he once again looked left and right and up and down until he couldn't stand on his feet anymore, and simply fell back. Isabelle laughed at her son and bent over him again, this time lifting him straight up into the air and bringing him down to kiss his little cheeks and she laid back on the grass, laying him on her chest. Since he was a very independent lad, he insisted on running around with nothing but a diaper on, she supposed he liked it, because he ran around like that everyday with no complaints.

He laid his head down on her chest and sighed a deep sigh, snuggling himself in until he closed his eyes and went to sleep safe in his mothers embrace. It wasn't long before Isabelle started to doze off too, but she was rudely interrupted from bliss with her baby when she heard muffled footsteps coming toward her. Thinking it was Jack she sat up and smiled, only to find that it certainly was not Jack. Instead it was Diana and a vert strange looking woman. Scooping her baby off the green grass and holding him tightly to her chest, she rose to her feet, her eyebrows scrunched and her arms protectively around William. "Diana," she said sounding kind, but she didn't move from where she was standing on the grass, still warm from her body.

"Isabelle!" Diana exclaimed, relaxing Isabelle a little. At least it wasn't bad news. The woman with her was a little taller than Diana and she had insane dread locks, something like Jack's, but his paled in comparison. She had tribal markings on her face and all kinds of fresh flowers threaded into her hair. Her eyes were dark and her hair was even darker. She had little clothing on and Isabelle wondered idly if Jack had seen this woman yet. While she wondered about the way this woman looked, she had gotten so close to Isabelle that she could see her black lined eyes clearly. Isabelle started and took a step back, holding her baby closer. "Don't worry Isabelle! She's here to check the child, she's a witch," Diana said reassuringly.

"You have to be kidding me," Isabelle mumbled to herself as the woman held out her arms for William. Isabelle opened her mouth to say something else but the woman spoke.

"Please, I will not hurt him," she said in a foreign accent, reaching out for the baby. Isabelle, looking a little flustered threw a glance at the palace, just in case Jack sensed her discomfort and came running out, which he didn't. But she knew that, he was working on loading the treasure onto the Pearl today with the rest of the crew. But still, a little tiny part of her hoped he would show up. She furrowed her brows again and leaned back from the strange witch, breathing deeply.

"Diana, I don't..."

"Elle, hello darling, there you are," she whipped herself around at the familiar nick name and saw James jogging toward her and smiling brightly, his sword hanging limply at his side and a hat perched on his head.

"Jim," she breathed, thankful for his powerful presence. She walked up to him slowly and grabbed his arm with the hand she wasn't using to hold William with. "There's a witch woman here and she wants to check my child. Diana wants her to, I... I don't know what to do, she's very strange. I don't want her to take William away," she said desperately and her grip on James' arm tightened painfully. For a little woman she had a grip that would leave a bruise. James looked up curiously and smiled when Diana smiled back at him.

"Well, darling, I'll be standing right here. Nothing can happen to William," he said softly, trying to bring her down from a protective high. Isabelle nodded and they walked toward the witch and Diana. Isabelle reluctantly handed her baby over to the strange looking woman and the witch's eyes lit up like candles.

"Ah, he is as beautiful as you claim," she whispered to Diana and Isabelle watched with heat filled eyes as the woman woke her son and cradled him in her arms. William swatted her hands away unhappily and fussed until she ran her fingers down his chest and back, pressing and rubbing. William quit fussing and resumed sleeping, and once the woman was done, she lowered the sleeping baby to the ground and nodded to Diana.

"What. That's it? That's what all this was about?" Isabelle asked, looking from woman to woman. Diana laughed and patted Isabelle on the arm while James bent down and swooped William up in his strong arms, claiming his place next to Isabelle once again.

"Yes, I told you she wasn't going to hurt him," she said sweetly and kissed Isabelle on the forehead before she turned to leave with the witch. "Dinner is at seven tonight! Don't forget to tell Jack, he's been working so hard all day, we'll have a bath ready for him," she shouted as she got farther and farther away from where Isabelle stood, confused. James walked up behind her, William securely in his arms and he lifted his eyebrows up to the sky as he watched the two women walk away from Isabelle's still standing form.

"That was the most interesting thing I have ever seen in my life. And I serve on your husbands pirate ship, so this is saying something." Isabelle turned around and faced him, smiling and planted a sweet kiss on William's cheek before sighing deeply.

"Shall we go find that husband of mine?" she asked sweetly and James laughed, holding the baby in one arm while he escorted Isabelle to the docks with the other. It was quite the hike, but Isabelle didn't mind. William didn't mind either, considering he fell asleep right there in James' arms. It was James who had the problems.

Once they got to the docks, James shouted out to the Black Pearl and Jack's head appeared from off the side of the ship, looking tired and sweaty. He smiled warmly at the sight of his baby and Isabelle and saluted James, flinging himself back up onto the deck of the ship and running over to Isabelle. He picked her up and swung her around like a doll, kissing her cheeks and mouth when he could.

"Ah, Jack you're sweating!" she shrieked playfully and pulled away from him, though not so hard as to actually get away from him, truth be told, she loved being in his arms.

"I know, love. So are you," he said smartly and ran his hands down her back, pulling her closer to him until there was no space left between the two of them and he kissed her passionately, lifting her up onto her toes in pleasure and letting her back down when she started to laugh. "Cheers," he said warmly and kissed her forehead before walking hand and hand with her over to James and William, who was now awake and alert, swatting at passing pirates as they stopped and tickled him for a moment, getting him to giggle light heartedly. Jack laughed and winked at James before scooping his pride and joy into his arms and lifting him up high into the air above his head. "Will, that's my boy," Jack said happily as he brought the baby down to his face, sighing as he instantly grabbed the dangling bead hanging over his shoulder like it always did. "You little devil," Jack muttered tenderly and tried to pry his little fingers away from the bead, but failed.

"Oh, William," Isabelle said as she laughed at her husband who she had just recently found could put up with much more than she had been led to believe. And when she tried and failed, she patted Jack on the back and winked. "You'll be fine," she said and walked away from him and James and her son, knowing that William would be safe in Jack's protection.

Isabelle sauntered down to the cabin she missed so dearly. She made it to the big black doors and breathed in the smell of wood and Jack's perpetual "pearl smell" as he liked to call it. She laid her hands on the doors and pushed as she turned the handle, and as soon as she was inside her long lost home she was assaulted by a whole army of familiar scents and memories and it all over whelmed her. She lost her footing and fell to the ground, on her knees, looking around, watching, taking everything in for the first time in almost a year. She longed to be back on the Pearl, she longed to show her son the way a ship felt under your feet for the first time. She longed to show him what an open ocean looked like out a porthole window in the cabin you never want to leave. She longed to hold him in her arms as she stood at the prow and let the wind whip through her always perfect black mane, just let it mess her hair good and well for however long it wanted to run its fingers through her hair.

She took a deep breath and laid down onto her back, looking straight up at the black ceiling, a sight she studied many a morning here on the Pearl, and she felt something stir inside her stomach. Maybe it was longing, maybe it was the renewal of her adventurous nature, or maybe it was just remembrance. No matter what it was, she was attached to this ship, and she pined for the day when she would be able to get back on and sail far and wide with Jack and her son.

When she did finally fall asleep right on the ground of her old cabin, her head was filled with sweet love and beautiful mornings. Of warm kisses, tender words, and the loveliest husband a woman could ask for.

Jack handed his little boy off to James and went around the ship looking for his wandering wife. She wasn't in the galley, she wasn't in the sickbay, the brig, the helm, first mates cabin. On his way to the haul, he stopped mid step and whacked himself in the forehead. "Bloody hell," he said quietly and laughed at himself for not even thinking of his cabin. He turned on his heel and marched himself to the black doors that were shut and he opened one, poking his head around the corner to look around. He let out a sigh of relief when he spotted her stretched out comfortably in the middle of the hard floor, her hands resting over her now flattened stomach and her head off to one side. She looked so happy and peaceful and he knew she loved it here.

Walking over to her, he lowered himself to the ground next to her, leaning up on his elbow and looking into her face, wondering if he should wake her or not. This was probably the greatest rest she had in a long time, what with the new baby and himself in and out of bed, checking on William every hour. She must have fallen asleep as soon as she laid herself down.

Jack smiled, running his hand over her form and kissed her cheek lightly. When he pulled his head back to look around his cabin, to really look around at it, Isabelle opened her sleepy eyes and watched him thoughtfully. His eyes ran over the walls and the shelves in wonderful fluid movement and she smiled. "You miss it here too, Jack," she said sweetly, her voice a little softer from her short slumber. His head snapped from one of the chairs in the corner to her smiling form and he raised his eyebrows up, sighing as he rubbed her arm with his hand.

"So what if I do," he said gruffly, smiling like a child. And he looked up again, this time furrowing his brow and letting his gaze linger as he spoke to her. "I can't help it. This has always been me home. You miss it because it's where you found your freedom and love. I miss it because this is where I grew up, this is where me roots are." He breathed in a long breath and didn't let it out for a while, and when he did, he let it out softly. "Maybe soon we'll sail away again. Far, far away, and we'll be happy," he said soothingly as he lowered himself into a comfortable position on his back next to Isabelle. She instantly rolled on her side and nuzzled herself into Jack, like they used to lay in their bed. "Love, love, love," he said softly and kissed her head.

"I love you too," she said and kissed his arm, closing her eyes and letting herself fall into an uninterrupted sleep.

It's true, Jack let her sleep while he laid on the floor of his old cabin. He let her sleep for the better part of an hour while he reminisced, his black mane flowing around him and his dark eyes gliding from familiar sight to familiar sight. He couldn't help the ache he felt to be back on the ship. He couldn't even help the painful lure of the ocean. He had ignored her midnight calls to him, he ignored her lulling music in the morning, he even ignored her dizzying smell. Now there were two things Captain Jack Sparrow and his wife would do with their little William. He would either go to school and Isabelle and Jack would take up positions as false members of society, or he would sail away with Jack and Isabelle, be happy be free, and mother and father would teach him everything he would ever need to know. Jack wasn't going to let that opportunity slip through his weather worn fingers, and so, in the little amount of time that Isabelle was asleep in his arms, he decided that they would be leaving the Amazon shortly after Elizabeth gave birth to her first child.

Looking around one more time, he breathed in the overwhelming scent the sea offered and he closed his eyes. This is where he and Isabelle, James, Elizabeth, and William, both of them, belonged. And this is where they would be soon enough. He could see in their eyes that they were getting restless, it had already been too long and now they were ready to sail on the Pearl again. "And really bad eggs," he muttered under his breath, shooting a look at his empty rum cabinet. "A pirates life for me."

- - - - - - - - - -

Many thanks for waiting for this chapter! I hope you like it and I hope you love William just as much as I do. God knows we all waited to see what he would be like. Turns out, just like his daddy. Don't forget to review, thanks darlings, here's your quote.-

How can you just walk on by without one tear in your eye? Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me? Maybe that's just your way of dealing with the pain..forgetting everything between rise and fall. Like we never loved at all.

-**This is my way of dealing with pain.** Just though I'd share that with you haha. New chapter soon!

-Kate (Dessie)


	41. Katherine

1Hello! I know it's been a long time, but here it is. I was suffering from an awful case of writers block. But thankfully I think I'm out of my funk. So comment back and tell me if you liked it or not! **Alonefreehearted: **I'm glad you're swooning! It makes me smile. Haha keep reading! **LadyNightWind:** Thank you for the review! Please keep reviewing, it means a lot to me to get some feedback! **Gerrylover**: I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter too, thanks! And **Emiliosloofah:** my darling! Johnny and I had a blast in Deadwood, and I love what you've done with the town! It looks wonderful, I hope Emilio loves it like us! Well, I think Johnny wants to visit Sussex, England this time. I have a friend that lives there, she just moved there a couple years ago. Let's hope it's not raining! Thank you for the review, you know I love it! Keep it up, and I'm sorry for the delay! Hugs and kisses to you both from us both.

Here you are- -

Their heads were filled with adventure once again, of the rush of the open water and the smell of the sweetest salt, as they trucked back to the palace. James and the baby walked ahead, pulling leaves off the trees and laughing with each other. Uncle Jim, Isabelle and Jack would teach the boy, he was Uncle Jim. Jack and Isabelle walked behind, taking their time, there was no rush to get back to the city anytime soon, so they talked and held hands and bumped shoulders like they did when they first fell in love with each other. And as they laughed, James stopped in front of them, freezing like the Earth he was standing on had sucked all the energy out of him right there. Isabelle walked up to him.

"James?" she asked sweetly, looking down to his leg where his dark eyes were fixed. "Oh, God," she whispered and took William out of his arms. "Jack!" she called and Jack sauntered up to them with a sway and a wink.

"You called," he said and looked from face to face. "What," he said innocently.

"Big.. Snake," she uttered, and pointed her slender finger down at James' leg. It had taken residence curling itself up his leg and resting it's massive tail on his foot.

"Oh bugger," he said quickly and took a step back instinctively.

"Jack! Don't just look at it, you're the one who knows about all the animals that could possibly be on the planet!" she seethed, and held William on her hip away from James and Jack.

"Alright, alright," he said waving his hands at her. He cocked his head at the brute and took a deep breath remembering something his father once taught him. "Red next to yellow.." he started and blinked, looking the snake over. "Is a deadly fellow." The stripes were not red and yellow and if they were in some parts, they weren't next to each other. "Well, splendid," he said sarcastically under his breath. He took another look and smiled. "Red next to black.." he said as he raised himself up from his knees and looked at Isabelle, winking. "Is a friend of Jack," he said and grabbed a stick, taunting the snake's tail until it slowly unwound enough for Jack to grab it's tail with the utmost care and slowly lure it away from James' leg.

The crew watched in awe as Jack handled the creature like it was part of his family, talking to it and cooing it away from James. "I know he looks tasty," he would say and then pull on the snake a little bit so it would slither down the leg like a giant loop. "But he's not, he's quite disgusting," Jack hissed and the snake would come down a little more. "Come, come now pet," he said softly and traced his hand up the snakes long body until he reached the head, where he then pressed his thumb down hard and his index finger underneath so it couldn't hurt anyone. "Ah ha!" he yelled in victory. "I'm the Captain, savvy?" he asked the snake and made it face him, he, now unshaken by the snake, spoke in it's face and smiled like the pirate he was. "And no one gets to scare Jimmy but me, agreed?" he said and laughed when the snake stuck it's pink tongue out at him. "I'll take that as a yes," he said and smiled, walking a little way out into the jungle and letting the snake down, jumping back when it took off in the opposite direction he was standing in.

Everyone cheered him when he walked back into the clearing where James still stood dumbfounded. "Ay, Jack! Bloody brilliant!" someone shouted and Jack took a suave bow, just like he used to when he teased Isabelle.

"That's how it's done, mates," he said and took up his place next to Isabelle, scooping up William from her arms and kissing his cheeks.

Back at the palace everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Jack quickly side stepped a man carrying a bundle of sheets and watched him run down the hallway. "God dammit, Jack! Elizabeth's going into labor!" she shouted and ran down the hallway to the Turner's room and found Elizabeth on the bed, sweating and swearing at Will, claiming this was all his fault and she would never forgive him. "Elizabeth," Isabelle said gently and walked up next to her.

"And you! Where in the bloody hell have you been!" she screeched.

"Oh.. Hell," Isabelle said under her breath. "You look great," she said and smiled when Elizabeth's eyes shot daggers at her. "Well what are you going to name it if it's a boy?" she asked holding Elizabeth's hand in hers. That was a mistake, she lost feeling in 20 seconds.

"Aiden," she said through her teeth. Isabelle nodded and smiled.

"Lovely name," she said casually and watched as the doctors grabbed hold of the baby's head. "And a girl:"

"Elliot," she said dangerously and screamed as she gave one last push.

"Thank God," Isabelle said as Elizabeth's grip on her hand weakened. She rounded the bed quickly and watched as the doctors wrapped the baby girl in a girl in a blanket and handed her over. "It's a girl," she said softly and looked into Elizabeth's baby's face as she walked over to Elizabeth still lying in the bed, the breath torn out of her and sweating.

"Really?" She said through tears.

"Really, really," Isabelle said laughing as she handed Elizabeth the baby.

"Hello there, Elliot," she said softly. "I'm Mom," she said and then looked up at Isabelle after she said it, her eyes filled with tears and hope and excitement. "She's beautiful," she said and kissed Elliot on the nose. "Mom sounds so funny," she said and held the baby close to her chest.

"She's early, a couple weeks," Isabelle said and patted Elizabeth on the back as she hopped up and opened the door to Jack and Will. Will came tumbling in and sat down next to Elizabeth and smiled up at Jack.

"I have a daughter," he said in his soft, British accent, his eyes smiling along with his mouth.

"Congratulations, whelp, Lizzy," he said happily and kissed Elizabeth on the forehead and squeezing Will's arm. "We'll give you two your," he paused and swung his hands back and forth in the air, "Space," he said and smiled at the little girl looking up at him with honey eyes just like her mother's. "Welcome, little Liz, you're just as pretty as your mom," he said sweetly before walking out of the room with Isabelle.

Jack and Isabelle made sure Gibbs was alright watching William and they made their way toward a beach hand in hand, smiling and laughing with each other. They walked through the forests, listening to the stones and leaves crunching under their feet and the trickling of water as they passed a spring. When they broke out of the forest and their feet sunk into the white sands, they slowed their walking and leaned into each other. Jack held her close to him like she was going to disappear and as they walked, they got closer to an old dock and the last part of the city that they could see ended where the beach ended just a few more yards up. Jack, being the nautical man, wanted desperately to explore the beach and they raced each other over to the broken and jumbled remains of a very old pier. The wood had rotted and bits were falling off and getting washed away into the ocean. They suspected no one remembered it was there anymore.

As they got closer, they saw little footprints leading to the other side of the pier and Jack furrowed his brow. "Now, who would want to play around an old piece of wood," he said and smiled as he rounded the corner, thinking he would see one of the familiar faces of the kids he often played with and kept entertained while their parents were in a meeting. But what he saw instead was a little blonde haired girl standing on the beach with her feet sunk in the sand up to her ankles. She wasn't more than 4 and her little hands came up to her face like she could hide behind them if she needed to. Her long blonde hair whipped her face and got stuck to the corners of her mouth as she smiled at Jack, the innocent smile of a little girl. "Well, what are you doing out here all by yourself , love?" Jack asked kneeling in the wet sand next to her, not minding the crystal blue waves that lapped against his knees. Isabelle rounded the corner and smiled at the little girl.

"Hello, gorgeous," she said softly, her Spanish accent making the word sound funny and the corners of the little girls lips curled and she looked at Isabelle with adoring eyes. "What are you doing out here," she asked and walked next to Jack, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"My daddy, he was supposed to come back," she said looking down at Jack's hands that were crossed over his knees.

"Well sweetie, how long has he been gone?" Isabelle asked her. The little girl sighed and looked up at Isabelle with her sweet dark eyes and her small rosy lips.

"A long time." Jack furrowed his brow and smiled so it didn't seem like he knew what was going on.

"And was your papa a sailor?" he asked her gently, smiling at her, catching her attention with his gold teeth. Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Yea!" she said excitedly. "Are you a sailor too?" she asked and patted Jack on the hand.

"Yes," Jack said and smiled at her once again. She was so smart and so innocent that Jack didn't have the heart to tell her he was a pirate, besides, she was a little girl, she wouldn't know the difference. She took her eyes off Jack's hands and looked over the wide water like she could make her father's ship appear.

"My sister says that mommy gave up a long time ago," she said and kept right on searching the endless horizon. "I don't know where she went either. I don't know," she said sweetly, lifting her arms up with her palms facing the heavens and smiled, her pearly teeth showing for the first time. Isabelle felt her eyes stinging with tears and she smiled beside herself.

"Oh, well maybe she's at home," Isabelle said and kneeled next to Jack. The little girl's eyes moved back to Jack's hands and her pearly teeth disappeared.

"She's never home," she said furrowing her little eyebrows. "My sister said they're in a better place now," she said and sighed. "But when I asked if we could go, she said not for a very long time." The little girl's eyes went from Jack's hands back to the sea and she pursed her lips as she searched for something that would never come. A cool breeze blew and the little girls curly blonde hair whipped around her small body and Isabelle's black hair fought and won its battle with its pins. Jack stayed kneeling even though he wished he could take the little girl in his arms and hold her tight, and make everything seem like a bad dream, and be the father she didn't have, but had, and would never see again.

"Well, we'll walk you back home," Isabelle said and held her hand out for the little girl to take. She smiled, thrilled that such a pretty woman would want to hold her hand, and took her hand like Isabelle was her mother. "Come, come now, darling, we'll take you home tonight," Isabelle said softly and held the little girl's hand tightly, trying to take some of the pain she didn't understand away. Jack rose from his knees and the little girl stretched out her arm to him, her fingers spread wide in invitation. Jack smiled at the girl and grasped her hand in his own, marveling at how tiny it felt in his hand.

The Sparrows lifted the girl up by her hands when there was a log or a drop and the swung her back and forth, listening to the sweet sound of her childish laughter, and it reminded Isabelle of her baby boy back home at the palace. But he was safe back at home. But this little girl, was she safe? What happened to her mother? How did her father die? Who was she with? As they got closer to the house, the little girl grew tired and stopped swinging in their hands and squealing with laughter. "What's the matter?" Isabelle asked sweetly.

"I'm tired," she said softly and kept walking. Jack released her hand and bent down holding his hands out to her and she took a step into his body and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up into the air, holding her close so she wouldn't fall, and she rested her tiny arms around his neck.

"Can you point to your house?" Isabelle said gently, rubbing her back. She nodded against Jack's shoulders and turned around, pointing at an old brown house with the lights on in the window. "Okay," Isabelle said and the girl rested her head against Jack's shoulder.

It took them some time to get there, and Jack felt the girl fall asleep against him and he smiled, maybe she was safer than he thought. They knocked on the door and a police man answered, taking in the well dressed couple before him and the little blonde haired girl in their arms. Unusual because they were both very dark. "May I help you?" he asked and looked them over.

"Yes," Jack said before Isabelle could say anything. "What's going on?" He asked and the police man ushered them inside. Once they were inside, Jack's expression changed. The floor was dirty, the food was molding, the air was stale and the beds were not clean enough for a little girl to fall asleep on every night. The home was falling apart from floor to ceiling and it scared him. "Why are you here?" Jack asked, sounding as polite as he could to the man in uniform. He never liked men in uniform, they were always trying to physically harm him in some way, shape, or form. The man sat down on one of the beds and held his face in his hands.

"This house, was run by a 16 year old. And the only reason we didn't arrest her and take her in to care was because of that little one and the tragedies they had suffered. But now, that one is alone." Isabelle shook her head and walked up to the man.

"What do you mean alone? What happened tonight?" she asked him, putting a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Mary, the sister, was walking home from work, I presume, and she was murdered in an alley, one of my men found her an hour ago. I thought she was alone in this house, but I suppose not," he said and rubbed his tired eyes. "Since Mary and Katherine have no family, I don't know whose going to hold the service." The man sighed. "We're burying her tonight and this little one will have to go into foster." He got up from his seat on the bed. "I was just waiting for her," he said moving toward Jack. Jack backed away and smiled, his brain was working and Isabelle stood perplexed. What did he say her name was?

"Mate, sir, I can't let you take her," he said, correcting himself after he started his pirate talking. Isabelle turned around and looked at Jack.

"What is her name again?" she asked. The man sighed.

"Katherine. Katherine Rimes." he said and she paled a little. Katherine was exactly the little girl in her dream. Long blonde hair and dark Spanish eyes, just like hers.

"We have to foster her, she can't live by herself," he said, his voice raising. Jack put a finger up to his lips and shushed the man.

"She's sleeping," he said and smiled at Isabelle. "Isabelle..." he said and Isabelle nodded, her eyes wide and her mouth open in awe. "We'll foster her, we'll take her home," he said.

"I don't.."

"Look, we're taking her home. We'll go to the service so she knows, but we're taking her home," Jack said sternly and the man finally agreed.

"Service is in an hour under the willow, next to her mother," he said and walked out the door.

"Oh, Jack," Isabelle said, tears running down her cheeks. "What would have happened if we hadn't found her?" she asked, her hand rubbing the little girls back.

"I don't know," he said, looking into the face of his new daughter. "It looks like we've got a daughter now too, and William has a sister."

WELL I hope you enjoyed that thoroughly. Let's review so Kate gets her next chapter in quicker than this one! Yeah! Alright, here's your quote!

When you look back at those times we had, I hope you smile. And know that through the good and through the bad, I was on your side when nobody else could hold us down. Don't forget to remember me.

Thanks a bunch ya'll.

Kate(Dessie) 3


	42. Little Sparrow

1Hello everyone! It's been like.. 16ish days since I updated this story, so here is the continuation you've all been waiting for! **Alonefreehearted**: haha yea the snake bit everyone really seemed to like. I thought it was so cute and definitely something Jack would say. Thanks for the review! **Angelwingz21**: Thank you! I think it's cute too, ha. Keep reviewing! **Gerrylover**: haha yea that snake part is sweet. Katherine aww I want to scoop her up in my arms and kiss her! I know, but sad is kinda what I'm going for with this little girl. Thanks for the review! **Aisuhana**: haha thanks.. You know even the one word reviews mean a lot to me! **Kris89**: haha yea.. Katherine did kinda seem younger, but you know little girls, they always have that thing with their daddy's.. whatever age they are, they're always really close with them. That's probably why. Haha keep reviewing! Thanks! **Emiliosloofah**: haha 11:45 is nothing for me! That's childsplay.. Haha nahh I'm just irrationally ..up late at night. Anyway That is so funny that your tattoo is just like the whole Jack thing! That's so funny! I read that and I was like in shock haha. But I guess great minds think alike! Shopping next time sounds really good! Surprise me on where we're going next time with Johnny and Emilio. I really liked that hippies quote that Emilio said.. It was so funny I recited it to my friend and she like peed her pants laughing. Anyway! Don't leave me hanging so long next chapter, I love to hear from you! Thanks for the reivew.. Hats la vista dahling.

Here's your next chapter...!

Jack held Katherine in his arms while he looked down at the fresh pile of brown dirt piled higher than all the other earth around it. It was a somber service, the ground soggy from the rain yesterday and the moon shining above their heads like a constant reminder of all the people that had passed on, including Mary. When Jack turned to look to his right, he saw the gravestone of their mother, Julienne Elizabeth Rimes and then farther to the right, a grave without a person, their father, Jonathan Meyer Rimes. Lost at sea, it read in awkward etched letters against the grain on the grey tombstone. Julienne's didn't say anything. Jack turned his head away from the couples resting place and focused his attention on Mary's. they were almost done with the service, and Katherine hadn't even cried. He thought she didn't understand what was going on, but she'd seen three now, and when she walked up to the open grave with that dark brown coffin sitting still like it was death itself, she dropped a single white rose into the ground and watched with confused chocolate eyes as it hit the top of the coffin. She stood still for a moment, watching, like her sister would rise up from the ground just because she wished it would happen. She kept perfectly still until Isabelle walked up behind her and took her in her arms, scooping her up and away from the last remaining member of her family.

"Here, freed from pain, secure from misery, lies a child, the darling of her parents' eyes. A gentler lamb never sported on the plain, a fairer flower will never bloom again, few were the days allotted to her breath. Now, let her sleep in peace, her night of death," the priest finished and crossed himself, kissed his crucifix and walked away in quiet remorse. Tears streamed down Isabelle's flushed cheeks and dripped onto her chest, she turned herself away from Jack and Katherine so they couldn't see the tears she cried for a child, just a little girl that hadn't started her life yet. She quickly rubbed her eyes dry and smiled as she turned around sadly stretching her arms out for Katherine to lean into from Jack.

"That's a girl," she said and held Katherine close to her chest, rubbing her back gently as they walked slowly away from the grave. Jack lingered, his black mane covering his shoulders as he bowed his head in a moment of quiet peace. He remembered a prayer that he learned when he was in Ireland with his father. He crossed himself like he had seen the men do when he was there, and held his hands in front of him, fingers laced and head bowed to the ground below.

"May you have food and raiment, a soft pillow for your head. May you be forty years in heaven, before the devil knows you're dead." He didn't know if that was quite appropriate for the occasion, it was more of a sailors thing, but it was the only prayer he knew, and he felt the need to contribute. "Amen," he said and crossed himself again, following the lead of the almost forgotten men in his head all those years ago. He turned his back on the girl that he had never seen before in his life, didn't know whether her parents were good to her, didn't know whether she liked to sing or to dance, didn't know whether she liked to read or to write, didn't know whether she liked being the parent of her only sister, but she was named Mary Julienne Rimes, and that's what Jack did know about her. "Goodbye Mary Julienne Rimes," he said, trying the name on his tongue, for it was so unfamiliar and he would probably never say it again, nor would he remember it in a few years from now.

He walked toward his wife and their new little addition to the family. As he got closer, he watched her back rise and fall with her relaxed breathing and her blonde hair blew in the mild wind of the cool summer night. He ran his hand from the top of her head to her back and smiled when she shifted in Isabelle's protective arms. "Let's go home, yeah?" He said and she nodded and smiled slightly, obviously tired and wanting to see William and maybe a little bit of Elliot.

The Sparrow's all walked home except for the littlest one who slept peacefully in Isabelle's arms. She walked silently alongside Jack and wondered about all the information they had learned about the little one from the police officer. Her name was Katherine Marie Rimes, born on June 3rd, 1722, so she was only 3 years old. Her father was a pirate, he died at sea, Jack tried to find out his pirate name, but failed miserably. Her mother was a wealthy woman who married an even wealthier man and they lived in luxury until Jonathan died and then there was a rapid decline. They lost everything, Julienne became an alcoholic and the kids were neglected, she died this year around mid winter. They just missed Katherine's birthday by a couple weeks. Isabelle sighed deeply and saw the lights of the great palace rising up in the distance and she knew they were closer than she thought. She shifted Katherine from one hip to the other, and Jack reached out and took Katherine from her. She didn't mind, her hip was hurting and she was getting heavy.

"Thank you, darling," she said quietly and handed her off gently. Jack bent down and kissed her forehead, smiling sadly and winked, letting her know it was alright. "Tomorrow I suppose we'll have to take Katherine into town and get her fitted for some clothes." Jack nodded, although it wasn't a smart gesture, it was dark and Isabelle waited for a verbal answer.

"Aye," he said finally. "I suppose," he said. "What do you think Will and Elizabeth will think about this?" he asked her as they trudged through the thick grass and plants that blocked their way. Everything looked the same as the plant before and all the trees disappeared into complete darkness that enveloped them.

"I.. Well they'll welcome her with open arms of course. They'll wonder how she ended up with us, let alone where we've been for the past eight hours." She laughed lightly and pushed her way past a very tall plant. "But she'll be welcomed and no one will question whether she's a Sparrow or not," she said sternly, almost determined that no one would ask about the blonde hair.

"Aye, no one would. She was a Sparrow the moment we claimed her as ours. She doesn't know any better, she's young still." Jack kissed Katherine's head, pulling a face. "She needs a bath, Elle," he said and laughed when Isabelle's face broke with a smile at his unusual accented statement.

"Jack," she said lovingly and patted his back as they walked up the palace steps. The guards smiled upon seeing the Sparrows.

"Hello Captain Sparrow, Mrs. Sparrow. Where have you two been, it's very late," one man said and Jack smiled and sighed.

"Well, if I told you that, I would have to kill you," he said jokingly and the guard took it in good humor.

"Aye Captain." Jack and Isabelle walked safely through the gates and into the extravagant foyer.

"Get her into the bath and then into bed, I'm going to find Diana and possibly Will and Elizabeth," Jack said quickly, planting a kiss on her lips.

"God, Jack hurry up, I can't take care of both the kids myself," she hissed at him as he took off down the hallway cheerily. "Jack! Do you hear me!" she shouted.

"Aye, love! Back in a flash!" he shouted down to her. Katherine had opened her eyes and was sitting up in Isabelle's arms, watching Jack run down the hallway. She patted Isabelle's chest and furrowed her tiny blonde brows.

"Where's he going?" she said in a confused, almost panicked voice.

"Oh, now sweetie, he'll be back soon, he won't be gone for very long. He just went to say hello to some of our friends that's all," she said and smiled when Katherine visibly calmed. "Would you like a bath, Katherine?" Isabelle asked her gently, bouncing the little girl on her hip with some enthusiasm. Katherine turned her head toward Isabelle with her mouth open in a smile and her eyes brighter than Isabelle had ever seen.

"Yes!" she said in her little squealing voice.

"Good," Isabelle said as she smiled at the girl and carried her down the hallway toward the bathroom.

Jack burst into Will and Elizabeth's room, smiling and looking like he had been out fighting a monster in the jungle, his eyes had dark circles underneath them, and his eyes fluttering every now and then. But his shoulders were broad and strong and his stride was unhitched. "Why, Jack!" Elizabeth shouted, surprised.

"Why, dearest Elizabeth," Jack said and smiled at her, kissing her forehead as he bent over to look at Elliot. "She's beautiful by the way," he said and smiled again. "William! Whelp, come here," he said and hugged Will as he walked up to Jack. When the men pulled away, Jack held Will at arms length and studied his eyes for a little while, wondering if this was the right moment to tell the happy couple about their recent addition to the family Sparrow. He laughed under his breath and breathed deeply. "This sounds crazy, but there's something I need to show you, tell you and explain to you," he said finally and Will looked out of the corner of his eye at Elizabeth.

"Er," Will started, furrowing his brow.

"You too, of course, Liz," he said and offered her his hand. She took it without hesitation and looked at Jack straight in the eye.

"Are you drunk? Where's Isabelle? And the baby, is he still alive?" She asked a string of questions and Jack laughed at them all.

"Come, come, love. Follow ole' Jack." Will and Elizabeth looked at each other before leaving Elliot with the wet nurse and giving her instructions on what to do when and then they left with Jack.

They walked a short way down the hallway and Jack stopped suddenly when he heard happy cries coming from one of the bathrooms. He knocked on the door three times and then opened it and smiled at what he saw. "Oh, hello everyone," Isabelle said, happily smiling. She was kneeling in a mess of bubbles with her white shirt sleeves rolled up to her elbows and her black hair wet and dripping with water and bubbles that held a pinkish tint. There was a blonde little girl splashing excitedly in the large marble bathtub and blowing bubbles out of her hand and onto Isabelle. "Sit, sit, sit, sweetheart," Isabelle said, laughing as she scrubbed Katherine's hair.

Will and Elizabeth stood in the doorway, shocked and wide eyed. "Jack, where did she come from?" Elizabeth asked, her eyebrows furrowing prettily.

"She, is our new daughter. Her family..." Jack went on to explain the story his hands waving wildly in the air to emphasize the details and he made sure he didn't leave anything out. At the end he answered any itching questions the Turner's had and smiled when they laughed and shook their heads.

"She's really beautiful," Elizabeth said and walked away from Will and Jack to kneel beside Isabelle in the mass of pinkish bubbles.

"Hello, Liz," Isabelle said and smiled and Elizabeth nodded reassuringly, hugging her tightly to let her know what she was doing what the right thing.

"Hello there, miss," Elizabeth said sweetly, rolling her sleeves up like Isabelle's. "I'm Aunt Lizzy, how are you," she said and Katherine smiled shyly.

"Aw go on then, Kate, you're not shy, say hello," Isabelle said and Katherine blew some bubbles in Elizabeth's direction. "She likes you," Isabelle said and continued to scrub Katherine with an extra pair of hands.

At the end of the bath experience, the Turner's retired to their room with their baby, and the Sparrow's went to their room to see William. Isabelle picked him up from his crib and he whined until he was against his mother's shoulder and happily bouncing on her hip. "William, I want you to meet someone very special. Katherine, darling come here," she called and a squeaky clean Katherine came running into the room away from Jack. Isabelle kneeled so she could be at Katherine's level. "Katherine, you know what happened to your family right?" Isabelle asked as softly as she could and Katherine nodded quickly. "Can I be your mother?" she asked and Katherine pursed her lips and furrowed her brow, like she was in deep thought. Isabelle's heart fluttered and her mind raced, what if this little girl didn't want to be part of their family? Then what? But as if Katherine could sense her fear and worry, a smile broke out on her face and her eyes lit up again, her blonde head bobbing up and down. "Can Jack be your father?" She nodded again. Isabelle breathed a sigh of relief. "This is your brother William, and you're his sister," she said gently and held William out so she could see him.

"I never had a brother before," Katherine said and touched his fingers and they curled around hers, and it was like a spark, a bond between brother and sister. It started then and Isabelle saw it in both their eyes. Her own eyes filled with tears of joy and she looked up at Jack who leaned silently against the doorframe, his arms crossed and a smile spread wide across his face.

"I love you," he mouthed to her and she smiled, a tear slipping out of her eye.

"I love you too," she mouthed back, and looked into the faces of her children.

- - -- - -

Ahhh looks like this story is going to come to an end soon! But don't worry, I've already started another one. It's not a sequel, but I hope it gets the same response as this one did!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And the funeral prayer preformed by the Father was called Epitaph On a Child written by Thomas Grey, and the one Jack was remembering was called Old Irish Toast, and I'm not sure who wrote that. Ha, just incase you're wondering! ;) Here's your quote:

**We all take different paths in life, but no matter where we go, we take a little of each other everywhere. **

**-Kate (Dessie) **


	43. Settle For a Slowdown

1First of all, for those of you who have now seen the new movie, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did, and I hope you did not cry at the end like me and my friend. But for those of you who have not seen it, I promise I won't say anything else. Alright here are my undying thanks. **Alonefreehearted**: you are always my very first reviewer! I'm glad you liked the end of the chapter I thought it was a sweet way to close out the day for the Sparrows. Keep reviewing! **Wolf.at.heart**: haha I know in the first few chapters I had a bunch of typos but as I kept writing I read over my stories and I hope they have significantly less typos now! Keep reading and reviewing! **Smithy**: haha it's okay if you don't like the name. I don't pick names for my readers, I pick them because I like them. **Kris89**: aww thank you! That was the angle I was going for with these last few chapters! Keep reading and reviewing! **Gerrylover**: I'm glad you like the story, and I'm glad the funeral part was sad! I'm glad I can draw those emotions out of people! Thanks so much for reviewing! **Captainsallymae**: haha your review was so uplifting! It was so happy! Haha I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter, but here it is and I hope you like it as much as the others! Annnnnd **Emiliosloofah**: hello dahling you and Emilio look breathtaking today. The restaurant was amazing and the shopping was even better. Even though it was sad, I'm happy it made people cry! Did Emilio cry? Anyway, Johnny says hi and he sends his best, he's already packing for our next trip. Thank you so much for the review and I hope to hear from you soon! Much love darlings.

Here's your next chapter, loves.

Exactly two and a half years after the Sparrow's and the crew sailed from Diana's beautiful island, after the Turner's had their darling baby Elliot, after Jack and Isabelle called Katherine their own, and after James and Catherine got married once they arrived back in Port Royal, The Sparrow's settled down on dry land. It was difficult the first few months to keep Jack away from the sea, Isabelle didn't make him stay but he was determined. The Turner's lived close by, walking distance, a few miles down the beach. As for James and Catherine, they still lived in Port Royal with their families, not on Jack's beautiful strip of the world. White sand beaches for as long as you could see, blue skies in every direction and water so crystal clear you could see your reflection in it. It was nothing much, no established ways of living like there were in Port Royal, but it was home.

"Jack! Jack, where are you, Jack!" Isabelle yelled with song in her voice. As Jack stood, his feet in the ocean up to his ankles, staring at the never ending horizon, he turned and looked behind him at his beautiful wife and kids. He looked over his white house with blue shutters and a blue front door. It was something he had never seen done to a home before, he liked it. It reminded him of a dream he once had. He smiled at Isabelle, standing on the front porch, heavily pregnant with a little blonde girl hanging on her leg, Katherine. "There's daddy, Katherine!" Isabelle said happily and a huge grin split the little one's face. Jack watched with a wide smile as the little girl sprinted over to him, he was glad she truly called him daddy now. He bent down and got ready for her to leap into his arms. Her cheeks were flushed from the short run she had made to get to him and she smiled at him with the same innocence she had when they found her. Jack winked at her and when she laughed it was like music to Jack's ears. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly like she was the parent and he needed a hug.

"Avast maties!" A little voice could be heard from behind a bush, still with a little bit of a baby tone in it. A dark haired William jumped out of the bush and attacked Jack. William poked at Jack's legs with the wooden sword he had made him a few weeks ago. Jack remembered how William had begged and begged him for that sword. He wanted one just like daddy's.

"Oh, William, be good to your father, please!" Isabelle pleaded joyfully, making her way over to Jack slowly, minding her stomach. Jack watched Isabelle until she was close enough to him that he could reach out and touch her, and he did once she was near him. It wasn't just a dream this time, and Jack laughed under his breath.

"Isabelle, I love you," he said softly, so the kids wouldn't hear. Isabelle furrowed her brows and smiled, confused.

"Well, Jack I love you too, you know that," she said and smiled brightly.

"I know. I wanted to make sure," Jack said and Isabelle laughed, almost as sweetly as Katherine.

Katherine held his hand that night as she and Jack walked up the beach, past the Turner's house and past the old church covered with vines and moss. When they got to that point, Katherine stopped and reached her arms up to Jack, motioning for him to pick her up. "Oh, darling, you're getting big," he said and she smiled, resting her head on his chest. Her blonde curls brushed his chest and he hummed the first song that came to his mind, his chest vibrating under her ear.

"Have I told you lately, that I love you?" he sang gently, rolling his eyes at his voice. "Have I told you there's no one else above you?" she smiled and sighed deeply, closing her eyes against his chest. "You fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness. Ease my troubles, that's what you do." He smiled as he pressed his lips against her head and kissed her gently, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Oh the morning sun in all its glory," he sang gently, kissing Katherine's head. "Greets the day with hope and comfort too. And you fill my life with laughter," Jack whispered softly into his darlings soft curls as she slept peacefully against his chest. "You can make it all better. Ease my troubles that's what you do." Jack cradled her in his arms as he walked slowly and calmly down the beach. "There's a love that's divine, and it's yours and it's mine. And at the end of the day, we should give thanks and praise, to the one," Jack kissed her gently. "To the one." Katherine was happily asleep, cuddled up next to her so loved daddy.

With Katherine sound asleep in his arms, he walked himself back to his house where Isabelle was sleeping peacefully in bed, and so was William. Where he should have been, and where Katherine should have been, both of them sleeping. But she begged and begged her daddy to take her out on a walk tonight, and when she looked up at him with her dark brown eyes, he could only smile and pick her up in his arms, her innocence too much for him.

His feet led him up the porch steps and into the house, where he made it to the little girls room. He looked around, stopping in the doorway. The walls were a soft pink color and her little bed was as white as the house, sitting gracefully in the middle of the room. He laid Katherine down on her little pillow and pulled the blanket up on her. He found himself searching for something he didn't know the location of until he found it. A blanket. A white blanket with soft satin trim on the edges. Without thinking, he tucked the blanket next to Katherine's head and watched as he tiny fingers grabbed for it in her sleep. Jack smiled and kissed her forehead.

His tired feet trekked back to his room where Isabelle lay sleeping like a queen on their bed with the blankets wrapped tightly around her and the pillows strewn about. Jack kicked off his boots and pulled off his shirt, unbuckling his belt and letting everything fall to the floor in a heap. He felt his way around and crawled into bed next to Isabelle. She instantly scooted next to him and he smiled, feeling the baby in her stomach alive and kicking against its holds. It would be a Sparrow after all. He briefly wondered whether it would be a boy or a girl. Coming to the conclusion that it didn't matter either way, he smiled at her in the darkness, kissing her soft forehead and tucking her hair behind her ear and out of her face.

Sunlight poured through the window like it often did every morning on Jack's little spit of land and Isabelle kissed his lips. He smiled and kept his eyes closed. "Shh," he mumbled, his mouth barely opening. "I'm sleeping," he moaned, his voice gruff and hoarse. Isabelle laughed sweetly and kissed him again. "Isabelle," Jack said and rolled over, taking half of her body with him as he did. She yelped and he covered her mouth with his hand, not opening his eyes to do so. She was impressed that he still had it in him.

"Jaaack," she groaned , half of her body draped over his chest. Jack took her lips with his and kissed her for a long time.

"Was that what you were looking for, love?" Jack asked, still not opening his eyes for her, or for the morning sunlight.

"The kids will be up soon," she said and he groaned.

"The kids, the kids, the kids, kiddies, kiddies," he said and Isabelle laughed, rolling her eyes. "Children," Jack said again, Isabelle's laughter growing. "Kin," Jack said, furrowing his brow. "I'm out of selections." Isabelle sighed and Jack laughed. "They're fine. They're pulling their own weight around here finally," he said sarcastically.

"Jack! They're babies!" she hissed and laughed. Jack smiled, his eyes finally opening to welcome the day and Isabelle's smiling face.

"Good morning, darling," he said and she smiled, shaking her head.

"Well good morning finally."

Jack and Isabelle walked down the stairs together hand in hand, Katherine and William running in front of them.

"Good Lord, be careful," Isabelle said and Jack laughed.

"Don't break anything expensive," he said and laughed when Isabelle shot him a look. "Or a bone," he added quickly, smiling like a child at Isabelle. She shook her head and laughed. Sometimes she felt like she had three kids instead of two, almost four.

Jack and William made eggs for everyone, William sitting up on Jack's shoulders, laughing and threatening to crack an egg over Jack's black mane, Isabelle threatening death if he did. "William, don't you dare, it will take days to wash out of your father's hair," Isabelle said and William just laughed and laughed, Jack holding onto his ankle with one hand and stirring the eggs with another. "I mean it William Sparrow," Isabelle threatened, pointing her finger at William to enforce her point.

Five minutes later, the egg was cracked over Jack's beautiful black mane, yolk dripping over his face and into his mouth. Isabelle pulled William off Jack's shoulders before he started to play with the egg spreading quickly over Jack's head. Even though she scolded him mildly, she laughed under her breath when he turned away. Looks like William had the heart of a lion and the bravery of Jack Sparrow himself. Katherine laughed in the background and William looked as though he was smirking at Jack, his dark brown eyes looking straight at Jack with a one of a kind smirk. Jack looked from William to Isabelle and his eyes widened, they had a genuine Sparrow on their hands. "He's going to be a handful," Jack said as he held his head under the faucet.

The Sparrow's finished breakfast, lunch and dinner that day in peace. But that could not be said for all the breakfasts, lunches, and dinners that followed. There were days when William would fight his parents tooth and nail, and there were days when Katherine would refuse to do what they said. After a while, the island built up, more and more people started to live there, and suddenly, their little strip of beach was not just theirs and the Turner's anymore. Elliot and William became the best of friends, closer than blood, they were allies and brothers. Katherine and Elliot started a history with each other the moment they laid eyes on one another. As Jack, Isabelle, Will, and Elizabeth sat on the beach watching their kids play pirates, they wondered what each of them would be like when they were grown and making a life for themselves. Whatever it was they would become, it was spectacular in their eyes.

- -

Well then, that's that. I didn't know it would be that long, and I only have one more chapter after this, so if there are any readers out there that haven't reviewed, please do and let me know how you think the story should end! Well, here's one of your last quotes from his story, I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;).

Do good to the good, and those who are upright of heart. But those who turn aside to crooked ways, may you send down with the wicked.

-Kate (Dessie)


	44. A New Beginning

1Hello there everyone. I know you want to stone me for this unbelievably late chapter, but this is the last chapter of the story and it took me weeks to come to terms with letting go of Jack and Isabelle. I want everyone who reviewed to know how much their reviews meant to me and how sometimes you guys were the only things reminding me to keep writing. So thank you from the bottom of my heart. I loved writing about Jack and Isabelle together, it was a thrilling experience for me and this was my first real fan fiction, you have all been so gracious. My undying thanks to all and a little update here. I'm currently writing another story, I started it before the new movie came out so it takes place after the first. I might post it here on fan fiction. I can't wait for your reviews on the last chapter of my story and once again, thank you!

**Alonefreehearted**: you've been a loyal reviewer, always first to review. Thank you for everything and I'm glad you loved it so much. Xox. **Gerrylover**: I know I couldn't deal with this story ending either! But I'm glad to end it with so many people behind me. Thanks for the reviews and I'm happy you enjoyed the story! Xox. **Onestepfromtheedge**: I can't believe you just started it and you finished it already! I idolize you for your patience haha. This chapter kind of tells you what each child grew up to be, so I hope you like it and thank you for your review! Xox. **Darkphoenix-24: **Thanks for the review and I'm so glad you enjoyed the story. I hope to hear from you again soon! Xox. **Emiliosloofah**: Oh, Bethy, I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter for Jack and Isabelle Sparrow! Time went by so quickly I remember starting this story exactly one year ago in 5 days from right now. It's taken me that long, but I'm happy with the outcome and I'm so lucky to have a loyal reviewer like you! You've been the best, and very supportive. Thank you for all the long reviews, I enjoyed them thoroughly. I hope to hear from both you and Emilio soon. Johnny sends his love. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Xoxoxo.

-Enough said. Here's my last chapter. **_-Kate-_**

The man standing before him was infinitely more unattractive than most of the men he had met in his life, and being a pirate, that was more than most men. He had a scar slashed down the side of his face and one of his eyes was permanently closed for reasons he did not know and did not care to know, and his other eye was a pale yellow color, reminding him of the stories his father used to tell him about pirates long ago. His teeth were gnarled and as brown as the dirt on his boots and his hands were covered with little white scars from knives and fist fights, he believed. His nails were long and unkempt with unexplainable gunk underneath them and he thought to himself that if he were to be touched by one of this man's hands, it would be torture in itself. His clothes were that of a captain, but ripped and dirtier than most of the captain's clothing. Much dirtier than his get-up. He had to admit, despite the intimidating crew, heavy death threats, and the fact that he was currently locked in a dark room with nothing but a sad candle and a disgusting looking man who had taken the liberty of tying his hands above his head and chaining them together, he was not fearful. Nothing scared young William Sparrow. Nothing but screaming women and the initial shock of losing possession of his rum.

A hard smack to the face sent his thoughts reeling and he felt blood trickle down out of his nose. His first thought was to reach up and wipe it away with his sleeve, but then thought to himself that he couldn't very well do that with his hands tied. "Yer a stubborn fool," the captain of The Siren said, his face coming extremely close to William's.

"You know, there's something called personal space. And I hate to say it mate, but you are completely invading mine," William said, giving the man a curt smile and narrowing his eyes at him. Shocked by the sound of the man's voice, the captain stepped away from him long enough to run his eyes over the lad. The boy sounded exactly like his father, Jack Sparrow, and Jack could be seen hiding behind the lad's dark black eyes. William even drawled and slurred like his father. He was completely Sparrow.

"Oh, well my apologies, lassie," the man mocked and hit William once again, sending his long black hair flying over his shoulder as his head whipped around. He had to roll his head around to make sure the bastard hadn't given him whiplash. Just like always, he was fine. "Give up the bearings and ye'll go free. Ye have me word," the captain asked, his ugly smile creeping across his greasy face. "And if ye don't," he said slowly, reaching out and grabbing William's chin, "I'll kill ye with me own two hands," he said and let go roughly. William stretched out his jaw and smiled, unable to hold back the snide remark that came out.

"I'm surprised you can count to two," he said his eyes rolling as he said it. The captain became a color of red that William had never turned a man before with his nasty one-liners. The man was asking for the bearings to Isle de Muerta, his father's hoard of treasure, and he would be damned if he was going to give up the bearings to a slimy old son-of-a-bitch. His comment earned him a slice across the arm with the blade of the captain's sword and William cried out loudly in pain. That would leave a mark. As the captain got closer, readying himself for another frontal attack, he stopped and stared at William with suddenly empty eyes and all the angry red color his face earlier possessed, drained away slowly leaving nothing but greying skin. William furrowed his brow, watching as the shiny tip of a sword appeared out of the man's stomach, shining with the fresh red blood of the enemy. And then the captain's body fell sideways, limp and lifeless.

A woman stood in his place, her black boots clean mud-less, her breeches black to match her boots, her shirt pure white silk and the golden chains around her waist and neck, those of her beloved mother. Her honey hair fell curling and shining over her shoulders and almost down to her waist, and her black eyes shimmering with mischief. She wiped her blade on the fallen captain's shirt until it shone once again and with that, she placed it back into it's hold, clean and spent for the moment. Smirking, she placed her delicate hands on her hips, finger after finger jeweled with exotic rings from different places, all odd shapes and sizes, but beautiful still. She shook her head, her chains jingling and her many earrings swinging and tapping her chin. "What a mess you've gotten yourself into this time, William." William shrugged his shoulders the best he could while his hands were chained above his head.

"I do what I can," he said defiantly and looked pleadingly up at her. "Get me out of here," he said and slurred his words badly.

"You're bloody drunk! How did you ever even get here in one piece William!" she shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air, reminding William of his father in an extreme way, although her tone of voice put him in mind of his mother, the way she would holler at him for something. "You bloody idiot," she muttered.

"Listen, love, just get me the hell down from here, savvy?" She narrowed her eyes.

"You're doing that on purpose," she said in her Irish accent, and William smiled. "Trying to sound just like papa," she said and smiled, remembering her loving father.

"You're absolutely correct, now if you wouldn't mind, I'm starting to lose all the feeling in my hands and arms. So be a dear and get me down," he said through his teeth. Katherine Sparrow laughed, her songlike voice echoing through the dark, dismal room. Her younger brother did nothing but pout.

"You're lucky I got here in time," she started to say as she moved toward him to unlock the shackles and free her brother's greying hands. "Or you might not have an arm," she said, watching as the shackles fell to the ground near her feet. She helped her brother stand and together they made it to the door, feeling their way around carefully as to not disturb the silence the room was in. As they got to the deck, William looked around in complete shock, or was it a drunken stupor? He wasn't completely sure because of his hazy thoughts, but he was sure the entire crew was tied to the main mast, with crates of gunpowder at their feet. William looked down at his sister and furrowed his brow.

"What..."

"We are blowing the ship, and the crew." William nodded and watched as she rushed around the deck. She seemed to be running in slow motion but soon the sails were on fire and his adrenaline kicked in, pumping his blood through his veins and clearing the fog in his mind.

"We're still on the boat, Katherine!" William yelled, his voice carrying all the way up to the helm and to her ears. She whipped around and jumped over the rail just in time for the helm to blow up. William made it to her in time so her little body didn't hit the deck from launching herself off the helm. "We need to leave," he said sternly, holding his big sister in his arms and walking toward the lifeboat.

The Sparrows watched from a distance as The Siren blew to pieces and what seemed like a million screaming voices filled the night air. Katherine breathed deeply the scent of burning wood and the evening sea, and she felt sound with William finally by her side. He had been captive for almost 3 weeks and she was starting to wonder if she would even be able to find him. With a little help from Briar she was able to locate him and rescue, although William wasn't keen on being rescued from his sister. "You know, we're late," she said and nodded her head slowly in the direction of a little opening in the nearing shore, meant for only the extremely brave and the mad sailors and curious men. A little river flowed silently and slowly through the darkest forest and in the opening at the end, floated a million white candles, all lit and burning steadily until they all slowly burned out by sunrise. At the end of the candle dotted pond there was a little house, with walls covered in vines and a roof that was at least three different colors. It wasn't a cozy house and it was the farthest thing from welcoming a person would ever see. But there was always an even light coming from inside the ramshackle home, suspended on old wooden stilts that threatened a little more everyday to fall, but they never did and they never will.

"I know it." William sighed heavily, thinking of what she would say once she saw him, bleeding and dirty, and a little skinner from the last time she laid eyes on him.

"Don't be worried. She missed you," Katherine said, laying her bejeweled hand on her brothers. William nodded and rolled his head on his neck, his eye lids threatening to close every passing minute.

"I don't get worried," he said as she allowed her brother to lay his head in her lap and close his tired brown eyes. "I get even," he said and she smiled widely even though he couldn't see her.

"Oh, William," she said resting her hand on his forehead as the boat drifted down the lazy river that lead straight to where they were headed, A place for the carelessly brave man, and the desperate madmen.

She saw the bright glow of the hundreds of candles burning behind all the trees, and she thought one more turn up the river ought to bring them straight up to the old shack at the end of the burning candles. William had been asleep for the better part of two hours now and Katherine was starting to see double. She had been up for three days without rest, trying her hardest to get her careless brother out of the stickiest situation he had been in since their father died. But, how could she blame him. He was, of course, spawn of Jack Sparrow, master of deception and lies, seduction and luck, but most importantly, getting himself in too deep to pull himself out. Just ten more minutes and she would be there, and then she would battle with William to get him to wake up.

Katherine felt the heat from the candles as they slowly scooted through the water and toward the little shack. Her forearms burned and her fingers became hot as the flames heated the gold and silver on her rings. She thrust her hands under William's back and instantly felt relief when her rings and forearms cooled off from the shade. She saw the house very close ahead and her cheeks turned a pretty pink color from the heat, that would fade as soon as she stepped into the house. She was glad of that. She nudged William as the boat bumped softly into the little dock in front of the house. "William, get up, we're here," she said and shoved him gently. He moaned and rolled over, falling right into the bottom of the boat instead of what he thought to be a comfortable bed. He sprung up right away and looking madly into his sisters laughing eyes.

"You pushed me!" she yelled and she laughed out loud.

"I did no such thing, Sparrow," she said and tied the boat off, getting out quickly before William got any crazy pirate ideas and threw her into the murky water. She ran across the long dock and up the steep wooden staircase to the faded, dirty red front door. One of the glass windows was broken in and the doorknob looked as though it had seen better days and she hesitated, and waited to knock until William made his way up to her. He dragged his feet and stopped to look at leaves to prolong his appearance by her side at the door, but it was inevitable and soon he stood shoulder to head with his sister, considering she was a good deal shorter than him.

"I'm not ready," he said and narrowed his eyes at the door with a faded painting of a sparrow flying over the water with a sun setting in the background. It was something like their family emblem and anywhere they saw it, the Sparrows knew they were welcomed. Katherine traced over the sparrow with her fingers slowly, buying William some extra time, but as soon as she got to the beak she stopped and looked up at her brother.

"It doesn't matter if you're ready or not, we're going in," she said and pushed the door open. Katherine stepped in, William still standing at the threshold, his hands folded civilly in front of him, the spitting image of their father, Jack Sparrow. William looked over the familiar house. Dim light revealing the room and all its little treasures. There was a table in the middle, cluttered with jewels and books and things of no personal interest of William's what so ever. His eyes traveled to the low ceiling and the things that hung from it in glass jars or boxes or on strings, tied tightly together. Things that were familiar and then there were new things. Like a glass jar of different colored eyes, and then a whole string of sharks teeth hung not too far away from his face, and his lip curled in minor disgust. Katherine looked sternly at him, reminding him slightly of their mother, and he stepped in, pushing the shark's teeth out of his way as he moved deeper into the crowded house.

Him and Katherine stood side by side, watching the house as it swayed on its stilts and watching the trinkets that hung above their heads sway along with it. It put William in unease but Katherine seemed unfazed by everything. She hadn't come out yet and the long William waited, the more he wanted to throw himself out the window. But a few short seconds after thinking it, his impeccable ears picked up a sound other than the water and the sound of glass clinking gently together. It was the sound of skirts swishing and pearls, black if he remembered correctly, jingling like music. The sound of bare feet tapped lightly on the soft wood underneath their boots and in the doorway to another room, she appeared. She was different than William remembered, but black pearls remained hanging around her neck in 5 different strands. Her hair was pinned up halfway with black hair falling straight down her back, not a single wave to it. No fingers had rings but one, her wedding ring, something William also remembered. She always wore her mother's wedding ring and her father's wedding ring still hung securely around her neck, close to her heart. Her eyes were painted with black and white and she looked like the image of beauty, her dress a deep red, tight around her small frame with black lace to cover the rips and hang with the red. Ribbons of black were braided into the several braids in her hair, and William stepped forward, hoping to get back in her good graces.

"William Sparrow," she said in her heavy Caribbean accent. He smiled at the name and the compassion behind how she said it, but he still saw hurt and anger in her eyes.

"Briar," he said gruffly, putting his own love and compassion behind his words as best he could. "I almost forgot, I brought you something," William said excitedly like it was him getting the gift and not giving it. Briar's eyes lit up like one of her bright candles and she looked on William with curiosity. William reached into his pocket and pulled out a long string of black and white pearls, the longest strand that he's ever given her. "They're very fine and the white ones come from off the coast of Italy," he said and raised his eyebrows. Her eyes lit up just like every other time he gives her pearls. It's the same gift every time, but she always seems to be more excited than the last time.

"You, brother, know where my heart lies," she said lovingly and planted a kiss on his forehead, a sure sign that he was back in her good graces. Even though she was the youngest of the Sparrow line, she was the strongest of mind and the smartest. She knew what a person was going to say before they said it by looking into their eyes and watching their hands as they thought. She knew secrets that were more important than her life. She knew grottos that held the greatest amounts of gold and jewels pirate or man alike has ever seen. She knew more people than any other person on the planet and she was a very wealthy woman, but still she lived in shambles, her jewels out on her table and her possessions strewn about the house like she had no time for them. She lived like a peasant but was as smart and as witty as a queen. She always protected her brother and sister like they were the only remaining life on Earth. But there was one other person she would protect with her own blood.

Briar was a very beautiful woman, standing at 5'4 with a thin frame and eyes that concealed what she was thinking, replacing it with what people wanted to see. Her lips were full and her hair was thick and jet black, falling bone straight all the way down her back, some pieces in little braids with black ribbon. Her cheek bones were high and strong like her father's and her hands were delicate and soft like her mothers. She had the Sparrow gift of deceit and wording things so no one else in the world but another Sparrow would know the meaning. She was strong and powerful, she was a witch doctor, a soothsayer, and a pirate at heart. She was only 20, and yet she was the smartest person William had even known.

"Sit, William and Katherine, follow me," she said and waved her hand fluidly toward her body, beckoning Katherine to follow her. Jack hesitantly sat down in the appointed chair and watched as his two sister walked away from him into another dimly lit room. He looked at nothing but his hands, not wanting to see something that wasn't meant for his eyes and not wanting to be the man that runs out of the house screaming because there's a dead cat dangling next to the glass jar of eyes. He kept his head lowered and watching his nails, there were not dangerous or dead.

Two minutes later he heard screaming and yelping and he was on his feet in a minute, pulling his sword from the sheath and walking quickly into the room he had seen his sisters disappear into. Three pairs of eyes instead of two looked at him like he was mad. He calmly slid his sword back into its place and looked on the face of the third woman. He looked hard, running her face through his mind and mentally comparing her to every woman he's ever met, and finally it clicked. Her full lips, her long honey hair and her light brown eyes. "Elliot?" he breathed out, holding his breath for an answer and when she nodded he felt his heart become whole again and his mind raced. "You were dead!" he yelled, looking into her loving eyes.

"No, I wasn't," she said and stood, reaching out for him to hold her again. She had Elizabeth's perfect posture but Will's pretty pout. She was her mother's daughter and William took two long strides over to her and enveloped her in his arms, burying his head in her shoulder.

"It's really you," he said and twirled her around like a doll. Briar smiled.

"This is my gift to you, brother," she said and smiled when William kissed her forehead while still holding Elliot.

"Thank you," he said softly, his hard wall falling down around his two sisters and his lover. It was a reunion for the Sparrows and for William and Elliot. The two had not seen each other in near 2 years, William believing the only child of Elizabeth and Will Turner was dead. Briar and Jack hadn't seen each other in 6 months and Katherine had told William she was angrier than a mutinied Jack Sparrow.

Briar overlooked the only three people in the entire wold that she loved. She looked into their eyes and when she did she saw a different thing for each of them. She looked into Katherine's eyes, hardened by the loss of her father and mother, and hardened by her life at sea. She had seen many things and she had been through many more. Things their father wouldn't want for his kids. She saw the sea in her eyes and she saw Katherine's undying love for it. She saw their mother, Isabelle, tucking her into bed at night, pulling the covers up to her chin and kissing her forehead. She saw a little shimmer of happiness, and a love for the parents she had lost.

Elliot had the most beautiful honey eyes, they matched her hair perfectly and the first thing in hers was Will Turner. His soft voice and his wavy brown hair and the way his eyes brightened when he smiled. There was much of him in Elliot, she could tell by the way she carried herself. But Elizabeth's grace and elegance guided Elliot and she channeled it into becoming one of the most beautiful women Briar had ever seen. She saw many tears behind Elliot's eyes, some shed and some still waiting to spill. She had been waiting for William for a long time, and this was the only other person Briar would protect with her life.

Briar's eyes filled with tears as she looked to her brother, the spitting image of their beloved father, Captain Jack Sparrow. William's eyes were dry and after the death of their parents, Briar was sure he would never cry again. The lines next to his eyes were creased with laughter, and he smiled more often than he frowned, but when he frowned, his father's anger came out and he was no doubt master of his ship.

The Black Pearl was William's ship now, Jack had given it to him before he died and William had been the happiest man in the world that day. And a week later, its former captain was dead, Isabelle shortly after him. They were buried under their favorite tree on the island, together. Instead of a headstone, a sparrow, flying proudly over the waves with the sun to its back was carved in the bark of the great tree.

Each of the Sparrows had not flown far from their homes, coming back to the tree every year on the anniversary of their parents death to pay their respects and remind themselves that they were loved by their siblings. The Sparrows were taught that everyday was a gift, and that they shouldn't let the sunset on tomorrow before the sun rises on today. Although their lives were different, they had a few things in common, they loved their parents, they loved each other, and they loved every minute of life itself.

They were devious, mischievous, liars, cheats, thieves, shameless, powerful, selfless, threatening, intimidating, and beautiful. But above all that, they were Sparrows, and they made sure everyone knew them, their father, their mother, Will, and Elizabeth. And they made sure their enemies knew what they were dealing with. They were Jack and Isabelle's blood, after all.

END

- - - - - - - - - - - -

I really hoped you liked the last chapter in the story! It took all that I had to write it, because it was hard for me to part with Jack and Isabelle. Hopefully I'll be getting a new story on here soon, but please, all those readers that read and haven't reviews, please do and tell me how you liked it! I would love to know. Thank you again to everyone who stuck with me, if I could send you flowers, I would! And here is your last quote for this story.

"For what is life if love only exists in song? What is romance if it is all fiction? Nothing but a portrait left empty, a passing cloud of hurt. But, to meet my love in the flesh, is to find my whole heart." –— Jack and Isabelle.

_**Thanks guys,**_

_**Kate (Desperado)**_


End file.
